Teen Titans meet Time Traveler
by JoWashington
Summary: What would happen if someone related to the teen titans showed up before Tara? Would it make a difference? Would they bring something completly new to the table? Definitely! **I forgot to add a disclaimer!: I own NOTHING but the plot!**
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

**Meet the Cousin!**

"Um Beast Boy- what are you doing?" Robin asked as he watched Beast Boy tackle the mess that was his room.

"Dude- can't talk now!" Beast Boy said as he transformed into a camel and pulled a mess of trash bags onto his humps and walked them to the trash shoot where one by one using his teeth he dropped them.

"Dear friends, what is Beast Boy doing?" Starfire asked

"I think he's cleaning his room…" Cyborg said tilting his head to the side

"Why?" Starfire asked.

"He started acting weird last week…" Raven said as she walked from the multipurpose room.

Robin thought back. "After he received that letter, right? Do we know who sent it?"

Raven shook her head; "No, but after that he was extremely agitated and he was doing his laundry every time we got home…"

"That is right! Beast Boy even decided not to attend a movie and pizza afterward four nights ago…" Starfire agreed in wonderment

They peeked their heads back into BB's room when they heard the noise of a vacuum and a psssh, sound matched with a squeaking noise.

Beast Boy was in octopus form and was vacuuming, dusting as well as cleaning his windows.

"Who ever is coming must mean a lot to him for BB to put out this much effort…" Robin said.

"What makes you think someone is coming over?" Cyborg asked

"Would you be freaking out if you got a letter from someone and-"

"Dude! Move it!" Beast Boy yelled as he raced down the hall, only to come to a screeching halt putting his cleaning supplies away and make a quick u-ey.

"Cyborg! Are those HEPA filters installed?"

"Uh- yeah…"

"Great! What about the sick bay and lab area? Are we fully stocked there? I mean like to put a person in quarantine and cure them?"

"Well-"

"You haven't? If you don't she could catch a cold and die! I don't want her to die! She's so susceptible to bugs and germs! You gotta! She could die! How could I face Aunty Sora if she died while she was here with me?"

"Beast Boy… Calm down-"

"Calm down? Calm down?" Beast Boy yelled as he jumped and clung to the front of Robin's uniform, grabbing two handfuls of it to keep him stable. "Robin, my cousin from Japan is coming today! She gets sick so often I'm surprised she's still alive!" Beast Boy turned suddenly, "Raven! I got a lot more of your tea 'cause you'll be sharing with my cousin ok?"

There was a honking from outside the T-tower and Beast Boy freaked out, releasing Robin, flinging himself from his person and rushing toward the window with a squeal. "Ahh! She's here! Guys- I don't care if you make my life a living hell after she's gone, but you gotta be extra nice while she's here!"

"Umm…. Sure." Robin said, as if they would make someone leave worse off than when they came to visit.

"Great! C'mon! Kagome's downstairs!" Beast Boy yelled as he rushed past the rest of the Team Titans and turned into a green cheetah to get down stairs even faster.

Raven shook her head, and using her powers manipulated the window open and making a platform under their feet drew them toward the ground where a petite girl with long blue-black hair was getting out of the cab. 

* ( * ) * ( * ) * (

Kagome had just stepped out of the cab that had taken her from Jump City International Airport to The T-Tower in Jump City Bay. The cab fare was $27.50 which she paid with her converted money.

With her heavily accented English she thanked the cabby as he unloaded her baggage from the trunk. Then she was accosted by her very green cousin Garfield also known as Beast Boy.

"Kagome! It been forever! How you health? How you feeling? How you flight- you tired?" He said in his poorly spoken Japanese.

Kagome let out a relieved laugh.

"It is fine cousin. I berieve I speak Engrish werr enough… It is good to see you have not changed."

"Her R's and L's could use some work…" Said Cyborg, who blushed when Kagome turned in his direction. "Sorry…" He apologized.

"It is no Plobrem Cy-bo-r-g…" She said slowly saying his name, trying to get it right. It was quite obvious who he was with all the mechanics on his person. "I am awale that my pro-nun-ci-a-tion (She paused to think the word over{she got the 'r' right!}) is not quite Native for Amelicans…"

"Oh! Oh!" Beast Boy said waving his arms around in circles. "I talked to the Martian Manhunter and got this!" He declared proudly displaying a type of headset. "It's a translator and learning program!" It rested on the ear and looped around the back of the head.

"So?" Kagome said cocking her head to the side.

"You'll be able to understand faster and learn to speak better English with this on!" He said approaching her and placing it around her ear. "He said it would take at least a week before you could take it off, and still understand and speak English though…" Then he gave her a hug. "Good to see you Kags… Don't worry. You'll be fine as long as you're with us."

"Okaseri, Galfierd-kun…"

"Oops, got it reversed…" Beast Boy said embarrassed; flipping a small switch on the side of the headset to an opposing position.

"Uh- What are you doing?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow in askance.

"Just making it so we can understand you when you speak…?" Beast Boy said in a questioning tone.

"Uh-huh…" She said not convinced. "Oh- thanks Driver…" She said as she took her bags from his hands and handed him another five dollars as tip.

"Not a problem miss… You're a friend of the Teen Titans?"

"Dude- She's my-" Kagome slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I'm Beast Boy's best childhood friend…" She said smiling. "But I am looking forward to getting to know the rest of the Teen Titans while I stay in the city…"

"Uh-huh… thank you miss…" He said tipping his cap toward her, getting in the car and driving off.

Kagome kept smiling waving him off until he turned a curb. "I don't like him… Something about that cabby just doesn't set right with me…" She said frowning. It was obvious that the headset was working correctly, as her English had improved since putting the device on.

"Pwah! Whadd'ya mean Kags?" Beast Boy said finally removing her hand from his mouth.

Kagome smiled at him before picking up her bags; "Hey- Can we go inside first- and scan my luggage? I think I've been bugged…" She whispered the last part to Robin and Cyborg.

"Oh- Yeah sure!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Say- you do… eat meat right?"

Kagome laughed as she walked inside.

"Your cousin looks to be in pretty good health for someone who gets sick all the time…" Raven said to Beast Boy.

"Must be on of her good days… When she hit her 15th birthday, things took a turn for the worse with her health…"

"But still- it does appear that she is in radiant condition…" Starfire said, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Are you kidding? Kagome's had everything from Apathic Neuro-glacial- pyrokinesis to Zedgeuffrein's regurgeheterozygomorphosis!"

"Huh?"

"Gesundheit?"

Were the remarks that Starfire and Raven made at the same time.

"I'll explain more inside! Now come on! She's here! She's gonna be amazed at the things we do!" Beast Boy said as he pushed them in ahead of him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Just around the curb the cabby stepped out of his car; and removed his mask revealing a man beneath another mask; this one orange and black.

"A new pawn for my game…" He said examining the device in his hand. "It appears the Robin will not only have his team-mates and the city to worry about but a very sick girl as well…"

(()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()((((()()))()()(()((()()()()()(()()()()()()()()(()()()()

Kagome set her bags down in the lobby of the T-Tower, and slowly spun in a circle. "Wow this place is huge!" She made a small nod to Robin who cued Cyborg who scanned her while she was spinning. With the sound turned off, the indicator only blinked a red light; with the closer it got to her, the faster it blinked until it was flashing so fast it's red light was constant as it neared her.

"You should see it from the roof- The view is amazing!" Cyborg said keeping up with the flow of conversation. With a quick frisk from Robin, three bugs were removed from her person and another six from her luggage.

"I need to get some pictures while I'm here or Souta will never forgive me…" Kagome said grinning at the heroes that were aiding in removing her from her odd feeling.

"Who's Souta?" Robin asked removing yet another bug from the side of her suitcase.

"Souta's my little brother- a real pain at times, but I can tell you this he is greener than G- Beast Boy!"

"Loves Superheroes that much huh?"

"When I turned 15 he was introduced to an amazing guy who was my best friend for the next year and a half before he died…"

"Oh- Sorry…"

"It's really not such a big deal… With what he was encountering on a day-to-day basis, it had to happen… Such is the life heroes lead right?"

"You're taking this awfully calmly…" Robin said.

"I was there… I went to his grave, nothing will bring him back, and his girlfriend now has the peace she deserves…"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Beast Boy said as he entered on the latter point of the conversation. "Are you talking about that Dog-boy guy? The two-timer?"

"Not two-time, and he never one-timed me geesh! Some people!" Kagome exclaimed. Shaking her head.

"Okay- all clean…" Cyborg said. "But I gotta know- how did you know that you were bugged?"

"According to Aunty Sora- Kagome's always had the knack for knowing when something isn't right. She even tried to warn her father right before he passed away…"

"I extend my apologies, but who are you?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy came to a screeching halt. "Ah! Sorry! Guys- this is my cousin Kagome Higurashi. Kags- these are my friends: Robin, our leader; Raven the group's most stable albeit slightly demonic member, Cyborg our resident techno-genius, Starfire, our resident alien princess; and then there's me: the good-looking comic-relief guy of the group!"

"Good to finally meet you guys…" Kagome said a smile on her face and after thinking a moment shook both Robin and Cyborg's hands.

"Oh It is glorious to meet a member of your family Beast-boy! Greetings cousin Kagome!" Starfire said lifting Kagome up and squeezing her. "But please- what is a cousin?"

Kagome drew a blank look on her face, "Uh- A cousin is if two siblings and their spouses have children. They are related through their parents who are related to one another. Literal explanation: An uncle's or aunt's child: a child of somebody's uncle or aunt or a distant relative: somebody to whom somebody else is related through the brother or sister of a grandparent, great-grandparent, or an even older ancestor…"

"Oh- I am not sure I understand still…"

"It's okay Star- I'll explain it to you later." Raven explained.

"Ah- so you have some form of psychic power Cousin of Beast Boy?" Starfire asked continuing the line of conversation from earlier.

"I wouldn't call it that…" Kagome said blushing, "please call me Kagome…"

() * () * () * () * () * ()

Later that night, after the Teen Titans had defeated Control-Freak, a villain Kagome had declined to accompany them on defeating, feeling tired after the fifteen hour flight she'd just been on plus the four hours with customs in Japan and another three with the Customs in America, she was exhausted. Once she was rested however, she did join them for the movie 'Wicked-Scary'.

"'...This movie is supposed to be cursed. When people watch it. Strange things happen. Evil things.'"

While watching it, Kagome tried her best not to laugh; it was so ridiculous. She'd seen scarier in the Feudal Era. So instead, she amused herself by watching the reactions of the Teen Titans while the movies continued. The Teen Titan's eyes were glued to the screen allowing Kagome to view their reactions. Finally the end of the movie came with the lead actress screaming in horror then the screen turned black with the red lettering "END." etched across the screen.

"'Is it over?'" Beast Boy asked from behind the couch.

"'I dare not open my eyes to find out.'" Starfire stated with her eyes glued shut and holding Robin's cape in terror.

"'Now I'm really sick to my stomach.'" Cyborg said his face even greener than before, but he was looking better since they'd come back.

"'I've fought psychotic villains. Robot commandos, and giant oozing monsters, but that is the scariest thing I have ever seen.'" Robin stated his eyes wide behind his mask.

…Laughter filled the room, Kagome allowed her laughter to combine with theirs but hers was more hilarity ensued than relief that the movie was over.

"'So did I tell you or did I tell you?'" Beast Boy asked triumphantly standing from his position behind the couch.

"'Thrilling Beast Boy! It was wonderfully horrible!'" Starfire exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"'Yeah when she went into the basement-'" Cyborg started.

"'- And it was right behind her and she turned and-'" Robin continued.

"'I was freaking out! I wanted to turn it off.'" Cyborg yelled then he tapped his index fingers together embarrassed.

"'So? Come on, Raven, admit it: You were totally scared.'" Beast Boy said coaxingly as he moved toward Raven.

Kagome hid a smile behind her hand, while Beast Boy confronted Raven. Who's statement was : "'I don't do fear.'"

Kagome shook her head, said "good night" (The team had forgotten she was even there; are were extremely embarrassed at that fact.) and went up to one of the guest bedrooms the Teen Titans had for guests, put in some earplugs and went cheerfully to sleep. That movie was nowhere near as scary as she was led to believe from Beast Boy's description.

() * () * () * () * () * ()

Kagome didn't wake up till Sunrise as was now her habit thanks to Inuyasha, and the rest of the Teen Titans had just returned to bed; clearly she had missed something while she was sleeping.

But she didn't give the thought much credence and after a brief exploration, found the entrance to the roof and watched the rest of the sunrise.

"Cyborg was right… The view from the roof is amazing…" Kagome said with a heartfelt sigh. She loved mornings that started out like this.

She leaned back on her hands. Too bad that her cousin had no idea what she'd been through; but she figured that demons would be too out of the ordinary for the Teen Titans.

That thought in mind she did some minor exploration, and found the gym, the evidence room, the lab, the sick bay (which she noticed was piled high with medical equipment and as she noted had a computer that as she accessed it, noticed had been completely updated with known diseases, their symptoms and cures. Poor Beast Boy, he was going to have an interesting time finding out that she never was sick.

She chuckled as she left the room, but made a quick path to the multipurpose room; where she found the kitchen, spotless for being with several teenagers. Kagome quirked her mouth up in a grin as she set a pot of hot water on the stove and set it on high to let it begin to heat up the water for some herbal tea. Once that was ready and she was sipping it, she forewent her usual breakfast of miso, tofu, flaked fish and rice and instead made some ramen which she took outside with her while waited for the Teen Titans to wake up.

() * () * () * () * () * ()

Robin was the first to wake up, a few hours sleep and he was good to go.(It was just after ten in the morning… ok so it was more than a few hours sleep…) He decided to check on their guest and when she wasn't there, made a quick search of the tower. When she wasn't inside, he went to the roof she wasn't there, but when he happened to look down he saw a person with black hair pulled up in a ponytail.

He went downstairs and stepped outside to see her knee deep in water having a splash fight with a fish.

"Having fun?"

"Gimme a minute would you? This fish is asking for it." Kagome said aiming a splash at the fish, only to get an ear full of water from yet another fish as is spat it in her ear. "Hey! Two against one is no fair!" She complained before she roped Robin into joining the splash fight. The water fight lasted twenty more minutes, before, out of breath, Kagome begged for a halt.

Laughing the two made it inside to be met with an angry mother-hen Beast Boy. He was honest-to-god clucking. Seeing that sent both Robin and Kagome into a laughing fit. Greeted by the loud ruckus that was being introduced to their ears, the rest of the Teen Titans rose from their respected bedrooms and encountered two soaking peoples in the multi-purpose room and a clucking Beast Boy.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

The two teens suddenly stopped laughing and Kagome nodded to Robin, obviously silent conversation was being exchanged.

"I was attacked." She said succinctly.

"WHAT?" Beast Boy yelped; "By what?"

Robin cleared his throat. "I couldn't see enough to tell you what it was exactly… But it looked like… a fish." He said

"Yeah- but fish don't normally attack people. At least not in the Japan I know…" Kagome said turning to Robin.

"And then there was the way that it was joined by that second 'fish'…" Robin said skepticism coloring his words.

"And the way that they understood the English language…" Kagome said horror dawning on her features.

"That lousy Aqua-lad! I'm gonna find him and give him a piece of my mind to chew on!" He said as he stomped out of the room.

A dark-energy grappler reeled him back into the multi-purpose room. "Beast Boy- Even I knew they were joking…" Raven said; a slight smile on her face.

An image appeared in Kagome's head of Beast Boy in human form being reeled on shore, after taking the bait; hook, line and sinker. She snickered.

"It's NOT funny Kagome!"

"Actually BB, it kinda is…" Cyborg said. "I mean- you get us with your practical jokes like all the time… The fact that your cousin and Robin got you was great!"

"Not great about being attacked it wasn't!"

Robin and Kagome shared a look before laughing again. "BB! We were joking!" They said simultaneously.

"Yeah- well say that when you get sick, I have to call Aunty Sora and explain to her why her only daughter is at death's door because she and one of my team-mates decided to get wet!"

"Aren't you being a little severe Beast Boy?" Raven asked. As she watched him drag Kagome up the stairs and into the guest bathroom where he ordered her to strip and get into a hot bath.

"Okay- How do I explain this to you?" Beast Boy tried to remain calm as he pointed out the towels and bathrobes to Kagome on the far side of the bathroom before closing the door on her and hearing it lock. "Her health is very delicate. She get's diseases at the drop of a hat! She's had Rhuemetoid Arthritis! She's had Gangrene, Arterial Thrombosis, McGufferin's disease, Blood poisoning, brain tumors, Chemo, Radiation treatment, radical brain surgeries… she get's sick so often and by nearly all fatal disease or incurable diseases!"

He said all of it with a straight face that only the wringing of Robin's cape still dripping water broke this silence.

"If…. She becomes ill so often, how is it that you and she are related?" Starfire asked.

Kagome answered the question as she stepped out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair. "If BB weren't green you'd see that we're related; we have the same color and shape eyes, that and our personalities are very similar. I'm ¾ Japanese and BB's ¼ Japanese. Our grandparents were married just after WWII. Our maternal side was Japanese, they had our father's who were ½ Japanese; my dad came to Japan where he later married my mom, while BB's dad stayed in America and married his American wife."

"So how did you two communicate?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy answered. "E-mails are a wonderful thing; especially when there is a translation feature included with the e-mail program…"

_(A/N: Obviously they didn't share their adventures or they would be a lot more open with one another and Beast Boy wouldn't be so concerned with Kagome's health…)_

"Our mother's did most of the communicating…" Kagome answered at the same time as Beast Boy.

"Ah-hah…" Cyborg said. "That makes as much sense as watching a movie for the first time with your eyes closed…"

"What time did you wake up?" Starfire asked Kagome.

"I think around the time you went to sleep; did something happen when I was out?"

"Raven made a haunted house for us."

"You did not hear anything?" Starfire asked.

"I wore ear-plugs…"

"The movie didn't freak you out?" Cyborg asked.

"It was more funny than scary for me… We almost always have scary festivals all year round… And we have a lot of haunted houses; not to mention having several loose spirits flying around and weird incidences. Half of Kuyshu got destroyed last week and there was no report, latent presence, no super powers; but there was a dark energy reported in the area by several psychics. So- no, the movie really didn't freak me out."

"So you are saying that you slept quite soundly and that you were not frightened at all by the movie?" Starfire verified.

"Yeah… I'll see you guys after I finish getting dressed. Should I wear anything in particular?"

"Something you can run in, but nothing too baggy. And if at all possible, can you wear a mask…?" Robin stated.

"Well I can- but why would I want to?"

"You get to have a secret identity…" Beast Boy said. "How does Miko sound?"

"Sounds like someone's been brushing up on their Japanese…" Kagome said with a veiled smile. "I think I have something that fit's that description, but no mask… Can I borrow one of yours, Robin?"

"I think I can manage that…" Robin said. "See you downstairs in ten minutes?"

"You only get to observe Kagome; no participation."

"Kill-joy." Kagome muttered but good-heartedly.

**Well? What do you think? Please review!**


	2. The Plan

**Chapter 2:**

**The Plan**

Kagome came into the multipurpose room twenty-five minutes later, dressed in a tighter fitting Hakama and Haori than was worn in the Feudal Era. It was in the traditional colors, red and white and made from fire-rat fur, a gift from Inuyasha and Kaede before she left. Under her uniform (not known to the teen titans at the time) she wore spandex shorts red in color and a ¼ length white skintight top. On her back she had the Japanese symbol for miko written in black. Her sleeves were similarly designed, with black symbols which would help her channel her miko powers should she need to. On her feet she wore black boots similar to Sesshoumaru's but hers had a much thicker sole, and the toes were reinforced with demon bone; harder than steel.

Her hair was pulled back from her face tightly in a low ponytail, the two 'dragon-tails' that framed her face were braided and had two small silver charms on each that tinkled as she walked; the same charms were threaded through her ponytail. However you could still see the linguistic device that helped the wearer learn the language that was mainly spoken.

"Wow Kagome you look-" Beastboy started. At hearing Beastboy's amazement, Raven even put down her book to see what Kagome was wearing.

"That uniform looks wondrous cousin Kagome!" Star-Fire declared in admiration. "It looks like something a Garvakiain Nabnous would wear!"

"A what?" Raven and Kagome asked, both eyebrows up in confusion.

"Kagome, where did you get that outfit?" BB asked.

Kagome let a smile grace her face, making her eyes twinkle. "I got it from very good friends of mine; do you like it?"

"Girl that is one cool outfit!" Cyborg stated grinning giving her two thumbs up.

Raven looked at the back of it. "What does this symbol stand for?" She asked as Kagome turned for them.

"It literally means: Miko or in English: Priestess." Kagome said grinning as Robin handed over one of his masks. She put it on and suddenly she was mysterious, and sexy.

"Whoa…" Cyborg said.

"Watch out evil-do'ers… The Miko is in town…" Kagome said grinning.

"Yeah- but you're not allowed to participate…" BB said.

Kagome rolled her eyes at Beastboy, "Kill-joy…" But it was said with a smile on her face. "So- who's Aqua-lad?"

(A/N: Yes I know I'm mixing up episodes…)

Robin answered as he sat down at a control booth to the left of the couch. "Aqua-lad is another Super-hero-teenager we teamed up with to stop a Super-villain from taking over the ocean after we tracked down an ocean barge loaded with toxic waste that had been raided and was aground some fifteen miles from shore."

Robin tapped some keys and brought up the data on Aqua-lad.

"Hmm. Kinda cute…" Kagome said as she viewed Aqua-lad's stats. She heard another squawk from Beastboy and ignored it in favor of something that just caught her eye. _'He control's fish?'_ The frown only accentuated by the mask made her look downright pissed.

"Kind of a cute?" Star-Fire demanded, "He is a most handsome boy! Were I to be able to choose my husband, he would most certainly be it!"

Raven who had once again picked up her book and had been quite immersed in her dark poetry, put it down once more, but not before marking her page. She smiled dreamily at the picture of Aqua-lad before getting a hold of herself, making sure no one noticed, no one besides Kagome did; and getting up to pour a cup of herbal tea. She hoped that Kagome, Miko, wasn't one to kiss-and-tell.

"Um- what's wrong Ka- um… Miko?" Beastboy asked. His indignation puttering out in a rapid manner at seeing the hostile look on her face, at least he interpreted it as hostile.

"Hmm? Oh… You said something about Aqua-lad earlier and in his eh- abilities in the statistical information it says he control's fish." Her voice wasn't mad but it was full of questions that she was obviously trying to sort through.

"And you're wondering about the fish you had a water fight with earlier." Cyborg cleared up the issue. As he dropped a few dish towels on the floor to clean up Robin and her puddles from earlier.

"Well- yes…. Do you know of any other heroes that have the ability to control fish?"

"Hold on a second…" Robin said, as he tapped out some more commands into the database. "I got a hit off of one other; Aqua-Man. But why wouldn't he contact the Justice League?"

"Are any of their headquarters located near the water?"

A few more keys were tapped. "None. Why would a senior member of the Justice League contact someone with no powers what-so-ever?" Robin asked rhetorically.

"Let me guess- you're going to find out." Miko said a wry look gracing her masked face. Powerless. Yep, that was her…

Just ignore the fact that four weeks earlier she had returned after she and her old group defeated Naraku and his minions; and she had wished one of the more powerful artifacts back out of existence…

"Correction. We're going to find out. They contacted you for whatever reason. You are as of now an honorary member of the Teen Titans and are on active status." Robin stated.

"So- I'm as of now- an active 'member' of the Teen Titans?" At Robins nod, and her subsequent grin, Beastboy exploded.

"Dude! No way! What if she-"

"BB take a chill pill!" Cyborg said. "With the five of us around who's going to mess with your cousin?"

Beastboy gave Cyborg a glare that almost rivaled Robin's on a pissed day. Cyborg whistled and backed up with his hands in the classic: 'I surrender' pose.

"How's this BB…" Miko offered as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I'll stay in the back close to Raven and Cyborg… That way I'll be out of everyone else's way, and knowing you guys from the latest news casts, you'll take the enemy out within twelve minutes or less… So there will be no reason for me to get involved if there is a fight…"

BB gave Miko a withering glare. She just took the gale out of his rigging with that placating stunt.

And the annoying thing was everything that she said she would do was what he planned on demanding her to do in the first place.

How was a guy supposed to get good and mad at his cousin if she placated him all the time?

When they got done with whatever this was, then she and him were going to have a heart-to-heart, cousin-to-cousin, sit down, and talk.

"Fine." BB said grumbling, "but someone owes me a tofu burger."

"Tofu burger?" Kagome asked, "I know my English isn't that good yet-" She turned to Raven, "What is a tofu burger?"

"You don't know?" Raven asked, an odd look on her face, her herbal tea halfway to her lips.

Beastboy saved her by answering. "It's something I tend have for lunch. I substitute all my meat products with Tofu!" He stated proudly. "Tofu waffles, tofu eggs, tofu hotdogs, tofu burgers, tofu bacon…"

"Tofu socks, tofu brains…" Raven muttered as she went back to her tea.

Star-Fire heard her and giggled, and Cyborg grimaced at that image but then after mulling it over for a second let out a chuckle as well.

"I have tofu with breakfast and dinner, we have firm or soft tofu, if we're having a traditional meal… We don't normally eat tofu-y stuff like that… Have you even tried anything made from veggies?" Miko asked the right side of her mask twitching in either horror, or grossed-out-ness.

"No; but they're really good, wanna try one Ka- Miko?" Beastboy asked when he again corrected himself with her name.

"Not until you try one of my traditional breakfasts and dinners."

"Will it have meat?" Was a question that Cyborg and Robin asked at the same time.

"The meat is optional…" Miko said to Cyborg with a smile; remembering his question from yesterday. "But in most cases you don't need it… Breakfast is breakfast, doesn't matter if you have yesterday's pizza for breakfast, just as long as you have breakfast."

"Speaking of breakfast, why don't we have lunch?" Cyborg asked as he dumped the wet towels on the kitchen counter, and opened the fridge. It was close to noon already.

"Um… Before we do that, can I hand this off? If I'm supposed to have a secret identity, this would give me away…" Kagome said smoothing the hard smooth plastic of the linguistic device.

"Hm… Unlike the situation where Beastboy wore a mask to hide his secret identity on top of being green, she is right Robin; it would allow whomever tapped her with the bugs to know that Kagome Higurashi really is the Miko." Raven stated, as she rinsed out her teacup.

"Right, I see the problem; okay, hand it over." Robin said to Miko, standing up and walking the short distance to the couch. "I agree; if you are going to blend in, and not be immediately ousted as a superhero, you shouldn't wear that."

When she handed it over to him, he switched the device to the opposing language and slipped it over his head after a few adjustments. Miko had a questioning look on her face before something made her nervously play with the charms in her braids.

"Hey don't worry about it…" Robin said in Japanese as he patted her shoulder. "This'll give me the chance to learn Japanese, I've always wanted to learn but I've never had the time…" At her slight nod, Robin gave her a reassuring smile and made his way back to the computer console. When he sat down, he switched the device to the 'off' position.

She was fidgeting, something was causing her senses to jangle. "Wait- We need to consider something…" Kagome said as she took off the mask.

The others looked at her questioningly, was her sixth sense kicking in again? Because if it was, then it was better than having radar.

"Is there something the matter cousin Kagome?" Star-Fire asked. Kagome didn't answer her, but something was clearly bothering her so, the rest of the Teen Titans approached and sat on different sections of the couch.

Kagome couldn't sit still so she stood up and started pacing before the couch. The Teen Titans watched her; she was rubbing the mask between two fingers in one hand and the other started to finger the 'v' of her haori. Her chest felt tight… Something would happen if they didn't take the necessary steps to prevent it; something bad.

"If you're going to wear that, we need to set off an explosion or something… I mean, it looks like you've damaged your eardrums… So we don't tip anyone off…"

It was true the device now looked like something swimmers wear to protect their eardrums and from getting water in their ears.

"And we need to figure out a way to have me, I mean Miko, to come on the scene, whoever it was that tapped my luggage is going to see Miko and will know that someone close to Beastboy arrived yesterday to stay with the Teen Titans…"

() * () * () * () * () * ()

They came up with several elaborate plans but in the end there was only one because it had they fewest holes in it. Basically they would go into the city, Kagome since she was 'sick' all the time would eat, drink, or smell something that would cause her to go violently ill and she would be rushed back to the 'T-Tower'.

In the mean time, the rest of the Teen Titans, minus Cyborg would go into the city to fight off whatever Super Villain that would appear and due to an explosion, Robin would lose his hearing (temporarily). With Robin and Kagome still in the sick-bay it would become necessary to have someone come in to help them; and so Cyborg would fly off in the 'T-plane' to get someone. The Miko would be flown in by Cyborg, and she would stay for several months. As was Kagome's original plan.

() * () * () * () * () * ()

Of course all plans go awry; Kagome was planning to go out one morning with the rest of the Teen Titans for breakfast at Jenny's, when another guest from Japan showed up. It was Hojo.

(A/N: Hold on people it's not what you think… Or for those of you who have read my other stories, is it?)

Hojo met with Kagome downstairs in the lobby of the 'T-Tower'.

"How are you feeling Kagome? And I was wondering if you were taking that Inukitbi-root my mother found for your Inusanrokuitis?"

"Oh- yes wonderful… Hojo…" Kagome said, above her, leaning on the railing were the Teen Titans.

"Oh my, your cousin Kagome certainly has a most multiplicitious array of diseases…" Star-Fire stated as she floated on her stomach looking down on Kagome and their newest guest.

"Multi-wha?" Beastboy said. "Was that another one of your Tamaranian word thingies?"

"BB, even I could tell that she was speaking English…" Cyborg said as he pushed off the railing to stretch his hands above his head.

Robin was wearing the headset that he took from Kagome and had it switched on, so that he was able to understand what Kagome and the newest guest to the 'T-Tower' were saying. The rest of the Teen Titans merely had a translation headset on.

Raven was getting annoyed with Beastboy and made a dark-energy patch to cover his mouth. "Would you be quiet? I would prefer to hear what they are saying and your yapping isn't helping me any."

Beastboy merely gave Raven a 'gimme-a-break!" look before bringing his attention back to the two Japanese teens below them.

Robin rolled his eyes and sighed before glaring at Beastboy in annoyance before turning his gaze back down to Kagome and Hojo.

"Yuka sends her regards…" Hojo said congenially, smiling, as if he knew something.

Kagome groaned quietly and smiled through the annoyance. "That's wonderful Hojo-san, thank your mother for the Inu…kit…bi…" She paused, "I didn't realize that you're so familiar with ancient mythology…"

"It seems my family line was most involved in a series of… combative situations. It's amazing how many times I've gotten smacked for the things I've said…"

Kagome tilted her head to the side and raised one eyebrow; "really, how far back does your family line go?"

"I can relate back over five hundred years…"

"Really? Somehow I don't find that surprising…"

"You shouldn't… after all- it was a toy horse that saved two children…" Hojo said with familiarity. "Have you had any more problem with your Inusanrokuitis? I hear it can be a real pain in the head… Constant headaches, hearing random men propose to you, developing the fondness to slapping people…"

He was leading Kagome somewhere, but the Teen Titans weren't sure exactly where she was being lead and they weren't sure they liked the idea.

"Is this a common disease for Humans to get?"

"I've never heard of it…" Cyborg said, mentally going over the medical database he had downloaded a copy of to his personal mainframe. "And neither has the medical mainframe."

"Then what form of diseases does she have?" Raven asked.

"My guess is: Is that she's never been sick… I'd bet you one of my uniforms, that every single one of her diseases were faked… That she's never been sick."

"But- she never said anything…" Beastboy said, his eyes were wide, betrayed. His own cousin, she never said anything… Not a word… How-Why would she-

"Hey Beastboy- maybe she had a good reason to lie about her health…" Cyborg said turning towards him with a pitying look on his face. "Maybe she was threatened- or maybe- I don't know-"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kagome exploded downstairs in the lobby.

"Whoa." Raven said.

"I was not aware that humans could be so volatile…" Star-Fire said, with wide eyes as Kagome leapt onto Hojo.

"I am going to Kill you!" Kagome yelled as she reached her hands towards Hojo's neck. "Inusanrokuitis? Did you really think I wouldn't catch on?"

Hojo wasn't in that big of a rush to remove her hands from his neck, at least until she started jerking his head to start banging on the stone of the floor.

"Did you have any idea how much I wondered if any of you survived? And now I find out that you did and that you were impersonating-"

"I never impersonated… I infiltrated."

"Show me who you really are before I decide to slowly disintegrate you limb from limb…" Kagome threatened. And all in all it was a very effective threat as Hojo turned into a young man in his early to mid twenties. The red brown hair became a deep red and his brown eyes became a vibrant green. Two tails ripped through his pants and any other differentiations were too small to see from their height.

"What is he?" Beastboy asked, staring down at his cousin and the now unknown male.

A loud 'SMACK' sounded and the unknown male was clutching his cheek. He raised his head and looked Kagome right in the eye: "Hi Mom, how was your trip?"

"You're so Lucky that I never learned how to use the Hiraikotsu (A/N: Pronounced 'He-righ-cots' {thank you dubbed anime!}) or else I would-"

"Wow- Long time no see… I haven't seen you like this in five hundred years Kagome…"

"Shippo it's been four weeks for me since I saw you five hundred years ago, and I saw 'Hojo' less than two weeks ago… DROP it!"

She glared at him. For whatever purpose, she believed him to be channeling Miroku; he did grab her butt after-all…

"I KNEW- I shouldn't have left you with Miroku… You picked up way too many of his habits…!" Kagome said as she let his head hit the floor one more time with a solid 'Thump!'

"So- How's my favorite time traveling miko doing?"

"I'll let you know when I find her… As it stands she's not in Jump City yet… Which is where your, and I use this terminology loosely, tools-of-the-trade come in."

**Okay- that's it for this chapter.**

**To all my reviewers: Thank you so much- You guys give me the fuel to keep writing and coming up with interesting ideas... I just got the 5 seasons of the Teen Titans, so I should be able to write my stories up, and have them actually fit the timeline...**

**You guys are the _BEST__! Please keep reviewing!_**

**Tell me what you think: as it goes- Read and Review!**

**Jowashington**


	3. Operation: Bait and Switch

**Chapter 3:**

**Bait-and-Switch**

"What do you mean tools of my trade?" Shippo asked.

"Well- You did cast some pretty impressive illusions when you were just a kit, and I'm pretty sure that as an adult you have only gotten better. I need you to cast an illusion," whatever she said next the Teen Titans couldn't hear as Kagome started speaking in a whisper to the unknown male.

"I find it strange that you are so upset Beast boy…" Star-Fire stated. "You have told us little to less about your adventures that you have had with the Doom Patrol before we became the Teen Titans; I do not understand why you are feeling betrayed. Had she told you of her not having the sicknesses you would have insisted that she leave and return to her home…"

"That's not the point! She lied to me! I'm FAMILY!"

"Ever consider that she's doing what we all have done?" Raven asked, semi-rhetorically, "haven't we all omitted details to save others from worrying needlessly?"

"In the letters, did your aunt say anything about Kagome? I mean specifically care instructions?" Robin asked.

"No- she just said that due to Kagome's illnesses, she needed a change of scenery for a period of time, and that she had several lacerations due to an attack, by some muggers… Obviously that was a lie…"

"Then her mother knew…" Cyborg said. "She lives at a place called the Sunset Shrine with her brother, mother and maternal grandfather. And the shrine is at the base of several tales and legends. Specifically a legend about a group that defeated a Spider demon."

"Yeah Cy- I knew about that… We are related; and through our mothers I know some of the legends and history of the shrine…" Beast boy said with an obviously look on his face.

"Perhaps Cyborg offers more information that we will need if we are to understand cousin Kagome, yes?" Star-Fire asked.

"Well yeah- and here's more:" Cyborg explained to the rest if the Titans. "Earlier, I pulled up some information about the shrine your cousin lives on; it was built shortly after a huge battle some five-hundred years ago, where two dog demon brothers, a wolf demon, a fox demon, fire-cat demon, a cursed monk, a demon exterminator, and two miko's, one the living dead and the other her reincarnation, defeated a spider demon whose power covered nearly half of Japan… There was even a portrait in the archives of the reincarnated miko- it looks exactly like your cousin…"

"Wha- lemme see!" Beast boy demanded; and Cyborg brought up a hologram of the portrait. And it really did look like her.

In the portrait there were several people: one was Kagome's look-alike wearing a looser version of the outfit Kagome had worn the other day, another was a woman in a black skintight outfit with coral pink armor bearing a giant boomerang on her back and a cream colored two-tailed cat on her shoulder, there was a man that was wearing monks robes and carrying a golden staff. There were demons in the portrait as well: One was a regal male of an indiscriminate species with silver hair fey ears and bore stripes on his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead, another was a rough looking male with black hair, fey ears and wearing a wolf-skin wrap around his waist, the last full grown male also had silver hair but had two ears perched atop his head wearing red and carrying an extremely large sword over his shoulder. At the groups feet were two children one was a young human girl around eight with black hair in a side ponytail who was playing with a young male demon around six, with orange hair, a cream-red fox tail with fox feet.

In the background were others painted faintly but with malevolent colors, one was a more mature version of the look-alike in the foreground, there was a male that looked like he just stepped out of a horror movie, to their left were several others, there was a woman with black hair and red eyes with fey ears, dressed fancily and floating on a feather, clutching the area over her heart, behind her on the feather was a young girl with no color in her whatsoever but she held a fancy mirror and beneath them was a young human boy in the same skintight outfit as the other girl but with blue armor, he wore no boomerang but he held a throwing sickle with chain at his waist, and his face bore a pained look, he appeared to be in confliction with himself.

None of the figures in the foreground were in pristine condition. The female in the skintight suit with armor had blood dripping from her hairline and was holding her torso as if she'd broken her ribs. The male in the robes had several lacerations on his face that were dribbling blood down the front of his haori, the two silver-haired males had wicked grins on their faces and blood on their- were those claws? The wolf demon had cracked chest armor and a large bleeding laceration etched from the middle of his forehead touching in inner corner of his left eye, across his cheek towards the leftmost corner of his jaw. The last full grown female of the group, Kagome's look-alike, had a large bloodstain on her shoulder which she was holding carefully, as if something large had gone through her shoulder. Around her neck was a very large luminescent pearl.

Though all adults in the portrait had varying degrees of pain across their features it was obvious that all of them were feeling victorious. It was apparent that they had just come from a large battle, against more than their group had, and had come out of the battle victorious if a little roughed up.

At the bottom of the portrait which Cyborg had to scroll down the hologram for them to see was writing. It was hard to see and harder to read. The only two words that they could make out were: _Triumphant_ and _Shikon_. Why they couldn't read the script when the portrait was as pristine as the day it was painted, they had no idea; though Raven had some trepidation lining her face.

"Whoa…" Raven said.

"What is the matter Raven?" Star-Fire asked.

"Guys- This portrait was not made by a human…" She stated. Causing the other's eyes to widen.

"Hurry up guys!" Yelled Kagome from down below, startling them. "If you don't hurry up, I'm going to leave without you! And I'm gonna make sure that you won't find me, wherever I decide to go!" Cyborg turned off the hologram and the five of them looked over the railing. The male from before was gone. When had that happened?

"I believe you would be incorrect cousin Kagome…" Star-Fire stated. "If my Kinorffka can find me anywhere- I believe that any one of us would have the ability to find you any where!"

"Don't make me race you!" Kagome said teasingly as she zipped her jacket up.

"Girl it is so on!" Cyborg declared, as he pressed a button on his arm. "No one can outrace me in the T-car!"

"Unless it's me…" Robin said a grin on his face as he leapt down to the lobby, to tumble and land next to Kagome.

"Yeah right!" Kagome snorted. "Wait- really?" At Robin's nod, she declared: "I ride with Robin!"

"Good, cause there is no way that all of us could fit in the T-car…" Cyborg said.

"Look- Can I be frank?" Robin asked Kagome in all seriousness.

"Oh- Then can I be George?" She asked with a grin on her face; she had to say it, she'd been waiting for someone to pull that gag since she got here. But neither Raven, Cyborg or Star-Fire would be the likely candidates to use the saying.

BB heard them and despite the seriousness of the situation, had to giggle at that.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Beastboy said with bright eyes.

"Actually- the R-cycle's really only meant for one person…" Robin said with a shrug.

"Then who'll record the photo finish?" Kagome asked as they walked out the front door to where the R-cycle and T-car were waiting, with their engines in idle.

Kagome watched as Robin executed an aerial somersault onto his cycle.

"You need to watch it Robin," she said, "one flip is good, two indicates proficiency, three is overkill and giving someone a decent target…"

Robin looked at Kagome startled. It was the same advice Batman gave him on many occasions. "Nothing I haven't heard before…" He said giving Kagome a look.

"Just because your cape is some form of weird metal alloy while still resembling cloth doesn't mean she isn't right Robin…" Beastboy said despite feeling as if he was betrayed he still felt like he had to protect his cousin.

"Since when are you an expert on aerial acrobatics?" Robin asked Kagome.

"I've been doing them for a while… For whatever reason, I've had no problems performing them along with a few other tricks I learned… I can also ride backwards and shoot arrows, if the ride is smooth…" Kagome stated to Robin before she turned to BB and started asking him about his favorite restaurants. It never came up in their correspondence…

() * () * () * () * () * () *

"What do you suppose cousin Kagome did to know what she does?" Star-Fire questioned Raven.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"When Cyborg investigated cousin Kagome he found out that she lived on a shrine and that someone bearing a striking resemblance to her in the past fought demons and won."

"You mean like a reincarnation?"

"Re-Incar-Nation? Please, what is this country of which you speak?" Star-Fire asked.

"A reincarnation is someone born looking like they did in the past, sometimes having the same experiences and memories as they did before they died…" Robin said hearing their conversation. He'd just walked away from Kagome and Beastboy. "I overheard Kagome on the phone earlier, she was telling her brother not to tell any more of her friends that she was married, apparently she had been instead, adopted into a high ranking family and was trained by the head of the family and a few trusted others..."

"So cousin Kagome not only is a double-lived liar, but is also a form of warrior?"

Kagome having heard their conversation, turned sharply and spoke to them. Obviously the alien had hit several nerves brutally. "Never did I once lie to any of you… Do you tell people you know little about, all the insignificant details of your life and experiences and errors? No. I didn't think so. Just because I had to do some things that are by no means normal, did I ever have to explain them to you." She said, fists clenched in anger at being called a liar, that was like comparing her to Naraku; and she detested and still detests Naraku. "And don't you dare mention keeping this from Garfield! I haven't been here two days- and you're jumping down my throat about keeping secrets? What about you?" She demanded pointing at Raven. "I sense demon blood in you but you don't see me judging you, do you?"

She glared at the small trio. "Forget it. No way am I staying here with a bunch of people who think I'm a liar…" Kagome said as she stormed out of the tower and down the drive to the shore where there had to be one of her onii-chan's work complexes… No way had he not expanded on his empire… Aquaman would have to wait at least a week before she would be able to help him anyway… The T-sub was being reconstructed to fit a sixth person…

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Six hours later concerned teen titans were still searching the city for her.

"I wonder why it is we cannot locate cousin Kagome?" Star-Fire asked.

"Dude- you called her a liar …And she's right; she never once lied to us!" Beastboy said defending his cousin. "She's been here not even two days and you're telling her because you just met her that she's not worth knowing but you want to know each and every tiny detail about her life?" He glared at Star-Fire. "I thought you'd understand prejudice Star… Guess not…" From his seat in the T-car he transformed into a hawk and flew out the window.

"I said something… wrong?"

"Star-Fire… BB usually is the one to stick his foot in his mouth; but you have to admit, that was pretty cold." Cyborg said, as he watched Raven concentrate, her eyes glowing black as she searched for both BB and Kagome.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Beastboy was the first to find Kagome, not surprising, but they'd had a bond since they were in diapers.

"Any chance that you could give me a second chance?" He asked nervously.

Kagome smiled at him, it took her a while to get angry but even less time to cool off and forgive. "A very good chance…" She took a deep breath. Now would be a good time for her and her cousin to have a heart-to-heart talk.

"Do you realize" Kagome started, "that while you were off learning how to deal with your powers with the Doom Patrol, that I was being dragged down a well by a centipede of all things?"

At Beastboy's surprised look, she elaborated. "At fifteen I was getting ready for school when Souta was standing inside the doorway to the well house. Turns out Buyo was in there and it was Souta's turn to feed him. After I called him a baby, I went into the well house, and we both heard a scratching noise coming from inside the well and then there were these ghostly arms pulling me backward and then the next thing I know I was dealing with falling through a- what I now call a time vortex- and literally dealing with a woman centipede, her name was Mistress Centipede, and it was all because I was a reincarnation of a priestess who died over five hundred and fifty years ago that I was born with a sacred cursed jewel…" Kagome then spent the next four and a half hours telling him all about her adventures.

Kagome continued with her tale. Not needing to worry about the other Teen Titans hearing her tale, because not only was this building shielded from radio emissions, but it was the one owned by her onii-san, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha never made it past the 1620s due to an attack where he was defending the decedents of the village who were mainly orphaned. Truly it was just like Inuyasha in the end, all bluff and blather, but with a heart of gold. She told it all to her cousin, the pain, the heartbreak, her temper, all the battles and kidnappings she'd been subjected to, then of course there was the final battle, and the semi-conclusion to her tale.

"My brother and I came to terms after I finished high-school, that I should return to Feudal Japan. All in all it was a good thing; I was trained by Lord Sesshoumaru, my new onii-chan, and his Generals in: Extreme martial arts, including hand-to-hand and weaponry. My archery is now beyond compare… But due to my going back after my self-imposed mission was over, I returned to the day that I left to return to the Feudal Era; and so only three days passed. But I was included in a severe sparring session with a pissed High-General, and earned several more…"

"Whoa- that is intense! Kagome, you- I mean- wow- that's just-" unable to express himself, BB turned into a monkey and screamed, then turned into a chicken running around like crazy in a circle before turning back into his normal green human-y self.

"You are like a crazy, super-awesome, time-traveling warrior, chick!"

"No where near that savvy." Kagome said blushing.

"How long till you go back to T-tower?" Beastboy asked.

Kagome sighed. "Gar- I never remembered how many nerves I had that have been severely and chronically irritated…"

"Kags, it's no big deal… Star should have known better than to say something like that… Her people have been thought to be "nothings" other races call them "Troqs" which literally means nothing…"

Kagome sat back, leaning on her hands. "I just don't know BB… I thought I was over all this… I mean, living four years in the span of four seconds in this timeline is weird enough, but to have to deal with knowing all of it and being unable to deal, that is something-"

She trailed off, not sure how to describe her feelings and emotions.

BB decided to break the ice with one of his usual off the wall and out of the blue comments: "So Ramen became a staple for you and your group huh? Too bad you couldn't introduce them to Tofu waffles!"

"I don't think that would have gone over too well with three meat-eating demons in our group, not to mention, we needed to keep up our strength for all the battles we were constantly in…" BB gave Kagome a hand and pulled her up.

"Come on- I found this cool restaurant just off of main that's in an attic! It is sooo cool, and we can get you started on your-" He cleared his throat with a grin- "new allergic reaction…"

It was obvious that "Operation Bait-and-Switch" was now to be in effect.

BB took her to the restaurant, one of the times where being a snake was a good thing… We got there and ordered a pizza with half vegetarian and half pineapple and pepperoni. And BB started explaining to Kagome in his poor Japanese all the adventures he'd had up to date with the Doom Patrol and the Teen Titans…

Due to their now better understanding of one another, they had an even better time before with a wink, BB ordered something called a Picasso pizzazz parfait for the both of us. After a couple spoonfuls on both our parts during our conversation, Kagome allowed her powers to color her hands a purple shade before it moved to her throat, easier to see…

When she started acting like she was having trouble breathing, BB "freaked-out" and after paying the bill for their lunch, a $20 bill went a long way to a $15 lunch, and dragger her outside where he transformed into a pterodactyl and grabbing Kagome in his talons flew to the T-tower.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Robin and the rest of the Teen Titans had finally gotten a lock on BB's communicator as well as his and his cousin's energy signatures thanks to Raven and Cyborg and were headed to their location when they saw BB drag Kagome out of a restaurant, transform into a Pterodactyl and fly in the direction of the T-tower.

Thanks to the displays Cyborg had recently added to the T-car they were able to see Kagome's face, it was slowly turning purple like her throat.

Screeching to a turn the two means of transportation made a 180 degree turn and blasted back to the T-tower.

Something was wrong with Kagome.

Raven smiled slightly hidden by her cowl. She could sense a feeling of complete trust as well as a feeling of closure. Fences had been mended, at least by BB and Kagome, and it seemed like things were going to go according to plan.

It was obvious to her then that "Operation Bait-and-Switch" was in full swing.

"I'm going to prep the sick-bay for Kagome…" Raven said as a shadow portal appeared and she sunk into it.

"Oh I feel terrible- how could I have said such mean things to someone I barely know?" Star-Fire asked.

"I don't know Star… But it would probably go a long way if you were to apologize…" Cyborg said as he completed another turn that lead them straight back to the Tower.

"I shall do that as soon as she awakens… I truly did not mean to upset her; I merely wished to clarify what had been said…" She said, looking down at her hands folded in her lap as she sat in the back seat of the car.

Well- what do you think?

Your reviews are fuel for my muse!

Jowashington


	4. Stalled, Start and Go!

**(A/N: Okay before I begin with the fic, I found out through the DVD's that I have been writing BB's name wrong. It is now corrected and I apologize to die-hard Teen Titan's fans everywhere….)**

**Stalled, Start and GO!**

Somewhere in a shadowed lair was a man in a dual colored mask, that looked like it was part of a Halloween display. He was viewing an extremely large view screen which was focused on Kagome being flown away by Beast Boy. Her face, throat and hands a purple color, and her lips blue.

"It appears that the young girl, Kagome, has become ill... Pity- she would have made an excellent pawn. Now she'll just be expendable, more so than the rest of the Titans…"

At the press of a button, the view switched to Robin driving at a clip that was well beyond the speed limit. Another button was pressed, and up ahead of Robin and the T-car the road exploded and Plasmus and Cinderblock roared as they erupted through the asphalt.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Back at the tower, Raven had set up the area for Kagome. BB came rushing in, in-between cheetah and human form. He set Kagome on the bed morphing from his half-cat form to gorilla form to do so with ease.

Raven applied the nodes that would monitor Kagome's heart and brain-waves.

A quick non-invasive mental probe provided the information that Kagome and initiated Bait-and-Switch, and that she was in a semi-chaotic meditative state purposefully to provide the data they needed to pull this off.

Their communicators went off and upon opening BB's they were told that Cinderblock and Plasmus were attacking the rest of the team and that they needed help.

This was just what was needed for Robin's portion of the plan to initiate.

With a mental slide, Raven merged part of the consciousness with Robin's and left him with the information that Kagome was fine but it was time for him to get in with the plan.

After "making sure" that Kagome was "fine", Raven opened a portal and she and BB slipped through, just in time to see Robin flying at them, having been hit with a light pole and unable to dodge as in his arms was a toddler that had escaped his mother.

Raven caught Robin easily with a wave of her power. Robin handed the toddler off to Beast Boy and yelled out:

"Titans! Together!"

With the toddler ensconced in a shield of Ravens making a foot off the ground and sleeping, Raven and Beast Boy leapt/ levitated into action.

"Azarath, Metrion… Zinthos!" Raven shouted as with a wave of her soul self's power, she set the street into a rippling affect, causing Cinderblock and Plasmus to loose their balance. As soon as they were down, Beast Boy changed into a Green Grizzly bear and started swiping at Cinderblock.

Star-Fire threw her star bolts from several yards away as she was covered in the green gook from Plasmus' earlier successful efforts to slow and hamper her.

Cyborg activated his sonic cannon and seeing his opportunity, Robin threw some off his explosive marbles at the same time as an explosive bird-a-rang, which caused a massively loud explosion which threw him into the side of a building, Star-Fire to hit and topple a light-pole (but losing the Plasmus gook), and Cyborg halfway into a parked car.

Beast Boy was hanging by his stomach from the top of a billboard and Raven was protected by her soul shield, watching the destruction around her.

Robin shook his head from side to side, and yelled: "Is Everyone OK?" He walked over to Cinderblock and Plasmus, who was back in human form, sleeping, and glared at the two of them. He absently wiped the side of his head when he felt something dribble, thinking it was Plasmus gook.

Robin shook his head again, he was hearing ringing in his ears. "CYBORG!" He yelled, "Get The Police Here To Deal With Them!"

A glance behind him noted that Raven was releasing the shield she had around the toddler and Beast Boy was holding the kid to his chest as he made his way to a concerned and extremely grateful teary mother. He couldn't hear what she said, but when she pulled Beast Boy into a hug and kissed him; he watched BB turn an interesting shade of blush against his green skin, causing Robin to smirk.

A hand touched his shoulder, causing him to jump into a defensive position, he had nearly thrown the owner of the hand over his shoulder to what remained of the asphalt. It was Cyborg, who was mouthing something, but he couldn't make out what.

"What?" He once again heard nothing but ringing in his ears as he watched Cyborg's mouth move with no sound.

"CYBORG! Just Tell Me!" He demanded and saw Raven, Star-Fire and Beast Boy approach them.

Cyborg's lips moved again, causing Robin to get frustrated.

"What Is Going On?" He demanded, his gloved hands clenched into fists.

Beast Boy waved a hand to get his attention before kneeling down in the dirt and writing in the pulverized asphalt: 'Robin, we can hear you just fine- you probably just lost your hearing for a little while- that explosion was pretty nasty…'

Raven looked at Robin and focused her black glowing eyes on his ears. With a mental brush she entered his mind with his permission and informed him that his ears were bleeding and it was most likely that he had ruptured his eardrums.

Robin let out a sigh that he couldn't hear, but he could feel.

"Fine! Let's Get Back To The T-Tower, I Want To Know How Kagome's Doing…" he said trying not to yell, and succeeding only in talking very loudly.

He turned, and if anyone said anything after that, he wouldn't know. He got back on the R-cycle and put his helmet on after wiping his face with his gloved hand again, this time taking notice of the blood smear on the palm of his gloved right hand.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Back with the man in the two-toned mask, the man was shaking his head in disappointment.

"Ah- Robin, it seems that you are not quite ready… You had been doing so well too… Had you used your head, you might have saved your hearing instead of losing it to that explosion caused by your overzealousness…" He sighed, "Chalk it up to experience young Robin; for I will yet have you for my apprentice…"

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Finally back in the sickbay were two people laying in the beds. Kagome was laying there still with a purple face, neck and hands. No one could tell how far the 'reaction' went, and none wanted to change Kagome.

Kagome in her meditative state was very glad for this. She had been mentally arguing with Kikyo who's portion of their soul was still very active. It had been a while since they had had one of their arguments; and Kikyo was telling Kagome that Robin was very cute and that she should consider dating him. Their argument had allowed Kagome to easily maintain the purple around her body. As it was she was not completely meditating, so she was aware of everything around her which was a reason her "meditative state" was semi-chaotic.

After lying in the bed for three hours, two and a half of which she had shared the room with Robin, Kagome felt the aura of Shippo/Hojo enter the room with the rest of the Teen Titans.

In her mind she grinned. Now she understood why 'Hojo' was so insistent that he date her… That and she understood why Inuyasha felt it necessary to badmouth him all the time…

She once again felt the mental probe of Raven and at her cue, she let the purple fade from her body. It was merely a buildup of her healing powers anyway, and awakened from her meditative state.

Raven paused the machines just before Kagome fully awakened from her meditative state. She was going to have Cyborg make a loop of the readings Kagome had during her three-hour 'wait period', so the could fully facilitate Kagome's new secret identity.

She spared the rest of the Teen Titans a glance before she swung her legs off the bed to tend to Robin. She placed her hands on his ears and let her healing powers take care of the injured hero's eardrums which had been ruptured.

Once she felt that his hearing had been completely returned, Kagome dropped her hands from his ears and turned to face the rest of the Teen Titans.

Star-Fire stepped forward, "Cousin Kagome, I wish to apologize…" She said, Star-Fire's face was steeped in sorrow. "I did not mean to cause you pain, but I understand if you do not wish to be my friend, any longer…"

Kagome sighed. "You called me a double-lived liar…" She took a deep breath and allowed Raven to read her as she fully faced Star-Fire, allowing her to see the pain she caused by her earlier statement. She took a deep breath to steady her emotions as sat down on the edge of the bed.

"That is most possibly the worst insult ever given me…" She said, further allowing Raven to read her seeing some of her memories. "My friends and I dealt with an enemy that was so treacherous that he took the form of either side of a couple to make them think one had betrayed the other. He was a human with such an evil coveting heart that he gave himself over to lesser demons and became a vile half-demon, truly a double-lived liar there never was…"

Raven projected some of Kagome's memories, with her mental permission of course, and they saw some of the memories, and some of the night/daymares that Kagome and her group encountered. It was a small handful, enough to see the treachery that Kagome had lived through and the evil acts at Naraku's hands that she'd been witness to.

Leaving the impressions of the memories with the rest of the Teen Titans, Raven settled the true memories of Kagome back with her.

Raven was struck with a sense of utter trust. Kagome really did have no problems accepting her, even with her demonic background. Some of the memories she'd sifted through allowed her so see Kagome befriend a rather irksome half-dog-demon with silver hair, the one from the earlier portrait she'd noted, as well as an unknown rather ugly half-demon with a heart of gold and as gentle as petals.

Raven was taken in by Beast Boy's cousin. She would not be judged by what she was rather by who she was. And that made all the difference in the world to her. She would never betray Kagome. This she swore to herself, Kagome was now an official part of the team and someone that Raven knew she could trust with her past and her fears.

A smile lit Raven's face before it was muted and toned down to mere quirking of the corners of her lips. Only Robin noticed and smiled in ease.

"I once again offer my most sincere apologies cousin Kagome. I cannot believe what I insinuated…"Star-Fire once again re-iterated.

"Yeah-yeah… sorrow and sincerity and all that… The Miko shall be in the House!" Shippo said as he entered the room.

"Shippo, you have all the subtlety of a bull in a china shop…"

"He won't make Mr. Sensitivity all right…" Robin stated emphatically as Shippo relentlessly destroyed the somber mood in the room.

"Good." Shippo nodded in supremacy.

"He's as in touch with his feelings as I am with my sixth toe!" Cyborg said jokingly to Beast Boy.

"Dude- you don't have toes…" Beast Boy said looking at Cyborg oddly.

"Exactly! And even when I did- I had only five on each foot… Same as the rest of us…"

Raven rolled her eyes… "Pinheads…" She muttered, causing Kagome to laugh at the absurdity of the comment.

Kagome plucked a few strands of hair from her head, and handed them to Shippo who carried with him a small doll who looked like a very miniature Kagome. After twining the hair around the doll a few times, Shippo applied one of his transformation leaves to it, and stared in dissatisfaction when it did nothing. After removing the leaf for the fifth time, he switched leaves and the same result was noted.

"What the hell?" He demanded as once again, the transformation failed. "What isn't working?"

Kagome shrugged as she sat on the edge of the bed… "Looks like this could be a while… Why don't you guys play cards or something while we try to get this figured out…?" Kagome suggested.

The Teen Titans walked out of the room, but not before Kagome reminded Robin to wear the language converters. He must have rolled his eyes behind his mask because Kagome was 'this-close' to pounding him on the head. It was clear to her that she'd been around Inuyasha way too long. But he did as she reminded him, and followed his team back out and into the multi-purpose room.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Three hours later, Kagome joined them. Flopping next to Robin on the couch dumping her head in his lap.

"I have a headache that could topple Mt. Hakurei…" She moaned

"Huh?" Robin questioned her, pausing his game and setting his game controller down to look Kagome in the eyes.

Kagome explained: '"Mount Hakurei; was once a sacred mountain of absolute purity and divinity. Beautiful flowers skimmed the surface, from the earth to the mountain formation itself, it was a place where no demon dared to enter…"'

(A/N: Information was copied from Wikipedia… Though I changed the wording a little to make it make more sense from Kagome's standpoint… I DO NOT OWN WIKIPEDIA!)

"So why the headache?" Cyborg asked as he picked up the game controller, it was his turn now, the timer just went off. It stopped most of the fights between he, Robin and Beast Boy now, at least…

Kagome glared at him upside down in Robin's lap. "I ain't gonna tell ya!" Kagome declared, getting the bad grammar down pat. 'Thank you Inuyasha…' Kagome thought sarcastically.

Kagome then covered her eyes with her forearm. "Ugh- emotionally whacked foxes…" She muttered.

Only Robin heard her and grinned, before whispering back: "Now you know how I feel- I worked for a guy that would make your fox a sublime example of happiness…"

"That bad?" Kagome asked, pulling her arm from one eye.

The look on his face was all the answer she needed.

"So- no luck?" Beast Boy asked as he leaned over the back of the sofa.

"Shippo forgot that my abilities and his do not mix. So he has to figure out a different way to get the illusion to work…"

"Why not use a hologram?" Cyborg asked as he set the timer.

"Would a hologram be able to physical in almost every way?"

At his head shaking, Kagome gave him an upside-down 'see?' look.

"So in the mean while- I get the play the basic D.I.D…."

At the Teen Titans' blank looks Kagome filled them in, "D.I.D. …Damsel in Distress…" she said tilting her head on Robin's lap before sitting up and stretching. "Ugh-", She then turned to face the rest of the team. "I'll make dinner…" She said.

"But can you cook?" Robin questioned her.

"I can nuke anything!" Kagome teased them with a grin, so they wouldn't take her seriously with that joke. Luckily she got the vernacularism right.

"Funny…" Raven said. "Did you take lessons from Garfield?" she asked as she held up the comics featuring an orange and black striped fat cat eating 'micro-waved lasagna'.

Kagome let the subject drop for the sake of her cousins sanity as she decided to make her favorite meal, Udon.

Less than an hour later, the meal was ready and she sat the bowls, chopsticks and spoons on the dining table to serve her new friends. To give the meal more substance, she also made white rice with a mild curry and a few of the vegetables in the mini-fridge that were on the start of the road to mummification, but Kagome had saved what she could of them- which turned out only to be the crook neck squash and zucchini as well as some frozen chicken…

Beast Boy looked over her shoulder at times, and knew that she was fixing a traditional Japanese meal, and so didn't mention that he was a vegetarian, the Japanese used little meat, and what they did use was mainly fish. Beast Boy decided that he could pick out the chicken from the curry, but the tempura was smelling way too good, so he decided to try it once and if he didn't like it, he never had to try it again… Even then, trying something once, even something that he changed into was a very disturbing thought.

Star-Fire was still leery of approaching Beast Boy's cousin, but she did so because her curiosity could not be abated.

"Please, what is it you are making?"

"Some traditional Udon and some untraditional curry… I figured with three guys in the group that a simple soup wouldn't sustain them…"

Star-Fire nodded in understanding. She could not understand how three boys could eat so much… But then again on her planet, if you did not eat fast enough you did not get enough to eat, could they be worrying about hunger?

At Star-Fire's questioning look, Kagome understood it and decided to answer it. "Boys eat a lot because from age fourteen to twenty-five they grow an average of fifteen centimeters and a maximum of thirty centimeters…" (A/N: In Japan they use the metric system and measure height in centimeters… Interesting little side fact huh? Basically boys grow anywhere from six inches to a foot taller from age 14 to 25.)

"They do?" Star-Fire questioned, envisioning Robin and Beast Boy around six feet tall, the result was a stretched version of how they looked currently and he eyes widened in horror. "How can we stop their growth? Should we put weights on their heads to push them down or-"

Raven stopped Star-Fire's onslaught. "You can't; their bodies gain mass as they gain height… So there isn't need to fear…"

Star-Fire nodded. And turned back to Kagome as she watched her stir the curry again. "Please, am I forgiven? I did not mean to anger you, I merely wished to clarify what had been said…"

"Yes… I forgive you." Kagome said smiling at Star-Fire letting her know that she felt no ill will towards her gaffe. She turned her head toward the TV where Robin and Cyborg were wrestling over the remote. "The soup is on! Anyone who doesn't get here in the next twenty seconds, doesn't get any dinner!"

That stopped the wrestling match as both blasted towards the dining table and slammed into their seats. Kagome had Star-Fire carry the Udon soup pot as she carried to the set table the rice and curry. Within minutes the members of the Teen Titans were wolfing down the dinner Kagome had so thoughtfully made and in-between helpings were admiring her ability to cook. In the end there were no leftovers and Beast Boy had forgotten about the fact that there was fish in the Udon soup.

Insisting on doing the dishes as Kagome had made dinner, the Teen Titans cleaned up as Kagome sat down to an old movie: "Court Jester".

Once the dishes were finished and the table was cleared, Star-Fire brought out "the unhealthy sugar candies and buttery salted corn of the popped nature" and the rest of the Teen Titans joined in watching antics of the main character "Hawkins" as played by "Danny Kaye".

The evening was a success and they turned in to bed with smiles on their faces, understanding Kagome better in more ways now than they did this morning. However, instead of Kagome heading to her allocated guest bedroom, she returned to the sick-bay where she climbed under the covers after replacing the nodes and closed her eyes where she once again was pressured by Kikyo to 'get with' "that sexy, mysterious teen leader". 'Who knew that Kikyo was a romanticist at heart?' Kagome thought as she once again pulled her healing powers just underneath her skin giving it 'that purple' look; the powers helped with the headache Kikyo was benefiting her with.

Robin had followed her back to sickbay and laid on his bed and pulled the sheet up.

"Thanks for dinner Kagome…" He said quietly.

"It was fun," Kagome said. "I missed having a group of people to cook for…"

"Yeah-" Robin said closing his eyes. "Night Kagome…."

"Good night Robin." Kagome returned as she allowed her eyes to close and she started to drift off.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Kagome woke up the next morning with a groan. Someone was poking her repeatedly in the cheek. She waved her hand for a few seconds to get the poking to stop before trying to return to her regularly scheduled slumber.

It didn't work and the poking continued. Finally giving up on returning to sleep, she sat up blearily and groaned. She had the headache that would have caused Vesuvius to re-erupt.

"W-hut?" She asked around a yawn.

"Are you up yet?" And she ended up looking Shippo right in the eyes; causing her to shriek.

"I'm Up!" Robin shouted as he too jerked awake.

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes and he returned the favor looking at each other's hair.

Robin's hair looked like he was ready for a civilian formal event, being that a single layer of hair encircling his head stood straight out while the rest was slicked to his head with his bangs curled at the corners of his forehead.

Kagome's hair was smoothed out as well the majority of her long black tresses tucked delicately behind her ear and curled over one eye- but her two dragon tails looked like someone had stuck a cat's tail in an electric socket.

Between the two of them they looked like society darlings that got ambushed by evil hair stylists.

Kagome bit her lip to try to stop snickering, but that didn't stop Robin. Within seconds the room exploded with laughter.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

For the meantime until they could get the issue of needing a Kagome-Double settled; Kagome was stuck in the T-tower. Staying away from all large windows. Needless to say, she was getting bored.

That day, as she'd gotten the information from Cyborg, or a summary of the events of the fight that they had when the team came up against Dr. Light, a super-villain that used 'light' in almost every comeback. But he had been taken too far when Raven had 'snapped'. After the fight however, Raven had fled the scene and no one saw her until breakfast the next morning.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

"'Rise and shine, amigos. Breakfast is served."' Beast Boy said as he brought a steaming pan of what would be their breakfast to the table.

"'Thanks Beast Boy, everything looks great."' Robin said with a smile on his face.

Kagome merely glanced at the pan that was in front of she Star-Fire and Robin with a questioning look on her face which clearly stated 'This is Breakfast?'

'"On my planet, such a feast would mark the arrangement of a marriage. Tell me, Beast Boy, to whom are you engaged?"' Star-Fire asked. Robin looked at Star-Fore with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Needless to say BB freaked out and caused Kagome to laugh hysterically at his reaction.

Cyborg was ignoring the action in favor of stuffing his face with breakfast. He burped, and with a breath realized what he had been eating and spit it out. '"That's not eggs! That's that tofu stuff!" To get the taste out of his mouth he guzzled his drink and with an even more disgusted expression, spit that out too stating: '"That's not even real milk!"'

BB crossed his arms in a 'I'm not going to let it bother me, but it really does' pose; and Raven walked into the room heading for her teacup on the counter.

'"Hey Raven, want breakfast?"' Robin asked, nothing on his plate. Star-Fire was chewing, her cheeks stuffed like a chipmunks.

'"It's good. Wakey, wakey, tofu eggs and bakey."' Beast Boy tried to cajole her as she poured her tea. Kagome looked at Robin questioningly; she didn't understand the saying. Robin gave her a look across Star-Fire that said: 'I'll explain later.'

'"Herbal Tea."' Raven said, ignoring BB for the most part. Which brought Kagome's attention back to Raven and her cousin.

'"Come on, just one little taste. You could use a little food after the way you cooked Dr. Light."' BB said not noticing Raven's annoyance or the way her shoulders shook with suppressed rage. Kagome did though, having shown several of those signs when she was traveling with their group, when she traveled to, and in the past.

'"No!"' Raven shouted her eyes red with rage. BB freaked out, and the eggs in the platter in his hands exploded with the use of Raven's powers. Cyborg and Star-Fire shot up in concern.

Raven then left the room, the automatic doors closing behind her.

"Huh- They bounce…" Kagome muttered as she cocked her head sideways to watch the falling tofu eggs hit the ground several times.

'"Maybe you should go apologize.'" Robin stated, his hands on his belt looking at the doors.

Kagome took a taste of the eggs, and slid her plate away. No wonder Raven didn't want to eat. These things were gross. (A/N: No offense meant or intended to those who eat tofu eggs!)

'"Me? I'm not the one who just turned breakfast into a battlefield."' Beast Boy said indignant.

Cyborg walked past the two of them to the sink to wash his dishes. '"Yeah, but after the weirdness last night. You should know better than to mess with her."'

'"I was trying to be nice, but no matter how hard I try, she still treats me like tofu eggs!"' Garfield said in a very Inuyasha-y way. But without the swearing. '"You know she's never once laughed at one of my jokes?"' He demanded of the rest of them.

Kagome merely raised her eyebrows as she too grabbed a cup and poured herself a cup of tea. Anything to get the taste of tofu eggs out of her mouth.

'"At least she listens. I just kind of tune you out."' Cyborg said causing Beastboy's emotions to get more thunderous.

'"Raven is… complicated"' Star-Fire tried to explain. '"There is much about her we are not meant to understand."' Robin looked at Beast Boy disapprovingly.

'"Then how are we supposed to deal with her?"' Beast Boy demanded. "How can we even trust her? I mean-"'

'"She's our friend."' Robin said. '"What more do we need to know?"' He asked Beast Boy.

BB gave him a whatever look and raised his eyebrow at Kagome in askance.

"BB; just apologize to her…" Kagome said exasperated. "Friends have their ups and downs… It's a part of friendship. She's not shutting you out to be mean…" She said; "She could be shutting you out to protect you… Friends do, do that sometimes…" She said as she walked up the stairs and left the multi-purpose room. "Trust me, I know."

And with that said the doors closed behind her.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Kagome sensed a great internal battle, so she left sickbay after putting her letter away and headed towards where she felt the battle taking place.

When she got to where she felt the battle was taking place, she felt a sense of friendship and closer bonds. She was almost in front of Raven's room.

'"Please, let us simply-"' Star-Fire stated as she raised a fist to knock at the door. Robin was straining to hold her back. Kagome held back a giggle. She had been lucky, with Shippo, all she had had to do was to bribe him with candy to make him do what she wanted.

'"Raven asked us not to disturb her!"' Robin said a foot planted against the door and was pulling with all his might against Star-Fire's alien strength.

'"She could be weeping and-"' Star-Fire tried to explain her concern for her friend.

'"I don't want to bother her!"' Robin said pulling her fist back from the door by only an inch.

'"But if we merely…" Star-Fire said looking back at Robin, when the door opened.

Kagome was standing behind them and was snickering quietly when Star-Fire jerked her hand back from the door and Robin was forced by his own momentum to crash into Kagome bringing them both to the floor, Robin on top of Kagome.

In the doorway to Raven's room were Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg. Who were all looking at then questioningly.

Flushing momentarily, Robin stood up and helped Kagome up as well, before turning to the others and asking. '"Where have you guys been?"'

'"Just getting to know each other."' Cyborg said sharing a smile with Beast Boy and Raven

'"Come friends…" Star-Fire said a look of joy on her face, "we shall prepare a new breakfast feast."'

'"It's a little late for breakfast, Star."' Beast Boy said with a hand behind his head. He turned to Raven and smiled at her slightly. '"Maybe just some herbal tea."'

'"Actually Breakfast sounds… nice."' Raven said blushing slightly.

'"Okay! Breakfast for Dinner coming up!"' Beast Boy grinned and took off down the hall.

'"Oh, no, I'm cooking this time- We're having real eggs!"' Cyborg declared as he ran after Beast Boy.

Kagome laughed as she, Robin, Star-Fire and Raven followed the two senior members of the Teen Titans.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

When they got to the multipurpose room, she and Raven were tweaking and pulling each other's powers.

Raven could not believe that Kagome whose powers were based on purity, could and would easily tease her and pull strands of her powers, her with her demonic parentage.

Kagome as she tweaked Raven's powers was able to form an energy portrait of the two of them.

"Wow Kagome-" Shippo said interrupting her. "Didn't you want my help?" He was being extremely sarcastic. But then again he was wearing the same clothes as he was yesterday and he had an aggravated look on his face.

"Sorry…" She said muting her laughter. The energy portrait dissipated immediately, but with a 'whoosh' literally.

"Yeah- I know… First time failed and third times the charm and all that English cliché jazz… But I have some good news for you! I have discovered the way to circumvent having our powers short each other out!"

"Yay…?" Kagome said tilted her head to the side. Using her powers, Raven tilted Kagome's head to the other side.

With a giggle, Star-Fire tilted Kagome's head back to the upright position.

"Yes! Now as I am so brilliant-I would like some hair…" Without asking he plucked some from her head, to which she let out a yelp and rub her "scalped" scalp.

He applied some of his power, a blue type of fire; and after a minute of coating the wooden doll with his power, he set it down on the bed.

"Alright Kagome- if you would apply your power to it, just let to meld with my power- don't let them mix. Got it?" Shippo cautioned her. Kagome just nodded in response and loosed some of her power.

The doll idea was something that was obviously taken from Naraku's sabotage and threats. But unlike a shikigami, the doll would not be as easily subservient. It would reflect Kagome's ideas and how she acted. It would respond to me when Kagome used her powers and between Shippo and I since we both used our powers to create the doll-illusion, we would both have the ability to fix the abilities of the doll-illusion.

With some concentration, the doll illusion initialized and revealed an ill-version of Kagome with pallid skin with gray green overtones and with deep dark circles under her eyes.

And it said coughing: "It is okay guys… Go on without me."

"It's official." Kagome stated with a grin plastered across her face; "We are Go!"

**End for this chapter!**

**Well- what did you think? As always- after you've read, REVIEW!I love all of my reviewers! And I look forward to reading what**_**YOU **_**write about my fic!**

**You people are awesome!**

**Jowashington**


	5. The Eyes Have It!

**(A/N: Sorry for this chapter folks. It has to be short… My dad's in the hospital, so I'll continue after he's out. But PLEASE feel free to review!)**

For the next several days, Kagome and Robin stayed in the Tower.

Every now and then Kagome would join Raven for meditation, but these past six days she stayed in the Tower with Robin.

They did everything from Playing video games to making fun of the cooking show on TV…. ('"Now zat ze chocolate is melted we add ze snails…"' Who wouldn't make fun of that? )

But Robin also spent a good deal of time in a room that she was loathe to enter. So she spent the rest of her time either in the training room or in Sickbay talking to the fake Kagome about what was planned.

They heard the docking back doors for the T-Car open and on reflex, Kagome hid in the evidence room with a spare communicator that Robin gave her. She opened it so she could listen in on what was being said. You could never be too careful. And whenever she meditated, she sensed that someone was watching her very closely.

Kagome blinked hard. She knew better than to wear her contacts this long, so with a grimace, she pulled out of her pocket some eye drops, and after dispensing a few drops in each eye, she removed her contacts and placed the lenses in a case that she always kept in her pocket.

The contacts were the same smoky blue color as they had been before she returned to the Feudal Era that final time. Upon Sesshoumaru's request, Kagome was officially adopted into the Taisho family. But her adoption was on demon terms.

They, both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru shared a blood-bond with her, slicing open their hands and hers to allow the blood to mix. Apparently they had expected her to gain a longer life and some demon attributes, but things never went the way they were expected to when she was involved.

Her hair remained the same, they had expected her to at least gain some silver among her raven strands. Her nails remained human, as did the condition of her skin, though she did heal twelve times faster than a regular human did. She still remained the same Kagome. Nothing seemed to have changed. Not at first any way.

When they exchanged blood, Kagome fell unconscious. During her unconscious period, the portion of her soul that had remained with Kikyo had become active, so much so that Kikyo became a life-long companion, her best friend, all in those three short days she was unconscious.

It was explained to her by Kikyo that a miko's body wasn't meant to house demonic blood. But due to Kagome's power and the force of her pure soul, things were changing for her. The first was Kikyo's involvement in their soul.

She placed another barrier so that nothing could hurt their soul ever again, being separated for as long as their soul had had been extraordinarily painful for Kagome. The second thing that was changing, were Kagome's eyes.

The iris' had turned a blinding silver.

So when Raven opened the door, knowing where Kagome would be she was completely surprised so see Kagome's eyes, which the silver blended in almost perfectly with the white of her eyes. So when she almost shrieked, Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth and dragged her inside the evidence room.

"I can explain, Okaseri?"

"You mean… Okay?"

Needless to say she was freaked out, but after she took a deep breath, she was able to look at me without her eyes glowing black.

In a whispered voice, Kagome explained. "I am bonded, sisterly, bonded to a Demon Lord."

At Raven's widening eyes Kagome explained further. "I traveled with his half brother for a while before our acquaintance was solidified into respect, then friendship and when I returned, it was requested that I become a member of the family… So I am now a Blood-bound member, the sister to the Taiyoukai, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands of Japan…"

Raven felt her mouth drop open. "So you are also part demon?"

Kagome frowned. "It hasn't really been made clear. I am fully human, a priestess, and sister to the demon brothers of the House of the Moon…"

"Yeah- that literally explains nothing." Raven said a 'really?' look in her eyes.

"Welcome to the newest chapter of my life…" Kagome said as she exited the evidence room. Where she walked right into the metallic torso of Cyborg.

"Whoa girl watch where you're-" He got a good look at her face. "What happened to your eyes?" He asked bending slightly to look into them better. He noted that Raven exited behind her and left for her room, more likely to read a creepy book or to meditate or something...

"Erm- My DNA was altered six weeks ago, and to blend in I normally wear the colored contacts that match my original eye color… A few minutes ago, I took my contacts out… So our plan will work even better! Not wearing my colored contacts will make it even harder if and when someone tries to remove my mask. They'll see that I (now) have naturally silver eyes so I couldn't possibly be Kagome Higurashi…"

"Makes sense I guess… But you are going to explain this to the rest of the team aren't you?" He asked, almost suggested; it was almost as if he was a respected older cousin/ friend and he was telling me to do something. There was no way that I was going to let this new friend of mine down

"Of course I plan on telling everybody; but first you have to tell me how things have been going without the help of Robin."

() * () * () * () * () * ()

Not so great apparently.

Because.

That evening the T-Plane took off for Japan.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

During that time, as according to plan, the rest of the team were trying to find out why Aquaman would try to contact Them when the JLU had more than enough manpower to assist.

Star-Fire wore a specialized rebreather mask and was scanning the ocean for signs of Aquaman or unusual disturbances with Beast Boy.

Raven was checking all communication lines to see if the JLU had been contacted about Aquaman. So far she had been getting no response and she was getting so frustrated that she demanded that BB return and continue while she went to meditate. No reason to let her anger get the best of her…

() * () * () * () * () * () *

It took the T-plane eleven hours and thirty minutes to get to Tokyo;(A/N: Which is the normal amount of time it takes for a non-stop flight from SFIA to TIA… The main international airport for Tokyo is Narita Airport. Interesting huh?) after having dinner with Kagome's family, and spending the night, Kagome changed and put on the mask that Kagome borrowed from Robin; but that her mother had added some silver styling along the inside.

Kagome was now 'Miko' and she heard Kikyo cheering for her loudly in her mind. It was amazing what a lack of duty did for the deceased miko.

Cyborg was very surprised but gave her a 'thumbs-up!' and a large grin. After goodbyes were spoken, 'Miko' calmly walked out of the home she'd known for her entire life up to this point, and straight past the three girls, as a civilian she'd known as her closest friends who pointed and whispered about her and her cybernetic companion.

**(Yeah REALLY short and insubstantial, I know- but I'm more worried about my dad… Thanks all! ****...I'll write more soon! -Jowashington)**


	6. Who's Pulling the Strings?

_**(A/N: To all those that wished my Dad well, thanks! He's out of the hospital and at home now! He's doing SO much better after the surgery! He just has 6 weeks of Medical leave to get through now…)**_

_As always:_** After you've read _PLEASE REVIEW_! Your kind words are fuel for my Fickle Muse!**

On the way home, Kagome, aka "Miko" was having another long conversation with her younger brother, Souta. It lasted a good hour with promises to take more pictures and send them home. Souta was also told of their plan, so were he, Mama Higurashi, and Jii-chan questioned about Kagome and where Miko came from they had the same answers to give.

As well as with some help from Cyborg while they were there… Kagome would now be leading a "triple-life", where she would play the civilian, the hero and the hero's "real identity". Miko would also be known as Kikyo. Cyborg only addressed her as Kikyo or Miko the entire time they were at the Shrine, or in the T-Plane; so that Kagome could get used to being called it.

Kikyo wouldn't stop heckling Kagome about it either. 'Stupid previous incarnations who live in your head torturing their current incarnations consciousness…' was something that she always ended their mental verbal bouts with.

As a whole, Kagome was getting used to being called Kikyo; she was already used to being called miko from back in Sengoku Jidai… So no skin off her nose.

While Kagome was conversing with her brother, Cyborg had called Robin via commlink. He also made sure that it had not been hacked, luckily it hadn't or their entire plan would have gone down the drain.

"Yo Robin! We're about an hour out of Jump City. You should head back to Sickbay, Miko is gonna be In da House!" Cyborg declared with a wide grin.

"Roger that Cyborg. Anything else I should know?" Robin asked grinning back at Cyborg.

"Just that Kagome's family knows what we're doing and her family sent a care package that is sitting in three of the five seat that we use."

"That's a lot of stuff…" Robin said.

"Yeah I know- oh! And Kagome's mom is a fantastic-ultra fabulous-stupendous-out-of-this-world COOK! Her Mom made this dish called-"

"ODEN!" Kagome/Miko/'Kikyo' shouted over the T-Plane comm. system.

"Yeah Oden." Cyborg confirmed as he witnessed a frazzled Robin picking himself off the floor of the Multi-purpose room. "We'll see you when we get there Robin… I'll fill in you guys then; Cyborg out." With that, the comm. system was closed.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

They landed in the docking bay and she was 'introduced' to the rest of the Teen-Titans before Raven welcomed her to the tower and led her to her 'two patients'.

Miko 'Kikyo' bowed in respect and would have removed her boots had not Raven and Beast Boy stopped her. She nodded in understanding and soon was in the room with her 'two patients'. She grinned at Robin and motioned for doll-Kagome to go to sleep, then she had Cyborg open the drapes and then pop open the window by about an inch. He complied, and her hands glowing a blue, she placed them on Robin's ears and bowed her head slightly chanting in Japanese. Within a minute she removed her hands and smile slightly before speaking in a low clear voice in perfect English:

"Are you experiencing any ringing in your ears?"

"No- I'm…" He paused, his eyes behind his mask widening "I- I can hear you…" Had he not been the leader Miko 'Kikyo' had no doubt that he would have swung her around in a circle as he hugged her, laughing, (had he not been already healed). "Who are you again?"

Beast Boy made a show of mouthing, asking Robin : 'Dude- can you hear me?'

Raven gave Beast Boy a withering look and smacked him upside the head with a bit of her power. "Her name is Miko Kikyo, Robin. We found her in Japan… She came here to help heal you and BB's cousin Kagome."

"How is she? And yes I can hear you just fine BB…" Robin said grinning. "How were things while I was out Cy?"

"She has been in and out of consciousness for the past week. For us, things haven't been bad-"

"Perhaps, you should tell the truth Cyborg?" Star-Fire suggested. "It is not so Robin… We have been… Getting our cans served with, a platter of butt whoop-inns? Yes?" She turned to BB to verify if she got it right.

"Ah- well, you see Robin…" Cyborg started.

"No problem guys…" Robin said as he stood and stretched. "I'm back and we can serve that can of butt whoopin' back with gravy… That is, if Miko would care to join us…?"

"I should be so honored…" she said bowing slightly. "I shall lend aid whenever I am available from helping this sick 'patient'." She placed a blue glowing hand on the forehead of 'Kagome'. "It shall take a long amount of time for myself to be able to find what ails your cousin, Beast Boy… Is there somewhere I may stay?"

"Come, I shall escort you to where you shall stay." Star-Fire said, leading the way out of the sickbay to the room where Kagome had been staying before Operation: Bait-and-Switch had started.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

"Tell me Star-Fire, what is your planet like?" Miko asked as she left the room following Star-Fire.

"Any luck finding Aquaman or Aqualad?" Robin asked the remaining Teen Titans.

At their negative answers, Robin frowned. "What could have possibly have happened?" He muttered to himself before turning to Raven. "Any response from the JLU?"

"None… It's as if they don't even exist."

"Any chance that the entire city could have been brought to an alternate dimension where there are No Superpowers and everyone is average?" Beast Boy asked his thinking face on. "Oh Man! We could be famous! Our fan clubs will be all over us! What should I do? I need to sweep the ladies off their feet! There's no way I can do that without some serious-"

"Be Serious…" Raven said placing her hand over his mouth before BB got even more excited. "There's no way we would have been brought to another dimension without One of us knowing that we have been brought to another dimension…" She mentally reminded him of his and Cyborg's unauthorized trip through her mind.

"Oh yeah…" BB said rubbing a hand across the back of his neck, a flush coloring his cheek bones.

"Were there any fish in the bay?" Robin asked suddenly.

Beast Boy thought a moment before frowning in concentration. "No there weren't… Star should know more… But there was also no response on the DP comm. channel… There's something going on… Robot-man would have answered me… And I checked to see if our comm. channels were being jammed too. Nothing wrong on our end…"

The three others looked at Beast Boy with 'What the Heck?' painted across their faces.

Robin looked at Beast Boy before letting the thought: 'So this is what BB looks like when he's serious…' cross his mind.

Cyborg decided to switch subjects, considering at BB oddly. "Dude Kagome's home is awesome! I mean she practically lives on a Museum's grounds!"

Beast Boy grinned at him as he closed the window and locking it shut, with a bio-metric finger scan.

"Yeah Cyborg, a lot of traditional Japan is like that where a family tends the shrine, in this case and it's passed down through the family…" Robin said, luckily for him Batman, had taken him to Japan once or twice, thanks to the device though he now was able to speak, and understand Japanese. He was going to download some Japanese teaching programs so he could read it too.

"Yeah but I was getting some pretty weird readings when I was there… Do you realize that those memories we saw were 100% accurate? I mean, Kagome has pictures of all her friends! And the well? It really was a time-portal! It's dormant now though." Cyborg said thinking it over.

"You didn't believe her?" BB asked. "Cyborg that's low… Here 'she' is lying on the bed and you're talking over 'Kagome' as if she wasn't even there!"

"Sorry about that little-lady!" Cyborg said, grinning mildly at doll-Kagome.

'She' smiled back, softly in forgiveness.

"I need to go unload the T-plane. Kagome's mom packed her one heck of a care-package! Come on BB! You get to help! She is your aunt!" Cyborg said grabbing Beast Boy around the neck and dragging him out of sickbay, leaving Raven and Robin to stand there before they decided to leave as well.

There was no longer any need for Robin to remain, and Raven had meditating to do.

Doll-Kagome understood and decided to lay in bed.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Once Kagome/Miko/'Kikyo' was in her room, Star excused herself. Apparently there was a documentary on WWII she wanted to record.

Sighing she flopped down on the bed. Kikyo had been coaching her through being serious and when she entered the room she had to stop herself from screeching when she saw that had it not been for the mask she was an almost exact replica of Kikyo. Kikyo had snorted in her head, of course they were alike! Part of the spirit and resemblance was carried over into the next incarnation.

When she'd left Japan once again, she carried a bow and a quiver filled with arrows on her left shoulder not ready to put them on until needed. In her hakama, sewn and laced onto a purse string, she carried several packets that would confuse the senses that Sango had helped her make. The charms on her sleeves, were actual ofuda that she'd sewn into her haori, which would accentuate her abilities in battle, and as a miko overall. She also had several other ofuda placed in her sleeves ready to throw, which were penned with the symbols: barrier, freeze, truth, peace, illusion… as well as several others.

A knock on her door sounded and with a phrase the person behind it opened the door wider, enough for her to see into the hallway.

"So- Kikyo…" It was BB, and he was grinning. "We still have a lot of time on our hands for the rest of the day, what do you say to a little tour of the city?"

The surprised look on her face, showed for only a second before she heartily agreed and followed her cousin, Beast Boy, out of her room and to the launch bay where the rest of the Teen Titans were waiting.

After a couple minutes of speaking about seating arrangements, it was agreed that they all squeeze into the T-Car. BB would transform into one of his smaller animals, and Miko 'Kikyo' would seat herself between Raven and Star-Fire.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Hours later, the Tour of the City was over and Miko was sipping her milkshake, as the T-Car entered the hangar.

"Friends! It is finished!" Star-Fire exclaimed as she leapt from the car to spin delightedly in the air.

"Um- what is, Star?" Cyborg asked, an odd look on his face as they exited the T-car.

"I have recorded a Documentary for us to watch!"

"It's not another Bugs and Hotdogs documentary, is it?" Cyborg asked queasily.

"Oh No! It is about the last war of your entire world! Please- is it true that Japan attacked America, to involve it in their conflict?" She asked the room in general.

"Um-" Robin started before the Tower alarms blared. "Trouble!" He declared and they raced to the Multi-purpose room.

After a quick review of the facts, they ran for the T-Car. Miko 'Kikyo' wasn't too sure if she was to follow, and it was noticed.

"Miko, you coming?" Raven asked. Miko perked up and grinned running alongside Raven to the T-Car and R-Cycle.

It wasn't too much longer before they found their enemy. It was Cinderblock, and the fight was over within ten minutes. With bricks for Brains, Cinderblock really didn't have the head for strategy.

They returned to the tower, the WWII documentary forgotten for the moment, with several pizzas in hand. Beast Boy wanted to have Miko try a traditional pizza. When she tried to explain that even Japan had pizza, he merely told her that Japanese pizza was nothing like American pizza.

True to his word, American Pizza was nothing like Japanese Pizza, and Miko 'Kikyo' truly enjoyed the cheesy deep dish with pepperoni, olives, pineapple, and bell-peppers.

() * () * ()_ * () * () * () *

It was early afternoon and they boys had left the tower sometime after 10, to do… something…. Miko 'Kikyo' really didn't know, but she and Raven were meditating when Star-Fire interrupted.

'"Raven, Raven? Please forgive my interruption, but have you seen Robin?"'

"'No."'

'"Perhaps you have seen Cyborg?"'

'"No."'

'"Beast Boy?"'

'"My eyes are closed Star-Fire. I haven't seen anyone."'

'"Oh, they must be doing the 'hanging out' someplace."' Star-Fire stated as she walked away.

Since Miko was used to interruptions like that from Inuyasha and Shippo, she was easily able to overlook the interruption and continue meditating as if nothing had interrupted her.

She only caught the tail-end of the almost one-sided conversation.

'"You… wish to be alone?"' Star-Fire asked semi-rhetorically as she witnessed the black flames of Raven's powers shooting around her in agitation, anger and annoyance.

'"How could you tell…"' Raven asked, soothing her nerves and allowing the black flames of her powers to re-integrate back into her core. As Star-Fire made for another part of the tower, Miko and Raven got back to their meditating.

'"Azarath. Metrion. Zin-"'

'"MAIL CALL!"' Cyborg shouted as he, Robin, and Beast Boy entered the multi-purpose room.

Startled wasn't a word that would have described their surprise. But Freaked-Out and Alarmed fit the bill pretty well, as their concentration was broken and they hit the ground from their position of meditating, three feet off the ground.

"Gee- thanks guys, we needed broken tailbones…" Miko said as she glared at their forms in front of the door.

'"Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy. You are back!"' Star-Fire stated joyously. '"It was… quiet while you were gone."'

'"Not that quiet."' Raven said brushing herself off, as they witness Cyborg place a large crate on the dining room table.

'"Check it out. This was sitting by the front door. Fan mail. Probably a gift from one of my many admirers."' Beast Boy said wiggling his eyebrows at Raven and Miko.

Raven rolled her eyes in a 'Yeah… sure…' equivalent.

'"Actually, it doesn't say who it's from."' Robin said bending to consider the tag on the crate.

'"Well, one way to find out."' Cyborg said as he opened the crate with one hand. '"Whoa!"'

'"Cool."' Robin agreed, and Star-Fire giggled at the contents of the crate.

Beast Boy, who was doing an impersonation of "Kilroy" over the corner of the now opened crate. _(A/N: Look it up! Kinda cool to see where you find him!)_ '"Honestly, I was kinda hoping for chocolate…"'

'"Isn't that cute?"' Cyborg said rhetorically. "'Puppet Cy has a light-up eye."' He said as all the Teen Titans, minus Miko who was without a puppet, investigated their miniature marionette selves.

'"Yeah. They got al the details just right."' Robin said as he pulled and released the mini grappler on mini-Robin's belt.

'"Speak for yourself."' BB said as he snapped the shorts on the mini-him. '"I'm way better-looking than this… And taller."' He added as a secondary thought.

As the Teen Titan Boys started having a 'Three Stooges' marionette battle, and Raven left to meditate, leaving her marionette with Star-Fire; Miko inspected the crate.

"But who sent them? Back home, if someone were to go through all this work, they send a signature card at the very least with the package…" She then tried to find that aura of the maker. But there was nothing, just a hollow feeling that echoed and rolled, against her.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Later that night, 'Kikyo' suddenly found herself awake. As she tried to find out the reason, for her sudden inability to sleep, she found herself searching for the auras of her new friend and cousin. For some inexplicable reason, their auras were smaller, concentrated and confined… As she concentrated on that feeling, Miko felt that rolling, hollow, echoing feeling that she found when she concentrated on the crate from earlier.

Hearing one of Robin's devices explode, Miko ran from her room, not even pausing in her flight to grab her bow and arrows, and up two flights of stairs where she peeped out of the stairwell to see Raven and Star-Fire laying on the ground with the rest of the Teen Titans crumpled around them and an extremely large string-less marionette with a crown on his head reaching for a control that lay just beyond his reach.

She then saw Raven and Star-Fire's auras exit the control and land, not in their correct bodies.

"This is bad." Miko 'Kikyo' said understating the situation. She saw Raven and Star-Fire run away from the crowned puppet and his marionette Teen Titans, and witness them enter the sub flooring which housed the pipes and secondary controls in the basement. She waited for the male Teen Titans to run over the grate before after a secondary thought, removed two Kanai Anzen omamori from her sleeve, one purple, the other blue, and stealthily attached them to Star-Fire and Raven's switched forms.

_(A/N: "Special purpose Japanese Shinto kanai anzen are a special type of omamori luck charm which is blessed with the spirit and power of a Shinto shrine (jinja) and designed to ensure health and wellness and recovery from disease and illness. Religious omamori are available from many Shinto shrines in Japan and are purchased and carried by believers seeking the blessing of god (kami)." gotten from: shinto-religion .com __-Interesting, facts huh?)_

She then applied two ofuda to herself, one was for stealth, another was to make the light bend around her form rendering her invisible; something she learned from Shippo and Lord Sesshoumaru when she had returned to Sengoku Jidai.

She followed Raven and Star-Fire through the sewer system and into part of the city. Where she witnessed Star-Fire try to summarize their situation, and while she was freaking out she was unknowingly allowing Raven's powers to run amok. She had to find a way to get her to calm down.

_(A/N: This is getting confusing for me to try to write so… Raven in Star-Fire's body will be "Raven-Fire" and Star-Fire in Raven's body will be "Star-Raven"… Does that work for everybody to help clear things up? I hope so… My head hurts…)_

When Star-Raven tried to, unsuccessfully, calm herself down by chanting: "'Peace, quiet, tranquil-"' Raven's powers exploded underneath the car parked next to them in the street to land on it's roof.

'"We are so doomed."' Raven-Fire said watching the wheels of the car spin.

'"Beast Boy."' Star-Raven said pointing up where all three of them saw the body of Beast Boy, in Hawk form circling above them in the luminescence of the full moon.

'"You mean Zombie-Beast Boy…"' Raven-Fire said, grabbing Star-Raven's arm and jerking her toward the alley. '"Run!"' and all three of them took off into the alley.

She was able to keep up with them until she witnessed Raven and Star-Fire cornered by their Zombie team-mates. She had been about to remove the sutras when Star-Raven shouted: "'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"' And she and Raven-Fire shot up out of the alley and into the night sky, out of sight.

Miko 'Kikyo' sighed as she raced after the Zombie-fied Teen Titans, knowing that they would be able to follow Star-Fire and Raven. Sure enough they found them, and she quickly cast an barrier to cover Star-Fire and Raven. When she heard that the Puppet King was planning on destroying Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg's spirits that were encased in the puppet's, she focused on protecting them knowing that Raven and Star-Fire would be able to figure things out. They had been a team for over a year before Kagome had shown up after all…

So she followed the Puppet King and the Zombie Teen Titans to the Bijou theater where she witnessed the Puppet King grab the necessary ingredients for his spell. Unfortunately, she was unable to get any closer to her new teammates as the Zombie Cyborg and Zombie Robin stood guard.

She flicked some of her power at Robin to get his attention, before a loud crash from above them sounded. The Calvary was here. Finally she was able to remove the ofuda and join in with keeping their teammates safe while only marginally bruising their bodies. Star-Fire and Robin landed on the ground followed by Raven.

'"I am me!"' Star-Fire exclaimed as she glanced at her form. '"And you are you!'" She said gesturing to Raven.

'"And we're us!"' Cyborg said relieved.

'"Thanks to you two!"' Robin declared.

'"You go girls."' Beast Boy said with a 'woot-woot' motion of his gorilla formed right arm.

"And Kikyo…" Raven said, bringing their attention to their newest member. She held up the Kanai Anzen. "Did you really think that I wouldn't be able to feel this?" She said holding up the small drawstring bag.

"What is it?" Robin asked Raven.

Miko answered. "It's a good luck charm designed to ensure health and wellness and recovery from disease and illness."

"Does it really apply to soul-switching?" Raven asked Miko.

"It couldn't hurt…" She mumbled. Before they witnessed the Puppet King turn lifeless as all the magic left him.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Miko yawned as she entered the T-tower again. "Another, long night…" She said stretching her arms above her head.

"Eh- you get used to them… kind of…" Beast Boy said as he made his way to the elevator that would take he, Robin and Cyborg to their floor.

"Alright… But we need to find out where all the fish have gone and why the JLU still isn't responding…" Robin cautioned. "Not to mention: Slade." He growled.

"Then why did you… -forget it…" Miko said, not wanting to instigate a verbal spar this early in the morning. "Night all. See you later today!" And Miko then climbed the stairs and made her way back to her bedroom. "This schedule is worse it was during shard hunting!" Miko declared disgusted, as she flopped down on her bed.

(A/N: I tried to get this chapter to make up for the previous short one. Did it work? Oh! My dad's doing great! And by the beginning of February he should be able to go to work again! YAY!)

Thanks all!

JoWashington


	7. Miko Takes No Prisoners!

**Watch out Magicians! Beware Robots! Miko Takes No Prisoners!**

**(A/N: For my loyal fans- I decided to make this a double-header chapter… Two for the price of one… So it's almost twice as long and hopefully twice as fun as my other chapters… After you've read, please ****review****! And if this message doesn't work then I'll try subliminal! P.S.: More Miko action was wanted, more Miko action is given!)**

**(P.S.S.: My Dad's doing great! Fantastic even, and I'm planning on visiting my parents soon! Yellowstone here I come!) **

()*()*()*()*()*

The Teen Titans, minus Beast Boy and Cyborg (who was in the kitchen) and Kikyo were watching TV, well Kikyo was trying to watch TV but it was full of Daytime dramas and commercials.

"…She made me want to leave my wife and children, and I'm not even married. "Hello Gorgeous…" I said, then a piano crashed into my head and the floor came up and smothered me." Came the voice of the main male actor from the TV, Miko flipped the channel; not wanting to watch the old detective drama. She'd much rather watch the news, than this, but even the news was boring. So when Star-Fire spoke up, she turned the TV off to face her.

"Tell me 'Kikyo'- why is it that you spend so much time trying to make 'her' better when there is most always crime followed by explosions that undermines the structural integrity of Jump City?" Star-Fire asked Miko Kikyo (aka Kagome).

"Simple- the faster I find out what's wrong with her the faster I will be allowed to help you."

"But you AS Kikyo are only here long enough to cure 'Kagome' before returning to Japan… So wouldn't it make sense to delay 'making' her well enough so you can continue helping us out?" BB asked.

'Kikyo' hadn't thought of that throughout all their elaborate planning. 'Kikyo' was startled about that train of thought, that and the fact that her cousin was the one that came up with it.

"So- any news from the DP?" She asked, changing the subject abruptly. "I mean- according to Cyborg, you tried to contact them and didn't receive an answer.."

"I dunno- I mean Mento was pretty pissed about me… So I doubt that he's going to let Elastigirl actually contact me." He shrugged. "Look- can we Not talk about this? I mean there's nothing we can actually do about this, there's no actual way that we can do anything about that… So- yeah. Changing subject! How about them Dodgers huh?"

"BB- I do not watch golf…"

"Wow that was… So right field." Beastboy said grinning. "So are you going to come outside with us?" He asked.

"For what?" 'Kikyo' asked.

"We are to be attending a function known as a pick-knick, please why are we to be picking knicks?" Star-Fire asked Raven.

"Star- a picnic is basically a casual meal prepared for eating in the open air…" Cyborg clarified, as he swung a large picnic basket over his arm from the countertop.

"And we have plenty of food to go around…" Robin said walking into the multi-purpose room. "So you really don't have an excuse…" He said smirking.

"You mean besides my 'patient' in the infirmary…" Miko 'Kikyo' said with a wry grin.

"Well- yeah besides 'her'…" Robin said answering her wry grin with one of his own.

"You know we're going to have to lose these inflections…" 'Kikyo' said.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"Everyone is using inflections with my 'name' and 'her' "name"…" 'Kikyo' explained.

"I am afraid I do not understand Miko 'Kikyo'…" Star-Fire stated.

"You're saying my name with extra meaning…" Kikyo stated. (A/N: And I'm getting tired of using apostrophes around Kikyo and Kagome's names.) "And if you keep doing it, we're going to be found out, like by that weird Taxi-cab guy or some other enemy of yours…" She said. Not wanting to mention Slade and ruining Robin's good mood.

"She has a point guys…" Cyborg said considering her. "Okay from now on: Don't enunciate her or …her-" Cyborg paused as he said this before shaking his head, his circuits hurt in the brief moment it took for him to process what he was talking about with Kagome-Kikyo-Miko's three names. "Names… So Kikyo, are you going to join us or what? It's going to be a fantastic day outside and it would be a shame to waste it…" He said leading her with his speech. (A/N: Please Review!)

"Alright, fine… You talked me into it…" Kikyo said as she lifted herself from the couch.

"Hooray!" Star-Fire declared as she leapt into the air and spun around, bringing Miko into the air with her. After spinning around six times in under a second, Star-Fire then released Miko to the ground where she wobbled and her head followed a spinning course.

"Miko- you okay?" Robin asked.

"Gimme a few seconds- Robin would you? Could someone take the T-Tower off the Merry-Go-Round? Please?" she asked as she clutched her head.

"Come on Kikyo!" Cyborg declared grabbing her and seating her still dizzy form on his shoulder. "A picnic will fix you up in no time!"

"Cyborg- I have been in no time… It's foggy, floaty, and has a blue tint." Kikyo said quite seriously, or as serious as she could get at the moment; her head was still following a slightly elliptical pattern.

"Come on girl- you have to experience an American style picnic while you're here with us!" Cyborg declared, having handed the picnic basket to Star-Fire. Then he and his cargo followed by Robin, BB, and a semi-reluctant Raven. Peeking into the basket, Star-Fire made sure the picnic had everything they needed, including Beastboy's Tofu "hotdogs". She was as yet uncertain if the Tofu-dogs did have any insects in them as the regular beef hotdogs did. In her thought process, she grabbed a few different colored bottles from the fridge thinking they were all soda, one was a bright yellow color that she thought was quite lovely.

Star-Fire shrugged, grabbed the now heavier picnic basket and flew out the multi-purpose room to join the rest of the Teen Titans before they left the Tower.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

'"Mm-mm! would you look at that! A little sunshine, a little breeze… Only one thing could make this day better. Four and a half pounds of baby back ribs!"' Cyborg declared taking his lunch off the grill and sitting down at the table where Kikyo, Robin, and Star-Fire were already sitting. Kikyo was enjoying her burger that Robin made for her when Cyborg slid a rib onto her plate.

"Here you go Miko! Try one! I made my special sauce, and they are de-lish! I guarantee it!" Miko smiled around a mouthful of her hamburger, and nodded in thanks. '"Man, I love picnic food…"' He declared before chowing down on the massive rack of ribs, getting sauce and piece of meat all over his place setting and face.

Robin must have agreed because he took a large bite out of his burger and chewed with gusto.

"'Agreed, Cyborg.'" Star-Fire said grinning in his direction as she swallowed her gulp of the yellow beverage she'd taken out of the fridge earlier. '"This tangy, yellow beverage is truly delightful.'" She said flushing in enjoyment.

Miko, Robin and Cyborg stopped eating for a moment to stare at her in disbelief. Miko's burger didn't have enough spice to it so she opened up the bun and painted some wasabi delicately on it.

'"Uh- Star-Fire…"'

Star-Fire took another gulp of the yellow beverage. And Miko looked at the queasy look on Robin and Cyborg's faces before turning to look at Star-Fire again.

'"That's mustard."' Robin said, his level of grossed-outness rising.

'"Is there more?"' Star-Fire asked, hugging the condiment to her chest.

Miko calmly passed the wasabi to Star-Fire who enjoyed the Japanese condiment even more than the Keinz mustard from before. Cyborg's electronic eye bizzed slightly and Robin barely held back from throwing up.

Miko only smiled. Inuyasha had a very different reaction to wasabi. But in aspects, he and Star-Fire were curious beings about things they didn't understand, like Fireworks.

Miko did however raise an eyebrow in BB's direction. He'd just hung over the grill and picked up his Tofu dogs. If his tofu dogs were anything like his Tofu eggs, then she'd pass.

"'All right y'all. Who wants to play some foo-ball?" Cyborg asked as he ran out into the middle of the park.

"Fuu Ball?" Miko asked Robin for clarification.

"He means football. American football, and I'm in!" He shouted the latter to Cyborg running over to his position.

'"Oh, yes I do!'" Star-Fire said as she flew over to land in front of Cyborg.

Beast Boy ran toward Cyborg as well from his position in the field. '"Oh, yeah, oh, yeah. Gimme the ball…"' Beast Boy said grinning.

"I don't get it… why do Americans insist on calling it football if it never touches your feet?" Miko asked Raven, as the rest of the Teen Titans turned to face them sitting underneath the shade of the tree. Raven had been meditating before BB had interrupted her with an offer of tofu dogs.

Raven looked at Miko, rolling her eyes before standing to join the rest of the Teen Titans. '"I'll be referee."'

Miko merely looked on in confusion as the ball was passed between Cyborg's legs to Robin who jogged back a couple paces while BB stood in front of him counting off as Cyborg ran down the field and Star-Fire flew after him.

Suddenly the counting stopped and BB changed into a green Triceratops to run at Robin. Robin freaked out for a moment before running up BB's face and down his back to throw the ball to Cyborg.

She watched as Cyborg seemed to dim slightly, and unknowingly she jogged closer to his position down the field. Suddenly his cries of: '"I got it! I got it"' stopped as he did, frozen in place before crashing to the ground.

"Cyborg?" She asked running to his now prone form.

'"Cyborg? Cyborg!"' Robin he said in alarm as he ran to Miko's side next to Cyborg.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

After it was found out that it was his power cell that was dying, and that he needed to change it out, Miko decided to join him.

'"You keep playing. I go home and change batteries."' Cyborg said disappointed.

'"You sure you don't want help?"' Beast Boy asked.

'"Just 'cause I can't have fun doesn't mean y'all can't"' Cyborg said walking away from the group.

Miko waved to the group and jogged after Cyborg. "Hey Cyborg… I'm coming with you."

"No need… Stay with the rest of the team… It's rare that we get to picnic what with all the city attacks and everything…"

"I understand that…. Believe me…" She said with a semi-sad understanding grin. "What I don't understand is American football… What's the point?" She asked, looking up at him. (a/n: please review…)

Cyborg sighed and tried to explain American football to his Japanese friend. Twenty-five minutes remained on his battery.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

He sighed as they continued to walk down the path having abandoned talk about American versus Japanese football. '"Sure was a nice day…"'

Miko frowned at him from her position next to him. "You are killing this beautiful day for me Cyborg…" She said. "Do you realize that I rarely got to enjoy these kind of days when I was younger?"

He never replied because they were stopped by a kid who had Cyborg as his favorite Titan, because of similarities… The kid was missing some of his right arm. At least he didn't let it get him down… How could the kid? He had Cyborg, constant glass is half-full kind of guy.

When Cyborg's arm began to beep Miko leaned over to look at it as well. '"Nice meetin' ya kid… But I got butt to kick."' He said as he ran off.

"Maybe we'll see you again…" Miko said roughing the kids ball cap on his head.

'"Cool!"' The kid declared, as Miko quickly chased off after Cyborg.

She easily caught up. "How much longer?" She asked.

"Unless I get another power source, less than thirteen minutes…"

Knowing Cyborg didn't like to leave his teammates hanging, Miko grinned. "Then let's get you a quick fix!"

() * () * () * () * () * () *

They met up with the rest of the Teen Titans in Tito's Junkyard. Cyborg quickly grabbed Robin out of the way of a blast from Mumbo…

Miko was on top of a pile of junk out of the way trying to get a bead on Mumbo, but his erratic jumping made it difficult not to get a killing shot, and she didn't want to waste her arrows with near misses.

The only shot she got off was just as Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. She was trying to shoot his top-hat off his head, but the arrow merely lodged itself into the hat, like one of the Indian-arrow-through-the-head-gags. "Great…" she muttered. Mumbo's magic tricks were annoying, but effective. So was the elevator music that was being played as they fought him. It was making her lose her focus.

What she did see was Cyborg land in the dump truck before it dumped its load in a dumpster.

'"Exit, stage left…"' Mumbo said replacing the dump truck driver and driving off in the dump truck himself.

"'Titans, he's got Cyborg!"' The other Teen Titans didn't realize it however, and before she could tell them what she saw, they chased after Mumbo.

"And me without a communicator… Great… Just Great…" Miko said ass she looked into the dumpster to realize that it had a hole in the bottom that lead to a cavern.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better…" She said jumping down. She found the external battery pack that she'd helped Cyborg into, but no Cyborg.

That was when she realized that she could see in the dark. A perk for being Sesshoumaru's adopted sister no doubt.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

"Great these caverns seem to go under the whole city…" Miko mumbled before a metallic scent filled her nose. Maybe the rest of the changes from the adoption were kicking in finally… Oil, rust, a distinct smell of ionization, and… barbeque sauce. Cyborg was close, but still, another sniff, at least another twenty minutes walk. Miko paced herself. Who knew what she would run into in these caverns…

But she was seeing more and more metal parts around her. And every now and then she came across a small robot with red eyes. But it was easy to knock out and put out of the way.

She was smelling concern, and slight fear. Nothing was really wrong with Cyborg, and the fact that she could smell his emotions meant that he had somehow acquired another battery pack or power cell or whatever he deemed to call it. And… He was Cyborg, he could take care of himself when it came down to it.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Meanwhile the rest of the Teen Titans were chasing Mumbo in the city.

When they came across a spray painted mural across the building, a disappearing and reappearing bus, and a mail box that was jumping around spitting out live rabbits with every landing, and a woman encased in three rings was flying through the air, they had to stop.

'"I'll say this much for Mumbo…"' Beast Boy said glancing around, "'He's an easy act to follow."' He said smirking at Star-Fire.

"'Oh. I would commit myself to a life of much shoveling in the filth mines of Cornex if Cyborg could only be returned safely…" Star-Fire said wishing.

'"He was malfunctioning. He shouldn't have been helping."' Raven said, almost grumbling.

'"I tried to stop him, but he's Cyborg…"' Robin said clenching his fist.

Their recriminations stopped however when they heard: '"Mumbo Jumbo!"' The chase was on again.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Miko was able to get into the room where Cyborg was being held. He was strapped down to a table with four wires coming out from his chest plate.

"'Do not be afraid. You were dreaming. Sleep will not be necessary once repairs are complete."'

'"What if I don't want to be repaired? What if I like me this way?'" Cyborg demanded of the other being in the room.

Miko winced. He smelled sour, old, like rusted metal and acid. It wasn't a pleasant scent. But mentally she cheered Cyborg on in his thinking.

'"Such thoughts come from your imperfect biological components… They will be replaced momentarily…" The unknown being said, with less feeling than Sesshoumaru. Kikyo didn't think it was possible, apparently it was.

"'"Not if I can help it."'" Cyborg declared at the same time as Miko whispered.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Cyborg broke free, but the being closed the doors. And with a glow from the device on his head caused several cords to entangle and restrain Cyborg's attempts to harm him. Cyborg was able to tear off a portion of the beings cloak, revealing an abomination of a human's digestive system and being. Miko shared Cyborg's shock and revulsion.

Once again Cyborg was strapped to the table and with his defensive mechanism shut down, he was unable to defend himself.

"'Do not resist. It is for the best…" The being said about to place a metal encasing over Cyborg's face.

"'No it isn't. If you take out my biological components, you take out the best part of me. The part that makes me who I am." Cyborg said as he tried to stop the being with words.

'"Your memories, your self… Will be preserved. I will download them into your new brain…" Kagome at that exact moment that the metal tentacle that would extract memories from Cyborg connected with Cyborg's head Miko changed the nature of the command the being was using and instead of just downloading, and saving, Kagome made him copy the memories into his brain.

As Cyborg's memories flooded the being's mind, Miko was easily able to remove the metal facing from Cyborg and shared a smile with him before she un-strapped him, the memories became too much for the being and he tore himself away from Cyborg.

Just then the doors to the room opened and the rest of the Teen Titans came jogging in as Miko helped Cyborg down from the table.

"'Cyborg, are you okay?"' Robin asked, placing a hand on his friends metallic shoulder.

'"Yeah…"'

'"So, beautiful… I had forgotten how beautiful. The world… Through your eyes…"'

'"Through human eyes. The same kind you have"' Cyborg turned to Miko. "Was that your doing?"

She nodded, moving to help the being up.

"'Perhaps, I am the one in need of repairs…"'

'"And maybe I'm the guy who can help repair you…"' Cyborg said as together he and Miko led Fixit to the surface. "Hey," Cyborg said turning to look at Miko over Fixit's shoulder. "Thanks for coming after me…"

"Any time…" She said as they climbed through the hole into the sunlight. As they were taking Fixit to the surface, Kikyo was focusing on toning down her hearing that Sesshoumaru insisted on her practicing. By the time that they exited the Junkyard, Kikyo had toned down her hearing to what she assumed was the normal level. She could no longer hear Robin heartbeat, nor the rhythmic thrum and chime she had heard from Star-Fire.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

The next day they went on another picnic to make up for the one that was botched. Miko smiled at the boy from yesterday who felt a kinship with Cyborg. Today he brought a friend, and the friend was in awe that the boy and Cyborg had something in common.

Miko heard Cyborg say something of great morality to the kid. Mentally she thought if only every lesson in life had a moral…

'"Wheel or morality turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson that we should learn…"'

She said chuckling to herself.

"What was that Kikyo?" Star-Fire asked.

Grinning, Miko looked at her. "Nothing… Just me being me…."

() * () * () * () * () * () *

**Time Flows and Weeks Pass Till Once Again Mumbo Is Out Of Jail and Terrorizing The City….**

**Today It Just So Happens To Be A Bank.**

() * () * () * () * () * () *

"'And now for my next trick: I, the Amazing Mumbo, shall make all your money vanish, into thin air… Hocus-pocus!'" And all the money in the three large money sacks in the middle of the room spewed their bills into the air, where in a stream, they flew into Mumbo's hat. Only a few of the bills remained and they floated to the floor.

'"I just love a captive audience."' Mumbo said as he pulled a waxy penny from the teller's ear.

'"They may be captive now, but you're the one who's getting locked up!"' Robin declared.

'"You forget… I'm an escape artist…"' Mumbo said as he procured several ping-pong balls and tossed them at the Teen Titans, who scattered as they exploded. In an attempt to stop a few from bouncing towards innocent civilians, BB transformed into a crocodile and snapped several up, causing them to explode in his mouth… A lot like Star-Fire's attempt to make four-alarm vegetarian chili… It did not end well and the bay was two feet lower than it was a week ago…

The Teen Titans including Miko were fighting Mumbo in the bank, throwing their attacks at him, which were made ineffective by his magic, while Miko was attempting to get the civilians to vacate the premises lest they be caught up in the damage and hurt themselves.

She saw Raven and Mumbo going at it, and grabbed several employees, two of which had been injured and escorted them to the paramedics. When Miko was helping the two injured persons to sit, she felt something odd. And upon focusing her hearing she heard:

'"Raven!"'

"'Robin!"'

'"Star-Fire!"'

"'Dudes!"'

And she quickly ran back into the building. She witnessed Raven being pulled into a Kazanna that was, in a top-hat?

She quickly formed a barrier around herself, and ran towards the Titans who were trying to prevent Raven from being sucked in. Miko was too late however, as one-by-one, the Teen Titans were sucked in with thomp-pops, and Mumbo put the hat back on his head with a smirk, and disappeared.

Swearing, Miko chased after his scent, musty silk and, she sniffed again discretely, sparklers? But her chase was to be put on hold when the communicator she was finally given gave off the 'Titan Alert'. Mumbo would have to wait… The Teen Titans were taking a hat-nap, and Miko was the only Titan left to defend the city.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Miko was in the middle of blasting Plasmus with her powers when she heard what she thought was a foghorn… But then she realized that she had a connection to Beast Boy and when he was particularly agitated, she was acutely attuned to him. But why was he imitating a fog horn?

Then as she was throwing two ofuda, she heard him again:

'"Hey, let me help! I could crank call 'em!"'

Miko blinked and looked around in confusion. "Beast Boy?" Before she was gooked by Plasmus. She snarled at the stench and then with her powers enhancing her blows, she was able to physically attack Plasmus while her powers attempted to stun him. Having read over the file on Jump City's villains; she knew that if she could get Plasmus asleep, or knocked out, he would revert to human form.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

'"What… Happened?"' Star-Fire-cat read from the ticker tape Beast Boy was spitting out.

"'He made me do a jig…"' Cyborg-bear gasped out lying on the bottom of his cage in absolute exhaustion.

Star-Fire-cat gasped, her hackles rising. '"That mad man must be stopped!" She paused and looked confused at Cyborg. '"Please, what is… a jig?"

Meanwhile Robin-monkey was up onstage.

"'And now for the comedy portion of our show…"' Mumbo said as he looked at Robin-monkey.

'"We'll see about that…"' Robin-monkey said as he took two bananas and squirted their fruit into Mumbo's eyes. Growling at Robin-monkey laughing at him, Mumbo made a musical-box appear and started cranking the box.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Miko had just finished handing off the sleeping human form of Plasmus to the police, when the Titan alert sounded again.

Sighing she answered the call, and using the T-car, was able to get to the north docks of Jump City. There she encountered Killer-Moth, and was battling him when Slade's robots joined in the action. No doubt Slade wanted to see what Miko could do.

Several of the workers, ran for it seeing Killer-Moth, and Slade robots. Miko gestured them out and turned to face the robots, quickly stringing and shooting two arrows in succession, taking out two of the robots. She had to do a tuck-roll when two of Killer-Moth's creatures dove her, a quick slap of her bow pushed them back a couple feet but they came right back at her. She withdrew two ofuda and slapped them to the creatures turning them back into maggoty things, which by Miko's opinion were even worse than the moth creatures they had been before the ofuda.

"Behind you!" Was the yell of a male voice. And she heard metal connect with metal and then a thud sounded.

One of the workers had decided to man-up and help her, arming himself with a large wrench which he'd used to great effect as he'd hit one of the robots. "Thanks," Kikyo said with a smirk, "But you do realize, if you can keep your head when all about are losing theirs you probably haven't checked with your answering service"

"Who said that?" the man asked swinging his wrench at a moth creature connecting with it easily and it hit the wall and didn't get back up.

"George Brenard Shaw…Hawkeye Pierce, and me." Miko said with a grin, as another arrow took out yet another Slade-bot. "Augh!"

A couple Slade-bots fired shots at her and she dodged but not before she got grazed. Luckily her fire-rat armor held out and she merely bruised.

Soon however, the creatures and the robots were too close for Miko to loose her arrows and she was reduced to hand-to-hand combat. The man however, was still having great success with his wrench swinging.

Miko took a right cross across the face from Killer-Moth and she used her momentum to kick his legs out from under him.

"How long did you play baseball?" Miko grunted as she used a Judo move to flip the robot into three of the creatures, none of them got back up. In fact two of the creatures went splat! And the third was pinned underneath the unmoving robot.

"Still play it on weekends at Vault Park…" He said as he hit two more creatures. "This is better than batting practice!"

Miko executed a flip-spin-kick-karate-chop combo and took out the last of the robots. At the same time as the Man splatted the rest of the Moth-Creatures.

"No Way. No-how, is a young upstart to the Teen Titans, and a common factory worker gonna win!" Killer-Moth declared as he smacked the wrench from the man and had one of his creatures, the one that had been underneath the downed robot decide that the wrench was a decent meal. Then he threw the man into one of the supporting pillars and knocked the man out.

"You need a Time Out!"

Tired of Killer-Moth's mouth, Miko used her powers to form a barrier around his head. (A/N: Please Review!)He struggled to pull the barrier off his head, for a couple seconds, but it didn't work and the barrier held firm.

"Time Out? Time Out? Let me tell you something 'Miko' of the Teen Titans, Killer-Moth will not-! Did I just use up all my air?" Killer-Moth asked before he passed out from lack of air. Using her powers, she let him slump to the ground, before calling the Police and the paramedics.

Once both had arrived they insisted on checking Miko over before gathering up Killer-Moth and the maggoty-creatures and what was left of the Slade-robots.

Once that was done, Miko jumped back in the T-car and headed back to the bank. The only thing she remembered was the fact that: 'They always return to the scene of the crime.'

She found Mumbo back inside the bank, leaning into his top-hat… For some reason his torso was inside there… But then again so were the rest of the Teen Titans…

() * () * () * () * () * () *

"Ala-ka-zam!" was the shout as Miko witnessed Raven's foot kicking Mumbo from inside his hat.

"O-of!" Mumbo said as he bounced back to the ground

The whirl wind appeared again as the Teen Titans and the money were expelled from Mumbo's top-hat

"Alright I'm back!: Cyborg shouted grinning "with a vengeance" he said smirking evilly at mumbo.

Raven on the other hand pulled the hood to her cloak back to make sure her ears were not at the top of her head.

Mumbo freaked out and summoning his hat to him ran for the front doors.

A bird-a-rang from Robin tripped him up and he crashed to the floor. Miko picked him off the floor and secured his arms the police would be there in a dew moments anyway.

'"Yes! You have no bananas!"' BB declared, pointing at Robin. Cy was thrilled at this as well.

Miko could hear from inside Mumbo's hat, the sounds of cheering and looked over his shoulder to see a crowd of blue skinned white haired people dressed in black, white, grey and red, cheering in what looked like a theater setting.

'"That was the greatest trick ever."' Said one of the two 'men' in the balcony inside the hat to the other 'man'.

'"Eh- it was old hat…"' And then the two 'old men' on the balcony inside the hat laughed. Miko was momentarily reminded of 'The Muppets' and sighing, tightened her grip on Mumbo the police, still not having arrived, as Raven's powers took Mumbo's hat from him.

'"We're going to make sure you don't have any encore performances…"' Raven said, holding the hat in front of her.

'"But- but… my magic… How did you escape?"' Mumbo asked, leaning forward. Miko held onto his arms tighter, so he wouldn't get free… She really needed handcuffs, that or some enchanted rope.

'"I had a better trick up my sleeve…"' Raven said smirking.

'"I gotta know… C'mon kid, just between the two of us; tell me what you did."' Mumbo said leaning ever closer to Raven. Miko winced as the muscles surrounding her ribs tightened. She had bruised her ribs when she tangoed with Plasmus.

'"A magician never reveals her secrets…"' Raven said flipping the top-hat onto her head with a smirk and a wink.

Robin and Cyborg took a closer look Miko from her position behind Mumbo; Kikyo was bruised and battered, with her uniform smudged standing triumphantly behind Mumbo; holding his arms behind his back.

"So, how was Oz?" She asked smiling, she winced as her split lip was pulled. Finally the polive came and she was able to hand Mumbo off to them.

"Really, Kikyo?" BB asked semi-glaring at her, "So. Not. Cool…"

"Way to go girl!" Cyborg cheered her. "Any problems while we were gone?"

Miko grimaced, not really wanting to spout her accomplishments, and decided to imply that it was no problem.

"What it is…" She said shaking her head and grinning, the corner of her mouth bruised, and her lip split, but not detracting from her triumph. Giving the Teen Titans a 'V' for Victory.

"And what it will be…" Robin said grinning, returning the sign with one of his own, a thumbs-up.

They returned to the T-Tower and Robin asked Kikyo how she dealt with it all while they were gone… And she explained what happened while she defended Jump City while the team was taking a "hat-nap".

() * () * () * () * () * () *

They made it back to the Tower in one piece, and headed to the sick-bay where Cyborg and BB played nurse for Miko.

Robin, Star-Fire, and Raven came into the room.

"Well Miko- we just saw some news-cast's… That was some fight you had with Plasmus." Raven said.

"Yeah- I had loads of fun…" Kikyo said, wincing as Cyborg applied alcohol to her split lip.

"Kikyo's got some bruised ribs, Raven would you help bind them?" Beast Boy requested.

"Sure…" Raven acquiesced.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

"Any news?" Robin asked Beast Boy and Star-Fire going back to the problem of Aqua-Man sending fish to contact them.

Kikyo walked into the room escorted by Raven and Cyborg. "I did…" She stated. "While you were uh… out I sent a quick wave of my powers out into the bay surrounding the T-tower and as a result on the T-car scanner there suddenly showed sixteen very real threats; how they remained undetected before my power wave, I have no idea.

"I thought I sensed something odd while inside Mumbo's hat…" Raven said.

"But our powers were gone…" Star-Fire said confused.

"When did you send the power wave?" Raven asked.

"Around 1:30.…" Kikyo said leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Here…" Beast Boy said handing Kikyo a glass of iced tea.

"What I find is odd is that, why when Miko's power wave was clear and undetectable to those of no mystic or mythological origin, I was able to sense the power wave while we were inside the hat…" Raven said

"Maybe the magic amplified the power wave?" Star-Fire asked.

"Could be… But why didn't either of us sense anything before?" Miko asked, a frown painting her masked face. Then a yawn erupted from her.

"Tell you what-" Robin said, "This has been such a long day, especially for you Kikyo… We'll take this up tomorrow."

Kikyo nodded, and decided not to tell Robin about how she encountered Slade's robots, at the north docks.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

That's all for now… Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!

JoWashington


	8. Terra

Terra

_Sorry all- but my oh-so-clever muse had me stymied with the martial arts portion of this chapter, as I have no formal martial arts training myself; I had to do some research… __(_Oh that dreaded word for those still in school…_)_

_But- Here it is folks! The Long awaited Terra chapter! As in the series, there WILL be another (couple?) episode(s) with Terra in it (them). That will be when the REAL magic happens… __=D_

_Please, I really want to know what you think… My Muse has been truly, very flickle lately; my thanks for the kind reviews from Taeniaea, x-moon-surfer-x__, __Xireana Everdark Cross, jesswolf22, Shunsgirlfriend, and __Kage Hasu__. __Also a big shout-out to Riddlestyx- It's because of people such as yourself that makes me as a writer __(do gooder _=P) _want to do a better job of entertaining with our small tales of intrigue and humor. _

() * () * () * () * () * () *

'"What? Haven't you guys ever seen a superhero before?"'

'"I'm Robin, we're the-"'

'"Teen Titans! Rock on. It's cool to meet you guys! I'm Terra, and you're- Cyborg, Raven, Star-Fire, and-"'

'"Boy Beast! Uh-er! I mean Bast Boob- Ee-auh- NO!"' Beast Boy flustered.

'"Beast Boy?"' Terra asked looking calmly at him smiling slightly. Beast Boy freaked out squeaking and turned into a turtle, instantly shoving himself inside his shell spinning in the air with the speed of his transformation. '"Dude- He's hilarious!"' Terra said laughing, smiling not unkindly.

'"Hilarious? Me? Really?"' Beast Boy asked transforming partially and coming out of his shell. Literally. Terra winked at him and that was all she wrote for the green skinned boy. He finished his transformation into his usual green self, his eyes were filled with shooting stars. He had instantly and he'd swear, almost precisely with semi-pinpoint accuracy, that he'd fallen in love. The little hearts around his head were proof of it.

'"Curiosity abounds!"' Star-Fire exclaimed. '"Please- where do you come from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color and do you wish to be my friend?"' Star-Fire asked all in one breath invading Terra's personal bubble as she bent backwards to keep it from popping.

'"Um…. Earth, walked, red, and- Sure…?"' Terra asked looking at Star-Fire warily.

Star-Fire leaped higher in the air as she'd been hovering and then tackled Terra squeezing her extremely tightly around the middle.

'"A-yurk! How's it goin'?"' Terra asked gritting her teeth keeping a smile on her face, surprised at the force of exuberance Star-Fire exerted.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

The next morning after breakfast, that Kikyo still didn't show up for, a fact that had Raven slightly concerned. Kikyo didn't show up for dinner last night either.

Cyborg had just finished his run of the course. And looked down at his arm to see the blinking display. It read 02:17.

'"Boo-yah!"' Cyborg exclaimed, pumping his fist across his chest. '"New course record! Ha-ha!"'

'"Well, yeah…" Raven said bringing him back down to earth. "You're the first one to do the course…" Cyborg sulked glaring back not-belligerently at Raven.

'"Okay Terra!"' Robin said leaning over the console to look down at Star-Fire, Terra and Beast Boy. '"Ready to show us what you can do?"'

'"I just hope you're ready to see it…" Terra said murmuring to herself.

'"You can do it…"' Beast Boy said encouragingly to her; putting a hand to her shoulder. '" 'sides, it's just practice. It doesn't matter if you mess up… Not that you're gonna mess up, but I'm just sayin' that even if you really blow it- shutting up now." Beast Boy said digging his hole deeper before digging himself hand holds at the look Terra sent him.

'"Count down initiated!"' Robin declared as the clock on the console slowly counted down from ten.

Terra tuned out the encouraging shouts of the Teen Titans below the console as she shook her appendages out. '"Don't lose control. Don't lose control. Don't lose control…"' She powered up as the clock hit zero. The yellow glow signaling the intense control of her concentration surrounding her fists.

As lasers shot up from three points in front of her, she forced the earth to do her bidding. In this case forming a tower beneath her feet raising her thirty feet into the air. When the lasers destroyed the middle of the tower she crashed the rocks into them.

When she was past the cloud of dust, she freaked slightly when she saw two large metal fists raise up out of the ground and she slid partially off the boulder she was flying around the obstacle course.

The rock hit another of the fists that popped up from the ground just as her mental hold on the boulder slipped and the rock spun so that she was at the lower-rear of the boulder, and the boulder crashed to the ground in several pieces, and Terra fell but before she could hit the ground she used her power to summon another boulder to her aid.

She landed on it and quickly clambered onto a better spot before breathing a scant breath of relief before freaking as she headed for the outlying 'mini-mountains' of the course. She frantically used her will power and physical strength to turn the boulder.

'"Whoo-hoo!"' Cyborg cheered.

'"Glorious!"'

'"Yeah! You the man Terra!-Uh- you're the- Way to Go!"' Beast Boy stuttered in his cheering not wanting to sound crude.

The boulder spun haphazardly with Terra hanging on for practically dear life before heading toward several 'hurdles' toward the end of the course.

At the last possible second a tower of earth shattered through the first and collided with Terra's boulder before Terra leapt onto the moving tower that was bursting through the barricade of hurdles.

'"We're gonna need a new obstacle course."' Raven told Robin un-necessarily leaning against a convenient boulder behind the console. He could see the damage that was occurring. But he tended to the controls opening a trench in the middle of the course. The tower of earth collapsed suddenly sending Terra hurdling toward the trench.

But again in the nick of time, Terra summoned a boulder to her as she flipped to land feet first, but caught the boulder oddly, and ended up doing a loop-de-loop; flipping end over end to land on top the boulder before sliding off as it tipped.

As she fell, two small rocks flew to her to lend her aid at her unconscious summoning. She was able to grasp them firmly, one in each hand, and was able to fly above the trench just enough to force herself forward and upward to land on yet another boulder.

Robin looked at Terra gauging her, before adjusting a dial on the console. As he did so, four disk projectors popped from their hiding places and shot several disks at Terra, who adjusted her boulder so that the base took the brunt of the disk explosions.

From her precarious position, she summoned a slew of smaller rocks and used them to destroy the disk projectors. She let the boulder crash to the ground and slid to a stop almost ungracefully before ending in the gymnasts pose.

BB Star-Fire and Cyborg all cheered for her after they picked their jaws from the ground

'"Yow!"' Beast Boy declared leaping forward. '"You Rock!"'

'"Magnificent success!"' Star-Fire declared flying toward the both of them.

Cyborg was viewing her time, which read: 01:55 in blinking blue.

'"Looks like we have a new course record…"' Raven said observing the time.

'"I must have softened it up for her…"' Cyborg blustered.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Kikyo was in the Basement training. She'd spent a good part of yesterday arranging with Shippo (threatening to tell his kids all the things he did when he was young) to help her with setting up a training regime. She'd ended up spending the night at his home just outside Gotham, before she came back early this morning. She had just finished creating the last shadow clone and was stretching, when Robin called her on the communicator, asking her location. She stood and said that she was in the basement setting a few things up; soon the Teen Titans finally arrived, with someone she had yet to meet.

"Kikyo- you do know that we have a training center higher in tower… and an obstacle course outside, right?" Robin asked as they walked down the stairs to see what she'd been doing; and meet her for the first time.

"Used to have an obstacle course outside…" Cyborg said lightly, "I have to build a new one after our power house friend here kicked it's butt!"

Kikyo grinned, "Maybe one that's fit for you guys, but I am sorely out of shape… you have no idea how much I was put through the final time I trained with my adoptive brother…"

She turned to the girl that came downstairs with the team and introduced herself. "I'm Kikyo, Miko to civilians…" She stated introducing herself to the young blonde haired girl around fifteen. Who was she to judge; because of some time loop/temporal paradox/ time switcheroo/ string theory thing, she was sixteen- though mentally she was at least twenty.

"Name's Terra…" The girl said with an answering grin. "Where you from?"

"Japan-" Kikyo said with a grin of her own. "Been called Miko since I was fifteen…" She said thinking back to when she first landed in the Feudal Era.

"Why is there a waterfall falling from nothing and ending in nothing?" BB asked the group in general.

"It's to help with my training, and meditating…" Kikyo said, turning to answer him.

"Uh-huh and how does that work?" Raven asked. "Seems to me that it would disrupt your concentration…" Raven asked stepping closer to Miko's side with a look that said: 'You will be showing me this later… right?'

Kikyo merely smiled at her in accord.

"I was wondering where all the pans for the frying of food went…" Star-Fire stated as she viewed the pans hanging from several of the supporting beams in a various ways…

"And what's with the moving shadows?" Cyborg queried

"They're to help me train. They're shadow clones, made specifically to push me beyond any normal human means."

She demonstrated by leaping into the air and spinning her leg in a clockwise motion three times was about to land before she hooked her left leg around the neck of the shadow clone and using her hair-tie, whipped another before using her right leg and putting it around the back of the clone and pulling it to the ground, but not before landing three powerful punches on yet another shadow-clone. She was kicked in the chest, and stumbled only to kick off a clone that made to grab her and pin her arms. She then flipped and landed on one leg in the crane stance, before letting a serious array of kicks and jabs at her shadow-clones before hooking her arms around its arms and jackknifed into the previous shadow clone and landed lightly on the balls of her booted feet.

She jumped in the air and spun almost horizontal to the ground before landing on one foot and kicking out. Using that move she was able to gain momentum and power to her kick. Then she jumped back to avoid one kick, grabbed its leg , and using it as leverage was able to kick both feet into its chin.

From there she landed lightly on the ground before sending short straight yet very powerful kicks at another shadow-clone's chest and pelvis. The clone jerked back with each kick, before Kikyo forced herself into the air with a powerful leap and spinning twice, kicked the flat of her foot to her opponents jaw with a crack.

"Whoa- how long have you been doing this?"

"Today? I started warming up when you arrived…"

"Are you even pushing yourself?" Robin said referring to a light spar she and Beast Boy had had earlier in the week. He had caught the tail end of the fight, when Kikyo had leapt into the air aiming a flying kick at BB, flipped at the last possible second, slid under his legs, scissoring them out from under him, before grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back…

Though, as he came to think about it, there seemed to be a part of the move missing…

"It's more maintenance than anything else." Kikyo admitted. "But as long as I keep it up, I won't have my older brother checking in on me to make sure I'm not slacking… even now I'm not sure…" She said trailing off to grimace and wincing almost painfully at how much she'd slacked these weeks.

Out of the back of her uniform, she pulled out a large fan…

In a series of moves, that are frankly to complicated for this author to even describe- but will try, she was able to leap into the air and knock away three of the swords that the shadow-clones suddenly made appear.

"Why is she fighting with a fan?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"This is no ordinary fan…" She said as she landed and headed toward the Teen Titans. The shadow clones were in a holding neutral stance. "This is a Tessen (_see a/n end of chap_) …. It was the fourth weapon that I was trained with…. I was trained in Kyudo… also known as archery… then I was trained in the weapon combination of sword and whip and then I was trained in the art of the war fan… a tessen has many uses… Most fortunately I have had no need to sincerely defend myself with them…"

She then initiated a traditional dance with the tessen, awing her teammates… It was one of the simpler dances that she'd been taught. And so it was over within minutes.

"How long did you say your training was?" came a question from Terra. There was a warble in the question, which made her take the question seriously.

"At times, interminable…" Kikyo said with a wry grin. "But the actual time frame was, I believe, somewhere around a year and a half to get me up to master status."

"A-Uh- wow…" Terra stuttered. "Crazy weird way of training you have here…" She stated, looking at Kikyo's own personal 'stylized' training 'course'.

"You should have seen how I trained with my adoptive brother…" Kikyo said with her mask reflecting her enjoyment of the conversation. "This is adequate, but it works…" Miko said with a grin and a shrug.

"Yeah- but the obstacle course doesn't anymore…" Robin said. "I haven't seen you really fight yet Miko…" He said stepping toward the center of the room.

As he did so, Star-Fire looked around. Somehow the basement of the T-Tower wasn't nearly as scary as it was normally… Even with the lights on.

Could it be, that Miko Kikyo had used some of her innate and yet still unknown powers to dispel some of the unsavory shadows that caused Star-Fire to- as Beast Boy would say: Freak Out?

"How do you want to do this then?" Kikyo asked him.

"How long and harsh was your training?" He asked with a smirk. He was impressed with the amount of training 'equipment' that she had, but the question was: Could she, and did she, use it; and how often did she train with her 'equipment'?

And although there were members of the Teen Titans that did have an idea on how long she'd trained, she never specified how long. In by interesting facts, Human days lasted the maximum of 24 hours… A Demon's day lasted 45. And her actual training was around three human years, not counting the time she spent training, after training with Sesshoumaru.

"Every day… A third of the time was spent training at the compound, a third of the time was spent in the desert and a third of the time was spent in the jungle… If I were anyone else? I'd say that my master was a Demon about my training-" Kikyo said glancing at Raven and sharing a subtle look. "And what you would like Robin, is that I did all my training without the use of my powers."

"Alright then, no powers… Show me what you got." Robin said stepping forward. Almost positive that he could take her, even if she had been trained by her adoptive brother, he had been trained by Batman and various other Martial Arts Masters.

"Tatakai!" She declared, allowing Robin to ready himself, drawing his retractable quarterstaff. "Kaishi!"

She then jumped straight into the fight, no need to study her opponent (she wasn't exactly looking to kill) by flipping over Robin's head, skidding to his left while his back was still turned and whacking him across the middle with her tessen. As he spun she forced her back into his chest locking his staff and arms between the two of them, leaving her arms free. He tried to quickly back away, but an elbow to the head made him see stars, before she spun to her left around him, coming to a slightly kneeling stance behind him and hitting him on the back of his knees, consecutively hitting his right elbow sending him in a careening circle before she flipped over his head again and very quickly advanced hitting him and his staff when he was able to block in swipes of her tessen.

She flipped over Robin's head and somersaulted in the air six times, never giving him a place to hit before landing on the ground in a crouch, her back facing him. He grit his teeth and charged her and as he neared, she spun in a counter-clockwise motion and hit him across the breadth of his chest with her tessen sending him to the ground gasping for air.

The gasping didn't last long however, and Robin quickly pulled himself together, noting that his quarterstaff wasn't aiding him like he had hoped, he retracted it and brought up his fists.

"Let's go then… No more kid stuff." He said glaring fiercely at Kikyo. "And after this you're going to start teaching me some of these moves…"

"Then be schooled Robin…" Kikyo said as Robin charged recklessly.

She quickly snapped out kicks always advancing, spin-kicks, slash-kicks, straight kicks. All hit the mark, and even though Kikyo was holding back all but twenty percent of her strength, Robin still had a bloody nose and a split lip that he'd cut on one of his teeth. He spit the blood pooling in his mouth to the ground and aimed a punch at Kikyo which she quickly guarded; but that was what he wanted, as she leapt back then straight up and aimed her trajectory to kick at Robin's head to finish the impromptu match he bent backwards nearly double and then aimed a punch at her leg intended to give her a Charlie horse and limit her fighting ability. What he didn't count on however, was Kikyo grabbing his hand and spinning herself around using his fist as a fulcrum and finally kicking him with both feet. Her body unbalanced him and he went crashing to the floor.

"Tatakai ryou, Robin…" Miko said bowing slightly, ending the sparring match 'demonstration'. Now the Teen Titans and their new guest knew that demonstration actually meant that some where in the exhibition there was a hidden demon.

"Whoa…" Raven said

"You said it…" Beast Boy said staring wide-eyed at his cousin.

"She is even above the training that my people have received on the various moons…" Star-Fire trailed off. "She could beat my sister…"

"Talk about a one-woman-army…" Cyborg said making note not to piss off Miko in the future.

"That was amazing!" Terra said grinning, at Kikyo from her position on the sidelines. She was in awe of the way that Kikyo held herself and her powers… if only she could do that, then she wouldn't- She cut that thought off and shook her head trying to shake it out of her head. There was NO way that she could get to that point without giving away that she had very little control over her powers and that was the last thing Terra wanted. Luckily no one saw the quick frantic shaking of her head as they were all staring at Robin and Kikyo/Miko.

"How are you feeling?" Miko asked Robin.

"Like I got the snot kicked out of me… I'm going to be sore for weeks…"

"Maybe not for weeks…" Miko said, as Raven approached them, willing to aid her team leader. "I got this Raven…" Miko said and she pressed her pink glowing hands to Robin's shoulders and he winced slightly, arching his head back in sudden pain before it was all gone. The forming bruises, the split lip, even that paper-cut from earlier where BB's paper-airplane skimmed his arm, when Star-Fire threw it with great velocity back at BB… It was the first paper fighter-jet airplane ever made, and it had been the last Raven's powers had seen to that when it jetted past BB and was heading for the window.

"Attack me…" was all Miko said, standing to her full unimpressive height of 155 centimeters. Robin nodded and stood, pulling out his quarterstaff yet again.

Without pause, Robin made to strike Miko with his quarterstaff, but she spun grabbing one end of the staff with her left hand and spun till the main part of the staff was braced across her back and then she pushed her right arm out to grab even more of the staff….

"How did you- it's like your making me move the way you want me to…"

"Here's how it works…" Miko said stepping back from her holding position. "You know about some people being able to read minds, and how most are able to read their opponent's next move? I took advantage of yours; I knew you would attempt to strike me by how your hands were gripping your staff." She then proceeded to explain how that particular move progressed.

"You led with a right-handed thrust and half-way though, you shifted your weight to your left foot pivoting on your right, using that I was able to slide under the start of your left-handed thrust and grab your staff. From there, I spun my body bracing my lower back against your staff, anchoring your staff causing you to lose your main weapon. Now the next thing I would do, would be to use my torso as a pivot point and pull the staff from your grip and use it to flip your body to the left, and incidentally breaking your humorous and radius in your right arm…"

She then proceeded to show Robin how to block that particular attack, and insisted that he start learning to guard his body at all times. Showing no weaknesses.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Kikyo followed the Teen Titans and Terra up to the multi-purpose room to grab a soda, when their warning system went off, causing their beacons to light up: Beast Boy's belt, Cyborg's eye, Robin's belt, the bauble on Raven's cloak, the bauble's on Star-Fire's gloves, and even the charms on the ends of Miko/Kikyo's braids.

'"Okay, why is everybody blinking?"' Terra demanded.

On the view screen that served as a TV, window, and apparently a Titan warning system complete with communications, showed a challenge from none other than someone Kikyo was getting to know very well… Slade.

'"Slade. He's back!"' Robin said with severe distrust and dislike bordering on hatred covering his voice.

'"Slade?"' Terra asked.

"'Bad guy… Way bad…"' Beast Boy said leaning over to confide in Terra.

With several taps on the keyboard, Robin was able to ascertain his position on the city map. '"Got a fix on his location. Titans! Move Out!"' Robin declared and as a team, they ran for the door, Miko was going to be riding with Robin this time, to give Terra a place in the T-Car.

Halfway to where Slade was located however, Robin gave Miko a change in plans. There was a disturbance near the waterfront and he wanted it checked out. Since Miko had made an appearance as an official member of the team, and he wanted to see how well Terra did under pressure, he told her to check it out and report back once the team was all together.

() * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * ()

Miko met the rest of the Titans at the Tower after she'd scoped the situation out. As it was they were all grouped in the multi-purpose room; and it appeared that Terra was about to leave.

'"Don't even think about it…"' Cyborg said as Miko came up behind him.

"Terra going to leave?" Miko asked Raven quietly.

Raven just looked at Miko a small smile was apparent in her eyes.

'"Okay- what's going on?"'

'"Well-"' Raven started.

'"We talked it over and-"' Cyborg continued.

"'We wish for you to stay here… With us!"' Star-Fire finished giggling and bouncing up and down slightly.

'"We think you'd make a great addition to our team…"' Robin said; a smile gracing his normally semi-stoic face.

'"So- Wanna be a Titan?"' Beast Boy asked as Robin handed over a Titan communicator.

'"Me? Really?"' Terra asked hopefully.

"It would be nice to even up the guys…" Miko said with a slight grin, "And there'll be times when I can't help the team as much as I'd like- I have things to do and 'people' (She enunciated the word) to see…"

'"Of course-"' Robin continued. '"You'll need more training. I know you have trouble controlling your powers and we can help-"

Miko watched as the communicator hit the ground.

'"You told him?"' Terra demanded of Beast Boy.

'"I didn't!"' Beast Boy said putting his hands up in the 'I mean it- really!', and 'I kinda surrender' pose. Terra's face was betrayed and angry.

'"You promised! You lied to me! You lied!"' Terra shouted as she ran from the Tower.

'"Terra! No!"' Beast Boy shouted, chasing after her, desperately wanting to explain that Robin was trained by the greatest Detective/vigilante, and was naturally observant. '"Wait!"'

Robin and Miko caught up to Beast Boy outside.

'"I just figured it out…"' Robin said apologetically. '"I didn't know it was a secret."' His head lowered in apology, to look down at his friend.

'"She didn't even say good-bye…"' Beast Boy said sadly as he picked up a small rock and skipped it across the water of the harbor.

"I know you don't want to hear this BB…" Kikyo said speaking up for the first time since she and Robin approached Beast Boy. "But there's something other than the loss of a dear friend and almost teammate to worry about."

Beast Boy looked to his cousin and took a breath. She was serious and he'd learned from the Doom Patrol, that there were times when compartmentalizing his emotions was necessary. "Like what?"

"Like the fact that I checked out another disturbance while you and the rest of the team were going up against Slade's minions…" Beast Boy stood up and concentrated on what Kikyo was saying. "I ended up at Rush City's JLU Tower… It was trashed… There were several blood types in small pools, and I found Lt. Carmine dead on the fifth level…" By now the rest of the Teen Titans had joined them on the rocks around the shore. "The communication had been hacked, and several data banks were stolen, including the one that used the JLU's power signatures to identify members…"

"What else?" Beast Boy asked, needing the outlet.

To Be Continued!

_**(A/N: "Tessen **__were folding fans with outer spokes made of heavy plates of iron which were designed to look like normal, harmless folding fans or solid clubs shaped to look like a closed fan. Samurai could take these to places where swords or other overt weapons were not allowed, and some swordsmanship schools included training in the use of the tessen as a weapon. The tessen was also used for fending off arrows and darts, as a throwing weapon, and as an aid in swimming_."**)**

(A/N: There is no such DC character as Lt. Carmine, and there is no such 'Rush City' for the Teen Titans or the JLU… (I think so at least.))

As always.

Review. Please…

JoWashington


	9. Dance for Your City!

_Rev. Psyche:_

OKAY! See if I care! DON'T REVIEW!

* * *

**DANCE FOR YOUR CITY!**

* * *

"According to the JLU, No SOS or any Mayday signal has been broadcast." Robin said; a tic forming on his forehead.

"According to them:" Robin continued, propping his hip against the counter as he spoke with his assembled team. " 'There is no way that a teenager would be able to know, ahead of the adults, about JLU members and its affiliations, being in trouble.' but they said they would send some members to check it out…" He was starting to growl.

"Dude! I thought I was the only one who could change into animals!" Beast Boy said trying to lighten the mood.

It worked.

Robin slugged him in the arm. Beast Boy then asked Miko escort him to Sick Bay to get an X-ray to see if his arm was broken.

Robin mock-glared at him. "Keep talking like that and I'll really break your arm…"

"Augh!" Beast Boy squealed in 'fear' and ran and hid behind Cyborg.

"Oooh…No! I am not hiding your green butt this time BB!"

"But- but…!"

"Go ahead Robin, I'd like to see it…" Raven said with an 'evil-grin'.

"Augh! Star! Save Me!" Beast Boy said running for the Tamaranian.

"From what do you need saving from Beast Boy?" Star-Fire asked, clueless.

Beast Boy spluttered, whimpering, fluttering to the ground, flattened.

Miko grinned… "Wow… He reminds me of someone…" She said. "Ever been a flea?" She asked her cousin.

"Why on this green, blue, and brown earth would I want to be a flea?" Beast Boy asked grossed out, popping back into 3-D by blowing into his thumb.

Miko had been gotten a call from Sesshoumaru and was summoned to his place of work.

The rest of the Teen Titans had stayed in the Multi-purpose room doing various things…

Except for Robin; he'd given her a lift on the R-Cycle to Sesshoumaru's place and had dropped her off. She told him not to worry about getting a ride back, someone in his employ would bring her back to the Tower.

* * *

An hour later Miko, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were in the Multi-purpose room. Miko had just walked in and threw herself into the couch. Interrupting the video game that Robin and Beast Boy had been engaged in. Every now and then, she hit the back of her head against the back of the couch.

"I have to go on a date…" Miko groaned. It was almost like Yuka, Ayumi and Eri setting her up on dates with Hojo. She was seriously questioning herself for agreeing with Sesshoumaru's demand for her to not allow his son, a reclusive teenager, to go stag to his Junior Prom.

"A DATE!" BB squawked; momentarily turning into a parrot, before returning to human form and staring at her. The controller was upside down next to him on the seat having flipped from his hands when he'd morphed.

"Yeah…" She sighed, accepting that she promised to go to this 'prom' with Sesshoumaru's son. But she did have a question. "Yes… I have gone on dates before but there is something bothering me… There are a lot of festivals in Japan… But what is a 'prom'?"

Robin sniggered. She paused in hitting her head against the couch; she was getting a headache, and glared at Robin with such ferocity, that Robin was left with the distinct and foreboding impression: 'What Goes Around, Comes Around'… He stopped sniggering; he hated to jinx himself… Though he was the feeling that it was too late.

"Basically you get dressed up über nicely, almost ballroom formal and dance, spill punch, hold up a wall, and generally have a good time…" Cyborg said cheerfully; leaning over the back of the couch to look at her masked face. "But not necessarily in that order…" He was enjoying her discomfort; Robin was glad that he wasn't at the end of that demand to go out with someone he didn't even know…

"Oh- Then Star-Fire and I need to go shopping…" At this point Raven and Star-Fire walked in the room.

"Why?"

Miko looked up at Cyborg in surprise, and consternation, before biting the corner of her lip; and glancing up at him with a stubborn look.

"C'mere, I'll tell you something… " She said gesturing Cyborg closer, to lean his head down closer to her. "I literally have nothing to wear!" She shouted, making his bells ring. He stood up and after running a diagnostic, yelled at Robin that he had to go repair his audio sensors… Dang Miko was loud when annoyed!

"When is it?" Robin asked, glad it was her and not him.

"Sometime tomorrow night… Ugh… The things I do to save my hide…" Miko groaned forcing her head back against the couch, and wiping her hands down her face.

"Is this kid that bad?" Cyborg asked from around the table he had set has audio sensors to mute and had set his visual sensors to read lips, set that he could see all angles around the room it was hard to repair his audio sensors and watch what everybody was doing and read what they were saying.

"I'm not entirely certain about the son, but the dad is that bad… If the kid's like his dad, then his personality is like Batman's; if he's like his mom, then he's like Zatanna…"

"Ooh…" Robin said grimacing along with Beast Boy, totally getting the references. Raven and Star-Fire were clueless.

"We'll head out now…" Miko said pushing herself up from the couch and stretching, before grabbing Star-Fire by the shoulders and pushing her out of the room.

"Have Fun!" Cyborg called out needing no reply.

Once they got outside the Multi-purpose room, Miko released Star-Fire's shoulders; and walked toward the exit.

"What is it that we are to purchase Miko?" Star-Fire asked as she followed Miko outside.

"Formal wear… But knowing us- something that we can at least move around easily in…"

"How will 'knowing us' allow us to move easily?"

Miko merely laughed as she had Star-Fire fly them further into the city.

* * *

~~~~~~SORRY- I DIDN'T MEAN IT… PLEASE REVIEW…~~~~~~

* * *

'"Range to target?"' Robin asked as he and the rest of the Teen Titans were speeding down the road.

'"Five Hundred and closing!"' Cyborg answered, following the R-Cycle with the T-Car. '"We should have a visual any-"'

'"There he is!"' Star-Fire interrupted pointing ahead of her and Beast Boy in vulture form.

'"Correction; there it is!"' Raven said from the passenger seat of the T-Car.

"It's a spider…" Miko shivered in dread, disgust, and generalized dismay, especially since after she and her team had defeated Naraku… Miko was perched on the seat behind Robin, arrow out of her quiver and aimed at the man-spider.

And it was, a spider with two bodies, the top was the body of a spider with only four legs which shared a head with a human male body. And it was robbing a jewelry store.

The man-spider shot a bolt of purple energy from an energy gun, causing the Titans to dodge, revving away from the blast.

As the man-spider raced along the outsides of the city buildings, the Teen Titans gave chase. Star-Fire and Beast Boy from the air and the others from the ground.

Stabilizing herself on the back of the cycle, Miko took aim and shot three consecutive arrows at the thief. Robin pressed a button and two energy disk projectors emerged from the steering column and another button press and the energy disks were shot at the thief. Unfortunately, all shots either came close or missed. Miko really did not want to kill; so she was missing on purpose.

Cyborg pulled ahead of the R-Cycle and it's riders as they chased the thief, and from the back of the car a cybernetic rocket fired and would have hit the thief had he not used the spider-body's legs to give him a preternatural edge to his jump, giving him lift over the explosion.

And the chase continued.

Beast Boy was glued to the wall when the man-spider spat a web blast. '"Super Loogie… Bleagh…"'

The man-spider aimed for Star-Fire but she was able to dodge easily.

But the webs didn't cease in fact the man-spider aimed his webs across the main drag, bringing the height well over two and a half stories.

Robin gasped and had Miko leap towards the T-Car. With a wave of her hand and some well adjusted dark energy, Raven teleported Miko into the car; just before she raised the street into a ramp.

The chase continued until a web blast splattered across the windshield.

'"I can't see!"' Cyborg yelled, before he braked the car, more webs splattered on the hood.

Between Raven and Miko they were able to obliterate the webbing and Cyborg was able to track Robin and Star-Fire's signal.

They joined up with them, after freeing Beast Boy, to see Robin falling; grey looking and in an unnatural position. Star-Fire caught him and helped him to the ground where they were waiting.

'"He is… okay?"' Star-Fire asked as she looked to her cybernetic teammate.

'"He will be; the venom's effect is only temporary."' Cyborg said after running a quick analysis.

'"Ugh! Getting away- we have to…Go after him! Agh!… Whoa!"' Robin said still in his unnatural and frozen position, but he began to tilt forward and could not help his sudden tipping.

Cyborg made to catch him, but Star-Fire got to him first and pulled him back onto the tip of his boot.

'"You mean, we have to go after him!"' Raven said clarifying Robin's position.

'"You need to chill until that stuff wears off!"' Cyborg cued in.

'"Dude- we can handle it… The guy's got a spider for a head. Not like he's gonna be hard to find!"' Beast Boy said being serious.

"And I in the mean time need to go get ready; in order to save my hide need to play 'prom date'…" Miko said groaning. She'd much rather be going after the man-spider thief; and she stated as such.

Robin encouraged her to go, letting her drive the R-Cycle back to the Tower. With reluctance, she did so. And departed for her rooms once she got there. Sesshoumaru's son was going to be picking her up in just under an hour.

* * *

Matsurokan Westlord, Sesshoumaru's first born son, was waiting for her outside at the exact time Sesshoumaru said he'd be. (See A/N at the end of the chapter.)

"Great… A stickler…" Kikyo muttered under her breath. But at least he's cute looking! Kikyo cheered inside Miko's head. There were times when Kagome questioned Kikyo's sanity; who would have thought that Kikyo, elegant, refined, eloquently emotionally controlled Kikyo would say something like that about a Hanyou?

"Who can still hear better than a human…" Matsurokan stated.

He looked like he was Inuyasha's son; but since Inuyasha had passed years before and he was still a teenager, the same age as she was for that matter…

Matsurokan currently had black hair and muddy-blue eyes, but underneath his human disguise… Put simply: There was a strong family resemblance. His hair was silver, but fine like his father's. His eyes were a burnt amber color; like Inuyasha's and were it not for the fact that Kagura had images of him just after he was born; she would have stated categorically that he WAS Inuyasha's son!

He was still his father's son through and through. However, he acted more like his grandfather: The Great Dog General, much to Kagome and Kagura's relief.

* * *

Kikyo was surprised to see Robin pull the R-Cycle to were they were going to board the cruise liner for the 'Junior Prom: Date with Destiny'.

And she excused herself from Matsurokan to talk to him, when she saw Star-Fire appear. She was glad she'd talked Star-Fire into getting the lavender evening dress instead of the green… It suited her much better. And simplicity overruled adornments in the aliens opinion. Miko agreed, but for herself- she had to honor Matsurokan's family house.

"Robin? Star-Fire? Why are you attending this function?" Miko asked confused.

"Miko? This was the prom you were talking about?" Robin asked for clarification. "Wow- you both look- …Wow…"

'"On such an occasions, I believe it is customary to wear a dead plant?"'

Miko was wearing a strapless red dress with white cherry petals seemingly falling from the bough embossed on the bust to a layer at her hem where the fallen petals were also embossed.

"I'm confused too…" Robin said before facing Star-Fire as she placed a boutonniere in Robin's lapel. '"Star- You're supposed to be helping the others track down Killer-Moth!"'

'"Your orders were to investigate the girl. I intend to investigate her thoroughly!"' Star-Fire said semi-flippantly. '"Besides- you may require saving! This 'Kitten' is perhaps some form of ooze monster in disguise! She certainly is ugly like an ooze monster, yes?"' She asked of Miko.

Kikyo wisely nodded her head. A maddened Star-Fire was not something she wanted to witness.

Robin raised a finger to make a point, when a car horn honked, drawing their attention. It was a pink limo; and a blonde haired girl, decked in pink stepped out.

'"Yoo-hoo! Robbie-poo! You're Kitten has arrived! Mee-yow!" She said loudly.

'"Second thought- Maybe I will need saving…"' Robin said as he stepped away from his female teammates.

"Part of the man-spider thing from earlier?" Miko asked Star-Fire

'"Oh! Robin! My Date! Robin! Don't you look handsome?"' She said as she plumped his chin. '"Compliment me on my dress!"'

'"Do It! Or Else!"'

'"Nice dress…"' Robin nearly snarled.

Matsurokan approached Miko. "Is the entire evening going to be like this?"

"I have no idea- This is the first 'prom' I've ever been to…" Miko said shaking her head as he escorted her up the gang plank to the deck of the cruise ship.

'"Oh! Robin! You're such a gentleman! Not at all like my **Worthless****Ex-Boyfriend****Fang!**"' She seemed to announce to the docks at large. Miko, Robin and Matsurokan all winced trying to protect their ears. '"Now take my arm- Lead me in… And would it kill you to smile?"' 'Kitten' demanded.

A smile almost cracked across his face. '"Maybe."' His smile was so forced that it looked almost evil; then he dragged her into the line leading to the gang plank.

A sudden sound of a crash and metal creaking had she and Matsurokan looking over their shoulders to see Star-Fire with her fist in the hood of the pink Limo.

* * *

Miko had coerced Matsurokan into dancing with her, saying that it was much like sword play, when Robin and 'Kitten' suddenly joined them on the dance floor.

"This 'Kitten' is starting to annoy me… Should she continue- I shall show her exactly WHY cats and dogs do not get along!" Matsurokan said gripping Miko's hand harshly.

"Down boy!" Miko said quietly. "Robin's dealing with it… She has something that she is obviously using against the city- Robin's just going along with it until the rest of the team has figured out what she's got!"

Matsurokan let out a slight growl, but nodded. He smirked when 'Kitten' suddenly pulled close to her for a slow dance. He was obviously uncomfortable.

'"From now on, Robbie-poo, this will always be our song!"' Kitten declared as she cuddled against Robin.

Robin, still dancing, freaked out, and opened his communicator begging his team to have found Killer-Moth.

'"Poor guy…"' He muttered. At least Matsurokan was enjoying his forced date… He might even ask his father to be allowed to court Miko.

* * *

When Kitten revealed that her father was Killer-Moth, Miko exampled to Star-Fire why they chose the types of dresses that they had, and within a minute, they were back in their hero-attire. Robin made a similar move. Matsurokan merely removed his jacket and handed it to one of the teenagers hiding, removing his human disguise.

Miko and Matsurokan aided Robin and Star-Fire throughout the fight with Fang, the Man-Spider Thief from earlier and Kitten. When it seemed as if Robin, Star-Fire and Matsurokan had it covered, Miko ran to get the teenagers to semi-safety… They were on a boat after all…

* * *

The Teen Titans and Matsurokan were standing near the railing of the cruise-ship, watching as Fang, the man-spider, boyfriend of Kitten was escorted into the villain-holding truck.

'"Nobody dumps Kitten! Nobody! You're going to pay for this Robbie-poo! You're Going to PAY!"' She screamed as she was shoved into the villain-holding truck.

'"So, No Second date?"' Cyborg asked Robin needlessly.

'"You know- Now that no one's making them all mutatey, these little guys might actually make good pets!"'

'"Don't even think about it…" Raven said staring down at Beast Boy as he cuddled the Moth-man maggoty creation.

Robin walked over to two teenagers that had been hit with Fang's venom and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as he apologized for ruining their prom. Matsurokan escorted Miko towards them.

'"Are you kidding? This was the best prom Ever!"' The guy declared.

'"Even if I still can't move my legs!"' The girl concurred. The four of them were surprised. Matsurokan was the first to regain control of his emotions.

"Later Kahn…"

"See you at school Westlord!" Kahn, the frozen male said back. "And I want the full scoop!"

"You can't handle the scoop!" Matsurokan said mockingly.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for! The King and Queen of this year's prom!"' The four of them got into fighting stances. "Is a Tie!" Spotlights landed on Robin and Star-Fire as well as Miko and Matsurokan. '"Robin and Star-Fire!" A cheer sounded through the crowd. "And Matsurokan Westlord and Miko!"

'"I guess one more dance wouldn't kill me…"' Robin said as he escorted Star-Fire to the dance floor where Miko and Matsurokan were already dancing together.

"Miko… If this is the way that you and your friends spend your time, then I will most appreciate an invitation to join…" Sesshoumaru's son had since shed his human disguise and standing near the railing.

There were several girls looking at him in wonder, either wondering why he was only now revealing himself, or wondering how he had escaped their 'hottie-radar'.

* * *

After they had returned from the prom, the Teen Titans got back to investigating why JLU Vault Tower was ignoring the potential threat.

Robin was getting really frustrated. They had contacted the JLU again as per the problem Miko had encountered with the JLU Vault Tower. And they had been assertively told by yet another JLU member there was no way that a teenager would be able to know, ahead of the adults, about JLU members and its affiliations, in trouble.

So they decided to pay a call on the JLU Vault City Tower the next morning…

Robin wasn't the only one getting frustrated either, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg and even Miko were noticeably anxious and perturbed Miko was increasingly frustrated with it as well… She had dealt with this type of issue before, with Sesshoumaru; back in the Sengoku Jidai. Star-Fire knew all about politics. She never liked them on Tamaran and she didn't like the: 'Bureaucratic Bull' (as Cyborg put it) that they needed to deal with on Earth.

* * *

The Teen Titans entered the Vault Tower ignoring what the JLU had said. That they would take care of it themselves.

"Whoa- someone's cleaned house…" Beast Boy said. As he watched members of the JLU go through different levels of the Vault Tower; seeming as if nothing was out of place or wrong for that matter.

And it was true… there was in no way, shape or form, any evidence of anything that Miko had said, and sampled, to have occurred.

Nothing.

It was a good thing that Miko had taken images and scans of the tower including tests of the blood and samples of all evidence. Also having had recorded all pertinent data, including MRI's of less sensitive sections the building. (Though Robin was unclear about how Miko had actually gotten the MRIs…)

Another thing he was incredibly thankful for; Miko's foresight.

Already, Vault Tower had several members of the JLU there and those members questioned the Teen Titans' appearance.

Robin and Cyborg tried to explain to Mister Terrific what Miko had discovered, but were ignored. Being called children.

Miko and Raven tried convincing other members of the JLU, basically S.T.R.I.P.E., that there was something not right in the tower, mainly power fluctuations; but Miko and Raven were told to: 'Let the grown-ups handle it'.

Miko had to bodily restrain Raven from going demon on the patronizing robot-user.

"You better watch it missy- I'd hate to have to call your parents… What would your father say?" S.T.R.I.P.E. asked.

"He'd tell me to waste you and your pathe-" Miko interrupted Raven's tirade by slapping a hand across her mouth.

"Yeah- Not a good idea to piss someone with dark powers off…" She said grimacing semi-apologetically… She was mad about what he said as well… She'd saved the world Centuries before he was even born!

The robot-user swiveled to look at her. "I'll let it go this time… But don't try to pull anything- I'll be watching you two…."

With that S.T.R.I.P.E. left, leaving Miko and Raven fuming. Didn't these adults understand that something was seriously wrong?

The others had had similar problems.

Beast Boy and Star-Fire had tried to explain to Vigilante, as he was one of the more easier going JLU members available, but had been brushed off as well.

"How come you kids could find som'thin' wrong here if we can't?"

"Perhaps it is because you were unknowing of something tumultuous and erroneous occurring? Are you so unaware and thinking of your superiority that nothing can harm that which you so obviously represent?" Star-Fire asked.

"Darlin' we would'a known if som'thin' like that did happ'n…"

"Dude- something is seriously wrong! Why won't you listen?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Listen kids- I'd love at chat 'bout this idear; but I have a serious date with a 70" plasma screen and a Clint Eastwood marathon…" And with that said; Vigilante brushed Star-Fire and Beast Boy off.

"Why that Klorbag Varglenilk! Does he not know that this is of the utmost importance?" Star-Fire demanded of Beast Boy.

"It's one of those things Star… Grown-ups almost never take teenagers seriously…" Beast Boy said, although he too was annoyed.

They all met in the Lobby of the Vault JLU Tower.

"Any luck?" Robin asked, his cape draped around his shoulders hiding his torso.

All four of Raven's red eyes glared back at the JLU members visible. "Idiotic, moronic-" Miko slapped a hand over Raven's mouth, her hand glowing pink, in an attempt to soothe the beast.

"No luck, lots of patronizing, no luck."

"Same here…" Beast Boy said. "Vigilante literally ignored our warning… Didn't take the indication of a threat seriously at all!"

"Us too… Man! I hope we don't turn out as oblivious as these guys do!" Cyborg complained.

"Come on team- If they're going to ignore us, then we're going to do a little investigating ourselves." Robin declared as he led the Titans out of the JLU Tower.

An hour later, they were back in Titans Tower. They were in the base of the Tower, when Robin revealed what was hidden beneath his cloak.

"What is that?" Miko asked, looking at the device beneath his cloak.

"This is a data bank that I have 'borrowed' from the League…" The look in his team's eyes made him startle. "I needed-"

"Dude- we know… Something's not right with the League… We need to know what is going on; and who is covering up the problems being caused in the League…" Cyborg said.

An alarm sounded startling the Titans. Robin slipped into the all concealing shadows and revealed himself moments later databank-less.

A look at the console on the wall revealed Jason Blood standing in the Lobby of the T-Tower.

Robin glanced at Raven who gritted her teeth, but nodded and encased the her team in her shadows; transporting them on the other side of the Lobby behind the inner doors to the Tower.

Miko placed a hand to the security panel and unlocked the system; the doors opened revealing Jason Blood looking at them in a considering fashion.

"What is it that you've discovered about the Justice League?" Jason Blood asked.

"Waitaminnit- You believe us?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Something is going on… What do you have that gave you the idea that something was incredibly wrong?" Jason Blood asked.

"Miko was the one who noted something being wrong…" Robin said giving credit where credit was due.

"Really? When I encountered S.T.R.I.P.E. and Vigilante, and they told me how enthusiastic you were about such a dilemma-"

"Do you believe us?" Raven demanded.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"We are merely grateful to be taken earnestly by one of our seniors…" Star-Fire said floating slightly clasping her hands in front of her.

"I have seen many cabals taken down by earnest younglings… I am eager to see what you have discovered…" Jason Blood said.

Cyborg shared a look with Robin and nodded. They shared their findings with Jason Blood who was startled at the information they accrued.

"Have you told any other members of the Justice League about this?"

"We tried earlier today…" Beast Boy said

"Did you notice anything interesting?" Jason Blood asked.

"Besides the still semi-unknown mystical energy still around the JLU Vault tower?" Miko asked for verification.

"Besides the evidence one of our members found, and the mystical energy verified by one of our other members…?" Robin asked.

"Especially because of that information which you have gathered. You've gathered more than most ever think of when they report something out of their norm…" Jason Blood said emphatically. "I felt something oddly familiar… Did you feel something like that as well?"

"I've gone over this databank three times… Nothing's been added; and nothing's missing…" Cyborg said.

"What about energies, or power signatures being… possibly tweaked or skewed? I know it's not likely-"

"Extremely…" Raven said concurring.

"Is there a possibility… That someone could have hacked communications, and cleaned house?"

"An inside man?"

"Someone is imitating what happened with me and my Liege Lord Pendragon…"

"Now the investigation begins." Robin stated.

"Without the JLU senior members knowing about it? Or the inside man?" Miko asked Cyborg.

"Yeah right… how long do you think that'll last?" Beast Boy muttered to Star-Fire, Raven, and their new cohort: Jason Blood.

"Ten'll get you Twenty that Batman and the Question are already on their way…" Jason Blood said to the team.

"Sucker Bet." Robin said. But instructed them to make copies of everything, specifically results of scans and samples, into digital and hard copy, at least two of each in different sections of the Tower for safety.

(A/N: Matsurokan, literally translated means fate strong… I want his name to mean strong fate, to tie into the way Kagome's life has interlinked with Sesshoumaru's house.)

As stated halfway through this chapter** Please Review **…

Thanks!

JoWashington


	10. No, They Can't Be Taught!

_**~~No, They Can't be Taught!~~**_

Turns out it was longer than any of them thought- Two weeks longer.

Although Batman was invested in several JLU pursuits as well as his own city- he still had Batgirl to aid in protecting the city- he was also involved in several puzzles.

Miko was still mentally recovering from Robin's betrayal, when they'd encountered Slade and she'd met Robin's obsession, bringing Slade to justice by ANY means necessary and his subsequent recovery from the previous week. She'd had enough of betrayal from Inuyasha, but Robin was slowly regaining her trust.

She had known something was up, but didn't feel as if her position in the Titans was secure enough to risk undermining his leadership, and questioning his loyalty.

In front of the others, in the Lobby of the Tower, after the last Slade encounter, Robin faced her and told her, in NO uncertain terms: "Miko, you Have cemented your position and don't worry about losing it… As far as I'm concerned, you are and will REMAIN a Trustworthy FULL Member and Ally of the Teen Titans…" She had smiled uncertainly at him.

"Okay…" Her smile wavering, "I need to be someplace other than here…" and she left

his presence to return to her 'patient'. She had entered the room and her duplicate had known something was up and had left Miko to her own business, which was meditating. Miko had conversed with Kikyo at length, speaking of her fears and concerns about both her and Robin's mental status… Kikyo had somewhat abated her fears, but had not been able to completely expunge them.

The other JLU member, The Question, was also not showing up as soon as they thought. Normally, at least according to his file, he was highly inquisitive and suspicious. He even suspected the Girl Scout's of Illegal dealings!

The group was in the main hang-out area of the Tower. Miko was speaking with the faceless Question. She tried to tempt him with proof of demons, but He told her that he already knew they existed as he works with Etrigan on occasion and hung up soon after, he had a date with Huntress.

Miko threw up her hands in exasperation, and clicked the visual communication off. "I swear- It's like some one has pulled a hood over their eyes!"

"But Miko- I do not understand…" Star-Fire queried, "Most members of the Justice League wear some form of hooded apparel whether to conceal their normal identity from those that would harm, or to just accessorize…" She was standing next to the wall monitors and using a stylus, was pinpointing areas where 'strange déjà vu-esque odd-things had occurred'.

"That is not what she means Star-Fire…." Jason Blood said from his position on the couch as he ate his second helping of Star's cooking. (Hey BB! He likes it!) "She means that the League has turned blind to the fact that something mystical has blinded them to the fact that there is something incredibly wrong…"

"Oh…"

"I don't get it…" Cyborg said getting frustrated. "I've gone over the tapes and the evidence twelve times so far and I can't find any tampering!" He shoved himself away from the console. "I know it's there! I have the original tapes of the wreckage of the Vault HQ, as well as the moving of JLU personnel! Why isn't there a glitch, or a seam or a lighting malfunction?"

"Inside man dude…" Beast Boy said reminding him. He was positioned in the kitchen, since Jason Blood had shown up, the Teens had been completing more and more of the chores they had put off for later… It was Beast Boy's turn to take care of the dishes.

"But there should be some-!" Cyborg continued to rant.

"Wait a minute…" Raven interrupted from her position in front of a monitor… Tech wasn't her strongest suite, but she wouldn't let her lack of IT knowledge impair her ability to aid her team. "According to the data bank Robin 'borrowed'…" Robin raised an eyebrow in her direction, not at all embarrassed at the fact that his actions had garnered them more information. "The Justice League has dealt with clones before…"

Grumbling, Cyborg brought up the information on the main viewer.

"It seems," Raven continued, "that genetic samples were taken of various heroes and random civilians in order for the government to create clones."

All looked to the screen to see five teenagers staring back at them from a picture taken nine months ago.

"According to the reports," Cyborg inputted, pulling up the senior JLU members' reports. "They were unstable, but the government was able to mass produce them… However, the clones were not only genetically unstable, but emotionally as well…"

"That's not good…" Beast Boy said, frowning… "What if that branch of the government decided to clone a magic user? Like Dr. Fate or Zatanna?"

"Or worse…" Jason Blood added. "What if they've managed to clone one of the Original Seven?"

"That would be most unfortunate…" Star-Fire said, a frown gracing her face.

"Not to mention illegal… Do we have a name for that branch of the government?" Beast Boy asked, pulling off the rubber gloves he'd used to wash the dishes.

"Requires a pass-code." Cyborg said in negative.

"All right!" Robin said, clapping his hands together to get their attention. He'd pulled in a white board and as he spoke he pointed out the different facts they'd so far obtained. "Thanks to Miko's foresight, we know several things:

**A)** Comms were hacked to prevent SOS' from getting out…

**B) **Teeps were knocked out and transported so they couldn't contact allies, collars were used to dampen their abilities. (We know this because of the footage Miko was able to recover, but we don't know who placed the collars on the users and then later removed them)

**C) **Magic users had a magic 'block' placed on them, and were then knocked out

**D)** So far Lt. Carmine is the only known Leaguer dead…"

"What have you found out about Lt. Carmine's abilities?" Jason Blood asked Raven.

"Off of Lt. Carmine's fan-sites we've discovered that he's a Blocker…" Raven replied.

Star-Fire approached Raven and leaned slightly over her shoulder to get a better look at the monitor. She nodded at the information before moving back to the wall monitors and inputting new data.

"So what if he Blogs…" Beast Boy said rolling his eyes.

"Not BloGGER…" Miko enunciated, smacking her hand upside her cousin's head, "BloCKER!"

"Ow!" Beast Boy yelped rubbing the back of his head.

"He's able to block any kind of force or energy if he uses enough concentration…" Raven persisted with what needed to be voiced.

"And we were unable to retrieve his body for an autopsy either, to find the cause of death…" Jason Blood said.

"And with the way things are going now- Lt. Carmine's probably being cloned as we speak to further the foothold situation…" Beast Boy said with a groan…

Just then Jason's comm beeped and he answered. It was Batman. Etrigan was needed on a mission. "I have to go…"

Jason stood and walked to the kitchen area, putting his dish in the sink before he walked to the open area between the kitchen and the kitchen table.

"Hey! I just finished washing dishes! Now you're giving me more?" Beast Boy whined. However, all the Titans nodded, knowing all too well about the call of duty.

"Gone, gone the form of Man! Rise the Demon: Etrigan!" And in the place of Jason Blood was his demonic counterpart, Etrigan.

"Know this young heroes…" Etrigan stated as fire began to swirl around his feet. "I am aware that some mystical force has enhanced the means to do the deed; when I have returned I shall help you find the perpetrator."

Etrigan nodded to Raven and Miko. "You two. Go Meditate; may Merlin aid your search." And with a blast of Hell's Fire- Etrigan was gone.

"Okay team, we need to find a way to stop them!"

"Right Robin…" Beast Boy said sarcastically, "we have no idea where to start and it's not like we can start asking random civilians on the street if they work for a cloning branch of the government!"

Star-Fire blanched and volunteered to bring in the surveillance video of a block radius of the JLU Vault Tower. And with that she left the tower, she did not want to be around when the excrement hit the multiple speed bladed rotary ceiling device.

"Doesn't mean that there isn't a way to stop them!"

"Robin! We'll find them! We just need to investigate slowly, so we don't make any mistakes!" Cyborg interrupted

"I know that!"

"Then you of all people should know that sometimes a case is solved quickly and other times that information comes really slowly. Sometimes it even takes years to solve cases!" Cyborg said getting deeper into the argument.

"I know that!" Robin stressed pinning up several more pictures and using a piece of string to attach photos to cue cards with a brief explanation.

"Rob! You're not Batman!

A furious tic and a massive glare made itself known on Robin's face, as he tore down the webbing of interconnected strings on the pinup board. Cyborg looked at him and blanched. It was almost an unwritten code to not use Batman and Robin's name in the same sentence.

"So- Headache?" Kikyo asked turning to Raven.

"Headache." Raven replied, rubbing her temples; trying to soothe away her headache.

"Tea?"

"Tea." Raven nodded minutely. Her headache was turning into a migraine.

Kikyo went to the kitchen and pulled out a bright blue box engraved with a dog, a fox and a tiger. There was already hot water ready on the stove, so pouring two teacups full, she added some grey powder from a green fire-rat-silk bag into each and handed one to Raven. She instructed Raven to drink it in three long sips; and then to breathe deeply and close her eyes for one minute.

Raven followed her instructions and Kikyo put away the box after she sealed it, placed a barrier around it and put it behind Star-Fire's Gnarflew Plorknik.

She handed the other teacup to Robin, who, though still angered at Cyborg, followed the previous instructions. When both had opened their eyes again, Miko suggested that they remove their investigation to the basement and isolate their computers from the rest of the Tower just in case they were suspected.

Robin and Cyborg agreed to the proposed idea, leaving their spat behind. As Cyborg pulled their investigative computers off the main branch, the rest of the team moved their investigation to the basement.

Once in the basement, Cyborg set up a Main Investigative Computer, one that rivaled the one in the Batcave, size-wise Robin noted; and the rest of the team moved the basement lighting around. They were going to have to go in depth.

Raven decided to try to meditate under the waterfall, and was peacefully surprised at how easily she was able to meditate. In fact she was able to settle right into her meditation, that she didn't need to speak her mantra, though she did mouth the words from habit.

Star-Fire returned with the surveillance video tapes just in time to join Beast Boy in walking down the stairs to the basement. Although nervous, she followed them and though surprised that the basement now resembled a well-lit squad-room from a Detective Drama on the television (as well as the fact that the training area Miko had assembled was still in place and seemed to adjust to the changes well).

Star-Fire quickly set to aiding her teammates. She was able to assist Beast Boy and Miko in setting up the heavier (heaviest) equipment on several of the tables, including pin-up boards with maps, and handheld monitors to be able to access the information more easily.

By the time they had removed all evidence of their investigation from upstairs it was dinnertime. Miko used her aura to pull Raven gently from her meditation, and they all went out for pizza, and to hang out. Taking a short break from the investigation to relax, and relaxing even for an short amount of time is beneficial to ones health…

But like all things with the Teen Titans, it's when they relax that things begin to happen.

* * *

(POV change)

* * *

Matsurokan had decided that he was indeed going to court Miko of the Teen Titans. After harassing Shippo, he found that she was out with her teammates enjoying the time out of doors with her friends and fast food. And he joined them. He was dressed in similar if almost exact clothing to that which his father wore in the Sengoku Jidai, though his hair was shorter, and his markings were like his grandfather's. So when he met up with the Titans, only Miko and Robin recognized him. Miko was about to call out my name but I interrupted her.

"Best to call me Youkai when I'm with your team guys… I do maintain an illusion for a reason…" ( I had replaced my illusion immediately after the fight with the man-spider and the kitten from Hell, so my classmates were still in the dark as to who and what I was.)

The pizza was good and the company was interesting. Especially the Tamaran girl… She was a mixture, of my late uncle (at least his sense of taste, as warped as it was) and my late 'sister' Rin(her energy level).

After pizza we returned to the Titan's Tower to enjoy a movie. It ended up being _Galaxy Quest_. But sometime during the middle of the movie, everyone not including me fell asleep. Eventually, I was knocked out too. My father would not let me live this down… If my Uncle could stand to breathe in noxious fumes from both my father and his dead and defeated arch enemy, then I should be able to as well… My last thought before I succumbed to darkness, letting my head settle on top of Miko's? _'Some one will pay for this indignity.' _

All of the Teenagers awoke to being tightly secured to chairs, in one of those off visual-perception rooms both Miko and Matsurokan had seen drawn in calendars and in art galleries. They still gave him headaches. Something that Miko iterated, mirroring his thoughts.

All right that was a bad choice of words… Their headaches were now worse.

* * *

(Back to Omni-POV change)

* * *

Robin and Miko merely had their limbs secured into the chair. Star-Fire was secured by red energy, stopping her powers. Cyborg was secured with large metal clasps around his torso, hands and feet. Raven and Youkai were secured by white energy and Beast Boy was secured by some shape changing adaptive "gum strands".

"'Am I the only one, who has no idea where we are?"' Beast Boy asked, as soon as he woke up and was done yawning.

"'Why- you're right where you belong my duckies…"' They heard a voice come from ahead of them. It was a man dressed in white pants, and a Union Jack jacket standing on the top of the stairs. He had fluffy red hair, blue 'fashionable' glasses perched on the end of his nose and a lower British accent. '"You're in school!"' He then leapt and slid down the banister to land in front of Star-Fire and Youkai. '"That's right lads and loveys… You're the only students of Mad Mod's Institute for Bratty Teenage Do-Gooders. And it's high time someone taught you sprogs a lesson!"'

'"Titans! Move!"' Robin told his teammates, who all tried to escape, but were tightly secured. Miko's powers were useless, and she didn't have demon strength, like Shippo, Youkai or Sesshoumaru did. Youkai was snarling, the white energy was similar to Miko's powers, but did not harm him, merely kept him trapped from using his strength or from transforming.

In front of them 'Mad Mod' was doing a little dance and twirling his cane to and fro.

'"My Starbolts are useless!'" Star-Fire declared, turning slightly to face Cyborg.

Mad Mod approached her and said almost tenderly: '"Specially designed chairs, love."' Then his tone turned gloating. '"Can't have those nasty superpowers disruptin' my lecture, now, can I?"'

'"Get away from her!"' Robin demanded of Mad Mod.

Mad Mod turned to face Robin and hit his cane to Robin's chair causing a bell tone to sound. Robin was hit with electricity, which he ground his teeth at.

'"Now don't get your knickers in a twist my li'le snot. I didn't go to the trouble of building' this school and fillin' your tower with knockout gas just to finish you off lickety-split."' Mad Mod said pacing in front of the Titans.

'"Then what DO you want?"' Raven demanded.

'"Just what I said dearie. To teach you lot a lesson!"' He said getting in Raven's face about it. '"Yes, I've been watchin' you children misbehave…"' He then said turning and walking away from her scratching his bum as he did so. '"And I HATE misbehavin' children…!"' Mad Mod said wiping a hand down his face, somehow not displacing the blue glasses on his face. He used his cane to point to a wall where three pictures flipped to show members of the Teen Titans- '"…Fightin' crime… savin' lives… interferin' with the plans of hard-workin' villains…"' He turned to face the Titans to continue to lecture them. '"Why, you lot are nothin' but a bunch of troublemakers!"' He then pointed his cane at each Titan and as he did so, each one was zapped. '"But you'll learn your place soon enough… You see, I'm older than you, so I'm bigger, badder, and bet'er."'

Youkai just snorted. Mad Mod was so NOT.

'"Say wh-"' Cyborg was hit in the head with Mad Mod's cane. '"Ow!"'

'"You're in my world now. And you won't be gettin' out till you learn some proper respect!"' Mad Mod declared.

"Now I know why he calls himself 'Mad Mod'…" Miko said to Star-Fire.

"Yes, it appears that he has lost his brain…" Star-Fire said as she continued to struggle with her chair.

'"We will get out. And when we do-"' Robin said to Mad Mod, but was interrupted when a school bell rang; startling him.

'"Oh, dear. There's the bell, my duckies…"' Mad Mod almost looked disappointed. '"Off to class!"' He said giving them a two finger left hand salute.

And the floor beneath their chairs dropped open causing them to fall to rooms beneath the floor. Each landed with a resounding thump they felt which rattled everything, from their bones, to their brain.

Robin and Miko landed in the same room. In front of them was a large chalk board, on either side were two busts of Mad Mod. The ceiling and the floor were made up of large black and white tiles, the same as in the previous room. Other than that, the room was sans furniture.

Robin and Miko were startled, though they didn't show it as the chalk board began to draw on itself. '"Now, how can I teach you anythin' id you won't sit still and list'n?"' It was Mad Mod's face, which acted as though it was his actual face. Miko heard something move in her chair, and was startled when a 'hand' grabbed the top of her and Robin's head from the back of their chairs. '"One of my hypno-screens out to get your attention, and it'll erase everythin' in your brain as well…"' The hand pulled their scalps back just enough so that they couldn't close their eyes. Mad Mod's chalky image began to swirl, and was replaced by the depth pulling circles.

'"Can't… let him hypnotize me."' Miko heard Robin say, she could barely see him out of the corner of her eye. '"Got to stay focused."' Soon the whole room was one giant hypno-screen.

But Miko had had training specifically to get out of situations like this, and thanks to her training used her Miko powers to amplify her muscle strength and was able to pull free of the foot restraints, and from there was able to flip her body upward and backwards to snap the back of her chair breaking the arm holding her head in place. Her arm and leg restraints releasing as soon as the chair broke.

Robin had been able to fall to the side, freeing one of his hands and was able to unlock one of the wrist cuffs with a finger pick. Once his hand was free, he pulled off the hand holding his head in place and threw it at the hypno-screen, shorting it out, causing the rest of the room to revert to 'normal'. A karate chop took care of the other wrist restraint, and the leg restraints snapped open.

'"Nau'ty snotty"' They heard Mad Mod's voice echo throughout the room. '"If you're goin' to destroy school property, school property's gonna destroy you."'

'"Whoa…"' Robin said as he and Miko witnessed a buzz bomb in red, white and blue tear through the hypno-screen. It had a traffic light installed just beneath the bomb.

'"Right, then! Count along with Moddy!"' The two busts from the front of the room extended lasers from their eyes and two buzz-saws from the ears. '"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…"' The busts started shooting and using their equipment against the two teenagers.

"I'll try to defuse the bomb!" Miko said jumping towards the bomb. "Keep 'em busy!"

"Hey! Who made me the keep 'em busy guy?" Robin demanded. But he did as she told him to and used on bust against the other taking one of them out.

'"…Five, four, three, two, one."'

He grabbed Miko off the bomb and dragged her to the screen and jumped through it, tearing it. The green light from the bomb went off flew after them through a disorienting "tunnel", then it exploded, causing both teenagers to hit the wall with a grunt.

'"This is why I have private tutors…" Miko said. For some reason she still had all her equipment, as did Robin. Shouldn't Mad Mod have confiscated it?

'"There goes my shot at perfect attendance…"' Robin said sighing as he brushed himself off and ended up shining his 'R' symbol with a grin.

'"Don't be so sure, my li'le ducky."' Mad Mod's voice rang through the 'corridor'. Robin and Miko turned to face Mad Mod dressed in a dark blue suit. '''You may be out of the classroom, but class is never dismissed!"' Mad Mod then turned sideways and ran up the wall to the ceiling, where he ran above Robin and Miko. '"Nex' lesson: Physics!"'

Robin leapt to grab Mad Mod, but missed by about a foot and a half. '"Huh?"' Robin questioned as Mad Mod turned and looked down on them from the ceiling.

'"What goes up stays up!"' Mad Mod said laughing before running down the hallway ceiling.

'"Until I take it down!"' Robin said practically growling and they chased after Mad Mod.

"Robin! You are part of a Team here!" Miko said stressing the word team and smacking him on the arm as she ran at his side. "Do you REALLY want a repeat of 'Red X'?" She asked referring to what had happened the previous week.

"No. You're right…" Robin said as they ran up and around the crazy perception stairs.

They chased after Mad Mod, somehow coming to face him as they ran toward him, he was still racing along the ceiling, till the room seemed to flip and they landed heavily on the ground. Mad Mod jumped over them and continued running.

"You alright?" Robin asked her grabbing her hand to pull her up to continue chasing down Mad Mod.

"I will be…" Miko growled. "Just as soon as I get out of this place!" Some how through their chase, the had ended up in the same room as they'd woke up in… Or had they? But the floor had collapsed beneath her feet and she'd fallen through the hole, barely able to grab the edge in time to stop herself.

"Miko?" Robin asked, swinging to a stop to help her up.

"I'll be fine! Get Mad Mod!" Then her arms slipped and she fell through the hole. Robin was hit with a distinct sense of familiarity as she'd spoken almost the very words he had the with the whole 'Red X' incident.

* * *

**I thrive on Reviews!**

* * *

Miko and Youkai finally met up with the rest of the Teen Titans just in time to hear a loud belch.

Beast Boy giggled: '"Nice One! Uhh… How did I get here, and why am I covered in drool?"' Beast Boy asked raising his arms in disgust looking down at his front.

"Probably because you fell asleep in front of the TV again…" Miko said a hint of sarcasm her voice.

"Where did you end up?" Robin asked Miko and Youkai.

"History class." Miko answered.

"Mad Mod was trying to tell me about World History through British leadership. And I informed him of precisely the reason why Japan decided to annex ourselves from British rule…" Youkai said superiorly.

"And he was too… Mad Mod just wanted him out of the classroom so Youkai would cease lecturing him…" Miko said, a sardonic smile gracing her lips.

"The fool needed to be corrected…" Youkai said raising his nose to the ceiling.

"Right…" Raven said, why couldn't she have gotten the "history class" instead of "gym"?

'"Wonderful!"' Star-Fire said expressing her joy, "I am glad we are all together!" She then clasped her hands together, '"Now we need only to locate an exit!"'

'"Or just keep blasting till we make one!" Cyborg grinned powering up his sonic cannon.

'"Easy!"' Robin stopped him, raising a hand to get his attention. '"Last thing I smashed, tried to smash me back. I'm sure this whole place is booby-trapped!"'

'"Then how are we supposed to get out?"' Beast Boy asked Robin after he'd wiped the drool from his chest.

'"We're not."' Raven said.

"Wow Raven… Pessimistic much?" Miko asked.

'"Don't you get it? Mad Mod's gonna mess with us until-"'

Robin decided to stop her right there. '"-We mess with him."' He said clenching his fist. '"That cane of his controls everything in here. We take the cane-"'

'"We take control."' Cyborg said getting what Robin was saying.

'"And take him down…"' Beast Boy said clenching both fists in front of him, and getting serious. '"Oh, I'll find him! That demented doofus is Never hypnotizing me Again!"' He said walking determinedly from the Titans until a hypno-screen popped out in front of him, instantly hypnotizing him.

Miko winced. Beast Boy's mind was incredibly open. It was left that way by Mento of the Doom Patrol, so as to contact him easily. And since it was so open, Beast Boy was left mentally exposed. Thus the reason why he was so easily hypnotized.

Beast Boy fluttered to the ground to be caught by Star-Fire, just under the arms.

'"Come on… Won't you lot ever learn?"' Mad Mod said appearing from the floor. '"You're in my world my duckies,"' he pressed the red 'jewel' on his cane and the doors behind him opened. "You can't win,"' he said before spinning and running out the doors.

'"Titans! Go!"' Robin said inciting his team to race after the loony villain.

'"But how do I…?"' Star-Fire asked, still holding Beast Boy from the arms.

'"Make him laugh!" Cyborg called back, running after Mad Mod.

Star-Fire turned Beast Boy to face her. '"How many Okarans does it take to _hogey_ a Morf-Lark? …Finbar!"' There was no response from Beast Boy.

Youkai leaned toward Star-Fire and whispered in her ear.

'"Um… Boogers?"' Star-Fire repeated.

That got a laugh out of Beast Boy. '"Hah-hah-ha-ha… Boogers… Hah-hah-ha-ha… Oh, Man!" Beast Boy said looking down to his drool covered front again. '"Wah!"' He yelped as Star-Fire dragged him out the doors, for them to close behind them.

"Come on!" Youkai said grabbing Miko's hand and dragging her up the stairs. "We'll try to corner him!"

They met up with the rest of the Titans in a hallway of doors, still chasing Mad Mod. But the doors and what was behind them never coincided. One door would open another just down or up the hall. Mad Mod always on some form of transportation. Finally Robin directed each to take a door, leaving one left. Nothing behind their doors, so Robin opened the last door to have a Tyrannosaurus stick it's head out and roar at them scaring the bejeezus out of them. Youkai turned his head slightly to see Mad Mod eating a banana with a swiveling wall with a Mad Mod Bust in front of it, and he directed the others to see it as well. Robin pulled back the head and turned the red dial to the left and the door opened, to see palm trees with a breeze and chirping birds.

'"No Way!"' Raven said disbelieving.

'"Is that what I think it is?"' Beast Boy asked no one in particular.

"Highly doubtful." Youkai and Miko said.

"It has to be part of the elaborate set-up Mad Mod has here…" Youkai said finishing their thoughts.

'"One way to find out…"' Robin said. Hey, sometimes you DO get that lucky!

Slowly they approached the scene before them.

'"Looks like the real deal…"' Cyborg said smiling, ignoring his sensors for the moment.

Robin put his hand out, touched fabric and all fell though, tripping over the edge.

Star-Fire gasped.

'"No!"' Cyborg yelled in denial.

Youkai grunted as he got to his feet helping Miko and Star-Fire to theirs.

"Don't say it!" Robin warned him.

"I don't need to."

Robin grunted in disappointment, slamming a fist to the floor. '"Right back where we started!"'

'"Of course you are my duckies…'" Mad Mod said stepping forward. "Class is over, and you lot 'aven't learned a thing."'

"But I sure taught him something…" Youkai said proud of himself.

Mad Mod gave a snarling laugh. "That's a Failing Grade for each and every one of ya… There's only one thing for it…"' He said as the doors closed behind the Titans. '"You'll have to repeat the entire lesson!"' The walls behind Mad Mod slipped away and the hypno-screens were back, and Beast Boy was again a liability. Mad Mod laughed triumphantly, he was sure that he'd beat the Teen Titans. '"Time for Class my Duckies! Everyone back to your seats!" Mad Mod was positively joyful.

"'Titans! Get That Cane!" Robin yelled in determination.

* * *

**I thrive on Reviews!**

* * *

The Titans were beneath Cyborg as he opened the lid to the metal shaft they were in.

'"Hah!"' Cyborg said with a large grin, climbing out the hole.

Raven followed, and Youkai tossed the REAL Mad Mod, trussed up hands, feet, and torso, out and on his rear end, before clambering out himself.

'"Oh, yeah, this is definitely the real deal."' Cyborg said, his arms spread, a seagull flying about fifty yards out.

Robin climbed out followed by Miko, who was suffering from a sprained ankle, which would be fixed as soon as they got to the tower. '"School always seems smaller after you graduate, doesn't it?"'

Miko nodded, using Robin's arm to support her weight. "Been there, done that…" She said a knowing grin on her face. Momentarily forgetting about the Private tutors that Sesshoumaru employed to teach her different languages and histories.

Robin nodded at her, glad she was trusting him again. They looked down the shaft to see Star-Fire pulling up Beast Boy.

'"Just don't expect me to go to any reunions…"' Raven said. Miko could hear the smile in her voice.

'"Ooh… I cannot awaken Beast Boy."' Star-Fire said, laying the still hypnotized Beast Boy outside the shaft. '"I have tried the tickling, all manner of bodily noises and the word "underpants"!"' Star-Fire stated categorically. '"I fear that his brain is gone forever!"'

Raven looked down questioningly at the once again drooling hypnotized Beast Boy. '"Beast Boy had a brain?"' Robin and Cyborg were looking down in concern about their fallen comrade.

Miko knew it wasn't so. It wasn't a deep hypnosis, Mento's bridge didn't allow for that; the bridge was a kind of firewall. The others, however, were surprised when Beast Boy sat up, laughing.

'"Good one!"' He said chuckling more, then he paused letting what Raven said sink in. '"Dude. That's not funny. I totally have a brain!"' The others smirked and walked toward the edge of the oil platform '"I just don't use it much…"'

They got in a small motorboat and headed for the docks. As soon as the boat was secure and Robin had called the Police, Youkai cracked his back.

"Well- This has been interesting…" Youkai said. "But I should be more prepared, I clearly am not ready for this type of action…" He turned to Miko. "I shall confront my father about my difficulties, and ask him to aid me in overcoming them… Till next time…" He said kissing her hand.

Beast Boy spluttered. "Hey! That's my-!" Raven shoved a hand over his mouth. Mad Mod was still slung over Cyborg's shoulder, though thanks to Robin, he was temporarily unconscious thanks to knock-out spray.

Youkai then took off in his orb form. Miko yawned. "Well with our luck, we worked through the night again, I'm gonna go home and take a shower." She said as soon as the Police arrived.

"Sounds like a plan…" Robin said, a yawn catching him by surprise.

The others looked at him startled, but didn't argue. They too needed their sleep, Raven was again fighting a losing battle to a headache, but she knew it was only because she hadn't slept or meditated in several hours.

"Come on guys…"Robin said as his motorcycle pulled up. "Let's go home…" He helped Miko on the back of the bike. "Thanks…" He muttered to her as he climbed in front of her.

"I didn't do anything…" Miko said, confusion coloring her voice.

"Yes, you did…" Robin answered back, giving her hands clutching his waist a brief clasp before pulling away from police cars. "You reminded me to rely on my team more… I need reminders it seems…"

"So Mad Mod didn't teach you a lesson, but I did?" She didn't get an answer. But then again, she wasn't expecting one. "We're a team for a reason Robin. We balance everything out…"

"I know… Hey- what about magical balance at Vault Tower?"

Miko's mind scrambled for Robin's train of thought. "I told you, there's something weird about the energies there…"

"But are the powers balanced more in one way or another?"

"If you're asking if they're balanced in our favor? No. But that's obvious…"

"I know- but-"

"Robin, a full nights- I mean days- sleep will open different pathways for us."

"Night's… It's four pm now… We were in that crazy school for well over ten hours…"

"Some knock-out gas…" Miko muttered concerned.

"Yeah- but like you said, a full night's,"

"Day's!" She interrupted.

"Day's" he conceded, "sleep will make all the difference for us, giving us new eyes to solve problems with…" They'd entered the Tower's garage and parked. "Night Kikyo…"

"Night Robin…"

"Night all…"Cyborg called as they pulled in. "See you in the morning!"

* * *

**END chapter 10!**

**SO! What'd you think? Everyone who read this chapter ****PLEASE**** Review!**

**Thanks!**

**JoWashington**


	11. Sisters and Approaching Doom!

**A LARGE COMMUNAL CHAPTER…**

**BECAUSE MY READERS DESERVE IT… **

This is a chapter that has been in the works for quite some time… I'm still trying to tie in the episodes of the Teen Titans to what I want to add, and I'm not quite sure how to do that and add Matsurokan, and the others of the Inuyasha cast that I've already mentioned in my previous chapters… Rest assure that this will be a finished story… Eventually.

**(YOU'RE SO PATIENT… THANKS...)**

**Parallel-Agents**

**And**

**The Festival of Approaching Doom!**

Kagome had been decidedly off her game. When two of Sesshoumaru's Generals had contacted her and told her that she and Shippo needed to continue training in order to keep up with Sesshoumaru's regime, (Shippo was considered to be getting soft in his age-caliber and was forced to undergo it with Kagome, he was not a happy fox.) they were semi-forcibly sent to Japan, and more specifically the ruins of Mount Hakurei. She and Shippo had returned to Japan for a "refresher" course in their training; but due to some complications, (demands from her brother to see him graduate) she had returned to the Shrine.

She had just witnessed his graduation and was sitting in the well house reminiscing with Shippo about the feudal era, when the well let out a strange glow. She and Shippo decided to investigate, when a sudden bout of clumsiness overcame Kagome and she tripped and fell into the glowing well. Out of concern for her, Shippo reached and inadvertently slipped on the edge of the old well and fell in too…

Kagome and could have sworn that she heard Star-Fire and another voice argue while in the oddly glowing time-stream, before a sudden flash occurred and Kagome and Shippo found themselves in Jump City. She and Shippo were stunned to see her home in the midst of a renovation.

Miko was confused, this event had taken place months before she, as Miko, had joined the Teen Titans.

The communicator sounded off and she opened it.

~"Miko please respond…"~

"Miko here…"

~"Three HIVE teen-agents attacked us and have taken over Titan's Tower; I know you've been busy training, but we need you back in Jump."~ Came Raven's voice.

Miko looked to Shippo. "Shippo and I just returned, we'll meet you."

~"See you soon."~ Was Raven's succinct response and the communicator shut off.

It seemed that here, she had joined a few months before Slade had officially come on the scene. Shippo called it 'String Theory'; she called it confusing. And he easily explained to her that there were an infinite amount of parallel universes. Who was there to say that in this parallel universe, that she didn't join with the Teen Titans earlier?

She didn't have an answer for him; so instead, she immediately called on her link to her cousin and was able to find him rather quickly via her Miko powers and knowledge of half-demons' power bases. Needless to say, she was not a happy teammate when she confronted Cyborg who was coordinating with Robin on how exactly to take down the HIVE teen-agent-operatives.

Cyborg let Miko know of the goings on; turns out that they were about to launch an assault on their tower, and she demanded to be let in on the villain-squatter issue. Robin agreed especially as his utility belt was with the HIVE Teen-Agents, and they needed a firm distraction a fully electronic distraction would not be enough- they needed a mental component as well.

Upon Miko's not so subtly made threat to his favorite game-systems, courtesy of Shippo's innate abilities; and thanks to some semi-hacking on the part of Cyborg, and the subsequent patch into her communicator, Miko was able to know when precisely to set the HIVE teen-agents off their game.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

'"Not to mention, Robin's favorite fashion statement…Ugh… But that's the only thing that's fashionable here… Does she have anything that isn't blue?"'

'"Tell me about it… All their food is way out of date…"'Mammoth said licking some dripping blue fuzz off of a chicken drumstick. He then proceeded to stick the whole chicken drumstick in his mouth, when he removed it, only the bone was left, which he threw in the garbage. "Hey- who was that girl, the really sick one, in the medical wing?" Mammoth asked Jinx as he rustled through the fridge to pull out an old Chinese carton of take-out, he opened it to slurp off some blue fuzzy food from the carton of old wontons.

"Slade says she has some connection with Beast Boy and his team, but to leave her alone for now… She's of no use as ill as she is…" Jinx said putting on Raven's cape.

"So, what'd ya do with the slorg sneezing goody-goody?"

"I locked her in there, after giving her a dose of Ketamine." Jinx said a sly grin across her face.

"Good… Don't want the Titans having an inside girl knowing what we're really doing here…" Mammoth said as he dumped the empty wonton carton into the trash and eating a fuzzy, half-eaten, semi-withered apple.

Cyborg patched a command into the Tower; which was to read as a page across the TV screen along with a pretty bell-chime to catch their attention: **CALL MIKO. 843-6456**. Shippo gave Miko a burned cell phone he had on hand and also provided Cyborg with the number.

Shippo decided waiting in the shadows at the base of the T-Tower (slowing turning into H-Tower) but was able to see and clearly hear Miko taunting the HIVE teen-agents.

Gizmo handed Jinx the Tower phone with a grin. Five down, one to go; Mammoth and Jinx returned the grin and Jinx turned the speaker-phone on and dialed the number provided on the screen.

'"Hello Vault Park Zoo, snake department, hissssssssss… What'cha want?"' Came the female voice on the other end of the line. Jinx knew that it was the missing member of the Teen Titans, Miko.

'"This is Jinx…"' She said with a superior grin crossing her face to echo across the faces of her fellow HIVE teen-agents.

'"I'll see if she's here..."' Came the light tone of voice of the latest addition to the Teen Titans through the speaker-phone.

'"No, no, no. I said this is Jinx."' Jinx said furrowing her brow.

'"Who is?"'

'"I am, speaking."' Jinx said shaking her head at her teammates giving them a 'What the heck?' look.

'"Oh, you're Ms. Speaking…"' Miko teased through the phone.

'"This is Jinx, speaking."' Jinx said trying to clarify the mix-up.

'"Jinx Speaking… Any relation to Jinx?"' Came Miko's interested, yet mocking voice.

'"Miko, is that you?"' Jinx silently demanded Gizmo looked outside the window to the ground below the tower. He did with frown and saw Miko standing there waving at him.

At Jinx's questioning look, he nodded and pointed at the ground, indicating that the last member of the Teen Titans was on the ground and waiting for them to come out on her turf and catch them off balance if she could. But the HIVE teen-agents had already defeated the Original Five Teen Titans…

'"Who's calling?"' Miko asked jovially on the other end.

'"I am, Miko."' Jinx's were glowing her signature fuchsia in her frustration, and the coffee pot she was standing next to fell apart at the screws.

'"Oh no, you're not Miko, I'm Miko, I ought to know who I am."' Miko was having all together too much fun messing with her state of mind; Jinx decided, grinding her teeth. Her head was swirling trying to keep up with the witty verbiage that Miko was slewing her way. It was obvious that she and Beast Boy were VERY good friends. She had even picked up his bad jokes!

'"This is Jinx Speaking, Miko!"' Jinx said getting utterly frustrated at the runaround Miko was giving her.

'"Well now, that's ridiculous. You can't be all three.. Figure out which one you are and

call me back."' The voice seemed to draw away from the phone.

'"I'm coming right down there!"' Jinx yelled into the phone just as Miko hung up.

'"Coming right down- all three of her…" Miko looked at Shippo and shook her head, a grin stretching across her face at getting into and tweaking around the head of an enemy.

((A/N: I got this excerpt from a Cary Grant Film: 'Monkey Business', check it out- it's a hoot! Though I did tweak the dialogue…)) "Alright Cyborg," Miko said opening her communicator. "She's mentally off balance… Go for it!"

"Jinx- forget about her… 'Slade is gonna have kittens when he see's that we've taken their tower."' Gizmo said as he went back to the music he was organizing/critiquing.

Miko saw Cyborg's arm jump from it's posed position on the wall to the floor of the multi-purpose room, while the HIVE teen-agents were busy, Mammoth with eating; Jinx with admiring herself, and Gizmo critiquing their music.

'"Crud. Snot."' Gizmo declared as he threw the CD's off to the side and away from him

Cyborg's arm plopped into a command chairs for one of the computers, and extending three mechanical "arms" was able to access the Tower's main computer and feed it a command to have a "spizz-fit".

The screen turned blank and alarms began blaring along with the red alert light. CD's began shooting out of their places and cupboard doors began opening and closing on their own.

'"What the hairball?"' Gizmo demanded as he crab-walked backwards toward the chair that Cyborg's arm was located in, CD's still flying out at him. Cyborg's arm captured him and with the aid of arm rockets, propelled them through a circular ventilation duct and outside the tower.

A large black claw made of energy expanded from the ceiling, grabbed Jinx and pulled her through to the roof.

Then the doors opened and a star-bold hit Mammoth at the small of the back and propelled him outside the Tower as well. Miko quickly got the hint and closed her communicator and with a nod, signaled to Shippo to take her to the roof.

'"Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration…"' Robin said catching his utility belt and snapping it back around his waist. '"But like I said: This isn't over."'

'"It's just getting' started."' Cyborg said reattaching his arm. The rest of the Titan's landed behind Robin. Shippo stuck to the shadows and largely out of the way; he didn't want to get in the middle of the battle for their home.

'"Attack-pattern: Alpha!"' Jinx declared, and Gizmo and Mammoth jumped off to either side of her.

With star-bolts, Star-Fire was able to drive Jinx back into the construction area, but not before two semi-water towers fell to ether side of Cyborg and part of the roof exploded.

Cyborg stood out in the open and Gizmo jumped on his back. '"Hey, robo-wimp; feel like getting' hacked?"' Gizmo said with a smiling snarl.

'"Nope. How about you?"' Cyborg asked raising his electronic eyebrow at the pint-sized hacker. '"Robin, Now!"'

Robin was able to throw a yellow device at Gizmo's backpack which began shorting and electrocuting him.

'"Augh! AGGGh! Cut it out! It's gonna crash my whole system! Get it off me! Get it off me!"' Gizmo yelled, turning this way and that as he struggled with his electronics popping out of his backpack

'"Beast Boy! Go!"' Star-Fire declared to her teammate as she finished driving Jinx into the construction area.

He acknowledged her with a two-fingered wave and transformed into a green-monkey, clinging onto Jinx's face. In her unthinking struggle, she unleashed wave after wave of her bad luck hexes into the construction area, until she managed to pull the monkey-fied Beast Boy off her face and throw him through the rafters.

'"Your luck just ran out!"' Beast Boy said with a devious smile before running and transforming into a green-hawk and flying off the roof.

'"Huh?"' Jinx questioned before she heard her hexes taking effect and the construction began to fall around her.

Cyborg ran into the running Mammoth, as he made to charge at Raven, with a shoulder to the gut. Mammoth slid for a good twenty-yards before struggling to get up and coming face to face with a green T-Rex, who roared at him as he ran from it. Star-Fire charged up her star-bolts and threw it at Mammoth in such a way that he flipped three times in the air before Robin got a flying kick across his jaw and chest, sending him backwards into Jinx and Gizmo.

Miko was quick to hit Mammoth with a paralyzing sutra, and pasted a great luck onomori on Jinx to cancel out her hexes.

'"Ugh… Cram it, I'm calling Slade…"' Gizmo said from his position beneath Mammoth.

Robin was quick to pull him out, and dangle him by his collar. '"Who is Slade?"'Robin demanded of Gizmo, who merely smirked at Robin's lack of fore-knowledge. The goodie-goodie's never are aware of what can happen until it's too late.

~'"We gotta get you home… Come on."'~ They heard Cyborg's voice, and then that was all she and Shippo were to witness, because her powers suddenly flared and in a flash of that oddly colored light, she and Shippo found themselves standing in the bottom of the well.

"Now where or when are we?" He demanded.

"Dunno…" Miko said, being of a confused mind as well.

An alert over her communicator clued her into opening the device.

~"Miko- are you done yet?"~ Came Robin's voice.

"I…" She shared a glance with Shippo, "think so… what's up?"

~"How soon can you get back here?"~

"Um-" Miko never got to finish her thought, because they were suddenly pulled out of the well by Matsurokan, who was currently in his Youkai form.

"She shall be returned shortly Robin…" Youkai stated, then he closed the communicator. Which she then returned to its place in her uniform.

"The Generals told my father about how you and Shippo suddenly decided to go missing…" He said dryly. "Since you are back, my father has sent me to send you back to your cousin, and his teammates."

"Oh that's-" Again, she wasn't allowed to finish her sentence, before she was upswept in light and quite as suddenly deposited at the front door of the T-Tower.

"We shall discuss your excursion later." He said in a tone that matched his fathers. "I do not care for your sudden disappearance," and then quite unlike his father, he nuzzled her neck in affection. "Take care to not do so again, I would be most displeased." Then he folded himself into his ball of light and disappeared into the distance.

"Odd…" Miko said before entering the tower and going upstairs to see her teammates gathered in the multi-purpose room. "Alright, I'm here, what's up?"

"Not much, apparently, according to Tamaranian culture- today is Blorthog, the Tamaranian festival of friendship…"

"And what happened?" Miko could tell that something or some fight had occurred while she was in Japan.

"I'll let Star-Fire tell it, she knows the whole tale…" Robin said pushing her slightly forward by her shoulder.

Star-Fire was elated to see her and cried out: "Kikyo! It is good to see that you have returned! Happy Blorthog!"

Having the distinct impression that Blorthog was basically the Tamaranian version of Christmas, Kikyo returned the greeting.

"We've been waiting for you so we could all hear this." Raven explained as she looked at the Blorthog neck-chimes that Star-Fire had re-gathered and set to the side along with the Blorthog presents.

() * () * ()

'"…And then Cyborg handed me the clock and I stepped through the vortex."' Star-Fire finished her tale.

'"Whoa…"' Raven said, at a loss for words.

"Oh, so that's how it happened…" Kikyo said nodding in semi-understanding. "I was wondering what would cause something like that to happen…"

'"Bald? You're telling me I'm going to be bald?" Beast Boy demanded tearing at his hair in dismay.

'"Guess you were right about all that Recmaz stuff…"' Cyborg said in mellow yet sad understanding.

'"I don't want us to drift apart. Does it all have to happen? Isn't there anything we can-"' Robin said, trying to come to terms with the future.

'"Our friendship has already changed Warp's past… I believe it can also change our future…"

"Wait a minute- Speaking of future" Beast Boy stopped them. "Why weren't you in the future?" He asked turning to Miko.

Miko blanched, "I was told back in the past that I'm immune to the forces of time…"

"What do you mean immune?" Raven asked.

"I don't know-" And Miko proceeded to tell her tale about what happened to her and Shippo while in the mixed up time-line.

"Do you think that it was an alternate dimension?" Robin asked her.

"Shippo mentioned 'String-Theory' I have no idea what it means, but I know it's confusing and definitely complex…" She said.

"We never did find that game OR the waffle iron, did we?" Cyborg asked his little green buddy.

Beast Boy shook his head. "Never did… Wonder where they could be?"

'"So, is it too late to do this festival of friendship thing?"' Raven asked as she reformed the Tenabula's.

'"Oh- It's never too late!"' Star-Fire cheered.

Using her powers, Raven placed a Tenabula around the neck of each Titan, minus Robin, as Star-Fire had his in her hands.

'"Happy Blorthog!"' Cyborg cheered in Raven's ear.

'"I thought it was Blothog…"' Beast Boy said questioningly.

'"O-okay, I feel like a wind-chime…"' Raven said looking tolerantly at her teammates.

'"So, Nightwing, huh?"' Robin looked at Star-Fire with a grin as she finished placing the Tenabula around his neck.

Miko reached over and clapped her hands loudly together, making a 'popping' noise.

"Yah! What the-?"

"Needed to pop that ego before it took over the Tower…" She said with a grin.

* () * () * () * () * () * ()

Miko had finding out about it and at her insistence, the whole team was attending a local festival. There were several rides and games, none of which she was particularly keen on, though she did get a laugh out of watching Beast Boy and Cyborg trying to win Raven a prize, which turned out to be:

'"A giant chicken…. I must be the luckiest girl in the world…"' Raven said, sarcasm flavoring her every word.

Miko was at the booth next to the "ring-toss" game and was throwing unbalanced darts into unsuspecting balloons. She was enjoying the dart game, and used it, though it was rigged, to practice her hand-eye coordination. Her prize, an intricate silver beaded bracelet on 'wrought gold' wire.

It was played off as sterling silver beads on a wire-alloy made from copper and aluminum- but since she'd had her adventures, she was properly able to recognize Totosai's work; and she was able to tell that the beads were crystallized youkai koi's tears, and the wire was made from a youkai kumo's web and then hardened in molten scales from a bred ryuu's mated slumber. There was also the fact that this little piece of jewelry was made to house artifacts or special objects in the tears. Something that would come in handy, Miko decided as she slid the bracelet into the sleeve of her haori.

This "carnival" as Robin had told her of, reminded her of the festivals that she'd attended in Japan. Though she did miss the goldfish catching game and some of her culture's festival delicacies…

'"Titans! Trouble!"' Robin said landing on the ground in front of the games.

'"Where's Star-Fire?"' Cyborg asked, being serious.

'"That's the trouble."' At his answer, Raven threw the chicken to the ground and all four of them chased after Robin to the dock.

Star-Fire raced across the water, being chased by the pink electronic squid thing.

'"No more chasing now, please!"' Star-Fire asked of it after she fired two ineffective star-bolts at it. She flew through the column of her teammates, the Titans, and the squid-thing chased right after her.

'"Who's her new best friend?"' Beast Boy asked, a semi-grin across his face. Miko popped him across the back of his head.

"Seriously?" She looked at him in askance.

'"Don't know- but I can't wait to meet him…"' Robin said punching his right fist into his left palm.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

After the introduction, which Kikyo saw totally through, (Black-Fire tried to insinuate herself between Star-Fire and her friends, but Miko saw completely through it. In fact, her exact words during her introduction were: "You will call me Miko, you will leave me alone, we are not friends, nor shall you ever be **considered** my friend." With that said she'd left the room. She had hurt Star-Fire's feelings, but the feel of Black-Fire's smirk on her back was like nails across a chalk-board.) Miko had sequestered herself in the medical/sick bay with the puppet Kagome.

Star-Fire had joined them/(her?) there and had a heart-to-heart about the situation. Miko tried to explain how she knew Star-Fire felt, but the only thing that got through Star-Fire's head was: 'They were your friends first, they do feel loyalty to your friendship, Black-Fire'll only be here for a visit, she isn't staying.'

The next day all were inside the T-Tower,Miko was trying to ignore Kikyo's snarky, snarling threats and overall indignation at the unfairness of what Black-Fire was causing to her younger sister, Star-Fire. And so was currently holed up in the basement, they'd since added a bio-metric scan and a twenty-six digit pin for each Titan to be allowed entrance. There was a thirty-two pin needed if a guest was to come downstairs. Upon recalling the issue that Kagome was remembering, (and she was seeing from Kagome's point of view) Kikyo apologized to her "other soul-self"; she'd forgotten all the problems she'd caused her reincarnation while she was in animated clay form.

"What are you working on?" Robin asked as he and Star-Fire came into the basement to take a break from the energies of Black-Fire.

"I had an idea…" Miko said as she tinkered with the databank. "Don't you find it odd that we can find no current hard evidence of something bad happening to the League?"

"It is most vexing and perplexing Kikyo…" Star-Fire agreed.

"What are you getting at?" Robin asked sitting in a chair he pulled out from behind a desk. Star-Fire sat on the desk itself.

"I decided to see if someone messed with the hard-drive…" She said as she disabled some wires. "When I went to the Vault Tower originally, there were several databanks missing…"

"Right…" Robin concurred allowing Miko to lead him through her notion.

"What if the purpose was to copy the hard-drive and add a worm to the programming?"

"And then replace the databanks?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow at her. "Miko- that doesn't make much sense…" Miko held up a finger the semi-universal signal for 'give me a moment' or 'give me a minute'.

Miko was pulling the hard-drive from the databank and compared serial numbers. "Go ahead Saena…" She said into the wireless headset she wore. "Uh-huh…" On a piece of paper she wrote down a series of numbers and letters and then repeated them back to 'Saena'. "PTG87841A3980I57526... Got it thanks…" She pressed a button on the headpiece before removing it. "I got in contact with one of my brother's people, highly trusted, and according to this…" She held up the number she'd written down and the hard-drive, "These two are not a match…"

"What does this mean?" Star-Fire queried. "I understand that the Justice League has extremely highly technical devices why would they not find these things?"

"Hold on a sec Miko…" Robin said removing himself from his seat.

Miko and Star-Fire exchanged shrugs as he climbed the stairs. "Basically- the hard-drive doesn't match the main computer… The Justice League probably didn't think to check the hard-drives against the actual data-bank…"

"Then it is good that you have found the error, but it is bad because the evil-people have…"Star-Fire trailed off, not sure where her ideas were coming from, or if they were even correct.

Miko decided that they had had enough of that and proceeded to show Star-Fire a chi technique.

Fifteen minutes later, Robin returned and saw that Miko was displaying to Star-Fire a chi maneuver by hitting a frying pan, but having the one behind it resonate and swing instead of the first, which merely vibrated.

"It's not a matter of strength, it's a matter of training your energy to affect what you want it to…" Miko explained, as she removed two blasted, melted and warped frying pans. "But not using your physical power…" She said wryly examining the pans with a droll look.

"We've been using high-tech ways to examine the hardware- right?" Robin interrupted them as he returned to the desk that the databank was laying on. He reattached some wires and activated it. After it was booted up, he attached the device he was holding, it looked like a mal-formed grey brick, with a small two-inch LCD screen. "Sometimes, using a low-tech version is more applicable to the situation and solves more problems…" He somewhat explained.

It took several minutes, which Miko and Star-Fire used to maintain their pseudo-squad room. Beast Boy had the bad habit of turning his desk into a war/game zone.

"Ah! I have found the game that Beast Boy lost!" Star-Fire exclaimed triumphantly.

"And I found the Waffle-Iron…" Miko said in an offhand manner, as she pulled the kitchen device from beneath some electronics on Cyborg's desk.

"And I found what we were looking for…" Robin said mask glinting in the lights of the squad-room. "As soon as Black-Fire's gone we're going to go through all of our systems, including Cyborg's and get rid of this…"

"Why not now?" Kikyo asked.

"Because, as interesting as your sister is Star- I don't want her to know about this… This is an official Teen Titan matter, and she isn't a Teen Titan…"

Star-Fire was elated by this news… It meant that she was prized above her sister, no matter what her other teammates might say. Miko was also mollified, Robin was definitely thinking of her as a member of the team. That, and she and Kikyo really didn't like Star-Fire's sister.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Since Black-Fire was currently out of the tower, Miko came out of the medical bay and was seated with the rest of the Teen Titans on the couch, when Star-Fire approached them her arms laden with different movies, candies and popcorn.

'"Friends, I invite you to join me in the togetherness of a stay home movie night. I bring you popcorn and non-cotton candies. Tell me, what sort of movie shall we view?"' She and Miko shared a grin.

'"Action."'

'"Comedy."'

'"Sci-fi."'

'"Horror."'

Star-Fire dropped what she was carrying. '"Perhaps a double feature?"' She offered tentatively.

"Why? 'Scream' covers practically all four of those bases…" Miko said trying to sooth Star-Fire's tangled nerves.

'"Forget the flicks kids."' Came Black-Fire's voice from the doorway. '"We're going out!"' She said extending her arms to show off what she was wearing.

'"We are? Where did you-? Are those my-?"'

'"Heard about a party down town. Cool Crowd, hot music."' She told the rest of the Titans, a smirk across her face and hands on her hips.

'"Yeah,"' said Beast Boy exuberantly.

'"I'm in."' Cyborg said.

'"Why not?"' Robin asked rhetorically.

'"…And it'd in a creepy rundown warehouse…"' Black-Fire said teasingly towards Raven.

Raven pulled her book down just enough to look at Black-Fire. "Only if Miko comes as well…"

'"I am a party animal."' Beast Boy said turning into a green-gorilla and pulling his cousin over his shoulder.

"I never said I wanted to go!" Miko complained to anyone who would listen.

'"Hey sweetie- raided your closet. Hope you don't mind me borrowing your look…" Black-Fire said superiorly as she walked past her younger sister.

If Miko had Sesshoumaru's poison whip, Black-Fire would be a puddle of ooze at that comment.

'"Why not, you have already borrowed my friends…" Star-Fire said despondently. Miko saw Star-Fire standing in the middle of the multi-purpose room amidst the dropped videos and popcorn and candy. She forced herself from Beast Boy's arms and ran past Black-Fire to grab Star-Fire's hand.

"Not me… Come on. We'll stick together…" Miko said cajolingly; determined to make Star-Fire feel special despite what was occurring around them.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Kikyo finally cornered Robin in the stairs of the Tower. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you talked to Star-Fire last night, and you know how she's feeling about her sister and losing you guys to her…"

"What about you?" Robin asked trying to turn it back on Miko.

"I never liked Black-Fire from the start. Siblings do not put another down, by making them feel infer-" She halted mid-word… "Come on!"

"What?" Robin asked as Miko dragged him up the stairs to the roof.

"Star-Fire's pulling away from us!" She cried and they rushed out the doorway to see Star-Fire walking toward the edge, with her pink back-pack on.

'"She will be a better Titan than I ever was…"' Star-Fire then allowed herself to feel the joy of flight and began flying upwards.

'"You're just going to leave without saying goodbye?"' Robin asked walking forward to speak with his teammate.

Star-Fire hugged herself and landed in front of him. Miko stood in the shadows knowing that this was important to the both of them. '"Robin- I…"' She interrupted herself and gasped when a ship with a humanoid on it rose above the edge of the roof. The humanoid forced something green and gooey out of its claw to push Robin away from Star-Fire before twisting back and entrapping Star-Fire.

Robin chased after Star-Fire as she was dragged through the air to the ship, but as he leapt, he missed her foot by mere inches and began to fall.

Miko gasped before summoning the rest of the Titans. They were busy with speaking to Black-Fire, but when Miko told them of the situation, they immediately met in the garage. Black-Fire tried to way-lay them by saying that it probably wasn't anything… It didn't work- and with a glare from Miko, the Titan's left to rescue their friend, Miko on Robin's R-cycle and the other Titans in the T-car.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

"Gotta admit Kikyo- your instincts were scary on…" Cyborg said.

"What tipped you off?" Robin asked her.

"Nothing concrete if that's what you're asking…" Kikyo said stretching her arms above her head. "Sorry 'bout your sister Star-Fire…"

"It is alright… But I must agree with Robin, what was it that incited your aggravation?"

"I've been on the receiving end once too often…"

"And that and your instincts on the matter, made sure you were there for me when I needed it most…" Star-Fire said easily, clasping a hand on Kikyo's shoulder. "Thank you Kikyo…. Once we return to the Tower, I shall recite the poem of gratitude; all six-thousand verses…"

"How about we shorten it to the first and last stanzas?" Miko offered in compromise.

Star-Fire agreed and began reciting, still in the car. The poem, though translated was surprisingly nice and heartfelt, and left the team not feeling overpowered.

Once all Titans were back in the T-Tower and recovering from the experience that wasBlack-Fire, Robin initiated the 'oldie-type' scan of all the Tower's systems; after explaining to the rest of the team what they wanted to do.

Several harmful software folding worms were found from the origin of the search grid that Cyborg had initiated of the databank. Once they were recognized and quarantined, they were noticed by the system and removed.

Cyborg, after seeing how the worms had penetrated the Tower's firewall and safety software's, willingly underwent the scan as well. There were only two worms found in his system, but upon finding them, and repeating the aforementioned procedure, his system recognized the threat and upgraded it's systems once he'd copied Robin's old-time scanner software. He also installed the software into the Tower's defenses, there was no way he was going to be taken unawares by worms again…

"At least we're on the right track…" Beast Boy said. "When they try to subvert all that has been accomplished or discovered, and try to divert us with bogus evidence, then there's no way that there's not something on those drives…"

The rest of the Teen Titan's frowned, not used to hearing or witnessing Beast Boy actually use his brain. But once they got the gist of what he was saying, comprehension set in and they ran downstairs eager to uncover more information from the Databank and other sources, now that they'd found how to uncover worms in the programming.

Miko did however, get Cyborg to accede to not 'hook-up' any of HIS systems with the databank or video files even after the worms were removed from them. Once all systems were double-checked, including the ones in the T-Car and the rest of Jump City that Cyborg had hooked up to they backed up all their findings, and since it was just after One in the morning slept the rest of the morning till just before noon.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

That day, the Teen Titans, minus Robin and Miko were grouped in the multi-purpose room, just after "breakfast", enjoying a brief moment of serenity. Well, as much serenity as two teenaged hormonally-driven boys, a teenage alien princess and a teenage female half-demon could indulge in without breaking something.

Miko returned from a quick check on the stability of Kagome in Sick-Bay. She approached Beast Boy and informed him that whatever was ailing his cousin was not abating in the slightest. Just then Robin entered the room, a frown marring his masked face, as usual.

"Hey- Rob! Just finished the T-sub, and all systems are go!" Cyborg declared with a large grin. "We're ready to find Aquaman any time you are!"

"That's great Cy…" Robin said not losing his train of thought.

Robin pulled Miko to the side and spoke to her lowly in rapid and extremely fluent Japanese. A frown formed on her face, but she nodded and answered his questions, also in Japanese.

Beast Boy was only able to understand a few words and phrases: 'Miko', 'fish', 'Aqua-Man', 'power', 'sea', 'energy balance' and 'will try' .

Grasping her hand, Robin pulled Miko outside the Tower and had her focus her powers once more. The others followed them outside, for lack of anything better to do in the tower; plus, they wanted to know what Robin had spoken to Miko about. Star-Fire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg watched in curiosity as Miko sat down on a large boulder, and settled herself into a meditation pose. Their curiosity rose as a pink glow surrounded Miko and using her as a center point, seemed to echo around her for miles, sliding through them and other objects, such as the tower with ease, leaving no lasting impression or sensation.

Using her powers as pond ripples, Miko endeavored to find what was the problem with Aqua-Man. They hadn't progressed farther than searching the bay and just beyond for any physical sign of him. Now, at Robin' s prompting, it was time to search for him metaphysically.

The purpose of her using this form of sensation was equated to sonar used on submarines, much like the kind of sonar dolphins and bats use to navigate. As Miko extended her powers, she felt a tingly resonance, much like one would feel when using a tuning fork. However, when the tingly feeling rapidly dissipated, she took note of the person her powers had ensconced and continued searching for the illusive Aqua-Man. The answer took time, and having seven excruciating large main bodies of water to look through meant that it took about a solid half-hour. The answer was: Aqua-Man was nowhere in the oceans or seas. Much to her astonishment, there wasn't even a ping off of anything else living in the seven seas. The one ping, and One Ping only that she had received was off of that one person…

"Well, I'll be damned…" She muttered, only to have Kikyo mentally whack her upside the head in chastisement. The mental whack fluctuated her powers somewhat and she noted that the one 'ping' that she had received, had echoed off the ensconced person and forced them to the surface.

"Since when does she have any real form of powers?" Beast Boy asked his friends, already forgetting about the energy portrait, and most of the heart-to-heart he'd had with her before Operation: Bait-and-Switch…

Raven shot him a look, and he grimaced, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh yeah- My bad… I forgot…" He then focused his attention back on Miko. "Wonder what other things she really can do…" He mumbled semi-rhetorically to the group at large.

As Miko pulled her powers back to herself, stating the answer aloud and began standing up as Robin noted that his fellow Titans were watching them curiously. Speaking in Japanese once again, Miko drew his attention back to the ocean.

It was… glowing…

Green.

A Bright Mystical-esque Green.

"That is not good." Beast Boy said stating their thoughts on the matter.

Cyborg shot his teammate a: 'No! Really?' sarcastic glance, as he used his electronic eye to scan the waters of the bay.

Raven immediately sat next to Miko in her meditation pose and struggled to find the source of the green glow.

Robin took a sample of the water, and ran into the tower to perform a series of analyses on it.

Cyborg used every scanning device he had built in. He was getting conflicting readings, with confused and frustrated him. According to his scans, it wasn't salt-water, or any type of water they were aware of. But it mimicked the ocean, down to microbes, it just didn't allow for oceanic life. This wasn't good, and a quick message from Robin confirmed his results, it wasn't water or any other type of element they were familiar with… It was… Other.

In the distance, Star-Fire saw something that looked familiar. She hovered and then flew to the site where it drifted in the ocean. It was Aqua-Lad. There was a slightly pink sheen to him amidst the glowing green of the bay. Gasping in horror she lifted him from his floating position and flew back to the Tower. As she lifted him, she silently noted that the pink sheen dissipated, puzzled she contacted the others as she flew. The others met her inside in Sick-Bay.

Aqua-lad was not in good shape. As a matter of fact, he was in decidedly horrible shape. He had several lacerations across his back, a black-eye, a large cut across his lips, and multiple bruises across his torso which could be seen through his ragged body suit.

Since a good many of the wounds were minor, and the resident mystics (Raven and Miko) were busy trying to identify the green substance in the bay, Cyborg and Beast Boy started patching him up. After taking care of most of Aqua-lad's wounds, they carried him to a saline tank and upended him into it. The salt water did the trick and within twenty minutes he was revived. Shaking his head, and despite his injuries, which although had healed rapidly during his saline immersion still had not fully mended, he pulled himself from the tank.

Once he was wakened enough to note that he was among friends and allies, Aqua-Lad carefully articulated the course of events that led him to the point which had caused him his injuries. Apparently, Aqua-Man was attacked while in Atlantis and taken. As soon as it was realized, Aqua-lad was summoned by the Queen to find her husband. There was no trace of the Atlantean King, and when they attempted to contact their JLU allies, there was something wrong with their communications. And across the week of searching for the Atlantean King, several other facts became apparent:

1) They were losing people

2) Native fishes and Atlantean life were disappearing

3) Structures and objects from past wars both Human and Atlantean were vanishing

And 4) When the Queen and Prince disappeared, Aqua-Lad swam as fast as he could to the surface to contact the Titans

But along the sped course of his swim, he too was attacked by an unremitting malicious green light, and he had struggled to get as far as he could before he lost consciousness. The last thing he remembered was a pulsing pink light that beat the green light from his body.

It was at that point of his tale that Miko and Raven entered the room. Raven was frustrated, but as she ignored the aquatic hero in the room (no small feat for a teenage hormonal female half-demon) she grabbed Cyborg by his arm and proceeded to drag him out of the room and down to where their mini-squad room was.

When Aqua-lad noticed the Teen Titan's new member, Miko, he smiled at her and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Aqua-Lad, it's nice to meet you- You must be Miko…"

"It is nice to meet you as well…" Miko said rising her hand to shake his. He shook it and gave her a fond glance. Miko was uncomfortably aware of the similar feeling that she had when she was first introduced to Kouga's enamored side.

Why do these type of things always happen to her?

"Of course that does leave us with the issue- Why would they leave you basically alone, and want you to warn us?" Robin asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

**A/N: As always, since you've read- Please REVIEW!**

**Please have faith that I will continue writing for this and my other stories, it just takes time and my actually finding the manuscripts from my earlier (much earlier) days as a writer, transcribing them and editing them to work them the way I want them to….**

**Thanks, JoWashington**


	12. Wait? Why the Future?

**Please read the author's note at the end of the chapter****-**

_**This chapter's something to mix it up, tell me, did you see this coming?**_

**Thanks, JoWashington**

Miko was sleeping after having a mini-marathon of watching 'Mork and Mindy' with Cyborg, Beast Boy, and oddly enough, Aqua-Lad.

_~~She was teasing her teammates over her not instigating the stink-ball battle._

"_Don't lie to me Kikyo…." Robin said calling her on her bluff. "It's written all over your face…"_

"_Shazbot! I've broken out in words!" Miko said her hands covering her cheeks in shock._

"_You know the Okarans?" Star-Fire asked pleasantly surprised. "I knew that a few had traveled to Earth, but I did not know-"_

"_Watch the Plookie!" Miko burst out interrupting Star-Fire's train of thought._

_Star-Fire grinned and put her hand up in the 'V' for Victory symbol the other Teen Titans gathered around her recognizing the sentiment and semi-action of their teammates. And oddly enough, Raven was grinning. An odd occurrence in itself… When no flash was indicated, Star-Fire stuck her tongue out at Miko. "That was almost as low as a Nebajche'z!"_

"_And yet it still worked…" Miko said, grinning.~~_ That was when Miko woke up.

"Okay… That… was weird." Deciding to grab some breakfast, as it was currently 5:34 in the morning, it was going to be a breakfast bar, Miko went down to their makeshift-squad room, and find something else wrong with the issue at hand.

She was surprised to see Etrigan and Fate in the Squad room, with Robin, whom she wasn't as surprised to see.

She glanced around the room and pinched herself, making sure that she was awake.

"Good- you're here…" Robin said, then introduced her to the 'Lord of Order', Fate. "I was just telling them the issue that we've encountered…"

"And you let them down here?" Miko asked wondering at her leaders sanity.

"I have a reliable source that says that demons cannot be cloned or copied in any way." Robin said.

"And although it may be possible to copy this body, I am Nabu and cannot be so done. I am a Lord of Order and have no physical body on this plane, unlike yourself my Lady…"

"O-okay…Still no luck with the semi-mystical glowing green-ness of the bay?" Miko said still unsure as to the whole situation.

"Of all oceans actually, remember…?" Robin said, pulling up a satellite image of the world at the same time as yesterday afternoon.

"Alright…" Miko said turning to the only adults in the room, deciding to trust in the decision of her leader. "So play by play is that we discover that we have been for a time, cut off from communications with the Justice League, then there's something off with the JLU Vault Tower, and then simultaneously, all aquatic life in the oceans disappears in a pulsing semi-mystical green light, and the only person who's able to tell us about it is Aqua-Lad, the protégé of Aqua-Man, who also is the last to get attacked by the green light presumably because he's not a threat, until he decides to warn his allies, the Teen Titans about the problem as Atlantis was also cut off from communications, and the only thing that kept him from disappearing into the apparently tearing, green light, is my power which ensconced him and beat the green away from him long enough for our teammate to get him to land…"

"This is a calculated attempt…" Fate said after Miko had finished summarizing.

"Yeah- but what or who would have that kind of pull?" Miko asked.

There was a faint chime from the stairs; a completely different chime would indicate whether a Titan was coming with a guest or not.

Beast Boy came downstairs yawning… "Sorry, I just woke up… I had a thought that was bothering me…" He said as he finished descending the stairs to plop his tush into his chair. "What if it's someone out of time dealing with a Chaos guy?" He said gesturing to Fate.

"What made you think of this green-one?" Etrigan asked.

"Miko did…" Beast Boy said roughing his hair. "From what I know of where she comes from and what she did, she was a source of order 500 years ago, and developed ties with those from then…"

"I am aware of her efforts…" Fate said. "She was most beneficial during that Time-period, she is a Lady of Order, and had been given charge of defeating a pawn of Chaos…"

"Right, so… I know that she hadn't dealt with anyone with green energy of the magnitude that we're dealing with, so what if the person we're dealing with is like Warp? From the Future?"

"It's too bad we can't find out…" Miko said. "It's not like we have a data-base for the future heroes of the world, or universe for that matter…"

"Indeed, for such a thing would mean changing the course of time-" Fate added.

Miko and Robin frowned as one. Then Robin turned to face his female teammate, Beast Boy imitating his move. "You said that you're immune to the forces of time right?"

"Um, yes?" Miko answered questioningly. She turned her head swearing that she heard another chime indicating another Titan coming downstairs.

"Indeed she is…" Youkai answered as he too descended the stairs. "Mother has sensed a change in the winds, and father approves of my suit."

"And as she is a Lady of Order, she would be immune to the forces of time. From what the Universe has told me, your power accessed and activated a Time Portal…"At Miko's start, he consoled her. "It was supposed to be the way it was; steel is tempered by flames, and mettle is tested in battle."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Miko questioned.

"What I am proposing is that I send you and these here to the far distant future to assess what or whom may have access to this type of power…"

"You can do that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Etrigan has given me access to his mystical items. The power imbued in these items as well as your own vivacity, should allow us to send you to that and whom knows of the owner of this obscure power." Fate explained, not fully explaining anything.

"Is Etrigan coming?" Robin asked.

"No, I have need of him as a counter-part in the spell." Fate answered. "It shall be the four of you."

"Four?" Beast Boy probed.

"Wait- how did you get down here?" Miko asked Youkai. To her knowledge, he wasn't a true Titan and didn't have a pass code.

"I gave him one Miko, don't worry." Robin said gathering some different items for his utility belt. "I trust him, and he trusts you, full circle. It'll be fine, and you know how easy it is to get me to trust someone…" The last bit was said satirically.

"Bet you're easier than Batman…" Miko muttered under her breath.

Youkai heard her mutter, and decided to allay her reservations. "I checked with Father, Miko. It is impossible to replicate or for that matter, clone a Demon." It was then that Miko knew who Robin's source was. Not that the threat of a mole wasn't stoking her paranoia or anything...

"Has it been tried?" She asked him, her brows forming a frown behind her mask.

"Does Naraku not come to mind?"

"Does he count?" Miko asked, being obstinate.

"Yes." Fate said interceding in their conversation.

"Miko, you must gather what you need, they will not have the equipment that you use in the future…" Etrigan stated.

"And you would know this how?"

"They do not have the equipment that I used in the past…" He said, turning to address Fate.

"Okay, point…" She looked to her cousin. "Meet back here in twenty?"

"Make it ten." Robin said from behind a desk.

"Ten." Beast Boy agreed, and together they went upstairs to gather what they thought they would need for encountering the future.

Within the allotted time, the cousins were back downstairs. "Wait- what about the rest of the team?" Beast Boy queried the adults.

"The best time to do this spell is at sunrise and the ingredients we gathered do have a time-limit." Etrigan stated.

"O-okay then… What do we do?"

"All that needs to be done is one the information has been found that you find my current host, I will proceed to redirect you to this time…" Fate said.

"Can we not use the word host for you Fate? I mean- it makes it sound like you're a parasite…" Youkai put forward.

"What do you suggest?" Fate asked, his eyes already glowing with the start of the spell.

"Why not Benefactor?" Robin asked.

"Backer?" Miko put forward.

"Supporter?" Beast Boy added.

"I will consider this… In the mean time, gather yourselves into a circle facing outward and join hands." Fate said, before reciting an ancient and convoluted spell.

It was taking several minutes, before the Titans noted something… Off.

The Squad room was getting decidedly lighter. Then they noticed that the floor had the distinct look of buildings from fifty stories up.

The room suddenly flashed away in an orb of light and the Titans found themselves falling.

There was only momentary confusion before instincts and training kicked in. Robin moved for a grappler, but Beast Boy transformed into a Pterodactyl and landed Robin neatly on his shoulders. Youkai neatly created a youki cloud beneath his feet and zoomed after Miko catching her bridal style before setting her on her feet on the cloud.

"Where are we?" Youkai asked.

"Would we be safe to say that we're in Jump City?" Miko asked of her leader.

"Not likely, if by what you went through is what we're dealing with…" Robin said scanning the horizon.

Beast Boy had a questioning look on his beak.

"Her whole traveling to a parallel dimension to ours…?" Robin cued his teammate as they landed on the roof of a nearby building.

"Alright kids, who are-"

The Titans turned to the voice to see a bunch of teens their age.

"…you."

Oddly enough… One of them was Superman.

"No way! You're Robin!" Said the overweight kid in blue and black with yellow goggles.

"And Beast Boy, Miko, and Youkai!" Declared an awestruck, green robotic-like teammate of the first.

"Who?"

"Superman- these four are members of the original Teen Titans." Said the teen hero with red hair and a lightning scar across his eye.

"The… Who, again?"

Since the other group of superhero teenagers knew who they were already, Robin had Miko scan for the mystical energy that the bay gave off in their original timeline.

Seconds later, she shook her head. "Too much tachyon and mystical interference, to get a decent trail…"

"What's going on? Maybe we can help…" suggested the wolf-looking teen.

"Okay here's the deal: We've got a possible major baddie cross-timeline team-up thing going on. The adults minus two won't believe us about a foothold for the JLU, oceans are glowing green and its life is nada, and usual comms are whack…" Beast Boy summarized.

"Oh…" Said the girl with white, purple and orange hair. "In the mean time- would you care for a quick tour/patrol of New Metropolis?"

"Sorry guys. The sooner we find the cause to our disturbance, the sooner you can get back to your usual…" Robin trailed off, not sure what they did in New Metropolis. "Your usual." He finished semi-lamely.

"This kind of is our usual…" Superman said with a shrug. "We're the main branch of the Legion of Superheroes… They found me to help them take down the Fatal Five, brought me from the past, to here, and I've been helping them, help me, ever since…"

The four of the Teen Titans shared a look.

The blond with pink eyes stepped forward. "I'm Saturn Girl, this is Lightning Lad, Timberwolf, Triplicate-Girl, Bouncing Boy, Brainiac 5, Phantom-Girl, and Superman."

"You said the oceans glowed green?" The- Brainiac 5 questioned Beast Boy.

"Yeah-" Beast Boy verified, confused.

"There's only one enemy of ours who can do that…" Bouncing Boy said. A frown crossing his face as he crossed his arms.

"The Emerald Empress…" Phantom-Girl said with finality.

"Who is the Emerald Empress?" Robin asked, his form stating that he wanted his questions answered, and answered now.

"She's the leader of the Fatal Five…" Triplicate-Girl said rubbing her arms. "And she almost beat us when we first recruited Superman…"

Youkai was definitely interested in this bit of explanation. "Explain." He said in a tone that mirrored his father's.

"Why don't I show you?" Saturn Girl suggested and her eyes glowed pink.

It took less than a minute, but by the time they were through, they knew how well the Legion of Superheroes worked together, kind of like them…

Brainiac 5 and Bouncing Boy suggested that they join them at Legion HQ. Robin and Youkai were apprehensive, wanting to get back home, but Miko and her cousin coerced them into it. In order to get back home, they were going to have to find Fate anyways…

Robin paused in following his teammates and their impromptu hosts. "Miko, within the first couple days of being in Jump you mentioned a dark energy destroying half of Kyushu?"

Miko paused in her trek and thought back to it, she did indeed mention the incident, but she'd made the comment out of levity at the time. However, thinking back in conjunction with it, the fish from her second day, and the current situation at hand, something was definitely brewing, and it wasn't coffee.

"Yeah- I did; what villains do we know that could do such a thing and generate that amount of power?" Miko asked her team leader.

"I have an idea, but I want to see where it'll take me…"

"Super-Villain team-up?" Miko asked wryly.

"Any way that you look at this, it isn't good." Robin concurred without mentioning it. "Come on, BB isn't going to slow down…" He said grabbing her hand and running with her after the Legion and their teammates. When they caught up, Youkai looked at their conjoined hands with a pointedly raised eyebrow. They were confused at first, and looked down to their hands before jerking free and giving each other incredulous looks. BB was oblivious, as most always, but he was talking animatedly with Timberwolf and could be forgiven.

They were generously invited into the Legion's Headquarters and Home, and told to "make themselves welcome, for as long as they'd like".

Within hours of inactivity however, Robin asked to use the Legion's training facility, and grabbed Miko's hand.

"Kikyo… You said that your adoptive brother trained you?" Robin asked, the Legionnaire's and fellow Titans followed them curiously.

"Yeah- he nearly killed me twice- no… six…twelve… well, at least four times a week…" she finally summed up. The Legionnaires were stunned by this admission; maybe life in Superman's past was a lot worse than they thought.

"So, why don't you work out with us?" Robin requested as he pushed Miko towards their teammates and the door to the training room.

"Yeah- you could try the work-out course with us!" Beast Boy cheered. "You do have a workout course, right?" He asked the Legionnaires as a latter thought.

Lightning Lad nodded. "We do, let's see what you Titans can do!" He said rubbing his hands together in glee as he headed to the control panel. He couldn't wait to upstage the famous Teen Titans and their famous leader.

The Titan's nodded, and walked calmly into training facility, descending the spiraling steps to get to the main floor. Once inside, Robin pulled them off to the side and whispered, lisping slightly, in order to make it quieter, his instructions.

~"Okay guys… and gal-"~ Bouncing Boy said from the microphone in the control booth. ~"We're going to put you through a simulation, the harder it gets the higher the level; tell us when you're ready to stop…"~

"What's the highest level the Legion's passed?" Robin called out, in askance.

~"Level Eight…"~ Came Brainiac 5's voice. ~"Training sequence starting, Now."~

"Wait a minute…" Triplicate-Girl said inside the booth. "They don't have flight rings like we have… And level 5 requires flight capability…"

"Let's just see how they do…" Timberwolf said as he observed the Titans below the control booth.

"I think they'll surprise us…" Saturn Girl said in confidence. They were the Teen Titans, the history books couldn't be completely wrong about them! Even if their battles were glorified, there had to be some truth to the tales!

It quickly became evident that the Titans were good at what they did… Very Good. Their weakness' and strengths were cohesively meshed with their teammates, where one fell, they were pulled up and aided, only to return the favor within minutes. Even Robin, and Miko had some stumbles.

"Is that a T-Rex?" Bouncing Boy asked Brainiac 5.

"That is Beast Boy in a Tyrannosaurus Rex form, yes."

"You know you're taking the fun out of this…" Bouncing Boy said dully to his robotic teammate.

~…*…~

"Wow…" Superman said after glancing at the console. "They've reached level 5..."

"New record…" Phantom-Girl said in appraisement, after glancing at the time; 18:12 and still counting.

"You're right…" Lightning Lad said, "but this is where they'll fail… Not one of them can fly." He said with certainty.

The others chose not to discourage him. The Titan's were amazing, watching them fight was like seeing how well the inside of a Rolex worked. Incredibly intricate and yet amazingly well coordinated, not one piece isolated from a complex movement.

"Are they actually fighting, on a cloud?" Saturn Girl asked her teammates.

Brainiac 5 focused his eyes, and verified. "They are, but it's impossible…"

"Apparently not…" Superman said watching the Teen Titans with admiration.

Youkai had used his energy to form his Youki cloud under the feet of his teammates. It was one of his lesser abilities, and so, forming a great expanse and different levels of it in order for his teammates to fight on was practically nothing for his energy usage, or concentration.

Beast Boy transformed into an anaconda and twisted his form around the legs and around the body of their current opponent, a rather comical version of Killer Moth, but much more moth-like, with acid-spit. Miko used her Tessen to make strikes against the wings and legs actually using some of the intricate and ancient Japanese dances interlaced with her martial moves. Meanwhile Robin maneuvered to use exploding bird-a-rangs to the back of it's head. Normally he wouldn't use this move against an opponent unless there was no other way, but since this was a training session, he was going all out.

Upon his order: "Titans- Move!" they pushed away from the opponent and allowed the 'rangs to explode. Not that it did any good… Miko frowned and generated her powers into the Tessen, she decided to take a page out of Kagura's book and using her powers, accessed the power of nature itself, specifically the wind, and used Hurricane force winds to hold the wings of the 'Killer-Moth' while tearing them to shreds. Beast Boy turned into a poisonous spider from Australia and bit the moth under both eyes, injecting his venom which caused extreme pain and due to the proximity of its eyes, exacerbated blindness as well due to its thrashing.

Youkai took advantage of it and using his acid-whip, completely tore off the wings with consecutive jerks and Robin used a bolo to secure the rest of the body on the cloud.

~…*…~

They had just finished level 8, which meant 'being' on another planet with completely different climate and gravity, at which neither Miko nor Youkai were bothered with… Apparently, being related to Demons was a very good thing as it made you less susceptible to environmental changes.

The scenario suddenly changed and Youkai directed them to the ground to go up against a Mad Scientist, his workers and his mutated minions well numbering into the hundreds.

"You upped field resistance didn't you." Bouncing Boy accused Lightning Lad. Normally they fought just under a hundred mutated minions; this was too much, even for the complete Legion.

"Who me?"

"A Field Resistance of 12 at Level 9? Lightning Lad… We didn't even get that far with normal resistance…" Phantom Girl said scandalously.

"Garth! How could you? You want them to fail… Admit it!" Triplicate Girl and Saturn Girl accused him.

"If they're the Famous Teen Titans, they can handle it." He said not feeling ashamed at all.

"Titans! Control Freak, and Mad Mod! Take Them Down!" Robin declared.

"Who and who?" Superman asked his teammates, who shrugged and continued watching the battle. They were beat within minutes, hopefully the Titans could do better.

"Teen Titans! GO!" Was Robin's battle-cry. It was obvious that the Titans had a plan because Youkai leapt into the fray and withdrawing a glowing green whip, spun himself in a circle and used it to lash into the mutations. While Beast Boy transformed himself into a hawk and flew into the air aiming for the workers' eyes, at the very last second however, he flew close to the ground and transformed into a charging bison and through their ranks.

Using Robin's hands, Miko threw herself into the air and withdrawing three arrows, fired them by 45 degree angles into the mass of mutated minions, shouting, "Youkai! Move!" as she did so.

Youkai heard her and leapt into the air using his cloud to keep him elevated from the Holy Powers of his teammate.

The consequential pink streaks taking out a hundred minions each, leaving dust and a more manageable battle-field behind. She landed gracefully and replaced her bow, withdrawing instead a long-sword from the "pocket" of her hakama on her right leg. Youkai followed her move and landed on the ground beside her and Robin and withdrew his sword as well, which- to Miko, looked incredibly like Tetsusaiga.

Robin went for the leader with Youkai for backup, leaving Beast Boy and Miko to deal with the armed workers.

"I think they're going to make it…" Timberwolf said a smirk crossing his face, "imagine that… Right, Lightning Lad…?" He said leadingly

"Dumb luck." Lightning Lad said brushing the occurrence off.

Robin and Youkai had just defeated the Mad Scientist, and had ascended their team to the next level, when Miko called a halt to the "training-sequence".

"What's wrong?" Lightning Lad asked jeeringly. "Not tired, are you?"

Miko glared at him. "No, we can still kick your can around the course if you want, but I got a bead on the energy!" She said with enthusiasm to her teammates.

Robin gave a fierce nod and they raced to the spiraling staircase.

"What's their score?" Bouncing Boy asked Brainiac 5 as he saw the Titans leave the training room.

The rest of the Legionnaires also looked to Brainiac 5, who smiled at the console in front of him.

"With the heightened field resistance at level 9..." He look accusingly at Lightning Lad. "Total Team Score: 29,754,672, Injuries: Zero, Levels Completed: 1-9 Complete, Time: 39:21." He said as the Titans ran into the room.

"We need a lift, where's your nearest transport?" Robin demanded of the Legionnaires.

"We don't have one," Timberwolf said apologetically. "We have the capability of flight…" He said showing off a gold ring with an L and a Star encased in a circle

Robin grumbled about the future, and called out: "Titans! Let's Go!"

The Titans raced outside and with the aid of Beast Boy and Youkai flew to where Miko felt the source of energy, which had the same feel as the Bay and Oceans did.

"It's due east and in the upper atmosphere!" She declared as the Titans rose in altitude.

"Right!" Robin acknowledged. They reached it shortly to find a glowing green orb. Miko and Robin were concerned about its passivity and chose not to destroy it, instead, bringing it back down to the ground and specifically Legion HQ.

Meditating, as Youkai flew them back to the ground, Miko concentrated on the orb. There seemed to be anchors tethering it to this world, and… upon further inspection, this time. Causing Miko to come to the conclusion that the Emerald Empress wanted, no matter what might transpire in her distant past, (the Teen Titan's present,) or the future to remain the same…

Miko came out of her meditation as soon as Youkai's feet touched the ground. "We need to take this to Fate… None of the Legionnaires can handle what this is, and should it be destroyed, then it would be the end of their time as they know it…" Miko said matter-of-factly, loud enough for Beast Boy and Robin to hear.

Mentally, Robin agreed with her thoughts on the orb, and knew that the only person that had the ability to handle something like this was the same entity that had sent them to this time.

Bouncing Boy, Saturn Girl and Brainiac 5 met them outside the Legion Headquarters.

"Did you find it?"

"We did…" Robin acceded. "Where can we find Fate, the Sorcerer Supreme?"

No sooner than Robin had spoken the request, then Fate appeared.

"I have awaited you…" The entity said, his voice echoing inside the helmet. "Follow me." He said turning to float through the golden energy ankh behind him.

The Titans shared a look, and Brainiac 5 tossed a disk, which Robin caught and stored in his utility belt; and as a team, they followed Fate into the glowing ankh.

They landed lightly in Fate's Tower, their feet making a slight echoing noise in the silence.

"What have you found?" Fate asked the team.

Miko held up the glowing green orb and allowed it to float into Fate's outstretched hand.

"This is most troubling…" Fate said moving to the side as he considered the orb. "The future is ever changing. Time itself is being constrained, and so it lashes out at those it does not deem welcome. But this… This bodes ill…" He placed the orb under a bell-jar, and as soon as the glass touched the wooden surface beneath it, the energy was amplified and those with non-magical sight were able to see what Fate and Miko saw easily.

There were lines, red, black, and pitch-purple energy ley lines that crossed and wove themselves into the very essence of what and where and when they were.

"The only thing that has the capability to cause such a disturbance, is chaos itself, or some agent of it…" Fate said.

"Klarion." Robin said with certainty.

"Most probable… He is a Lord of Chaos." Fate said nodding.

When Miko looked in apprehension at the orb, Fate took heed.

"I shall watch over the orb. As beings of Order, we change things for the better. Do not fear Lady. All is not lost…." He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a hearting squeeze. "I shall now proceed with the spell to bring you back from the time whence you came…" Once again an intricate and convoluted spell was chanted and the Titans found the room to grow lighter in color before once again they found themselves in the air and falling.

"Why can't we, for once, be on the ground?" Robin demanded of no one. Which was good because none of his teammates had an answer.

Youkai and Beast Boy once again took point, catching their teammates and landing them safely on the roof of a nearby building.

"Now where are we?" Beast Boy demanded.

Youkai was looking into the distance. "Star City." He said succinctly.

"What? How the heck did we get here?" BB demanded again.

"You're a demanding creature, are you not…" Youkai said not really questioning Beast Boy.

"Only when Reason's out sick and forgot to send for a substitute!" Beast Boy said his face turning pink, which was odd considering his normal green color. "Man I'm beat! Nine HARD battles in under forty minutes? I could use a nap!" He said yawning after the fore-statement.

Youkai rolled his eyes. "Come on…" He said and formed his orb around the rest of them and orbed them to Titan's Tower in Jump City. They landed on the roof and trudged unsteadily downstairs to the multi-purpose room.

"Friends! Where have you been?" Star-Fire asked them as they stumbled in and sat down on the couch to relax.

Aqua-Lad was nowhere in sight, but Robin hoped he was out getting more clues and insight into the bizarre occurrences surrounding Jump City, the Aquatic Life and the JLU's sudden behavioral change.

"Metropolis…" Robin said around a yawn.

"But when did you go?" Cyborg asked them, leaning over the back of the couch to look at his leader. "Tower logs say you never left, you didn't even check out of the squad-room…"

"When's a good word for it…" Beast Boy answered rubbing his eyes. All that weird stuff for snacks and then the "training", and finding the orb, he, they, were beat.

"But the good news is, we have a lead." Kikyo said fighting back a stretch.

"What's the lead?" Raven asked the only other mythical member of the Teen Titans.

"Klarion- bum, bum, bum: The Witch Boy." Youkai said. "I need coffee…" He muttered, widening his eyes trying to stay awake. This was his third week without sleep and it was time to recuperate his energy, but he needed to stay awake to help the Titans.

"Why: 'bum, bum, bum'?" Star-Fire questioned Youkai.

"It just slipped out. I don't know why…" He said shaking his head quickly trying to stay awake. The three others had already succumbed to slumber's embrace.

"So- when did you go? It's like barely, 6:30, AM!"

"New Metropolis, somewhere in the far distant future, where we're heralded and glorified, but the facts of our battles and selves have been lost to time…" He said slipping into a yawn, eyes closing and falling asleep. 'So much for helping them…' Was his last thought before his thoughts faded to black.

"I hope they have more information…" Raven said, standing from her position on the side-couch. "In the mean-time, I'm going to do some research on this 'Klarion- bum, bum, bum: The Witch Boy.'" Raven said moving towards the door. "Why did I say that?" She questioned the others.

"Don't know…" Cyborg said.

"However, it was humorous to hear you say it…" Star-Fire stated.

"Humor… Har." Raven said dead-pan and stalked from the room.

Cyborg and Star-Fire glanced at one another before dissolving into quiet chortles.

"Klarion- bum, bum, bum: The Witch Boy!" Cyborg cracked to Star-Fire who dissolved into even further giggles.

"Perhaps he thought it was suspenseful?" Star-Fire suggested around giggles.

"I can see it now: Beast Boy- bum, bum, bum: The Changeling!" Cyborg suggested, snerking as they left the multi-purpose room to allow their teammates to sleep.

"Miko- bum, bum, bum: The Priestess!" Star-Fire added, her laughter slowly getting louder as they went to descend into the squad-room.

"Youkai- bum, bum, bum: The Demon!" Cyborg laughed uproariously. "Or-or: Robin- bum, bum, bum: The Boy Wonder!" They stopped laughing just before the door to the squad-room. "Actually, that works for him…" He said, frowning in confusion as he keyed in his code.

The Door quickly rotated, leaving no time for even The Flash to get in the door behind him. And even if Flash did get inside before Cyborg, then the defenses would kick in and within a pico-second, capture him in a stasis field.

Star-Fire's code was accepted as well and together they walked down the stairs where remnants of something's littered the floor.

"Man- Who's been messing with my Tower?" Cyborg demanded as he and Star-Fire made to clean up the mess left behind by Etrigan and Fate.

"Bum, bum, bum…" Star-Fire reminded him. And once again they broke out into laughter.

To my readers:

There has been some confusion as to the relationship, if any, between Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Matsurokan… Here is the main part of the message, I was re-reading the message and the **bold sections** are what I recently added to make it more Easily understood to others who are not in on the question…

**With Kagome/Miko/Kikyo:** "…As to her relationship **(with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru as a blood member of their family.)**- it's more of an honorary position... Kinda like a friend of your parent's that you call either Aunt or Uncle (or whatever). Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome did perform a bond of blood... but I'm equating it to like how people used to do it, slice on each wrist push hands together, and voilà! Blood siblings (Which used to be taken very seriously)! So no, in my fic she wasn't married to Inuyasha…**(And for me it gives me more lenience with my writing, so I'm not cemented by two set scripts and events, it allows me to improvise easier… Which other authors will admit, is much more fun.** **The way I planned writing it, gives me limited problems with where I want the plot to go… But all in all)-**It's mainly so I don't have to deal with the Ick-factor…"

There was also mention of an issue with understanding the 'well-incident' where Miko and Shippo are taken to the first time that the Teen Titans become aware of Slade. My plan was to have them make contact with the TT and work with them to take down the 3 Hive teen-agents, but as you've read, that isn't what happened… As it turned out, Miko didn't help as much as she could (without affecting the original script of the TT episode).

So when Star-Fire and Warp crossed into the future, and Kagome's immunity to time, (in reference to: Inuyasha: Kaguya's castle episode) the well activates due to Kagome's proximity and she and Shippo are pulled into another dimension where Miko joined the Teen Titans early on in their adventures. But since they didn't fall into the well on the way back, I'm working the idea with the Time Vortex recognizing that Kagome doesn't belong in the alternate dimension that she and Shippo are in, and when 40-something Cyborg activates the Time Vortex, it pulls them back into their original timeline and dimension, kind of like a bungee-cord effect, they fell into a dimension and then they're snapped back into their home dimension and current time-line.

If this still doesn't make sense, I apologize, but there is a reason I'm not a scientist… I REALLY don't understand science or extreme math's… But if more of an explanation is needed, I will provide it to the best of my ability.

Thanks to all my readers for your support!

JoWashington-


	13. Troubles with the Beast Within

Troubles with the Beast Within

Raven and Star-Fire were meditating in the open area of the multi-purpose room while Cyborg was tinkering with something at the kitchen table.

Robin woke first; his masked eyes darting around the room taking in every aspect finding his teammates doing their own thing, and those that had accompanied them to the future, still asleep. His first instinct, which he went with, was to use the necessary. The second was to access the disk that Brainiac 5 gave them just before they saw the future's Dr. Fate.

While they were in the future, and just before their "training" stint, Brainiac had quizzed Robin and Youkai on the technologies of the time. They had no trouble communicating their current level of tech, and even had some samples of it. Their communicators for instance… But it wasn't indicative enough of their current tech status, or level of software compatibility; but that issue had been easily solved.

Why Youkai of all Titans had a compactable-laptop on his person with current tech and software on it startled Robin. (The computer was at first, roughly half the size of their communicators, but with a motion, increased in size to 13" laptop) He knew that he had some of their current tech on him (communicators), but not enough to give the Legionnaire enough to go on. Apparently, you learn something every day….

Robin was pleased to see that once he'd returned to the multi-purpose room that the three that had accompanied him to the future had just finished waking, (Which meant Beast Boy; half of his hair was plastered to his head while the other half was sticking straight out as if he'd stuck his finger in an electric socket…) and Miko and Youkai were making "breakfast" though it was well after 10am. Therefore Cyborg couldn't complain as he wasn't eating it… It soon became apparent that Cyborg could complain about the smell of it, Miko had made a traditional Japanese Breakfast, BB couldn't complain because the bulk of it was vegetarian, and Robin found that he enjoyed Japanese food from when he stayed in Japan with- his Mentor…

It was a sunny day, and the breakfast was… Interesting to say the least, it was chaos to say the most.

But with Robin investigating the data-file that the Legion of Superheroes had sent back with them, it left a very bored couple of cousins… Which was why they were in the training room sparring with Cyborg and Youkai. With Raven and Star-Fire reviewing their stats in the cobbled together control room.

Miko landed on BB's back after a grueling and extremely hard to see battle simulation.

They'd told Cyborg about the battle-sims they fought in, in the future, and he was so intrigued, that he decided, spur of the moment to create one of his own… (Maybe it was even the first battle-sim that would be used as a construct for battle-sims in the future… Who knows?)

The Battle was grueling, as Cyborg had made the program self-adapting, they'd split into teams; Cyborg and Miko, and Youkai and Beast Boy.

BB and Cyborg were on the ground with Miko and Youkai kneeling on them, holding them immobile… On opposite sides of the room, where their battles had landed them.

"I know who's back you're on; but whose side are you on?" Beast Boy asked his cousin.

She smirked; "Maybe next time you'll remember that I've fought more than my fair share of enemies that were bigger and better equipped than I… Time to start using your brain in battle cousin dear- It's better to think something through and find the weak point of the enemy than to charge into battle without having a plan of attack…" She forewarned, coming to a stand and lending him a hand to bring him to his feet.

"Nice- I'm gonna go see how Kagome's doing… I haven't talked to her in a while…" Beast Boy said dusting off his uniform. He threw a smirk Cyborg's way as they viewed their teammates Youkai and Miko walking together out of the training room, speaking quietly. It wasn't often that Cyborg got his butt handed to him, so the smirk was partly teasingly-challenging and 'see-ya-later'.

Cyborg caught the smirk and sent a wry one back to his best friend, and waved to him as BB left the training room to go talk to 'Kagome'. Seeing as it was the norm for BB to get his butt handed to him on a regular basis when the Titans trained together; this time, Cyborg also got his handed to him with a healthy side of humble-pie.

Raven decided that she too would go to see 'Kagome', she had not seen 'Kagome' since Kikyo had healed Robin's 'hearing loss'.

Raven ended up walking in on Beast Boy talking to Kagome, about his feelings about being a member of the team. He was sitting on the bed, Indian-style, but with his arms wrapped around his knees in a semi-comfortable position, Raven assumed.

She quickly slipped back into the hallway leaving the door open into the care center of sick-bay. It seems Beast Boy felt talking to someone or some-'thing', if you wanted to be more accurate, was easier for him than talking about it to his teammates.

"Cyborg treats me like I'm his kid-brother, which most of the time isn't bad, but he's like a steam-roller or a tank, going over everything and not caring… Then there's Star-Fire, I have no idea what she thinks of me, she calls everybody 'friend', but I doubt she thinks of me as an actual guy-friend; and since she's a Princess, I'm probably more like a servant or one of her castle 'pages' like it shows in some of those history books of Kikyo's… Robin- He's too obsessed with being a hero to realize some of the bigger issues, he never admits he's wrong even when he's wrong or doing the wrong thing for the right reasons. He's a take-charge kinda guy, but he's like Cyborg, tearing across everyone to do it his way... Kikyo's willing to go to any length to help, in any way possible, which scares me; I don't want to lose her and if she continues on the path she's on, she'll die… Raven- Man I don't know what she thinks of me, but there's no way she'll ever take me seriously. If I annoy her she'll probably squish me like a bug, I mean she can be really, really scary when she's mad… And Youkai, I'm not sure about either, he treats me like an equal, and seems to value what I tell him, and that terrifies me, because no one's done that for me before…"

Kagome was wheezing lightly and didn't say anything for a moment, before she coughed harshly and tried to catch her breath. "Feel… better?"

Raven heard Beast Boy sigh, and she shared the sentiment. Inadequacy, in emotion and in a physical being, was terrible.

"No," He said grumbling slightly.

"Please don't lie…" Kagome asked, her coughing pausing slightly before she caught her breath and was back to wheezing.

"I'm-!"

Raven heard Kagome's pointed look.

"Okay, yeah I do feel better… How is it that she's not you and you're not each other but you still respond like her?"

"Talent," Kagome replied, coughing slightly. "I have some good creators…"

Raven thought back on what Beast Boy said; he felt like he never measured up. He made light of it frequently, she recalled 'good-looking comic relief guy' being used once or twice. But she never thought he thought less of himself because of the way that he was…

In all honesty- she was glad he was the way he was, it made being on a team like their's bearable. If it hadn't been for Beast Boy, there would have never been a group like the Teen Titans. Cyborg would still be on his own, ashamed of his technology enhanced body, Robin would be a loner much like his mentor, she would have been helping from the shadows but afraid to make contact because what she was professed to become, Star-Fire would have been dragged back to either Tamaran or Gordania. All in all, without Beast Boy, there would not have been any Teen Titans.

"Well- thanks for letting me get this off my chest Kagome, I'll see you later, 'K?" She heard Beast Boy say and heard the medical cot squeak as Beast Boy removed himself from it.

Her eyes widening, she pulled herself into the next room over with her teleportation powers, and when she heard Beast Boy walk past, and down the hall, she opened the doors and looked out after him.

With what Beast Boy had said still maneuvering through her mind, she made the decision to treat her teammate better. She wouldn't have had the friends she had without him, after all!

() * () * () * () * () * ()

'"I think my appendix and my spleen just switched places!"' Beast Boy whined to his teammates just after the fight started with Adonis.

'"You wimps think you can take down Adonis?"' The guy in the red mechanical suit asked as he cracked his suit's knuckles. '"Bring it on."' He said using the 'come-on/bring-it' gesture.

If you asked Miko or Youkai, it was a stupid name for a villain, especially when this one relied purely on his mechanical suit.

The Titan's were in a loose formation, with Miko and near Robin at the front left and Youkai just behind Cyborg at the front right.

"'Dude, it is totally brunged!"' Beast Boy said getting ticked off at this opponent. He paused, '"Branged."' He corrected his error, or tried to…

'"Ooh, bad grammer… That oughtta scare him…"' Raven said sarcastically, drawing a backwards glare from Beast Boy, before Robin cut in.

'"Titans! GO!"'

As a team the raced forward, Robin opened his pole staff and smashed it towards 'Adonis' only to have "his" arm block it. Beast Boy followed through, turning into a wolf and tried to attack Adonis' head only to be thrown off. Cyborg tried blasting him with his sonic cannon followed by Raven's blast of black energy and Raven's Star-bolts as Raven and Star-Fire flew over Adonis' head, trying to get a better angle.

The animals in the cages of the area they were fighting in were going berserk at the noises they were being assaulted with in the middle of the night.

Robin tried a series combo of attacks that Youkai had just started giving him lessons on, but his upward attack was caught by Adonis' hand. The lessons hadn't gotten past the first stage. Robin gritted his teeth, he knew he should have pushed Youkai into furthering the attack sequence, who cared about sleep deprivation! He was the protégé of Batman! Turns out it was a good thing that Robin had his teeth gritted, because Adonis plowed a fist into his upper chest, making him hit the ceiling before he hit the desk below it, crashing it to the floor.

Miko ran to heal him as the others covered for him. Youkai on the other hand, noting the chemical vats in the room, declined to use his acid whip or claws, for a loose drop would dissolve anything or anyone… Strike that, if Miko could survive an acid attack from his father, then she would be able to survive one of his attacks…

Adonis had Robin's pole staff and bent it into an upside-down 'U' shape, before tossing it casually behind him. '"You're just making me more ripped!"' He declared to the Titans but winced as Star-Fire launched a star-bolt at him that exploded on his left shoulder, followed by one to his torso and another to his shoulder. He looked up to see Star-Fire throw a cast iron 3 ton block at him, only to have him catch it on his shoulders and hands. '"Augh! No pain… No… Gain!"' He declared throwing it back at Star-Fire, who 'Eeped!' as it hit her.

Raven raced forward to engage Adonis with Miko quickly following, Robin had urged her to join the battle. Raven quickly encased his 'body' in her black soul magic, and Cyborg quickly leapt forward to aid her, when Adonis flexed his' muscles body-builder style and broke free of her moorings.

Raven fell to the ground and Adonis quickly leapt on her holding her arms out to the side as he crouched over her fallen body. '"Let Me Go!"' Raven demanded, struggling.

Adonis tried a sexy growl/purr, '"Grrr… You're feisty…"' He said grinning at her predatorily.

Youkai who was standing near Beast Boy, shook his head. "Amateur…"

Miko dashed an arrow scouring his armor loosening his hold, but it wasn't needed at Raven phased herself from her position with her soul magic. Adonis was surprised and looked up to see where she went only to have two objects encased in her black magic crash into his body, or try to. He leapt back just in time, but caught a fist to the jaw from Cyborg. Followed by several more as Cyborg kept knocking him backwards.

"'Come on big man! Show me what'cha got!"' Adonis getting tired of getting hit, grabbed Cyborg by his fist and squeezed. '"Well, Okay then…"' Cyborg said an 'oh-shoot' look on his face, before Adonis threw him through a wall into an adjoining room.

'"Nobody out muscles Adonis!"' The "villain" declared, flexing his 'Pecs'.

"They aren't muscles, they're motors!" Miko said as she withdrew her Tessen and aimed for his elbow joint, only for him to catch her in his arms.

"Well- two feisty girls, do you need a real muscle man in your life, to make it complete?"

Miko struggled to loosen herself, only for it to not work, so when Adonis tried to kiss her, she opened the Tessen into his face to block the kiss.

The kiss attempt didn't please Youkai, who darted in and forcibly released her from Adonis' arms.

"Ow…" She muttered, "getting squeezed by metal hurts…." Both Youkai and BB growled in instant hatred.

"Hey you! Muscle man! Keep your hands off my teammates!"

"That's right puny kid- I am a muscle man!"

"Oh yeah- well my muscles may be small and ropey but they're not- I mean…" He didn't get to finish his statement because Adonis using an over the head double-fist slam to where Beast Boy used to be standing trying to correct his faux pas.

BB changed into an ox and charged, only to be caught by the horns, and thrown to the side. He changed into a viscous baboon only to get thrown into a wall and behind a computer station. From there raced a bangle tiger who aimed claws at Adonis' chest only to hit the floor on his side, and into several tanks and large metal stations.

'"What's the matter wuss? Don't you know how to fight like a man?"' Adonis asked flexing his arms.

Youkai winced. "Here we go…" Miko looked up at him in askance. "It's a male animal-type thing… To be called human, even partially is an extreme insult, even from one as stupid as this 'Adonis'…"

'"I'm not a man…."' Miko heard her cousin say, she could practically feel his glare, and she curled closer to Youkai. Her cousin had snapped. '"I'M AN ANIMAL!"' He snarled just before he turned into a green Big-Foot creature, and began attacking Adonis. Adonis tried to dodge backwards only to be helped more-so by a forward charge from a Rhino- BB. Adonis looked up from where he'd hit a pillar only to be hit by a stegosaur's tail. He was thrown several yards away only for Beast Boy to race after him in lion form and gain a swipe to his armor.

Seeing the claws actually hit their mark over the area where Miko's arrow had already scored, Beast Boy changed into a grizzly with a mental dark smile at the thought of getting his prey, and stood up on two legs to swipe further at his opponent.

Miko was led by Youkai to where the rest of the Titans had gathered and upon seeing where they were headed, Star-Fire gasped and Robin called out a warning.

"'Beast Boy Careful! The Chemicals!"' But it was too late, Beast Boy shoved Adonis into the chemical tank, and it's contents went all over a snarling Beast Boy and Adonis.

When the hit against the chemical tank had dazed Adonis somewhat, Beast Boy scored several swipes to Adonis' armor, growling and snarling all the while.

Adonis fell back from the grizzly and his suit had electrical arcs extending from the 'A' on his chest before the chest plate and helmet exploded from their places, exposing a regular teenager like them. 'Adonis' hit the floor with a groan, and Beast Boy looked down on him with disgust.

'"Who's the tough guy now?"' He asked before walking towards and past his teammates.

'"Um…. Good Job."' Robin offered rubbing a hand on the back of his head.

'"Nice… Intensity…"' Cyborg said raising a fist into a thumbs-up move.

'"Yeah- Have any good freak-outs lately?"' Raven asked sarcastically.

Beast Boy froze, and stalked back to her. '"I just got sick of being pushed around."' He said, a snarl still apparent on his face.

Youkai didn't approach, he knew better. And until he knew what was in that chemical mixture, there was no way that he was going to get into it with a territorial member of Miko's family. Approaching an injured member of any predatory-pack would get one or the other killed or further injured. Best that Youkai leave Miko to get her family member back to his normal status. A dominant male was best left to someone close to calm it…

Miko squeezed his clawed hand before dashing off after Beast Boy. As he passed the animal cages, a dog growled, only to whimper as Beast Boy stalked past. She didn't need to say anything, and so clasped his right hand, with no outward sign of dismissal from him, followed to the side and slightly behind him as he made for the door… She just needed to let him know that she was there for him.

Since she was sure that the rest of the Titans would follow later, she allowed Beast Boy to turn into a pterodactyl and fly her back to the Tower. Once there, she made him take a shower, after he was out and had changed into a fresh uniform, they just sat quietly on the roof for a couple hours, just keeping each other company before Beast Boy suddenly stood, pulled Miko up after him and pulled her back inside.

After being trained by Sesshoumaru, she knew all about dominant behavior and allowed him to lead her to her room and open the door. Once he was sure it was clear, he pushed her in and gave her a slight hug and nuzzle before closing the door.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

"'You know Raven, I've been a really nice guy for a really long time. I've put up with your insults and your attitude; and I've had it. So consider this a warning: As of last night, Mr. Nice-guy had left the building."' Beast Boy snarled in Raven's face in the hallway where they'd bumped into one another.

'"Is this the part where I'm supposed to be intimidated?"' Raven asked drolly.

'"No. This is."' Beast Boy said transforming into Big-Foot and having Raven back up as Beast Boy raised his arms above his head and growled.

'"Beast Boy!"' Robin said grabbing his attention. Behind him were Star-Fire and Cyborg in loose formation BB noted. '"Leave her alone!"'

'"What's gotten into you man?"' Cyborg demanded.

'"You are behaving like a royal Zarbnarf!"' Star-Fire yelled.

Beast Boy looked at her questioningly, before turning back into himself.

Miko walked into the hallway and almost looked startled at the situation, but not overall disturbed.

Beast Boy noticed her and glared at Raven as he walked around her and to his friends. '"Look. This is who I am now."' Beast Boy said belligerently. '"You guys don't like it? Tough!"'

'"Fine!"' Robin said, not intimidated at all. '"If this is how you wanna act- Do it somewhere else! None of us are interested!"'

Miko's eyes widened beneath her mask, dominant personalities ran rampant in this team, and most likely due to the chemicals, Beast Boy's had come out as well… And since he transformed into so many different animals he had all those conflicting instincts to deal with as well…

She thought back to the training sessions Beast Boy had put himself through lately. Those animals that he'd turned into had the most predominant possessive/protective/antagonistic instincts of them all, and they were in the forefront of her cousin's mind.

Beast Boy started to get tense and began panting like he was getting ready to fight Robin or something in himself. When he suddenly faked a move to attack, Robin was immediately on the offensive.

'"Heh! That's what I thought!"' Beast Boy snarked, before he stalked past his teammates, and grabbed Miko's arm, pulling her after him.

She gave him no quarrel, which startled the rest of the Titans as they stared off after them.

He dragged her to his room, where he started smashing things and yelling in his frustration. Miko made no move to calm him down, she knew he needed to work it out himself.

When he suddenly clutched his head in agony, she was by his side.

'"Augh! What's… Happening?"' Beast Boy questioned as he hit the floor on his knees but not before he landed in a fetal position and began transforming into something Miko hadn't seen before.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Raven awoke to a crash and a loud shriek followed by a howl and walked quickly into the hallway. She knew the shriek was Miko and by recent event knew that the snarl was by an antagonistic Beast Boy.

'"Who's there?" She demanded walking to Beast Boy's room, '"Beast Boy?"'

Suddenly the door in front of her had several dents in it from fists, extending at least six inches from the surface before the door was punched into the hallway.

The other Teen Titans woke to a different scream followed by an even more ferocious snarl.

'"Raven!"' Robin yelled, as he rushed down the hallway.

They rushed from their respective bedrooms to the main hallway to see Raven's door open. Cyborg went inside as Star-Fire knocked on Miko's door before entering.

"She's not in her room…" Cyborg said forebodingly.

When the door didn't open showing Miko on the other side, Star-Fire entered, and saw that the bed was still made.

"Miko is not in her room…" She said exiting back into the hallway. '"Beast Boy?"' She questioned, as if that weren't where they were next headed.

They walked into Beast Boy's room with trepidation to see that his room was a wreck. The walls had holes and large slashes through the paint and into the plaster. The furniture was in pieces, and the window was smashed.

'"What happened?"' Robin asked, as he walked to the window to look down. Still hanging in the window frame was a broken piece of glass. On the broken glass from the window was a piece of red garment and a red liquid, they immediately noted was blood.

Outside the window were claw marks.

None of them seemed to notice however, that most of the window's glass was on the inside, on the floor, instead of being entirely on the ground outside the tower.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

With Raven and Miko missing, and assuming the worst of their other male teammate, they left the tower to find their missing comrades.

Eventually they'd followed the trail and locator beacon close to Raven's actual location, only to find a large beast, taller than Beast Boy's Big-Foot, with much different markings.

In his teeth, hanging by the collar of her cape was Raven. In her belt was a bloodied portion of Miko's sleeve.

The sight of their teammate in the teeth of something made the Titan's get into fighting positions. The Beast set Raven gently down to the ground.

The idea that Miko was already gone, made them leap into action against the being that they deemed had committed the crime.

'"Attack!"' Robin yelled.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Now with the main force of the Teen Titans back at the Tower, Raven was floating inches above the medical cot in a healing trance. While Star-Fire overlooked her medical results and Beast Boy was in a special medical scanning chair.

Cyborg was going over Beast Boy's recent medical data, while Robin stood just alongside his green teammate.

"'What have I done?"' Beast Boy questioned himself, doubt plaguing his every motion and thought.

'"You need to tell me what happened."'

'"I told you; I don't remember. Any of it!… We had that argument, I went my room,"' He looked plaintively at Robin. "Miko went with me…" Beast Boy took a breath and started to babble. '"I was angry and- Nothing! …Claws… A scream… Nothing!"' He groaned, frustrated, clutching at his head in agony with a hand, at the headache he was getting from the impromptu interrogation his team leader was giving him.

'"'Claws', and 'a scream' isn't nothing! What else?"' Robin demanded of his green out-of-sorts teammate. "Miko is **Gone** Beast Boy! I need to know more!"

Beast Boy got serious, at hearing about his missing or dead cousin. It was like a slap of brutal reality right to the face. '"That's all."'

'"No it isn't. You have to focus!"' Robin declared.

'"I am!"'

'"You have to remember!"'

'"I'm trying!"' Beast Boy ground out, trying to hold back the anger and organize his thoughts. But the idea about his missing cousin, and his injured teammate had all his instincts in the red.

'"Try harder!"' Robin tried to encourage forcibly. '"If you can't tell me what happened, I have to assume the worst! I have to put you in Jail."' Robin stressed to his teammate. Not realizing that he was antagonizing the beast within Beast Boy. '"You need to Remember!"'

'"I CAN'T!"' Beast Boy ground out loudly, sweat forming on his forehead. Suddenly the machine he was connected to starting beeping as Beast Boy started to convulse and groan.

'"Beast Boy!"' Star-Fire called in alarm.

'"No!"' Robin said warning her off.

'"Get away from me!"' Beast Boy growled harshly as his uniform started ripping.

Robin realized too late that he'd pissed off an already agitated animal just as Beast Boy transformed.

When the transformed Beast Boy made for Raven's bedside, they attacked, trying to ward him away from her.

Not one of the attacking Titans seemed to realize that Beast Boy seemed to be ascertaining that Raven herself would be okay in his feral state, and that he wanted vengeance for his pack mate and friend.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

"'Don't. Move."' Robin demanded of the Feral Beast Boy.

Feral Beast Boy tried to explain, but there were no words for a beast, nor vocal chords to make appropriate sounds with.

'"Just Chill Man!"' Cyborg trying to reason with his transformed teammate. "'It doesn't have to go down like this!"'

Robin had three exploding disks ready at the same time as Cyborg readied his cannon, seeing Feral Beast Boy approach them.

'"When I move- hit him with everything that you've got!"' Robin said focusing on a seemingly snarl-talking Beast Boy.

Feral Beast Boy snarled ferociously, just as a dirtied Miko leapt from the darker shadows at what was just behind Cyborg and Robin.

'"Now-"' Robin started to shout before another voice yelled over his:

"Oh, No You Don't!" Miko yelled at the same time as Feral Beast Boy snarled. Miko jammed her elbow into the neck of the beast but was thrown away, only to be caught by Feral Beast Boy as he leapt to avenge his female pack-mates. Half-way through his leap after catching Miko, Beast Boy dropped her in front of his other pack-mates knowing that she could defend herself, but thankful that they would help her.

'"There's two of these things?"' Cyborg demanded in incredulity.

"One's Beast Boy, a Feral Beast Boy, but Beast Boy none the less- the other is Adonis."

"Miko?" Robin demanded looking at his MIA teammate. "We thought you were-"

"I know- I've been tracking this guy, ever since he took Raven and I from the Tower, BB took off after us… But with Raven unconscious there was little I could do until I got backup…"

"Where's your communicator?" Cyborg asked.

Miko but her lip, "Slashed to pieces in the sewer when I tried to call for back-up…" She said, her hair was a wreck and her uniform was slashed revealing her white and red spandex underneath, and the left side of her face was swollen.

"But we saw BB carrying Raven in his teeth…?" Robin questioned.

"I was able to grab Adonis' attention just long enough for Beast Boy to rescue Raven. He didn't want to leave me too, but I told him that she needed medical attention. Raven woke up just as we wrestled Raven from Adonis before falling unconscious again." Miko explained. "And as for the teeth thing- dogs, cats, and such carry their young by the scruff of their neck, it probably made it easier for Feral Beast Boy, since he is over eight feet tall…" Miko said.

She looked questioningly at Robin, "Aren't you supposed to be observant and… I don't know- observe all these things?" Robin flushed but didn't say a thing. Being properly chastised by a teammate was embarrassing.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Robin and Cyborg followed after Miko as she led them through a part of the sewer system they had never been. The sounds of fighting had just stopped.

'"Beast Boy!"' Robin yelled in concern as they saw a barely supported Beast Boy braced on his knees.

"Nice intensity." Miko said a grin stretching partially across her painfully swollen face.

Beast Boy merely groaned, the transformation and attacks from his teammates and Adonis having worn him out severely.

Noting that Beast Boy was supported by Miko and Cyborg, Robin went to see if it really was Adonis, like Miko said.

He went to the area where the other beast had landed to see that it really was-

'"Adonis!"' He said with disgust. He was really going to have to watch these type of things more, he was starting to miss the signs.

"Will you PLEASE believe me next time, before you end up thinking the worst of your teammates?" Miko called as she limped next to a carried Beast Boy and walking Cyborg. "We'll meet you back at the Tower." She said consternation in her voice.

As they left the sewer, Miko groaned feeling the side of her swollen face. "Uggh- I need a shower and an ice-pack…"

"I think we can manage that…."Cyborg said. "Good to see you back girl…"

"Next time, don't assume I'm gone… I'm one tough cookie, you know."

"I know now…" Cyborg said a wry grin on his face. "Seems like your entire family has the guts to stand up and do the right thing, even when it isn't visible to others…"

"That's us…" Miko said, as she climbed a ladder out of the sewers onto the street above.

() * () * () * () * () * () *

Later that night, Beast Boy was sitting outside the Tower on the rocks looking down into the water. But he heard Raven's approach. '"So… He was the one who hurt you right? Not me?"'

Raven held her right shoulder. '"He broke into the Tower to attack you, and wound up attacking me too…"' Raven said. "He merely considered Kikyo a bonus…"

'"Ugh… I can't believe I ate meat…"' Beast Boy said in disgust trying to change the subject, but not really. '"I acted like a jerk. I'm sorry."'

'"You weren't yourself…"' Raven said, remembering the conversation she'd overheard from the infirmary with Kagome and Beast Boy.

'"Cyborg says the chemicals at the lab messed with my DNA… Unleashed something… Primal…"'

'"And he gave you an antidote… You're better now."'

'"Yeah- But that thing… That Beast, came from inside me. And it's still there… I can feel it."'

'"Good."' Raven said as she walked down to where Beast Boy was sitting. She sat down and looked out across the bay of Jump City. '"If it wasn't for that beast, I might not be here right now…"' She said almost contemplating. '"Having that thing inside doesn't make you an animal… Knowing when to let it out, is what makes you a man…"'

Beast Boy was grateful for her understanding, and tried to lighten the mood as only the comic-relief guy could. '"Hm. Maybe you should call me… Beastman from now on…"' He said with a 'hero-pose', a goofy grin on his face and a teasing tone in his voice.

'"We're having a moment here. Don't ruin it."' Raven discouraged him.

Beast Boy flopped back to the ground and couldn't help himself. '"…Beast…dude?"'

Raven groaned in response.

* () * () * () * () * () * ()

That night, Youkai escorted Miko to his father's penthouse in Vault City. Once she arrived and she received a healing draught to heighten her healing, she told Sesshoumaru her suspicions about the Emerald Empress and possibly "Bum, bum, bum Klarion; The Witch Boy!" from a week before she left Japan for Jump, so she made a request of him and his people to investigate the problems in Kyushu.

Sesshoumaru handed her a folder, "Inside is the information you need. Kagura is investigating a similar matter which is occurring just outside of Happy Harbor, where the Justice League's Headquarters, Mount Justice is situated. She will come with more information…"

Miko thankfully acknowledged his attentiveness, "But that isn't all… there's something is even more 'off', it's situated about six ri south-southwest from Jump…" She tried to explain precisely where if not what the occurrence was.

Sesshoumaru noted it in a book. "This Sesshoumaru shall send Shippo to investigate the occurrence, in the general vicinity of the 'off-ness' that you have felt." He said using her lack of proper adjectives. "Keep in mind Miko: This may need a different perspective than the one that you currently use," Sesshoumaru warned. "This one suggests that you dissolve the shikigami and take its place for a short while…"

"Why?" Kikyo asked, a thought which the real Kikyo echoed in similar sentiment.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "A frog put into boiling water will jump out, but if placed in cold water and turning the heat up slowly-"

"The frog will allow itself to be boiled to death…" Kikyo said nodding understanding his train of thought. "So- If I get a different perspective of the situation we're in, as a team we'll be better able to defend ourselves- right?"

"Correct Miko. In fact, I will allow Matsurokan to accompany you for this surreptitious mission…"

"I shall do so Father."

"Matsurokan Westlord, Prince of the western Lands of Japan, Heir to the House of the Crescent Moon, is it your intention to continue your suit for the Shikon-no-Miko, Kagome Higurashi, Blood-sister to the House of the Crescent Moon?" Sesshoumaru questioned his son.

"It is this Matsurokan's intention…"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru noted. "Miko- will you accept This Sesshoumaru's son's suit for you hand?"

"Uh- yeah?" Her reply lacked formality, but it was an acceptable reply; especially since Sesshoumaru knew that she was easily surprised

"Then gift her with your familiar." Sesshoumaru said and he dismissed them both.

"Familiar?"

"Yes, something that will protect you in all forms while I am away from you…."

"Miko bit her lip. "Wouldn't it be better to give it to me after I'm finished with my perception change?"

"If it were living, that would be how it would progress, yes." Matsurokan nodded. "However, it is a part of my aura and essence."

"Then how can it be a familiar?"

"Because it is familiar to me and soon it shall be familiar to you." He said raising her left hand and nipping the ring finger before biting his own lip and cajoling his essence to flow from the cut to coalesce with his aura to bind in her system.

"Oh! It feels like a puppy cuddling with me!" She cried out, surprised at the 'fluffy' feelings the mark was evoking.

"Puppy…" he sighed in apparent exasperation, then proceeded to explain how big it was and where the mark would reside. "It forms a small mark, no bigger than the nail of your finger inside the collar of your clavicle." He shook his head as she cooed at the feeling. "Come, I shall escort you back to your Tower…"

Little did Miko know, that the mark and familiar were one and the same, and it was in the appearance of Matsurokan's Inu form resting in the familial crescent moon.

Matsurokan knew that she would soon find out. She was a clever Miko after all…

Especially since she would have a lot of time on her hands as she was taking over the shikigami's position in the sickbay. He made a call to Shippo as they left the building of one portion of his father's empire, he would need to meet Miko tomorrow to start getting the plan of perception change underway.


	14. Celebrate the Independence You Enjoy!

**Celebrate the Independence You Enjoy**

The next day, and basically late afternoon found Robin fixing Beast Boy's window himself. A fact that surprised his teammates minus Miko.

"Dude? Why are you replacing my window?" Beast Boy asked as he used a putty knife to remove the slashed wallpaper. The large holes had been plastered and they were now waiting for dryness in order to receive a new coat of paint.

"I screwed up BB…" Robin said as the window was levered into place by a crane outside the window operated by Cyborg. "We- I mean, I should have realized that you would never have attacked our team like that, and well- I mean…"

BB removed the final strip of torn wallpaper and threw it in a garbage bag. "They do say that hindsight is 20-20…" BB said, giving his team leader an out.

Robin gave him a strained "smile".

Miko streaked into the room. "Guys! It's today!"

The present Titans in the room looked surprised. "Um… What's today Miko?" Robin asked, looking slightly confused and concerned.

Miko shook her head in shocked amazement. "Wow… How Americans became a world power is beyond me…"

"Huh?" Robin and Beast Boy looked to each other in confusion.

Raven and Youkai walked into the room. "It's July the fourth…" Raven said.

"So…" Robin asked.

"Wow… Seriously?" Cyborg asked as he walked into the room. "You never-" He shook his head, and looked in question to Miko who shrugged in response. "Wow Rob… It's only the 4th of July…"

"So?" Robin asked his teammates clearly not getting it.

"Oh!" Beast Boy exclaimed totally getting his cousin's drift.

"What?" Robin asked looking at Beast Boy still in confusion.

"Fourth of July?" Miko enunciated.

Robin shook his head at Miko's question. "Independence Day?" Miko asked astounded at the lack of recognition of her team leader.

"4th of July?" Robin asked them…

His present teammates nodded their head slowly waiting for recognition to strike.

"Oh! Wow! 4th of July! Geeze!" Robin said smacking himself upside the head.

"Uh-huh… Now he gets it!" Cyborg said. They left it unsaid that Robin had more detective training to go through with his Mentor.

"Come on!" Miko said grabbing her cousin and Robin by their arms and tugging them towards the door.

"Where are we going Miko?" Robin asked.

"Oh, come on Rob! It's the annual 4th of July fireworks extravaganza!" Cyborg declared.

"And we're minutes from kick-off!" Beast Boy said realizing why his cousin was in such a hurry.

He then dragged Robin and Miko out the door, along with Raven and Cyborg. They stopped briefly outside Star-Fire's room to knock frantically on her door. When she opened, she was yanked out with a yelp. Beast Boy rushed them to the multi-purpose room where they gathered on the couch to watch the fireworks.

All the monitors had the US Flag on them kids ran around with sparklers and pinwheels. Cyborg finished putting the last of their dinner on a serving plate, as the others waited for the show to begin.

'"The burgers are cheesed, the dogs are hot and the fireworks are about to begin!"

'"Please, this is a celebration of the month July or the number '4'?"' Star-Fire asked her teammates as Cyborg set down the platter.

'"Neither."' Robin said, a grin stretched comfortably across his face. '"It's Independence Day… Sorta like America's Birthday."'

'"Oh. Should we then, bake the America a cake?"'

Robin was about to answer Star-Fire when Beast Boy interrupted the start of his explanation.

'"No cake, and no tea!"' Robin, Miko and Youkai all had similar question-marks "written across their faces."

Beast Boy continued. '"See, it all started 1492 with this tea-party, in Boston. King George, or maybe it was King Norman… Anyway, the British were trying to make the colonists drink all this tea. But they were like 'Dude, No way! We're sick of your nasty old tea and your crummy English muffins!' So they decided: Revolution!"'

'"Where'd you learn History?"' Raven asked, '"A cereal box?"'

'"What's your point?"' Beast Boy asked her seriously. Raven sighed in disbelief.

"You know, times like these make me realize that it's amazing, just how many kids believe that Joan of Arc was married to Noah." Miko said to Youkai.

He gave her a 'believe-me-I-know' look. "Before the accident, did your cousin used to be blond?" (A/N: No offence to all blonds out there!)

"Think of it this way… He's the more civilized version of Inuyasha…" Miko said.

"Oh- now it all makes sense." Youkai said leaning back into the couch, his arm around Miko's shoulders.

'"Okay- the Fireworks should be starting in: 5, 4, 3, 2-"' Robin began the count-off with the rest of the Titans joining in on the count-down.

'"Hello my Duckies…"'

Star-Fire stood and gasped with the rest of the Titans following her example.

'"Mad Mod!"' Robin declared, as he slammed his palms on the coffee table.

'"So sorry to interrupt; but your revolution will not be televised. As a matter of fact, it's been outright canceled. As in: It Never Happened!"' Mad Mod said twirling his cane before one of his hypno-screens swirled into focus across their entire screen.

'"Don't Look!"' Robin told his team, and they all covered their eyes. Not accounting for the entire city.

"Wait-" Miko whispered to Youkai. "We're not looking, but what about the civilians?"

'"You American colonies, have been rebellious long enough!"' Mad Mod's voice declared over 4the city-wide monitors. '"I'm reclaiming this city in the name of Jolly Old England! And you lot had best bow down to your new ruler: King Moddy the First."' Mad Mod declared as a 'Royal' ensemble including crown, ascot and…

The Titans decided to turn off the TV and go after Mod. Wasn't that hard of a decision… Cancel the Anniversary of the United States' Independence? Not Happening.

Mod continued to taunt/brain-wash the populace of Jump City. But he looked behind him when he heard an explosion, in the car behind him on his personal subway train.

"Class dismissed Mod. Your twisted History Lesson is Over!"' Robin and the original Titans had come to save the day.

Before they left Titan's Tower, Robin sent Miko and Youkai out to see if there was anything they could do to break the brainwashing effect Mad Mod had cast over almost the entire Jump population.

'"Oh is it now my little snot?"' Mad Mod asked pressing a button on the consol in front of him.

Noticing his actions, Robin somersaulted closer just as a Plexiglas partition slid down to close off the section, leaving Star-Fire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg behind it.

Mad Mod swung his can at Robin who stopped it by grabbing the cane.

'"Aren't you getting a little old for this?"' Robin demanded of Mod; then they cast hand over hand on the cane until-

'"On the contrary laddie, I'm feeling younger by the tick."' Mad Mod said as he pressed the red "gem" at the top of the cane, casting a red electric surge throughout the bodies of both Robin and Mad Mod. Robin looked incredibly electrocuted, while it seemed that Mad Mod merely enjoyed the sensation, with a sadistic grin on his face.

'"Robin!"' Star-Fire yelled in concern.

Cyborg took a step back so he could blast the Plexiglas as Beast Boy pounded uselessly on it, and fired, only for it to ricochet at a 45 degree angle to hit the ceiling.

It was then obvious to Raven that Mad Mod had planned this entire thing out. This was what Mad Mod had counted on: Them coming to stop his demented broadcast, Robin leaping forward to try to stop Mad Mod, and then the culmination… With what was probably a gem form of xenothium, and an electric current, added with the activator's will, (something they'd seen when Robin was 'Red X', and what Robin had later explained) Robin and Mad Mod seemed to switch ages. Robin ageing rapidly till he was at least eighty, and Mad Mod- were those uniform shorts? Gross. Mad Mod turning into the tender age of fourteen.

Robin collapsed to the ground, eighty years old- he was definitely going to appreciate being a kid when this whole thing was taken care of courtesy of his teammates.

'"Hah! That'll put the peas back in your porridge!"' The teenaged Mad Mod declared sitting down in his chair.

'"You will change him back!"' Star-Fire demanded, as she pounded on the Plexiglas, which refused to bend to her will.

'"Sorry love, but like I've always said: Youth is wasted on the young! Ta-ta Duckies!"' Mad Mod said as he swiveled his chair around the press a lever forward. Suddenly the front part of the train accelerated with a blast of speed and separated from the main body of the train.

The Titans (still youthful as ever) were blasted into the main of Jump City where they viewed what looked like a cut-and-paste over of old (blown to city-size) black and white aspects of London. Even the sky was changed, to look like the flag of England…

They saw a few of the well known populace (society matrons, trouble-makers, their pizza waiter) all talking with bad English accents.

'"Hey! We've been Union Jack'd!"' Cyborg yelled as they stared into the page of the Newspaper; changed from 'The Jump Tribune' to 'The Moddy Times'… It's headlines: **Robin Captured** and **King Mod Saves the Day!**

Suddenly they heard marching and turned to see robotic versions of the British Royal Guards armed with rifles marching towards them!

'"Hit 'em hard, hit 'em fast and whatever you do- Don't look at the-"' Cyborg ordered the team just as the guards' chests opened up to reveal- '"Hypno-screens."' Cyborg then belatedly realized that Beast Boy was ridiculously easy to hypnotize.

Suddenly the guards aimed and shot at the team, their energy shots hitting the area around them as they dodged.

'"Quick! Make him laugh!"' Raven ordered. Cyborg remembered that Raven did say the last session with Mad Mod, that Raven 'doesn't do funny.'

Star-Fire grabbed Beast Boy and flew over to the side of the road, coming to a halt when she tried to think of something that would make her green teammate understand and laugh at.

It took a second, but then she made farting noises with her hand and armpit. It brought Beast Boy out of drooling-hypno-mode easily.

Beast Boy laughed coming to zoom beside her. '"Smashing Love! Jolly good-"' Beast Boy said standing properly arranging his hair into a parted style. Suddenly he froze, realizing what he was saying and doing before screaming. (A/N: Please read the a/n: at the end of the chapter… this authoress needs your help!)

Miko and Youkai were across town trying to get the civilians that hadn't been hypnotized into the Jump-bunkers. (Where all civilians went to avoid getting caught up in an evil scheme.) They'd just come above-ground when they heard Beast Boy's scream.

"At least he doesn't sound like a girl…" Youkai said with a shrug.

"So mean…" Miko said, let's find out what's going on and how far wrong it's gone."

"It's Mad Mod… I can guarantee that it has something to do with British Rule and tormenting the Teen Titans."

"Besides that I mean…" Miko said as she and Youkai raced down the streets avoiding the guards.

'"Oh dear! I'm a Tommy, a Limey, a Brit!"' Beast Boy bemoaned to Star-Fire, before hearing an explosion behind them caused by a fallen car.

'"Yo Brit-boy! We could use a hand!"' Cyborg said as he tried to force back one of the guards and Raven, levitating, avoided being shot by one of the guards' energy blasts.

'"Right then! Have at you!"' Beast Boy said, putting up his dukes.

Cyborg's blasts could shove the guards backwards, but not damage them, so could be said for his fists. He couldn't make even a dent in the guard he was fighting before he was tossed back on his can from a right hook from the guard he was fighting.

Star-Fire then flew in and aimed her energy blast at the guard, but it too had no effect. In fact the guard just looked up at her and extended its' arms and captured her, before an explosion at its back forced it to release her, and in releasing her basically threw her half-way down the street.

The blast was caused by Raven, who drew its' attention toward her only to be hit in the back by an energy blast from yet another guard who had just fired his rifle. He was quickly shoved into the buildings by a Tyrannosaurus-Beast Boy. Cyborg helped Star-Fire up and Raven looked up to see Beast Boy lend her a hand to aid her in standing, which after looking at his hair in disbelief, she took.

From the rubble of the building and from the double-decker bus the robot royal guards excavated themselves and though sparking and some parts showing, went after the Titans again.

'"They are… Quite durable!"' Star-Fire exclaimed.

'"British Engineering love- Finest in the World!"' Beast Boy declared.

'"Will you please stop talking like that?"' Raven asked her green teammate.

'"You're just jealous because I sound like a rock-star."' Beast Boy said crossing his arms, with a give-me-a-break look.

'"Stand your ground! We can take 'em!"' Cyborg told his teammates.

'"We can't take all of them…"' Raven said, ever the realist.

'"Run away!" Beast Boy yelled as they ran down an alleyway.

"Where are Youkai and Miko?" Cyborg demanded as they continued to run from the guards.

Miko and Youkai were avoiding the guards' energy blasts that followed them throughout most of downtown and almost ran into the rest of the Titans.

"I've found them!" BB declared, his British accent really annoying his teammates…

"Great, now that you've found them, let's get lost!" Raven said with urgency. Raven gathered them into her black soul energy and teleported them away from their pursuers.

Throughout the course of the day, or was it night? The clocks were screwy and with the sky 'covered' with the British flag, they couldn't even tell if time was passing the way it should.

Miko had consulted with Youkai, and both had slipped out during the fighting(A/N: cough-losing!-cough) against Mad Mod's guards. Raven and Cyborg weren't holding their breath, but they hoped that their teammates had a more effective plan.

'"The sky looks like a giant British flag!"' Cyborg complained as they sat in the bottom of one of the holes the tanks had kindly produced for them. '"The whole city's gone haywire!"'

'"Dude! Tell me about it: Bangers and Mash, Bubble and Squeak, Toad in the hole… Don't British people speak English?" Beast Boy demanded of his teammates. Beast Boy was obviously VERY put out over the whole British take-over thing.

'"Well- that's two plans down…"' Cyborg said with his arms braced across his knees.

'"And two to go…"'

Beast Boy got excited and started telling his odd-ball plan, before Star-Fire stopped his outlandish plan with a hand across his mouth.

They eagerly listened to Raven's plan.

Everything was going well until they tried to open a pair of double doors and a spot-light was shined intensely on them.

A Hologram of Mad Mod in 'M.P.'s Holy Grail' form appeared in the sky pulling clouds apart.

Miko and Youkai looked up from what they were doing and ignored the first part of his speech until they heard:

'"There's on old British saying: Those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it!"'

They finished up what they were doing, and since Mad Mod had blown up Robin's communicator, Miko conveyed that they were going to be at City Hall where a replica of the building where the Declaration of Independence was signed with a replica of the Declaration was seated behind a glass case.

'"City Hall. We should be able to hide here."' Cyborg said, before depressively saying '"Till Mad Mod's tanks come to tear it down."'

'"Whoa…" Raven said as she pulled back her hood. '"That was actually more depressing than what I was going to say."'

'"Do not despair. We will rescue Robin and save the city and stop the Mad Mod!"' Star-Fire said cheerful and hopeful even when her teammates were not. '"Somehow…"'

Then Miko and Youkai walked in.

'"Well face it: My gerbil commando plan was just Lame."' Beast Boy said as he leaned against the table.

'"It's not any worse than my plan…"' Raven said looking down at the paper littered ground.

'"Or mine…"' Cyborg said as he slouched over holding his face in his propped up hand.

'"Or mine…"' Star-Fire said.

"Does that mean that you don't want to hear our plan?" Miko asked her teammates.

'"Now I know how George Washington felt when Napoleon beat him at Pearl Harbor…"' Beast Boy said depressed; even his ears were drooping.

Youkai looked at him, shook his head in disbelief then shook his head again as he looked at his green teammate.

'"We're dealing with a scrawny little stick man with a tricked out cane- Why can't we bring him down?"' Cyborg demanded coming to a stand.

'"Because the Mad Mod was right."' Star-Fire said from where she stood against the wall.

'"The American Revolution really was a hoax?"' Beast Boy demanded incredulous.

'"No… Those that do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it."' she said as she turned to face the case that held the copy of the Declaration of Independence. '"We have failed to learn from the history that Mad Mod is attempting to rewrite. Your democracy is not merely about voting; it is about compromise, out of many different people you make one country, out of many broad ideas you create one that works…"'

'"We don't need four different plans…"' Cyborg started.

'"We just need one."' Raven said her spirits slightly lifted.

"So now do you want to hear our plan?" Youkai asked his teammates.

"What plan is that?"

"We've already organized a rebel team against Mad Mod… They're 'top of their game' people…"

"Civilians?"

"Nearly all of our Revolutionary fighting force were civilians until they decided to join in the campaign against the crown…" Miko said logically.

"We've organized them into sectors. Sector one is manipulating Mad Mod into creating a parade for himself. Sector two is working on disabling all media-screens and blasting our chosen music from the speakers, that'll break those under mind-control out from their funk. Sector three is working on the mechanisms supporting the black and white buildings, as well as removing all British flags from the posts. We're not British, we're American... We only formed this country because England and every other European Power didn't want our ideals polluting theirs…"

"What will we be doing?" Star-Fire asked the two teammates whom had been absent most of their battles.

"A combination of what you four did earlier… Plus some of our own…" Youkai said.

"And don't discount Robin." Miko said. "He'll pull through for us in the end… Mad Mod will not succeed in this battle."

A parade show of military force was marching down Main street with the brain-washed populace attending the sideline, minus the cheering. There was a British Marching song playing, and Mad Mod attended in his floating air-balloon carried "carriage".

'"That's right me Duckies. You love King Moddy, you love bein' Brits… Silly old America's a thing of the past!" Mad Mod declared as he was dressed in a crown, robe, ascot and cane.

Eighty year old Robin struggled to lift himself from his chair and Mad Mod noticed.

'"I'd bet you'd like this, wouldn't you old chum?"' Mad Mod taunted the leader of the Teen Titans. '"Well, what's stoppin' you?"' Mad Mod asked Robin, putting the red gem handle of the cane within inches of Robin's hand. '"Go ahead and-"' Mad Mod didn't get to continue taunting Robin because Sector two in combination with the youthful Teen Titans caused some explosions.

'"Oi! Who told you lot to stop? Keep marching! My British subjects are in the middle of adoring me!"'

Sector one and Raven worked together and as Raven caused one of the Media screens, that Mad Mod had so thoughtfully provided, to blow up; Sector two started the media track: Semper Fidelis.

The people lining the parade came out of the brainwashing nicely and seeing who was being supported by an air balloon, quickly and quietly exited the scene.

A blast from Cyborg's cannon destroyed the balloon, causing the "carriage" to hit the ground very roughly, sending Mad Mod to his backside.

Raven was next, using her soul-magic to encompass the robot 'royal guards' and throw them into the distance, where prearranged members of sectors two and three waited to disassemble them. After the robots were thrown, Raven landed lightly on the ground beside her three teammates.

'"Man, I bet even real British people don't like you!"' Cyborg proclaimed.

'"A frontal assault?"' Mad Mod asked rising to his feet and dusting himself off. '"Haven't you sprogs tried that already?"' But he suddenly ducked to the ground as Cyborg shot his cannon at Mad Mod's head. '"Right. Destroy 'em!"' Mad Mod demanded of his 'Royal guards'.

A series of British planes numbering into the thirties came into view in the Flagged Sky, as more of the guards joined up with the main force. But with the song playing over the media screens, and their own hope, the Teen Titans leapt into action.

Youkai with the aid of a member of sector two and three had made an amplification to Cyborg's cannon. And it was used to great effect, as now Cyborg's energy beam did some real damage to the guards.

Miko and Raven took on the tanks some well placed energy slices and the tanks exploded. Star-Fire took to the skies and took out the British planes, Beast Boy was with her until, since he had been in monkey form, turned into a T-Rex to land heavily on another group of guards.

Star-Fire flew between buildings to try to get rid of some of the planes but most were still with her until Youkai used his whip to great effect and destroyed several.

Mad Mod watched as his guards were destroyed one by one and having a bazooka mysteriously on hand fired it at Raven and Cyborg who were surrounded by the guards. The guards were also blown to smithereens, and the only way Mad Mod and his "carriage" avoided being crushed was that he yanked a concealed lever which propelled the "carriage" backwards.

Star-Fire was on top Big Ben and pulled a "King Kong" with her energy blasts. The battle didn't last long, Mad Mod was so concentrated on the three captured Titans that he forgot about Miko, Youkai and Beast Boy. While Youkai sabotaged the "carriage's" controls, Miko sent some of her energy into Robin; giving him enough energy to get things done.

Robin sent Miko a thankful look and with another 'told' both she and Youkai to 'take down' the flag-sky.

'"What a surprise my Duckies!"' Mad Mod said leaping to the ground, as he observed the youthful Teen Titans being held by his guards. '"Your li'le plan didn't work…"'

Mad Mod turned back into his black and white suit and twirling his can around, noticed one thing. '"Say, where's the green one? Run away has he?"' Mad Mod taunted.

'"The green-one is our plan!"' Star-Fire declared, glaring at Mad Mod. '"Beast Boy! GO!"'

From the flag-sky came Beast Boy in the form of a flying squirrel, who landed on Mad Mod and climbed down his neck into his shirt, and crawled around, tickling Mad Mod into an odd dance, while Cyborg's arm, which Cyborg had separated from him when Mad Mod had fired the bazooka, grabbed the cane while flying around with its camera finger and arm-rockets. Mad Mod tried to hold onto it, but Cyborg's arm broke the cane free and Mad Mod fell to the ground with a grunt.

Cyborg's arm raced for the flag-sky, but one of the guards fired an energy blast that hit his arm which in turn, dropped the cane. Mad Mod ran wildly for it, and would have caught it had he not jumped short.

With the energy Miko had given him, Robin was able to catch the cane and have enough energy to stand.

'"Now, now, old bean…"' Mad Mod said with his hands raised in the 'easy-there' gesture, '"let's not do anything hasty."' He said rising to take the cane from Robin.

Robin smirked at him and pressed the 'undo' button just below the xenothium gem and his youth was returned to him.

Once Mad Mod had regained his old-age, and Robin was once again a teenage superhero, Robin gave Mad Mod a 'are-you-ready-for-this?' look and snapped the cane in two.

'"Noooooo!'" Mad Mod yelled as his Robots were powered down.

Miko gave the signal, two pink flaming arrows into the sky, and everything thanks to sectors one, two and three, things were quickly returned to normal.

Youkai aimed a blast of Youki into the sky to reveal that it was night, and as in the distance, they could still see some of the large fireworks shows, it was still the 4th of July.

'"Heh! 'ello Guvnor…"' Mad Mod said, with Robin gripping Mad Mod by the front of his shirt.

'"Just like old times, huh?"' Robin smirked into Mad Mod's face.

'"Robin!"' Star-Fire shouted joyously, as she flew into Robin's chest, causing him to drop Mad Mod. '"You are unwrinkled!"'

'"What took you guys so long?"' Robin asked, teasing his teammates…

'"We just needed some time to brush up on our history…"' Beast Boy said with a shrug.

As Miko and Youkai landed next to Raven, Robin turned to face Miko. "Thanks for the energy boost."

"You would have found a way to stop Mad Mod even without it." Miko said brushing off Robin's thanks.

Speaking of Mad Mod… Star-Fire paused in her hugging of Robin to look down and draw back pointing to Robin's hand. '"Uh… Robin?"'

Robin looked down and was shocked to see that he was only holding Mad Mod's sweater.

'"Huh? Where did he go?"' All Teen Titans assumed ready stances for chase, when Miko spotted him behind the "carriage". She pointed for her teammates, who leaned over the top of the carriage to glare at him, as he tried to sneak away. He gave them the 'V' for Victory, when his pants hit his ankles, revealing his British Flag briefs.

'"O-okay, really not something I needed to see."' Raven said, grossed out even more than before.

Mad Mod took off running, with the Teen Titan's giving chase.

"Just because it isn't clear Miko, you seem to know a lot about American History- and yet you're Japanese… Mostly… What and how much do you really know of American History?" Cyborg asked a he and Miko ran side-by side chasing after Mad Mod.

They caught Mad Mod and handed him over to the police just as Semper Fidelis ended. Then the National Anthem, the Star Spangled Banner began to play, and they stopped with their hands over their hearts to listen to it. Never had the anthem sounded so… right.

Miko took a breath before turning to Cyborg with a grin. "I know that the Star Spangled Banner was created by F. S. Key, in September of 1814 at the Battle of Fort McHenry and that the Treaty of Ghent in December of 1814 formally ended the War of 1812... That and the Star Spangled Banner was originally to the tune of an English drinking song… " Miko said to Cyborg with a smirk after the Anthem had finished playing and the Fireworks show slowly started.

"Really? Which?" The rest of the Titans now listening in on their conversation.

"Can't tell you… But the Tune was officially made the national anthem in 1917 by the navy and the army for ceremonial purposes, and in 1931, it was made official by President H. Hoover…"

"Oh He started the FBI, right?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's J. Edgar Hoover…." Miko deadpanned.

"Then who invented the vacuum?" He asked frustrated.

The rest of the team shared a look and the two drivers of the group summoned their respective rides.

It was left unsaid that Miko knew a lot about American History.

"What?" Beast Boy asked perplexed.

When no one answered, he asked his query again. "What?"

"Come on BB, after the fireworks, I'll play a vid-game with you back at the Tower…" Robin offered, Miko jumped on the back of the R-Cycle, as the rest of the team piled into Cyborg's car.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked, the sudden change of subject blowing the previous one totally clear from his mind.

Robin gave his teammate a grin before pulling on his helmet and handing another to Miko.

Upon her questioning look, he offered her a grin. "You seem to like riding my bike more than riding in a car…"

"I've always been more of an 'open-air' girl…" Miko said pulling on the stylized red and white helmet.

And with that said the team took off. Robin and Miko in the lead back to the T-Tower.

The Fireworks celebrating the culmination of their day of National Independence lighting the skyline behind them.

() * () * () * () * () * ()

The Next Day

() * () * () * () * () * ()

"Hey, what happened to Etrigan and Blood?" Beast Boy asked as Miko made him hold his hands still so she could create a banana basket between his hands, which were spread about a foot apart. She carefully wove her thread through his hands and created an intricate cat's cradle.

"I don't know- but I think we can assume that he has been thwarted from contacting us, and we have no way of contacting him without alerting the JLU that we're investigating the issue with Vault Tower further than we are." Miko said, moving another string into position.

"So- what's going on between you and Youkai, huh Miko?" Beast Boy questioned leadingly.

Miko frowned as Beast Boy transferred the cat's cradle gently to the gelled surface of the puzzle design she decided to paint over.

"…Huh?" she asked after a ten-second delay, as she had been entirely focused on getting the intricate cat's cradle to line up the way she wanted on the puzzle surface before applying a coat of quick drying lacquer. She looked up, her masked face showing her confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, I ~know~ he's courting you…" He said stressing his words, with a wicked grin on his face.

Miko spared him a wry look, but when he continued to tease her, she bit her the corner of her lip and shook her head. "Don't start with me Beast Boy- I can take you both in sparring and at match of wits…" She said with a teasing yet, a specifically warning glance, aiming a paintbrush at his nose.

When he placed an elbow in a small bowl of paint, and grinned at her, in retaliation she dropped the paintbrush and quickly formed his hair into a crude mullet and took the lacquer-aerosol can and spraying it along his head like hair-spray.

"Hey!" He yelled in shock.

A snort of laughter drew Miko's and Beast Boy's attention to the entryway of the recreation room. Robin had entered the room just as Beast Boy teased Miko and got a threatening tease in return.

"You're wearing a mullet!" Robin snorted. Then he grabbed his communicator and was about to tell Cyborg, to come up to the Multipurpose Room when BB in desperation executed a flying leap and stopped Robin's hand movement.

"If you call someone, any person or being, I swear- I will paint the R-cycle pink with purple flowers and cutesy teddy bears!" He threatened.

At the very real threat, Robin glared at him, but nodded. Beast Boy then stomped to the table, and grabbed the can of paint thinner, stomped to the window, opened it, transformed and flew towards his room. No way was he going to let the rest of the Titans see him like this. He got enough ragging as it was.

"That was fun…" Miko said with a grin. "It'll take him at least half an hour to get that lacquer out…"

Robin shook his head with an outstanding grin and sat at the table next to Miko, nursing a glass of ice-water. "So… Seriously, what are you going to do about Youkai?"

"What do you know about him?"

"According to legends and actual accounts from a holy, and often misconstrued and maltreated monk, the Shikon Miko was bonded by blood to the house of the Crescent Moon, gaining their familial status, yet set apart… The small blue moon behind your left ear, which coincides with the scripts, is the marking of a blood-sister of the Crescent Moon; yet even with being a blood-sister, not being blood related."

"Robin…"

"Don't tell me I'm wrong Miko."

"Oh- I wasn't going to tell you that you were wrong…" Miko said, shaking her head, as she drew her green paintbrush over the cords. "I was going to say: You won't get any straight answers from me…" She chuckled, "I'm not allowed to give them." She dropped the paintbrush, and stalled Robin's concern "It's not- I was sworn to never allow anything about… you know… to go past neither my lips, or fingers… or anyone else's… So-"

"Miko spell thing…?" Robin queried, sighing.

"Something like that… Just… Stay calm, alright?"

"Any reason that I should freak out?"

"No…" She shrugged, wiping off her hands and tossing the rag on the bench. "Just a standard warning…" She paused, as if considering an idea. "Oh… This is going to hurt a little…"

"Wha-?" A flash of light exploded from Miko, sending the electronic equipment off like crazy, not to mention throwing Robin backward to land on his ear. Literally, his ear.

Miko exhibited a look of (for lack of better words) 'oops', and 'oh crud'; and moved towards her team leader.

"Miko?" Robin asked from his awkward position on the floor: right ear to the ground shoulders level with it, butt up in the air, arms and legs splayed in semi-painful positions.

"Yes Robin?" Miko said kneeling next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"You experienced an energy feedback loop similar to getting electrocuted."

"Oh." Robin said trying to get his appendages to work properly. He didn't quite have the feeling back in his extremities.

"Want some help up?"

"Um-"

Miko didn't give him a chance to really answer; because in a move, she grabbed his left shoulder and spun him up, or tried to if it weren't for the fact that Robin overcompensated and he ended up spinning into Miko and smacking her lips with his.

The doors slid open to reveal Youkai and the rest of their team minus Beast Boy.

"I believe I made my position clear as to Miko, Robin…"

Robin and Miko, their masked faces, very alike in appearance, sharing a look of shock and humor; at being caught in a completely awkward and semi-delicate situation.

Then they burst out laughing at the very ridiculousness of the situation they found themselves in.

"Man! What is this?" Came a familiar voice from behind the main mass of Titans; "I leave for like, fifteen minutes and the place gets stuck in crazy world without me!" Beast Boy yelled in frustration, gripping his still wet hair. Luckily the smell of paint thinner had greatly diminished, due to the fact that BB had in desperation, sought some of Star-Fire's shampoo from Tamaran. Now he smelled like he had before his hair had be lacquered, like a super-powered teenager who only bathed on Saturday, or after a particularly messy battle.

"What was that light? And that energy?" Cyborg asked.

"I may make a supposition," Youkai said wryly; "Miko has initiated a mythic-contract with Robin…"

"Mythic-contract?"

"A binding in order to make a silence pact no doubt."

"But why?" Raven asked.

"Protection…" Youkai said, "It is a pact that goes back half a millennia between participants…"

"You people are weird." Cyborg said, shaking his head. He looked into the fridge where they'd stashed the leftover cheeseburgers and hotdogs (all of them).

"Man, we have all this food, it needs to find a home…" He pulled them from the fridge and with the help of one of his new inventions, had them all heated back to what they were last night in only a few minutes.

"Chow time!" Cyborg declared to his teammates, as he set them on the table… there were even a couple soy burgers and soy-dogs for Beast Boy.

After they had eaten, and all of the Mustard was once again gone, Miko spoke up. She and Youkai had agreed that the sooner they started the new perception mission, the better.

"Guys- Um, Cyborg mentioned it earlier…" Miko said, almost nervously. "I have to go home… Back to Japan, there's something that doesn't pan out…"

"What doesn't pan out Miko?" Robin asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"That black energy from Japan… Remember? I told you that 'half of Kyushu got destroyed and there was no report, latent presence, no super powers; but there was a dark energy reported in the area by several psychics?'"

"That was kind of off the wall- but… yeah?" Cyborg queried.

"I need to go back."

"You need to-"

"Go back, yeah…"

"I do not understand, why is it you must leave Kikyo?"

Miko sighed; "Me go solve problem in Japan." She said badly imitating a Neanderthal.

"Oh, that makes sense…" Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy said in unison.

"Still, while you're there I'll look into the incident that happened back in Japan." Robin said.

Miko blinked and shrugged to Youkai, who merely smirked at her and with Cyborg's blessing, directed her to the T-Plane.

Apparently, Sesshoumaru wanted his son to be more world conscious, and Robin gave him the go-ahead to use the T-Plane, after Matsurokan promised to bring it back with nary a scratch and a full tank to Cyborg.

Little did the team know that when Miko grabbed her bag from her room she changed places with the Kagome-shikigami, but had controlled the shikigami through a headset and the aid of Kanna's mirror. Youkai was to fly to Japan, visit with her family for a couple hours and then return the T-Plane back to the Tower, Miko-less.

Once the T-Plane had taken off, Miko, who was now back to being regular Kagome, albeit 'sick', she quickly walked to the infirmary, took off the headset and for lack of something better to do, sat in the hospital bed and started to learn how to knit from a book.

What Kagome failed to take into account, was that Robin was trained by the greatest detective in this century, and he'd noted "Miko's" responses and facial expressions, being just slightly… Off. With that in mind, Robin resolved to confront the civilian Kagome about the situation that she was in.

~*~*~()*()

((A/N: Please to all my readers, I appreciate your following my story, but I've kinda hit a blockage. I know where I want the story to go but I need a chapter sub-plot… I'll only provide a hint as to my next chapter: "Jump Takeover"… Please, ideas have merit! Send me reviews and ideas! Thank You!))


	15. Betrayal Always Hurts

_**Betrayal always hurts.**_

A/N: Find me if you can, and then review! …Oh! And I do Not own anything from Abbot and Costello meet Frankenstein! Sorry it took so long for me to get this out here… I wanted to get all the details just right!

* * *

Kikyo was in the basement when she got a dark-zap from Raven. It immediately got her attention and Raven opened her side of the communicator first, allowing Kikyo's end to beep in signal. While Raven allowed the communicator to view what was starting with the rest of their teammates, she still kept the communicator hidden in the folds of her cloak. With the communicator open, Miko was able to see Terra's whole demonstration, and even from the base of the Tower, Kikyo hid a shudder. It wasn't a cold and slimy feeling, but it definitely gave Miko a sense of impending… Something.

Kagome, when the rest of the Teen Titans were gone, crept downstairs, sand entered, using her passcode and via her miko-ki, dismantled her training course. It was a fail-safe that Shippo and Sesshoumaru had decided that it was an important thing to have as a preventative measure.

While she was down there, she placed her ki over the evidence they'd collected and used her power like the villain Luminous, did. She used her power to create a hard light illusion over all of everything that her team had gathered. Confident that their hard work would be saved and no one could capitalize on their expense, Kagome returned upstairs and upon hearing voices in the multi-purpose room, crept around it and headed up to her room, which was just off of the sick-bay. It was necessary to retain her cover.

Kagome sat back on her bed with a frown. There was something off about the girl Terra. To leave like she did and then come back some time later with her powers completely under control? It didn't add up. She fingered the communicator turning it around in her hand, and she contemplated talking to Robin about her issues with Terra. Kagome bit her lip and put down the communicator. She didn't have any concrete evidence as of yet, but there was something about Terra's appearance, that made her see warning signs, no alarm bells yet, but definitely warning signs.

Being bored with knitting, she crept into Robin's room and stole/borrowed his ultra-secure laptop. If she was going to be stuck here, she could at least be productive and gather more intel on the foes that the Justice League went up against on a regular basis. When she got to the Teen Titans' villains, Kagome was fighting a blistering headache; sure each Superhero had his or her own set of villains, but then there were the times there was a Super Villain Team-up, group, League, or what-have-you. She had gotten to the point where she had just cut and paste from the League's site and upon finding that the coast was clear, went to a console and typing in a command, printed the 152 page document.

She then left the Tower for a time, in disguise of course, and headed to Shippo's compound in Beach City. Once there, she went into her creativity-room that she had barely even used and using a few balls of different colored yarn, a pair of scissors, several packs of push-pins, and many different colored markers, started pulling together a spider-web/tie-in set. She had three sub sets: Manipulators, Followers, and Grunts.

Each villain was marked with ancient kanji as to which Superhero's rogue's gallery each villain belonged to. The colored yarn was to show who teamed up with whom.

Within the next several hours, and the background notation of an Earthquake in Jump City, Kagome still wasn't complete. But she was seeing a picture and she wasn't sure that she liked the look of the outcome. When she looked up again it was evening and she sat back in her rolley-chair and leaned back to pop her back. As she leaned back further making her balance on the rolley-chair precarious at best, she noted to herself that she needed to add a possible, most-likely probable connection of the Emerald Empress to Klarion. When she leaned back, she was not expecting to see Robin's mentor, Batman standing directly behind her; and as such, she was completely surprised and she lost the precarious balance she'd attained on two of the chair's rollers, and fell bass-ackwards into Batman's shins.

"This is some collection." Batman said, "we could have saved you some time if you had come to us for help."

Kagome climbed to her feet, groaning.

"Yeah- well, we tried that and everyone at the JLU Rush Tower brushed us off, with our concerns, we tried also to get ahold of you, but you were busy on a case."

"You spoke with Jason." Batman stated.

"We also spoke with his Demon, Etrigan." Kagome nodded.

"What intel do you have?" Batman asked.

Kagome looked into the lit hallway and turned back to glance at the ground, it was Batman she was speaking with. His shadow matched his outline, and in retrospect Kagome had detected residual traces of Batman's aura interlaced with Robin's. Clearly, Batman was more of a father than Robin's real father, or there would have been the father's aura entwined where Batman's was.

Kagome wasn't sure, but she had the notion that a clone didn't share the exact aura as its predecessor did; she was taking this information off of her experience that occurred between Kikyo and herself back in Sengoku Jidai. It wasn't a full-proof theory, but it was hard to get one over on her. Just in case however, she noted everything he said and did, to ask Robin about when he came to visit sick Kagome in the Tower later.

"We know several things:" Kagome said and she quoted from memory:

"**A)** Comms were hacked to prevent SOS' from getting out…

**B) **Teeps were knocked out and transported so they couldn't contact allies, collars were used to dampen their abilities. (We know this because of the footage I was able to recover, but we don't know who placed the collars on the users and then later removed them…)

**C) **Magic users had a magic 'block' placed on them, and were then knocked out

**D)** So far Lt. Carmine is the only known Leaguer dead…"

"And Lt. Carmine's was a Blocker" Batman stated.

Kagome nodded. "Also, we've got a possible major baddie cross-timeline team-up thing going on. The JLU minus Jason, Fate and you, won't believe us about a foothold situation for the JLU, oceans were glowing green and its life is nada, and usual communication channels are nonfunctional in the back-up sense…"

Batman looked contemplative. "This is good intel, Higurashi…" She wasn't surprised that he knew her name; Batman had most likely looked up Robin's teammates, as soon as the team had been formed, and no doubt knew all connections of who with whom knew what.

"Will you help us?" She asked, relieved that a member of the original seven believed her.

"A foothold in the League is serious, and I don't want any of you to get hurt. However, your team seems to have this under observational-control, continue with what you've been doing, but keep me apprised." He turned to leave the room, but glanced back at her. "Maintain your image of sickness, it's a good cover." He glanced her over, "make sure you eat something; and remember your contacts."

Kagome growled at herself having forgotten a key piece of her guise, but promised she would- to an empty room (So that was where Robin got the dramatic entrances and silent exits from!) and seeing that it was now nine at night, went into Shippo's kitchen to raid the fridge. She opened the door cautiously, the last time she'd opened the fridge, a toy frog jumped towards her face, seriously freaking her out. Luckily the fridge was free of pranks, unfortunately, the freezer wasn't, and Kagome ended up looking into the face of a live penguin.

* * *

That night Kagome was sleeping in Kagome's room in the tower, and reliving what had occurred with Sesshoumaru earlier in the month.

She told Sesshoumaru her suspicions about the Emerald Empress and possibly "Klarion Bum-bum-bum; The Witch Boy!" from a week before she left Japan for Jump, so she made a request of him and his people to investigate the problems in Kyushu.

Sesshoumaru handed her a folder, "Inside is the information you need. Kagura is investigating a similar matter which is occurring just outside of Happy Harbor, where the Justice League's Headquarters, Mount Justice is situated. She will come with more information…"

Miko thankfully acknowledged his attentiveness, "But that isn't all… there's something is even more 'off', it's situated about six ri south-southwest from Jump…" She tried to explain precisely where if not what the occurrence was.

Sesshoumaru noted it in a book. "This Sesshoumaru shall send Shippo to investigate the occurrence, in the general vicinity of the 'off-ness' that you have felt." He said using her lack of proper adjectives. "Keep in mind Miko: This may need a different perspective than the one that you currently use," Sesshoumaru warned. "This one suggests that you dissolve the shikigami and take its place for a short while…"

* * *

Kagome awoke and shook her head, trying to get her bearings. Next to her was a large cooler, which she opened, and the penguin popped its head out, inside the cooler was lined with thin slabs of ice. Rolling her eyes, Kagome closed the lid to the cooler, and called out for Shippo's kids to get their sorry behinds back and return the penguin, or else there would be no gifts from her for the rest of their lives.

After breakfast, and the report from Shippo that his miscreant children had returned the penguin to the Beach City Zoo, Kagome returned to the Tower, with contacts in, and covertly studied her teammates and the returned Terra… She shouldn't have returned, not acting the way she was. Certainly not in full control of her powers, if Terra couldn't get full control of her powers in all the time before she ran from them, why did she have full control now, who taught her, and why wasn't she willing to reveal how she'd mastered her powers?

These were all questions that Kagome was mulling around inside her head. Then there was also the fact that there seemed to be two sides to Terra; the side that had full control over her powers and was confident in them, and then there was the side of her that wasn't in control and was just a teenaged girl wanting the support of her peers and the boy she liked.

Oh yes, Kagome had noticed the attraction between Terra and her cousin, Beast Boy.

Had she worn a cape, at that moment, Kagome would have emulated Batman as she stalked from the sickbay, only for Robin to push Kagome back inside and confront her, demanding to know why she was doing what she was.

"What are you seeing that I'm not?!" He demanded.

Kagome bit her lip and asked to speak to him in his Slade room. He was startled, but agreed. Making good use of Robin's stealth skills, they avoided the cameras in the Tower as well as their other teammates, and eventually made it to Robin's Slade quarters.

Once they were inside, Kagome created a barrier that deadened sound, and divulged her thoughts including why she had done what she had, in creating the illusion that Miko was back in Japan, trying to find a cure.

Robin seemed to take her explanation in stride, and then asked what she had done about it.

Kagome explained the hard-light illusion she'd placed in the basement, her speaking to his mentor at Shippo's place about the foothold situation, she paused in her explanation and looked around the room, trepidation of being around a person with an ulterior motive. She described as best she could the feeling she got from being around Terra, and her concerns about Terra's sudden control over her powers.

Then upon her explanation, Robin demanded that Miko come back; he wanted the entire team to be on hand. Kagome frowned and using the voice which meant she was getting very serious, they decided to keep Miko's thoughts to themselves. There was still the chance that they could turn Terra back to their side, and away from whomever she worked for.

So, the next day, Robin told the team that Miko had contacted him and had some information to give the team about a possible treatment for Kagome's condition. Robin himself went back to Japan with Kagome hiding, thanks to the use of one of Shippo's invisibility charms and with the T-ship, flew to Japan, stayed the night and then the next day, Robin returned to the Tower with Miko in the ship with him. Shikigami-Kagome was back and smiled at seeing her healer back, and greeted her with a hug.

* * *

Later the day, Miko came into the multi-purpose room looking slightly concerned and confused.

"Hey Miko! Good to have you back!" Was what Terra declared from her position on the couch next to Beast Boy who was playing a video game and trying to beat Cyborg's score.

Miko's confusion became evident to the rest of the team, minus Cyborg who had yet to come in from getting the mail; when Miko went into the kitchen made herself a cup of hot tea, and instead of grabbing the carton of fresh milk that Robin had bought the other day, she grabbed the wasabi.

She almost put it in her tea if it weren't for Raven looking out for her and using her soul powers to remove the wasabi and replace it with the milk. Miko didn't even notice the difference, that was how out of it she was.

"Alright Miko, what's the problem?" Robin said, tapping Miko on the shoulder.

She startled, but didn't slosh her tea. "Wha?! Oh, Robin… Well- nothing is the problem yet, but…" She set her tea down in front of her.

"But…" Raven prompted.

"I just got a call from a Mr. Wolf F. Mann… He said that the bodies of Frankenstein and Dracula are being sent to the Jump City House of Horrors, and to not let them rise.(A/N: Nope, not here) He's flying in to Gotham International Airport tonight, from Romania, and he said to not worry about being turned into a werewolf, because the moon won't be full till tomorrow night…"

"Is this someone's idea of a practical joke?!" Robin demanded.

"That was what I thought too, until I had the Tower computer trace the call… It was from an international flight from Romania and the call was paid by the credit card of Wolf F. Mann, and it even provided a photograph…"

Miko pulled the printed picture from her sleeve.

"Huh… He looks like an Italian Bruce Wayne…" Robin said, noting the man's darker complexion.

"Hey guys; not a lot of mail today, just this…." Cyborg said as he entered the multi-purpose room.

Cyborg handed a large flat envelope to Robin.

"A note came with it…"

"Did you read it?" Robin asked him, noting that the envelope was addressed to the leader of the teen titans, curiously enough, the writing was all in lower case letters and seemed as if a child, learning how to write had written the address and addressee on both the envelope and note.

"Well- the note said 'To whom it may concern', and since I was, I did." Cyborg admitted.

"What does it say Robin?" Star-Fire asked .

Behind his mask Robin frowned. "The tales from legends are steeped in truth, to find their missing bodies, be the amateur sleuth."

"Whose missing bodies?" Miko asked.

"I'm guessing that's the information that's in this envelope." Robin said as he opened it. Inside there was merely a brochure for the House of Horrors just outside Jump City, and the featured attractions were the bodies of Dracula and Frankenstein.

"So is finding the bodies of Dracula and Frankenstein supposed to be a challenge?" Terra asked their fearless leader, scoffing.

Robin merely shared a wicked grin with his teammates. "Between the call that Miko received and these papers, we're going hunting for the world's most notorious boogie-men!"

"What?!" Beast Boy freaked out at that news and promptly crashed his car in the video game.

* * *

The next evening at the House of Horror's just outside Jump City.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~**Oh, Not only that but it was Halloween night.**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

* * *

Cyborg and Youkai were back at the tower with Raven and Terra, while Starfire, Robin, Miko and Beast Boy are out solving the issue of the Horror in the House of Horrors.

According to Raven, the phone-call and the brochure, the JCHoH, the acronym for the Jump City House of Horrors, would actually have the bodies of two of the legendary boogie-men: Dracula and Frankenstein. What was interesting, was the fact that the House of Horrors was on the face of a cliff that extended over the ocean, and that manor was the hub of many ghost stories and haunted legends. Raven had wanted to come, but Robin said it was better to have someone with powers of purity and light instead of Raven's powers. Raven wasn't appeased until Miko had promised to buy her a book of legends from the place.

Actually it was the fact that the bodies of Frankenstein and Dracula were reported missing that the Teen Titans were officially called in. The rest of the Titans were to remain in the city, as who knows what would occur if all the Teen Titans left to investigate the JCHoH.

They arrived on the scene and Robin quickly was able to get them into the service entrance of the locked building.

"I just know, I'm not gonna like this." Beast Boy said quietly to Miko. They were already getting pelted by sheets of rain, and the thunder and lightning from the freak storm weren't making the best ambiance to search a House of Horrors with.

"You and me both." Come to think of it, a huge storm and a House of Horrors made the perfect match.

"Come on you guys!" Robin called to the cousins as Star-Fire floated into the building after her team leader. "Are you going to make me do all the work?"

The building was large, having six stories including a basement, they were currently on the second floor, which interestingly enough was at entry ground-level, the first floor and basement seemed to switch, as according to Raven was one of the key attractions. But since the disappearance and the fact that Halloween was tomorrow night, the land-lord/manager wasn't taking any chances.

The odd thing was, the coffin for Dracula was there, though loosely chained and padlocked, as was the exhibit of Frankenstein.

"Someone's gone to a lot of trouble to get us here…" Miko said, only jumping slightly as she examined the Frankenstein exhibit.

"But why were we called out here if the reason why is still here?"

"Perhaps it is some sort of elaborate prank?" Star-Fire offered.

"YIPE!" Beast Boy yelped as he turned into a dog and hid behind Miko's legs temporarily.

"Beast Boy, what is it?" Robin asked, concerned.

Beast Boy turned back into his human form, though he was still taking cover behind his cousin. "Frankenstein's bolts just sparked and he blinked!"

Robin looked at the exhibit doubtfully, before shaking his head. "Okay, you guys look around this room, I'll check the others for clues. There's gotta be some reason why we were dragged out here for missing exhibits that aren't missing!""

'"I've got just two words for you' Robin." Beast Boy said, raising a finger to make the point, looking gruff and tough.

"'Oh yeah?"' Robin asked raising an eyebrow in skepticism.

'"Hurry back."' Beast Boy said fearfully, as lightning and thunder crashed hugely above their heads.

Star-fire is investigating the guillotine on the far side of the room, while BB in dog form was sniffing the skeleton in the cage near the entrance. Robin was investigating another room of the House of Horrors; but he had told the rest of the team, that if there was anything out of their ordinary, to call him.

The storm outside was raging, but that didn't really bother the Titans (minus Beast Boy), sure being in a House of Horrors during a colossal storm wasn't high on their list of things to do, but it did make for an interesting (a/n: read- Creepy) time… (A/N: You're getting warmer!) When the power cut out suddenly, all three of the Titans in the room made for their communicators, but they didn't power up. Star-Fire lit her hand with a star-bolt as Robin raced into the room.

"Communicators are out! Is everyone okay?!"

"We are slightly fearful, but nothing to be overly concerned of friend-Robin…" Star-Fire said.

"But you wouldn't happen to have any matches or something, would you?" Miko asked.

Robin glanced around the green-lit room and spied a few candles scattered here and there. He nodded and with a handy mini-blow torch, lit the candles in record time, and told them to keep an eye out, as he left for the other room.

Miko had just started reading the description card of the Dracula Legend aloud to Beast Boy and Star-Fire when the coffin connected to the legend, that she was next to, started opening. Hearing it start opening, Miko blanched. Star-fire, and BB noted her distress, but weren't able to calm her; having heard the noise themselves.

'"Robin! Robin!'" Miko yelled, freaking out.

'"What is it?!"' Robin said rushing back into the room.

'"Well- I was reading this sign, it says 'Dracula's Coffin' and all of a sudden I heard a 'Creeeeaak'"' she said imitating the groaning noise it made.

'"That's the wind!'" Robin said, brushing off her concern. After all there was a huge storm going on outside; it was Robin's opinion, that Miko was taking the situation too seriously

'"..It should get oiled.'" She said after a pause, only slightly accepting her leader's explanation. Robin gave her a deprecating glance and left the room to continue his investigation.

Kagome had seen a lot of weird things back in Sengoku Jidai, but she learned to take all the odd noises to heart; which meant at the tender re-age of fifteen, Kagome had had no less than fifty-three heart attacks.

Miko left the display of Dracula's coffin to look at the Bloody Mary exhibit, and Star-fire stayed near her. The Bloody Mary in the mirror looked incredibly realistic, she was even splashed with blood across her face and her reaching hands. Miko looked and hid a shudder as best she could.

"Why is it that you did not fear the movie of the Wicked Scary, but you do fear the figures of wax and the structures of wood and metal?" Star-Fire asked her, as she stayed close.

"I've seen way too many things that were of inanimate nature come to life." Miko said, shuddering. Star-fire suppressed a shiver herself, and glanced around the room in anxious anticipation. Had she had a Klarnpoxian Ratherzorp to wager with, she would have sworn that the Bloody Mary in the exhibit just blinked and came closer to the mirror's surface; nearly touching it with a silent horrible scream. In the background behind the Bloody Mary, looked to be a shadow resembling herself, pounding on a- Star-Fire shook her head and squeezed her eyes closed for a second, in that second, the Bloody Mary was back to her original position and merely reaching, as she was when the team entered the room. Star-Fire eeped and grabbed the back of Miko's uniform, away from the creepy currently unanimated being in the mirror.

Standing near the candle so as to continue reading the sign aloud, Beast Boy started, for his female teammates; '"'Dracula can change himself at will, into a vampire bat; flying about the countryside.' Flying…"' Beast Boy changed into a bat himself for a second before changing back into himself, '"Oooh…'" He said creepily until he looked down to see the partially opened coffin with a hand lightly grasping the edge.

"Wah!" BB yelled, and Miko and Star-Fire raced to his side. "Robin! Robin!" BB screamed, freaking out.

'"Listen, you're making enough noise to wake the dead!'" Robin said stomping back to his teammate. He knew that BB was a scaredy-cat, thanks to the Wicked Scary night they had thanks to Raven's impromptu haunted house, but Miko? And what was going on with Star-Fire? The girl could shoot bolts of energy from her hands, and she was clutching the back of Miko's uniform in trepidation?!

'"I don't have to wake him up, he's up!'" Beast Boy said gesturing wildly. '"I saw a hand!"'

'"You saw a hand? Where?"' Robin, since the EMP had knocked out the electronics, picked up the candle next to BB and Miko .

'"Right over there."' BB said pointing at the coffin.

'"Let me see it.'" Robin scoffed and picking up the candle, looked in the area where Beast Boy indicated and saw nothing. '"Where is it?"'

Beast Boy smacked the padlocked coffin slightly with his own hand. '"I saw a hand there!"' BB insisted to his team leader.

'"You don't know what you're talking about! You're all excited reading about this legend!"' Robin declared irritably. Robin set the candle on the lid of the coffin and stormed back out of the room.

Beast Boy looked concernedly at Miko and moved to the café area of the House of Horrors to get himself a glass of water.

Star-Fire picked up the card to set it back in its stand when another part of the description card was exposed to the candle-light.

'"'He keeps himself alive, by drinking the blood-'"' Star-Fire paused in her reading aloud when the coffin started slowly opening and the candle started sliding toward the hinges of the coffin, only for the coffin to quickly close again.

She looked up with wild eyes at Miko and couldn't seem to get the words out loudly enough. "Robin… Robin…!" It took her several tries, but eventually she was able to get out a pitiful yell for Robin. Which was barely heard over a huge crash of thunder which followed a painfully bright streak of lightning.

Robin didn't come but Miko and Beast Boy did, and they gave themselves a pep-talk, telling themselves that candles can't move, even though this one had. Beast Boy even moved the candle back to its starting point and with a fearing glance, went back to the café. Maybe he should have a cup of coffee instead… Miko glanced around the room and followed Beast Boy back to the café, and decided that coffee wasn't the best thing to have so she settled on a cup of tea.

Star-Fire in the meantime, re-read the passage. '"'He keeps himself alive by drinking the blood of his victims.' Hm… 'Count Dracula must return to his coffin by sunrise… Where he-'"' She stalled herself when once again the coffin started opening and the candle slid toward its hinges.

Getting their confidence, the girls told themselves that a house of horror was like a haunted house and there were always trick-gags, with that in mind as well as a couple kicks to the coffin, not enough to damage it, but enough to boost their confidence.

They looked toward Beast Boy and told him that they would meet he and Robin in a quarter of an hour, and together, with the aid of a candle and the wavering green light of a star-bolt and the pale pink light of Miko's purity-arrow, they walked upstairs.

* * *

The girls had been gone for over a quarter of an hour before Robin made the decision to search the rest of the House of Horrors.

"SO this is a six story place right?" Robin clarified with BB, as the girls had gone to investigate the mysterious phone call they'd gotten from a 'Wolf F. Mann'.

"Right, including the basement."

'"Great. I'm going to prove how crazy you three and that Wolf Mann really are! We're going to search this place from top to bottom starting with the basement!'" Robin said clasping Beast Boy on his shoulder.

Beast Boy seemed to think about the situation before saying: '"Look, Robin… We'll search it."'

'"That's right."'

'"You and I together."' Beast Boy said looking slightly more confident.

'"Now we're talkin'!"'

'"Okay- you search the basement and I'll search the outside."' Beast Boy declared.

'"Oooh-No you don't!"' Robin said shaking his head and stopping Beast Boy from moving towards the exit.

'"All right, then I'll search on the outside and you search in the basement!"' Beast Boy said, changing tactics.

'"That's different!"' Robin said cheerfully, grinning at the spirit BB was putting into tracking down their missing female teammates in the creepy storm-surrounded House of Horror, and with that in mind, Robin raced off, leaving BB behind.

Beast Boy giggled. '"It worked!"' clapping his hands together, only for Robin to swiftly return and drag him off by the collar.

'"Come on!"' Robin growled.

* * *

They went into the basement only to see that it had a long flight of stairs leading to a small dock. On one of the landings, there was a rock wall, which when Beast Boy leaned against, swung around, pulling him and Robin through to the other side.

Miko met them in the hall on the other side of the rock wall from the basement.

"What's going on Miko?" Robin asked; she was looking at them oddly, like Cyborg when he sees a thick, juicy steak. The fact that her skin was now a pale grey and she had canines that were elongated beyond the usual human means bothered Robin as well.

"Kikyo?" Beast Boy asked his cousin. But just as he stepped toward his cousin, an un-coordinated Star-Fire leapt out of the shadows and rolling, tackled him into another set of shadows.

With the use of her powers giving extra-strength to her muscles, Miko was able to pull her team leader into the shadows which Star-Fire had leapt from.

All that was seen from the shadows was a slight spurt of a bright-red slightly viscous fluid, that hit the wall in the torch-light, accompanied by two yells for help.

* * *

"Best Halloween prank ever." Terra said, grinning, as she pushed through the cellophane mirror in its elaborate wooden frame.

Youkai opened the lid to Dracula's coffin, slicing through the padlock as he did so, letting the chains fall heavily to the floor, and stepped out bedecked in Dracula attire. "The talent Humans have to scare one-another is quite juvenile."

"Admit it!" Terra said, dressed as Bloody Mary wig and all, elbowing the non-human earthling of their scare-troupe. "You enjoyed scaring the tar out of those three!"

"Did you see the look on Beast Boy's face when he saw the bolts in my neck shooting out bits of electricity?!" Cyborg demanded as he rose partially from the operating table he was strapped onto. He looked like Frankenstein, and with his holo-projection it made the illusion even more realistic.

Raven teleported into the room. "The localized EMP worked well… too well. All communicators and non-EMP hardened electronics are out." She said as with a wave of her hand, she freed Cyborg from his bonds.

"Thanks for the help with the creepy mirror background." Terra said with a gruesome grin, "How did you wrangle the storm?" Terra then asked the half-demon.

"I didn't; this is a real storm." Raven said blandly.

"Boy! Can we scare them or can we scare them?!" Cyborg demanded of his scare-troupe.

"Now- let's cue up the footage that we got from the cameras we set up!"

All four members of the scare-troupe grouped around Cyborg, as he access his holo-projector and initiated the play-back sequence.

They snickered as they saw their trio of teammates get scared, while their team leader was in another room. They chuckled as they saw Miko and Star-Fire kick the coffin and then head upstairs, only to split off, Kagome going to the third floor, Star-Fire going to the fourth, as Beast Boy followed Robin into the ghastly 'dining-hall.

Raven leaned forward and looked closer as the footage played. "Where did Miko go?"

"Hold on, I'll back up." Cyborg said as he rewound. All members looked closer to see Miko investigating a room in the third story of the building, only to get grabbed by a bone white and black clawed hand and pulled into the deep shadows. They saw her powers flash, and heard a blood-curdling scream, but the room that she was investigating was a sound-proofed room for the insane-asylum theme, so no sound escaped.

"What just happened?" Terra asked her cohorts.

Moments later, Miko fell partially out of the shadows, her skin a pale grey with deep punctures on the visible side of her neck. There was no movement in her body, and there was no way that the footage had been faked. Kikyo appeared to be dead.

The cohorts looked on in shock as moments later, the body rose and arched its head back revealing two elongated canines that hadn't been there moments ago. The bone color wrist was offered from the depths of the shadows and Kikyo plunged her new fangs into it, holding it close to her face as if it offered a precious liquid, which she drank greedily.

Which if the footage was to be believed meant that Miko was now a creature of the night. Even more than the Batman, it meant that she was now, and ultimately, a vampire.

"No way…" Cyborg uttered.

"Way." Was the answer he received from his Halloween-prank cohorts.

The footage continued to play, as Cyborg switched views from Miko to Star-Fire.

Star-Fire was on the fourth floor, it seemed to be a warehouse space, filled with the wax cauldron and the metal frames used to fashion the horrors of the wax museum into. But she was fighting hand-to-hand, and in the dim light from between the boards covering up the widows, they could see that Star-Fire was steadily losing ground against her attackers.

"Why isn't she flying or accessing her alien strength?" Terra asked as she watched in horror as her teammate was fighting for her life against zombies.

"Star-Fire must feel joy for flight and boundless confidence for her alien strength." Raven said, fear creeping into her voice.

"So that means…" Youkai started to ask but dared not finish his question as he saw his alien teammate quickly be overrun by the zombies, and let out a horrified scream.

In desperation they flicked to the footage watching Robin and Beast Boy, to see them in well enough shape, even bickering slightly before they went to search for their missing female teammates. (A/N: Come find me!) The only problem was that their footage didn't cover the basement.

* * *

With candles in hand, they decided to look for their teammates. Every candle had an identifying band around, Cyborg's was blue, Youkai's was red, Terra's was yellow and Raven's was black.

As Terra walked around the second-floor towards the room where Robin started searching, Terra tried ignoring the storm she heard around the House of Horrors.

"_Bloody Mary._" Terra heard whispered, and she turned around looking for the voice. She almost didn't make it out over the sound of thunder.

"Someone there?" She asked out loud. When she got no reply, she turned and continued walking.

"_Bloody Mary._" Terra heard whispered again.

"Hello?" Terra asked stopping in her tracks. "Raven if this is you, it isn't funny!"

"_Bloody Mary._"

The candle she held fell to the ground as suddenly Terra was jerked around in so many different directions, which thanks to the lack of light adding to her disconcertion; she felt like she was in a rip-tide.

Just as suddenly all movement stopped and she was in a dark room, looking through a glass oval set in a pretty frame.

As she looked out she saw a young girl, maybe around her age, standing in front of the glass oval. She was dressed in an old-fashioned nightgown, the only light in the bathroom was the single candle seated just below the mirror.

Horribly, it dawned on Terra what was happening, and she pounded on the glass trying to get out. The girl on the other side screamed and fell over as she backed away from the mirror.

Then Terra heard it again: "_Bloody Mary_."

* * *

Not long after, Youkai and Cyborg were walking down the hall that Terra had been in previously. When Cyborg's foot hit something cylindrical, he bent down and held his candle near to look at the object.

"That's-" Youkai said, looking down at the candle that had a bright yellow band around it, which meant that Terra had been its owner before she disappeared.

"Terra's candle." Cyborg said, kneeling down to pick it up.

* * *

Raven on the other hand was on the sixth story of the building. She'd just finished attaching an extremely large antenna to the roof and was connecting wires to an extremely elaborate laboratory set-up.

"Did they buy it?" Came Miko's voice behind her.

"Oh, they bought it." Raven said with a wicked grin, her teeth suspiciously sharp.

The four other Titans came into the bright light of the lab. Miko was a pale grey, with the punctures on her neck standing out an almost vibrant shade of purple, her elongated canines protruding just enough as she spoke.

Star-Fire was right behind her, her uniform was torn and bloodied in several places. She had bruising and bite marks around her shoulders, neck and face; her right eye appeared to be gone and her left arm was hanging uselessly at her side.

Beast Boy was next to her in a similar fashion, but he appeared to be even more viciously gnawed, in fact, it seemed as if part of his scalp had been torn open, in an attempt to eat his brains. His throat was viciously torn open, revealing the muscles and tendons.

Robin was closest to Miko, and while it would have been cool for the stealthiest hero to be a vampire, he was in a half-transformed state. On the right shoulder through his uniform was bite-mark that appeared to be still bleeding sluggishly; he was a werewolf. His face was elongated, wolf-like and the left lens of his mask had popped out revealing a golden yellow wolf-eye. Claws were extended from the tips of his gloves, and what visible skin there was, seemed to be growing fur.

"Good." Robin said, his wolf-mouth opening as it would with regular speech. "Then let the real House of Horror begin… It's time to show the Titans why monsters rule on Halloween."

"Are you with us Raven?" Miko asked, the eyes of her mask taking on an almost fire-red quality behind the lenses.

Raven allowed her father's heritage to shine through, her teeth becoming even more sharply vicious, and having four eyes instead of her humanoid two. "Of course."

* * *

The shadows of the hallway seemed to swallow Youkai and Cyborg up despite the light from their candles. As they walked they saw the small form of Beast Boy in the hallway in front of them, so they jogged to reach his side.

"Yo man, where's Robin?" Cyborg asked as he patted Beast Boy heavily on the shoulder.

Youkai's keen senses detected the smell of blood, quite near them. "Are you injured Beast Boy?"

All they got in response was a gargling growl, and they looked at one another in concern, before Cyborg dropped the electronic illusion surrounding his form and shined a light on his best friend, as Youkai grasped BB's shoulder to turn him.

Cyborg and Youkai gasped as they saw what Beast Boy looked like; Cyborg turned green, and then very pale.

"Yo man! BB! Tell me who did this to you!" Cyborg demanded as he shook Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's glazed eyes focused on Cyborg's form, and stumbled towards him, his arms grasping for Cyborg and Youkai who backed away in trepidation. A gargling sound escaped BB's throat and as if summoned, the gruesome form of Star-Fire appeared, and she too looked like she had been mauled; which she had, by Zombies.

As she stumbled closer to her former teammates, she moaned in what could only be described as hunger.

In abject horror, Youkai and Cyborg felt their mouths hang open, but couldn't bring themselves to close them.(A/N: come find me!) As Star-Fire and Beast Boy approached, they noted that their teeth seemed to be covered in a brownish red substance, their minds processed their friends' appearance as zombies that had just eaten human flesh.

With a yell, Cyborg grabbed youkai by the arm and sprinted away from their teammates, candles left behind them, sputtering in the hall. As Cyborg dragged Youkai behind him, he paid no attention to where they were going, but they were relieved when they saw Robin crouched in the corner of the insanity room where Miko had been turned earlier.

"Robin, that you man?" Cyborg asked as they approached. As if anyone else would be wearing Robin's colors or match his characteristics.

Youkai grabbed Cyborg's arm and pulled him back slightly. "Wait, something's not right."

"Come on man, this is Robin, the one-man-army here, nothing can take him down!" Cyborg protested.

"He's right Cyborg; you'd better stay where you are." There was an odd tone to Robin's voice; it almost sounded gravelly.

"Come on man, I admit it: the rest of the team and I decided to play a Halloween prank on you guys… But the fun's over now. Something is seriously wrong with BB and Star."

Again Youkai smelled something that was off, it took his mind a second to process, but it came up with 'wolf'. "Cyborg, we need to leave. Now."

"He's right Cyborg. It's not safe around me, not right now… Not when the moon's full." Robin said as he slowly stood up, still facing the corner of the room.

"Full moon? What are you talking about Robin?" Cyborg asked as he ignored the warnings of his teammates to step closer to Robin. "There's a huge storm going on, there's no way there's a full-" Cyborg stopped himself as his onboard computer did confirm that tonight, the 31st of October, Halloween was a full-moon night.

"I mean: I'm not safe! You need to leave! NOW!" Robin barked out, his form ridged.

"Man- I'm not leaving-!"

Robin barked and whirled around to face his teammate, interrupting his gallant rant.

"Oh… Man." Cyborg said as he clumped backwards. "Robin?"

"I told you… to leave…" Robin said haltingly.

Then as if he could no longer control himself, Robin leapt forward and was tackled backwards by Youkai, who yelled at his teammate:

"Cyborg! Get out of here! I'LL HOLD OFF-!" But he couldn't finish his statement as from the shadows Miko emerged. With a wave of her hand, Youkai was forced off of Robin, who darted to her side and stood in a crouch next to her.

"I don't think so." Miko said, her eyes glowing a wicked fire-red behind her mask, causing Youkai to yell as one-by-one his limbs were pulled into the thick wall that held the window.

With a yell, Cyborg forwent the downstairs and headed up. Once up there he was thrilled to see Raven, acting normal, well- for Raven.

"Raven! We've got to get out of here!" Cyborg yelled at her. "The whole place, our whole team have turned into monsters!"

"What did you expect Cyborg? It's Halloween." Came Raven's droll voice.

"You don't understand! The whole team! They're gone! Terra! Miko, Robin, Beast Boy, Star-Fire! They're all monsters! Practically the whole team are monsters!"

Raven seemed to think on it. "I know. When I saw the footage of Miko and Star-Fire, I came up here to try to find a way to save you."

"Save me?!" Cyborg demanded, his voice hitting a squeak. "What about you?!"

"I should be safe…" Raven said. "After-all, I'm a half-demon; I shouldn't be bothered by the monsters this place has created."

"What do I do then?!" Cyborg demanded. He noted that her hood was pulled lower on her face, but the room was pretty bright, and Raven never did enjoy such things, so Cyborg pushed the odd feeling off to the side.

"In only a short time-span, I've had to cobble together this equipment in order to save you." Raven said. "Get up on the table, the procedure shouldn't last long."

Cyborg was a little weirded out by the calmness his teammate was projecting; but this was Raven! Almost nothing fazed her! So, Cyborg climbed up on the table and watched as Raven strapped down his arms.

"Wait- what are you going to do?" Cyborg asked.

Cyborg heard a shuffling noise as Raven strapped his legs down with a heavy metal bar.

Raven exuded a creepy smile as she moved to the side of the room and turned on the generator.

"That's simple-" she said as she flipped another switch. "In order to save you from the monsters…" She said, allowing her hood to fall back from her face, revealing her four blood-red eyes and horrifically sharp smile. "We're going-"

"We?!" Cyborg demanded, now starting to struggle with his trappings.

"Yes." Came a voice from the corner of the room. "We." Cyborg craned he head around to see Miko and Robin standing near one another, a mirror portraying Terra's terrified Bloody Mary image held easily in one of Miko's pale grey hands.

There was a scuffle behind them, and Miko and Robin turned to see Star-Fire and Beast Boy dragging the dismembered body of Youkai between them.

"You're going to become one of us." Raven said simultaneously with Miko.

"No! No! NOOOOO!" Cyborg screamed as the ceiling opened to reveal the large antenna that was cabled into one of the generators. Rain drenched him as he yelled in terror as lightning hit the antenna, and then he blacked out.

* * *

When he woke, he was no longer strapped to the table and he saw his monster friends, formally the Teen Titans grouped at the foot of the table.

Raven and Miko each placed a comforting hand on his knees. "We have just one thing to say to you friend…" Miko said a serene smile highlighted by her wicked fangs.

"_**PSYCHE!**_" The four former Halloween-prank victims shouted.

"NO! Let Me Out of Here! Please Let Me Out of HERE! LET ME OU-OW!" Terra screamed, panicking just as a panel opened and she fell into the brightly lit faux-laboratory. Werewolf Robin released the lever he had pulled and the panel slid shut again.

In the same moment Youkai was pulled by a Raven up from the floor below, still in one piece, but completely discombobulated.

"Wha-?" Cyborg asked, his sensor sparking in confusion.

"I found out ahead of time what you were planning, so I started getting some things together…" Robin said. "I even got Raven to work with me on it…"

"I know people." Raven said with a shrug, now looking like her normal self.

"You- You… You…" Cyborg couldn't even get a full sentence out.

Beast Boy giggled as he pulled off the detached scalp. "Awesome Haunted House though, huh?"

Youkai was flabbergasted, but nodded. Terra shared his incomprehension, and just followed his lead.

"I thought you decided not to ultimately make a haunted house…" Cyborg said, gaining his bearings.

"I did; but then Robin and Miko approached me about making a House of Horrors instead."

"Couldn't wait to out prank us?" Cyborg asked, a slightly worn-out smirk lanced across his face.

"More like get even." Raven said. "I'm half demon, meaning that as a demon, I take revenge very seriously."

Cyborg gulped and nodded, making note to never include Raven in the scheme of any pranks ever again.

* * *

**Several Days Later**

* * *

It was evening, and the rest of the Titans minus Youkai and Miko had just come back from a fight in the park. Robin called Miko in from attending Kagome and they settled in for a dinner of pizza.

While the other Titans were fooling around trying to decide who got the last slice of cheese pizza, Kikyo was finishing her homemade Okonamiyaki. Terra ended up winning the last slice, by way of 'spin the slice' and Cyborg acted like it was the winning goal of the Super Bowl.

Terra brushed off the praise that she got from the rest of the team and looked at Miko in askance.

"I wasn't there for your battle, but presumably, you did well." Miko said with a nod.

"What's with her?" Terra asked as Miko walked calmly, but briskly from the room.

"Her patient, BB's friend, still hasn't gotten better, no matter what treatment she tries…" Raven said. "Miko thinks that someone is attacking Kagome's spirit, making her worse from the inside-out…"

"She's had several extremely contagious diseases, all easily communicable." Robin said, frustration evident in his voice.

"She hasn't found a way to treat Kagome?" Terra asked, thinking of the sick girl she'd made friends with that was a close friend of Beast Boy's.

"No…" Beast Boy said, his ears dropping in despondence. "Kikyo said it's like someone separating a piece of you and dragging it through filth, only to abandon it and move on to another piece of you."

"That, and the treatment that Kikyo brought back with her that was supposed to treat Kagome, was a failure; in fact it appears that Kagome's condition has altered from what Miko first thought it was." Raven said; she'd been there when Miko had treated Kagome, the mixture smelled horrible, but it didn't even alarm the sick Kagome.

Terra's eyes widened in concern, and then narrowed only so slightly in consideration. She'd popped her head in to see Kagome and chat with her, but when she was about to enter the room she saw Miko and Raven sitting alongside of the bed of the sick girl, who was unconscious on the medical-bed with a high-fever, and hives.

Cyborg headed for the wall and pressed his hand to the security sensor, activating the alarms for the Tower.

'"All right y'all; Titan's Tower's locked up and Cyborg's shuttin' down."' Cyborg said with a yawn.

'"Cyborg's right; we should all get some sleep… We may have stopped Slade tonight, but we need to figure out what his real target was and what he's planning tomorrow."' Robin said to Star-Fire and Raven, and soon followed after Cyborg and Miko. He noticed Terra was acting more suspicious and knew that something was going down soon. He wanted to alert his teammates, but Kikyo made him promise to tell only Youkai.

As soon as he got to his room, Robin opened the private comm system that they'd developed in the basement for the JLU foothold situation, it was a recent make, so only Miko, he and Youkai had one. He alerted Youkai to his suspicions about Terra, and was told that Miko had been escorted to his home but would return in the next quarter-hour.

* * *

Robin nodded and signed off; waiting for Miko to show up with her report. In the meantime, Robin re-filled the gadgets in his belt and brushed his teeth and was contemplating brushing the gel out of his hair when there was a quiet tapping on his door that signaled Miko's arrival.

Robin opened the door and stood to the side in order for her to enter.

"Shippo brought back the info we wanted, about Kyushu." Kikyo said, handing Robin a small packet of papers. Which he opened and immediately read, as he read Miko gave a short summary: "The energy is of Chaos magic's; so Klarion is definitely involved. Shippo's also got reports of a large green eye being seen in the area of Kyushu in the last two weeks; so our hypothesis about the Emerald Empress is accurate."

"I take it Youkai already knows?"

"He does, Shippo was there to fill he and I in. The report you hold in your hand is only a copy, I've got the real report in the basement."

"Anything else?" Robin asked as he used his mini- blow torch to destroy the report.

"There's something happening on the edge of Jump, but Shippo just got back from his Nippon investigation, and had to deal with his kids before he got started on that." Miko said frowning in consideration.

"So, you're waiting for confirmation?"

"Correct, also: Whatever is going on with Terra will happen soon."

"I agree, but how large are we talking about?"

Miko didn't say anything, but put her right hand to the right side of her face, covering her right eye.

"You're probably right." Robin grumbled. "Night Miko."

Miko knew she was dismissed, and with a glance at her troubled team leader, left his personal rooms.

She returned to her own and had just finished brushing her teeth and hair after a quick shower (it was a pain to re-braid the symbols back into her hair, but they were there for a reason after all), and was sliding into the covers of her bed when Cyborg sent out the alarm within the Tower, by way of explosion.

The Titans were under attack. By Slade.

* * *

Immersed in the fight, Miko tried to contact her cousin, but got no reply. The same was true from Robin.

Youkai was currently in Steel City, with Totosai and would be there for the rest of the night, as he was working on something to elevate his status in his father's eyes.

She slammed her communicator away and shoved her foot into one Slade-bot and shot an arrow through the head of another, just as the one she'd kicked away attacked her again, severing its arm as her foot crashed through its shoulder. As she raced through their blasts and headed into the area where her teammates her fox-holed.

'"Someone wanna explain how **two hundred armed robots** got past my security?!"' Cyborg demanded even though the Titans knew that there was only one way for that to happen. He opened up the door panel and tried to access the small computer with his finger drive and got jolted with volts of electricity. '"Augh! Can't even access the computer; we're locked out!"' He declared to his team being completely frustrated with the situation.

'"They are too numerous to fight. What shall we do?"' Starfire asked Robin as she blasted another Slade-bot.

Robin looked at each member of his available teammates before he steeled himself in determination for the fight ahead and all around them.

'"Fight anyways; Titans, Go!"' Robin declared as he flipped into the hallway to engage the Slade-bots.

Miko was used to fighting someone stronger than she was, after all she had trained under Sesshoumaru and his trusted Generals. But this onslaught of robots was something that she didn't like.

She raced after Robin and used her training to the max. She used her Tessen primarily, as it was a fantastic offensive-defensive close-quarters weapon.

This whole situation meant that the Teen Titans were three members short. BB wasn't available, neither was Youkai, and Terra had betrayed them to Slade.

* * *

With what seemed like hours of hard-won fighting later, had the Teen Titans grouped in what used to be the multi-purpose room. The lights were out, the windows were broken, their furniture was smashed and slashed and definitely broken; and all around them were the pieces of the bodies of the Slade-bots which were littered throughout the trashed Tower.

'"Well, it looks like we won."' Cyborg stated semi-deprecatingly.

The Tower, their home was wrecked.

'"Then why does it not feel like a victory?"' Starfire asked quietly while looking to Cyborg with discouraged eyes, which matched her demeanor.

'"I knew it, _I knew it_. We never should have trusted her,"' Raven snarled, far beyond peeved; that someone she considered close would do such a thing to her- to them.

'"But we did, we all did…"'

'"I've regained access to the computer, security codes and encryptions strings have all been reset."' Cyborg said, touching a few buttons on the screen in his arm.

'"And all enemy surveillance technology has been located and destroyed,"' Starfire added from her position. Robin nodded slightly as he glared sightlessly out the broken window.

Raven's amethyst eyes turned fierce and she held her arms severely-straight to her body in an effort to keep her emotions on lockdown and not lash out, her hands in white-knuckled fists. '"The problem is Terra gave Slade more than secret codes and hidden cameras... She gave him us."' The team turned to face her, accepting her statement as truth, hard-ugly truth. '"She gave him our flaws, our weaknesses; everything he'd ever need to know…"'

Robin's fists clenched as he turned back to glare out the window, '"It doesn't matter. When Slade makes his next move, we'll be ready…"'

The only good thing that came from this disaster was that neither Slade and his robots nor Terra was able to get any of the information that they had gathered (covertly in the last few weeks) concerning the JLU foothold situation in the Vault JLU Tower.

Cyborg, concerned about his green heart-hurt friend, asked the room in general, "And Beastboy?"

'"He will… be alright?"' Starfire asked of her teammates, looking for hope.

'"He just needs a little time."' Robin answered. Leaving the 'We all do', left unsaid.

In Terra's room was Beast Boy in dog form curled around the silver heart shaped box that he had gifted Terra with, at his side was Kikyo sans her mask. She silently offered comfort to her distraught cousin, tears dribbling down her face at the heart-ache that Garfield was feeling, which the entire team had gotten a bitter taste of.

In the sick-bay was the Kagome-shikigami, and she was just as much emotionally wrought as the rest of the Titans were, her emotions emulating the one whose form she was based on; tears trickling down her face as she clutched a pillow to her chest.

* * *

It was weeks later, after Terra's betrayal. Beast Boy had somewhat recovered from his heart-break, and the Tower was almost completely put to rights. Robin had also recovered from his bout with the 'Larry' incident as well- though Miko and Cyborg were sure to heckle him about the whole incident.

The rest of the Titans were driving to meet Miko and Youkai, down in China-town in Jump City; and BB was trying and failing to tell jokes. Unfortunately for him, his jokes just weren't funny and the joke about the duck was just lame… Star-Fire tried to get the joke, but when you have to explain a joke, it loses its potency.

The Titans were at a stoplight, with China-town just down the street when they got caught in a T-Bone, slamming them onto the sidewalk. Star-Fire blasted her door off just as the hood of the T-car blew off; Robin, Raven, and BB got out on one side while Cyborg and Star-Fire clambered out to access the damage. When Cyborg put a hand to his car-door, the door fell off.

'"Terra?"' Beast Boy asked, looking at her new duds, stainless steel capping most of her joints while the rest of her body was covered with shiny white bandages. She also had two stainless steel caps on either side of her head, which from a distance resembled bows.

That was when they saw Terra standing perpendicular to the T-car. Out of the corner of his eye, Robin saw Miko and Youkai run in their direction. Youkai had his whip out and Miko was armed and ready with her Tessen. Robin knew that the Tessen was a calculated move, that Terra hadn't seen but once; as Miko primarily used her bow and arrows in their usual battles. It wasn't much as Terra seemed to have fully embraced the bad-side, but it was something.

'"Hey guys,"' Terra said, a vindictive look on her face, '"Miss me?"' She then pulled her hands up and using her powers started using the rocks around her as projectiles. The Titans quickly fled the scene, less they became casualties themselves. The T-car was smashed to smithereens.

Youkai and Miko were finally close enough to the rest of the team for them to regroup. "Titans. Go!" Robin declared as they raced to engage their former friend.

Terra quickly caused the earth to split as she flew towards those who had abandoned her. Cyborg and Robin double-teamed Terra. When that didn't work Star-Fire and Raven were up to bat.

But there was no stopping a vendetta. And Terra was way too mad at them to even take pity, she only took revenge. Cyborg and Robin were blasted onto two different buildings Cyborg actually crashed through his and into the desk of an office worker. Miko took off after Robin, quickly healing his wounds so they could rejoin the fight. Youkai stayed on the street to give his teammates an edge if he could, but he was under orders from his father to not use his full-demonic form.

The team regrouped opposite Terra, ready for battle.

But Terra seemed to have anticipated this and flexing her powers, used them to crack the street and create street monsters.

'"That's a new trick."' Raven said as they stared incredulously at Terra and her creations.

They didn't have time to stare though, as Terra once again, flexed her powers and allowed them to soak into the street. Her monsters disappeared, but they didn't stay disappeared. They popped out of the ground like gophers with no residual tunnel-like affects. The Titans were hard pressed to predict their moves.

Miko was relying on her bow and arrows, but her powers did nothing to the dirt and rock, unless you count the dirt looking less polluted as her powers working against their enemy. So she put away her bow and arrows and relied on hand-to-hand combat. It wasn't working, but Youkai's whip was.(A/N: Found Me! Please Review!) It cut through the dirt and rock like wet rice-paper; but even that wasn't working like it would on a living being. The creature disappeared as soon as it hit the ground and reappeared fully formed again.

Robin looked around at the luck they were having against Terra and her creations and made a command decision.

'"Titans! Fall Back!'" He said throwing his explosive smoke bombs at Terra. The exploded in the air around her sending her into a coughing fit.

'"Can't see."' Terra complained through the smoke.

Terra's creations of her power usage crumbled without the use of her eyes to continue the fight.

'"You heard me! Fall Back."' Robin declared, mad that they had to resort to this. He threw a large smoke bomb at his feet to give them cover just as Terra used her powers to raise a platform of rock two-stories above the smoke that had surrounded her.

She narrowed her eyes as she saw the smoke covering the area where she had last seen the Titans; her fists still glowing yellow, meaning that her powers were still ready to rock.

The smoke slowly cleared revealing Beast Boy looking up in apprehension at the girl that he had liked, before backing into the smoke and running away.

* * *

The Titans were in the foyer of the Tower; sulking, brooding, and berating themselves.

'"I should've blast her when I had the chance."' Cyborg growled.

'"I should have hit her with everything I've got."' Raven said scowling.

'"Why did I permit her to fool me again?"' Star-Fire asked herself.

'"Why couldn't we take her down just like any other criminal?"' Robin demanded of himself, emulating his mentor.

'"Because, she's not just another criminal; she's Terra..."' Beast Boy said.

Youkai seated himself on the coffee table in front of Cyborg and helped him remove the rest of the rock splinters before using his acid to seal the areas where the rocks had breached.

'"She was a Titan… She was…."' Beast Boy continued, '"our friend."'

Miko leaned her head against the pillar she was sitting against to shake her head, she hated knowing things ahead of time, especially when they turned out to happen to people she cared for.

'"Terra was never our friend! She was a liar and a spy, trained by Slade and sent to destroy us. She's evil. Always has been, always will be."' Raven said determination and anger coloring her words, even if not truly being expressed by her.

'"You don't know what you're talking about, okay Raven?!"' Beast Boy shouted back. Miko let out a breath and stood and approached her cousin, putting a placating hand on his shoulder; but Beast Boy shook her off. '"She's made some serious mistakes, but she's not-"'

Cyborg cut him off as Youkai finished sealing the breaches in his circuitry. '"Hey man, the girl wrecked my car; seems pretty evil to me."' Youkai looked at Beast Boy and moved to to Miko's side seeing as BB wanted to make a point.

Beast Boy lifted and threw aside the coffee table standing between him and Cyborg to look him in the face. '"This isn't a joke. I knew her better than anyone. I know all the terrible things she's done and I know exactly how messed up she is. But she's not evil! We can't just give up on her."'

Miko and Youkai shared a look with Raven, who frowned but silently acquiesced. Terra might not be completely evil, but she was seriously misguided and pissed off. The whole situation reminded Miko of the issue she and Inuyasha had with Sango and even Kouga.

'"Beast Boy…. She's working for Slade."' Robin said, trying to get his teammate to see reason. He, like Miko had known ahead of time that something involving Terra and more than likely, Slade; was going to happen and happen soon, they just didn't know that it was going to be this soon.

Beast Boy turned on his team leader. '"When you were working for Slade, did we give up on you?!"'

Robin said nothing for a moment; acknowledging BB's argument. '"She gets one last chance. One."' Robin acquiesced. '"We have to break Slade's grip on her. We have to try to get Terra back."' Robin declared to the rest of the team just as the Tower alarms went off.

'"Trouble!"' Star-Fire exclaimed.

* * *

The Titans split up to take care of Plasmus, Overload, and Cinderblock; the three criminals that escaped from incarceration. Star-Fire and Robin went one way after Cinderblock, Raven went after Overload, BB and Cyborg went after Plasmus and Miko and Youkai went looking for Terra.

Miko and Youkai rescued Shippo from an enormous load of paperwork and grabbed his eldest kid to help. They separated into three groups.

Miko went after Cyborg and her cousin, with the aid of Shippo's daughter Ria. With Ria in the balloon-form Shippo was so fond of when he was a kit, Miko cast an illusion just as Cyborg fell into what looked like an abyss, Terra closed the pit just as BB begged her not to; both were caught on Ria's bouncy-surface.

Youkai went after Star-Fire rescuing her from a watery cliff-grave, and light-flashed them away; just as Robin raced toward the edge to see Star-Fire's imminent demise.

Shippo went after Raven as she was sucked under by the mud and had her teleport them out of the situation.

Robin took his motorcycle and raced after Terra, already knowing her next location. With his team gone, her remembered his promise to Beast Boy about giving Terra her one last chance. He still had hope that Miko and Youkai had gotten to his teammates in time, and had saved them.

Terra floated over the a separating chain-link fence on her floating earth platform and heard the road of a motorcycle making a jump. As his motorcycle hit the height of its jump, Robin leapt off and tackled Terra to the ground. '"Do. Not. Move."'

'"What's the matter Robin?!" Terra demanded. '"Feeling lonely since I exterminated all your friends?"' Terra asked.

Robin pushed her closer to the ground in an effort to subdue her. '"They were your friends too!"'

'"I don't need any friends!"' Terra vindictively said pushing back.

Robin pushed harder. '"What did we ever do to make you hate us so much?!"' Robin demanded of her.

'"You were born."' Terra said accessing her power, and exploding the ground beneath her.

'"I promised Beast Boy I'd give you one last chance! And this is it!"' Robin told Terra, just before he raced toward her, hoping that she'd give up; allow them to see that she really wasn't beyond all hope.

They were soon engaged in hand-to-hand until Robin had her against a chain-link fence to look in the reflective glass of a window. '"Look at yourself Terra! Is this really what you wanna be?!" Robin demanded.

Using a move Slade taught her, Terra quickly reversed their positions. '"I'm just never going to be good enough for you, am I?!"'

Robin escaped her grip as she raised a platform of earth two stories above Robin.

'"You don't belong with Slade."' Robin said, trying to get through to her.

'"You don't know anything about me."' Terra said anger still fueling her hatred, she said as she threw large hunks of rock at Robin, who smashed them with his bo-staff and jumped on the rest of them getting close enough to smash her across the chest and to the ground.

'"It doesn't have to be this way Terra! I was Slade's apprentice once; I got out, so can you!"'

'"I don't need you to save me."' Terra sneered back.

'"You can only save yourself." Robin agreed.

'"I. Don't. Need. Saving!"' Terra declared, thrusting Robin away with her feet in his chest. '"I'm not some sad little girl who's waiting to be rescued." Terra said, hatred filling her body making the ground quake with the force in which she felt it. The ground opened up fissures around them. '"I wanted to be this way. I wanted to go with Slade. I wanted to **Annihilate** you and your **Pathetic** friends!"'

She sent boulder after boulder into Robin until he was too tired to dodge. '"And now, I never want to see your face again."'

Robin groaned in horror as he saw a boulder aiming for his head, knocking him out and apparently dead. At the last second Robin felt a hand on his shoulder, denoting help. A sideways glance revealed nothing, but when then felt a gloved hand remove his 'R' emblem, then Robin lost full consciousness.

* * *

In the tunnels that Slade had so kindly hollowed out beneath the T-Tower, the Titans recuperated.

'"No more chances."' Cyborg said, decidedly.

'"No more trust."' Star-Fire agreed in the same tone.

'"No more mercy."' Raven snarled, a fact that was shared by Youkai.

'"She's just another criminal."' Beast Boy growled in the shadows, their only light was provided by Star-Fire and Youkai's energy.

'"And we're going to stop her."' Robin said, as he and Miko joining the group; to which Miko agreed whole-heartedly. Miko had just finished healing Robin's head and hand a fresh uniform ready to hand him; but he was in no mood for a wardrobe change. '"No matter what it takes!"' Robin declared as the rest of the team looked at him startled.

* * *

A/N: Okay folks! What did you think? Glad you found me, and I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter of Teen Titans Meet Time Traveler.

-JoWashington


	16. It's Sideways- Not Up and Down!

_**It's Sideways- Not Up and Down!**_

**Alright! It took forever everyone, but I finally got this chapter out! Yay! I wanted to combine several things. So we have the beginning of the Titans planning on taking down Terra, they still have to deal with the major threat of the cross-timeline baddie team-up thing, and because I liked it, I added some of Young Justice to the mix… Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the Titans were still beneath the Tower. They were going stir-crazy from knowing that if they were to take out Terra and Slade, they had to let them be for a while. It was only the first night, and Youkai had already had to forcibly restrain Robin from dashing out and into battle.

And Miko still had their squad area under lockdown, and she didn't want to release it, who knew if Slade or his apparent apprentice Terra could or would come down here to discover it?

The plan to take down Terra was underway, but the Titans were wound so tight that another issue might make them break. Beast Boy wasn't pulling any pranks, Raven was having trouble meditating, Youkai had made a wreck of their normal indoor training facility, Star-Fire had made copious amounts of inedible alien food for the team and Miko and Robin had been beating the snot out of one another in sparring sessions. Cyborg had chosen a different route to cope:

Cyborg was busy soldering some wires together when the rest of the Teen Titans came into the multi-purpose room. He was trying to get his mind off of Terra the only way he knew how, misdirection and tech.

Cyborg spun as the team gathered behind the couch and with grand gestures showed them what he'd been doing: '"Mega-phonic sound, ultra-plasma display, phase-shielded amp, and to top it off a brand new, hot-off the shelf, impossible-to-find-anywhere: Games Station X-L!"' He introduced the team to the newest additions (he'd added a spotlight and triggered it just as he showed off the new game station).

'"It's… Beautiful."' Beast Boy said with tears coming down his face in pure rapture.

"I've already got one…" Youkai said, folding his arms. Cyborg was momentarily ticked-off at his teammate, but brushed it off.

'"I'm glad you're upgrading ops, Cyborg…"' Robin said shielding his face behind his cape; Star-Fire looked on with wide-eyes and Raven merely had hers closed.

"Is it all really necessary?" Miko asked Raven, shielding her eyes with her hand and haori sleeve.

Youkai looked at her like she'd come from another time and then belatedly realized that technically she had…

'"But is any of this actually going to help us fight crime?"' Robin finished, as the spotlight died down and eventually turned off.

'"Uh…. Sure?" Cyborg answered, slightly embarrassed; he may have gone just slightly overboard.

Star-Fire had gone into the kitchen and was examining a new square device on the counter. Her copious amounts of food had disappeared, '"And for what purpose is this crime-fighting device?"' she asked as she touched the side of the device accidentally turning it on without the on-button. '"Eek!"'

She dodged out of the way as the device opened on top and several Belgian waffles popped out and landed on a plate next to a glass of orange juice just as a large melting pad of butter landed on the top-most waffle, along with a fork. Star-Fire immediately dug in, she was most hungry.

Cyborg looked particularly proud of this device as Raven picked up one of the waffles that hadn't hit the plate and waved it in front of Beast Boy to try to get him out of his digitized-tech-induced funk, '"Evil beware: We have Waffles."'

Beast Boy came out of his funk, snatching the waffle out of her hand and tore into it readily.

Robin on the other hand pulled up surveillance of the entire outside of the tower. '"…I like this stuff just as much as the next guy; but don't you think it's a little… Big?"'

Youkai scoffed and nodded, swiping the orange juice and drinking it. "I think you're overcompensating…" He informed Cyborg stonily.

Cyborg rubbed the back of his head as he struggled to explain himself. '"Come on guys, this is the future. If we don't keep up, it'll just leave us behind…"'

Youkai, Raven and Miko exchanged leery glances, all three of them had a feeling that something was going to happen, and very soon.

'"Besides, don't you want to hear the new equalizer?"' Cyborg asked, thumbing to the Extremely large device behind him that covered one-third of the wall.

Miko and Youkai held their breaths, as Beast Boy, Robin and Star-Fire looked at it in shock.

Cyborg was blasted away by a stroke of lightningand the team looked close at the place where Cyborg had stood.

'"Okay, Before anybody says anything that was totally not my fault!"'Beast Boy informed his team.

Miko grabbed Raven by her arm and dragged her towards Raven's room; there had to be a book that could help bring Cyborg back, because there was absolutely no way that he had just been vaporized before their eyes. Raven nodded and began handing Miko various books sot that they could begin immediately and bring him back via her mysticism.

* * *

Day two of Cyborg missing and they'd exhausted Raven's mystic books and scrolls and they were at one of Sesshoumaru's complexes. As soon as it was ascertained that Cyborg was missing, (Robin still wasn't sure just how it'd happened, but he BB and Youkai had scoured the city anyways, despite the danger of being caught by Terra and Slade.) Kikyo and Raven went through several books in order to find where he went.

* * *

Day three had them back at Titan's Tower, with Kikyo and Raven going through two crates of books still trying to find a way to bring Cyborg back.

Robin and Beast Boy were too busy pacing and wearing two grooves into the floor that they didn't hear the door chime announcing that despite the circumstances they had at least a guest.

Youkai went to answer the door and brought Dr. Fate and Wonder Woman with him upon his return; just as Miko and Raven had found the chant to bring back their teammate, they were halted from their end-result of retrieving their missing teammate by Dr. Fate and Wonder Woman.

Had they been another teenage hero, Robin would have practically snapped their heads off; he almost did that to Wonder Woman had Star-Fire not been in the way and as eager to make friends as ever.

Once Star-Fire questioned the Justice League members as to why they were there, Wonder Woman answered the eager teenage heroine.

It appeared to Wonder Woman that there were some anomalies in the Metropolis Justice League HQ; when Wonder Woman had questioned a couple of her teammates/co-workers, she had learned that the Teen Titans were looking into the situation, but there really wasn't anything to worry about. Wonder Woman decided to worry about it and had been contacted by Hermes, who sent her to the Goddess of Balance, once there she was informed of the tipping of the scales, unless she aided the youngsters. So here she was with Fate to speak with them. Fate said that he would keep an eye on their missing teammate, while the rest of them went to another dimension and helped out a teenage Justice team.

"Lady Order, Robin; I am glad that your team is still around despite the difficult circumstances…"

Robin and Miko shared a look; it appeared that they were now co-leaders of their team (If that's really what Fate was suggesting…). Robin was the absolute leader, while Miko was the one that kept them functional and halted Robin's dashes off to who knows where after only he knew what; well, for her not being Star-Fire that is- even Beast Boy could see that Robin and Star-Fire were attracted to one another, and he was normally clueless.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked Fate.

"I will be sending the six of you to an alternate dimension to this one… The Robin from that dimension has gone missing, and unless there is Robin, the team and the mission as well as its members and mentors will fail."

"No pressure then." BB said with a weak-grin. "Nothing like the fate of the world resting on your shoulders to make you realize your worth…"

"How is it this will be accomplished Dr. Fate?" Star-Fire asked.

"It is really very simple; it's like time travel, only side-to-side and not up-and-down." Fate said. Miko understood what he was saying, she mentally connected the issue to the well and the portal to where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father was.

Raven shared a confused look with Youkai, which then transferred to the rest of the team, and was seconded only slightly by Wonder Woman, who took a moment to process what he said and then nod in understanding.

"How long will we be gone?" Raven asked Dr. Fate, eager to get back to rescuing her time-lost teammate.

"The most you will be gone for is one week." Fate said .

"Batman asked me to give this to you Miko; he said it would help." Wonder Woman said passing a small package to Miko, who took it and placed it in the base of her quiver for safe keeping.

"When do we need to leave?" Youkai asked, as he-like everyone here minus Star-Fire and Raven- was familiar with: 'Fate's Travel Service'.

"You will need to leave immediately." Fate said; his ankh already glowing behind him. "Join hands, when you arrive, you will note that the Host which I, Nabu, speak through is not Kent Nelson; Miko, I give you permission to remove my presence for ten-minutes, from my host there. Tell his daughter why it was best that I and my host did what we did."

Miko nodded, not quite understanding , but sure that she would in the future.

Wonder Woman passed Fate an oddly glowing object which neither Robin nor Miko, Youkai or Raven could distinguish.

* * *

The team staggered to gain their footing as an quake seemed to only happen to six of them and they found themselves looking at a slightly unfamiliar sky-line. The team took a moment to gain their bearings, and Robin noted that they were just South of Central City.

They paused for a moment to bask in the brilliant sunset, before their attention was drawn to the ground by a deep no-nonsense voice telling "them" to 'back up!'. Robin's head jerked up when he heard it, causing him to step into the all-concealing shadows to an advantage point where he could still see everything. There was a group of Teenage Heroes, along with Batman, Black Canary and Red Tornado.

The Titans heard a roaring yell and a resounding crash, and another voice yelling over the sounds of some sort of guns firing.

"Superboy, if the robots are attacked, in return they will harm Robin!"

Sure enough, as Fate had said; Robin was missing from the group of teenagers, and the Teen Titans' Robin was at the edge of the building to the North of them, Miko had quietly edged to his side, both in the all-concealing shadows, Raven had made some shadows of her own and was ensconced in them, while Beast Boy was in rat-form on the edge of the roof.

Robin made note of Superboy, and as they didn't have one in their dimension- yet, Superboy would have to be looked for; and trained… and take some anger management classes he added as an after-thought.

From her shadows, Raven pointed out the disturbance coming from the west and all Titans turned to look. There was at least sixty robots/synthezoids which oddly resembled Cyborg's form to a point, but the robots held laser guns from which large blasts of red energy were expelled with great accuracy; heading toward the group of seasoned and young heroes, with the other Robin shown to be unconscious on a monitor on one of the Robot's chest.

The group of heroes below them were apparently leery of attacking the robots, in fact they were retreating? They were retreating; those that couldn't form shields were behind various objects shielding them from the onslaught of laser blasts. It was odd, that group, specifically Batman, Black Canary, Red Tornado and even that arrow-girl should have easily been able to take the robots on; so why weren't they?

As Robin saw that Batman was among the heroes retreating, he decided against going down to speak with the teams, so he sent Beast Boy and Star-Fire instead, knowing that they were the most likeable of the entire team, and their faces were revealed, unlike his and Miko's they were to be more easily trusted. Even in the situation the heroes below were in, help would most like be accepted through Star-Fire and Beast Boy acting as 'ambassadors'.

Both nodded, Star-Fire floated down easily and Beast Boy turned into a green robin, (which amused the rest of the Titans) and as soon as he was close enough to the ground, easily transformed back into his green-human self and landed easily on his feet. Star-Fire and Beast Boy had landed on the ground to the south-east of the heroes in question and Star-Fire addressed them.

"Greetings; may we help?" She raised a shield utilizing some form of green energy that made the air zing across their teeth as she shielded she and had teammate as well as Batman and Red Tornado. Her shield merely rippling as some of the laser blasts glanced across it and others were absorbed.

The teenager dressed in black with the Superman crest on his chest spun to face them, getting hit with a laser blast as he did so. The floating green girl did the same as did the girl dressed in green and wielding bow and arrows, who actually had an arrow nocked and ready to fly at the two of them.

"Please, we wish merely to offer our assistance." Star-Fire stated raising her hands in the 'I mean no harm', gesture. It was taken as the teenagers seemed to be told something telepathically, and all of them stood down as they continued to retreat slightly. "I am Star-Fire and this is my teammate: Beast Boy."

Batman glared at them for a moment underneath the umbrella of green energy and saw Beast Boy blanche but stand his ground (Batman noted the uniform to the Doom Patrol team, but didn't recognize the small teenager); the orange-girl, Star-Fire look back easily. It took him mere seconds to realize that neither of these two meant any of them harm and that they truly did wish to help; and he had a gut-feeling to trust them as well; "Miss Martian, explain to them our situation." Batman told the floating green girl.

Telepathically Zatanna spoke to Artemis, stating that concerning the green kid, that she was noting a pattern. Between Star-Fire and Beast Boy, she wondered if there was a kid in all purple or one in all red, or even one in red, orange and green…

There was something else he'd noted, besides the somewhat all-concealing shadows on the nearby roof, the fact that Star-Fire had stated that Beast Boy was her teammate and not partner denoted that there were more of them than what met the eye. Presumably, these two were the most amiable of their team and would be easy to speak to and with while not being threatened. Their timely interference could mean that something darker was coming either for them or for them all.

Miss Martian nodded and flew in a zigzag pattern to avoid getting hit by any laser blasts over to their position and proceeded to explain; "They have our teammate: Robin, Batman's partner, hostage. We were given these coordinates and were told to show up with as many Leaguers as we felt we needed. As soon as we arrived and were scouting the area, we were attacked by these robots, we fought back for a time, but their numbers quickly became numerous and through one of the robots- we were told that if we fought, then not only would Robin die, but seventy civilians as well." Miss Martian explained.

From this close Beast Boy and Star-Fire, the rest of the Titans from their places on the roof- noted that she shared characteristics with the Martian Manhunter. Which was odd considering that the only reason he came to Earth was to prevent the invasion force of their enemies, the White 'Martians'.

"That is truly horrible!" Star-Fire exclaimed. "Next he will want you to do a jig!" She said with righteous indignation.

Despite the situation they were in, Kid Flash and Zatanna snorted and tried to hide their impromptu smiles. What she said had been completely unexpected and almost apropos for the situation they were dealing with. Fortunately, despite their startlement, the shield Zatanna had conjured was still strong but it was struggling absorb the laser blasts that the robots were still slinging their way.

"Uh- Star, I do not think it means, what you think it means." Beast Boy said, tapping her on the arm.

"Inconceivable!" Star-Fire declared.

Beast Boy shook his head at the Princess Bride quote in the midst of all of this and brought himself back to the situation at-hand Robin-style. "So, if only you guys can't fight, then we can, right?"

"Just the two of you?" Arrow-girl scoffed from her position behind a dumpster, "against the sixty of them?!"

"I'm up for any help we can get against these guys…!" Superboy grunted, as he got hit in the face with a laser blast, sending him backwards into Wolf, who growled in agreement.

"Their assistance will prove useful." Said the teenager dressed in orange and black. His water shield and his tattoos glowing, obviously absorbing the energy from the blasts hitting his water-shield. "They may be able to provide us with time to rescue the injured civilians…"

"But only two of them?!" Demanded Arrow-girl.

"I could make duplicates of them to try to even our odds…" The girl in a mini-tuxedo and boots offered, but her shield failed at that second and Kid Flash grabbed her and raced to another safer location.

"I never said we were only two…" Beast Boy smirked at them as a shadow passed over their heads.

"Teen Titans! GO!" Robin shouted just after he shot a grappler and rappelled from the roof with Miko in tow to engage the enemy. Youkai, and Raven followed their example and Star-Fire shared a feral grin with Beast Boy and dispelled the green energy shield as they raced to engage in battle as well.

Batman almost started when he heard Robin's voice ring out into the twilight. But this Robin was different, his style of fighting was tuned to his teammates; he was older and it was clear that he was the leader of his team.

"Robin?!" Kid Flash demanded, "But I thought he was captured?!" The other teenage members of Batman's covert team were flabbergasted as well and expressed themselves in various ways, the first was startlement and the other was incredulity.

"Kid Flash!" Batman declared, successfully getting his attention; "Team! Civilians, Now!" Batman called for the team to do their job.

Miss Martian, though startled about the appearance of Robin, gasped when she saw Beast Boy change from his green human form to a green cheetah to race into battle and then morph into a green Saber tooth-tiger to take down part of the first wave in a swipe of his claws, before changing into a green gorilla and start knocking heads. She quickly rescued a mother and child from an upside-down SUV.

Star-Fire shot her star-bolts to great effect, decimating the robot battalion, or at least part of it to give Beast Boy a clear path as he changed into a green rhinoceros and charged with Star-Fire on his back into more of the robots, giving the Titans the edge that Cyborg's presence normally provided.

The League and the civilians were shocked when a lamp-post was engulfed in black energy, uprooted from its place and used as a bat to take out another part of the battalion; similar things were happening to other stationary objects: empty vehicles, mailboxes, several batarangs were gathered with the energy and with astounding accuracy thrown into the faces of several of the robots before the combination of the black energy and the batarangs caused the robots' heads to explode.

Robin was in the midst of the fray, jumping, leaping and using all types of martial arts. Batman noticed as he and Red Tornado rescued civilians from the roof. Robin used a different form of batarang, and they were colored differently as well; he also used a bo-staff and used several moves that he, Batman was unaware of- though the moves weren't Robin's usual, and although it was clear to Batman that Robin still hadn't perfected the new moves with the bo-staff, his attacks were still devastating. He fought fiercely in order to get to the robot with the monitor of the other Robin in its chest.

"Robin's appearance is… different." Aqualad noted. "Could something have happened to him?" He queried of Superboy, using his water-bearers to douse the flames that were attempting to engulf the apartment building.

"Don't know." Superboy answered back, Wolf was at his side and was as confused as he was. Superboy was holding the base of a fire-escape (which had basically detached from the building), allowing civilians to escape the burning building caused by the robots and their lasers.

Youkai and Miko were engaging in long-range battle tactics as Miko stood forty feet away from the League members and shot her pink tinged arrows up and into the rear ranks, the explosion of her powers as her arrows hit their mark, reminded the League of mortar shells hitting the ground and exploding. Youkai stood near her, long enough to place a hand at the curve of her neck before leaping up and using his acid-whip, melted another part of the battalion.

"Did Robin make his own team?" Zatanna asked Artemis, as they and Black Canary rescued a bunch of kids from the local daycare center attached to the apartment building. The daycare worker was gone, leaving the children, all under the age of six, to fend for themselves.

"Some role model," Artemis snorted as Black Canary she and Zatanna attempted to calm the hysterically crying group of twelve children. Black Canary was able to use her Canary Cry at a much lower decibel with considerably less power and the children were almost instantly calmed. Zatanna and Artemis were befittingly impressed.

Having overheard Zatanna and Artemis from his position against the apartment fire-escape, Superboy looked more closely at Robin's fighting form and shook his head in disagreement about this Robin versus their Robin. "More than likely, this Robin's a Clone."

"I thought the Batcave was already crowded?!" Kid Flash demanded rhetorically of Batman and of Superboy as he darted into another part of the building and pulled out a hysterical woman dressed in bright colored clothing with finger-paint marks and stenciled flowers on the apron; this was the missing daycare worker; her arm was broken and she had tear-tracks down her face, as she desperately tried to get into the burning Daycare. Kid Flash directed the daycare worked towards Black Canary, once she saw that the children were safe, she called them by name and they flocked to her in concern.

"Guess she didn't abandon the kids after all…" Black Canary said in admonition to Artemis who flushed in response. "We'll talk about this idea later." Black Canary told Artemis in a no-nonsense voice; Artemis grimaced but nodded.

Batman noted Kid Flash's statement, mentally reminding himself to talk to Black Canary about upping Kid Flash's training regime as a slight form of punishment and narrowed his eyes in disagreement to Superboy's assessment.

Between the Teen Titans, the fight with the robots was soon over; as soon as Robin had finished the one's in 'his sector', he quickly dismantled the robot with the monitor and was hacking the signal. The rest of his team made sure that the robots couldn't reanimate and joined him. As soon as the civilians were safe with the local police department and social workers, they were followed by the three League members and their junior partners.

"I've isolated the signal and patched it into our communicators. Star-Fire, you go with Youkai and search north-east of here, the signal has a max strength of ten miles, but that's still a lot of city to cover; so Miko, Raven, you two will be working to find Robin and his captors, once you've found him-"

Raven spoke up. "Robin, maybe we should get some information on the type of person we're looking for before we leap?" She said all this in a monotone voice, causing the other teenage team to look at her oddly.

A tic formed above Robin's eye.

Beast Boy raised his nose to the air and took a breath, there was a scent that wasn't mechanical or belonging to any person at the scene. He looked towards Youkai, but he and Miko were busy examining one of the robots and had their backs towards them, but they were facing Batman and his covert team, judging by their muted colors of their uniforms.

"Would it not be prudent to examine the rest of these mechanical beings? It seems they are similar to Cyborg's origins…" Star-Fire shared her point of view.

Miko and Youkai were kneeling next to one of the robots who really did slightly resemble Cyborg, but only slightly. There was also a dull color scheme, but it wasn't readily discerned.

Robin was more-than ready to go and started racing off only to turn back around and look at his standstill teammates; specifically Miko and Youkai.

"What're you guys standing around for?!" Robin demanded of Miko and Youkai who hadn't moved from their kneeling stances above one of the robots.

One of Robin's eyebrows began to tick and as he started to give the team more orders, and had just opened his mouth to do so, Raven interrupted him; "Robin, we've done this before. We'll let you know when and where we've found him and his captors."

Robin cleared his throat having forgotten that small aforementioned detail.

Beast Boy raised a hand, drawing Robin's attention to him; "Robin, I'll stay here with the League and fill them in on the team."

"Good idea BB;" Robin said. "Alright Titans, let's find a connection so we can take down the robots' leader, and rescue Robin!"

Beast Boy recognized his cue and turned into a mouse and scurried into the nearest Robot,only to turn into a dog and explode the remains of the robots out and away from him. Upon resuming his human form, he waved two devices to catch his team's attention. "Hey Rob- Check it out! The robot has a kind of different wy-fy connection; and there was this weird connective energy bomb-type thingie!"

Miko and Youkai looked closely at the devices, then they turned to one another and nodded, leaping from their position, Youkai brought both of them up to the roof level and they leapt from their position onto the closest roof and raced away via rooftop from the scene.

Robin opened his communicator; "Where the heck are you two going?!"

"There is a secondary person controlling the rest of the robots." Youkai explained into his communicator; "The second device is how we know this…"

As Robin made demands of his traveling teammates, Batman approached Raven and Beast Boy. "How long has Robin been a part of your team?"

"Robin's been team leader since, what-?" BB asked Raven, "Two years ago?"

"Two and a half." Raven conceded.

"Right, two and a half years ago." Beast Boy said. "You'd be proud of him too. We have our own villains and stuff that we've been taking down!"

"And stuff." Raven asked sardonically, "you really are very eloquent, aren't you Beast Boy?"

"Just for that, you are going to be the goalie of Stink-Ball next game!" Beast Boy snarked back.

Raven's eyes widened, and then she turned to face Batman again. "Who's the leader of your teenage team?"

The boy dressed in orange and black stepped forward. "I am. I am Aqualad."

Star-Fire's head whipped in his direction. "You are not the Aqualad!" She declared flying into his face to make the point, "Garth is!"

Quickly putting away his communicator, he hissed: "Star-Fire!" and Robin grabbed her by the boot and pulled her down and backwards slightly; he then whispered harshly into her ear, making her eyes widen in remembrance.

This action confirmed it for Batman; while Robin was Robin, he and his teammates were from an alternate dimension.

Star-Fire blushed and put a hand behind her head in embarrassment when Robin gathered with the rest of his team. "Oopsie!" She flew back towards Aqualad and bowed mid-air. "I submit my deep contrition, I was in error to accuse you."

"I accept your apologies." Aqualad said. "Allow me to introduce my teammates…"

The remaining Teen Titans lined up and stood in front of the other teenage team led by Aqualad. Batman and Red Tornado were behind and off to the side.

"These are my teammates: Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis, Kid Flash, and Zatanna; we call ourselves: Young Justice. Robin, our Robin is our last teammate."

"Cool name." Robin said extending a hand. Aqualad noted more differences in his Robin and this Robin's uniforms immediately. This Robin was more overt, while theirs was covert. "We're the Teen Titans; I'm Robin, this is Star-Fire, Beast Boy, Raven-"

He was interrupted when a crash happened behind him. When the dust settled, Youkai was interrogating some strange man.

"They're Miko and Youkai, and the last member of our team, Cyborg, is off on another mission."

Kid Flash caught on to what Robin had been indicating to Star-Fire, but he wanted to make sure. "What was that about? Something about not…" He trailed off, hoping that one of the Titans would fill in the blanks.

Robin glanced at Kid Flash; he was sharper than he looked.

When Kid Flash looked directly at Beast Boy for answers, BB fidgeted. "Um, no I can't tell you…" Beast Boy said, and looked towards Miko in concern. She had an aggravated look on her masked face.

"You mean it's a secret?" Miss Martian asked.

"Oh no- I know it." Beast Boy said with utmost seriousness, not really paying attention to the speedster or the Martian-girl.

Raven rolled her eyes, and pulled her cowl further over her head. She then approached Miko, who had just seated her form on a bench near where Youkai was interrogating the man.

"So, who is he?" She asked Miko.

"Demon." Miko said easily.

"That's what, not who…" Raven said with a sardonic eyebrow raised; Miko shrugged in answer.

"We're calling him Chuck; He is not at all similar to Etrigan or you, however he was controlling the robots." Miko said filling her in.

"You know this how?" Batman asked her as he approached the bench.

Miko looked at him through the eyes of her gilded domino mask. "I was the one demanding answers after commandeering his mini-workstation. It was going well until the 'male' there, Chuck, decided to feel me up. Youkai took offence and here we are. Me, annoyed; Youkai pissed and ready to snack on some bones, and Chuck there, has already pissed himself."

"Did you get anything from his workstation?" Robin asked Miko as he approached and stood next to his alternate's mentor.

"I made sure to download the intel. and blueprints, then Youkai put his fist through the workstation ending all control to several other robots that were in the ten-mile radius; but there's a connection to our dilemma." Miko said, holding up an SD-card.

"What kind of connection?" Batman asked Miko.

She ignored his question in favor of running a hand through the loose hair of her low ponytail and pulling it over her shoulder delicately brushing against her neck as she did so. Youkai stiffened in response and turned to face her, dropping Chuck in the process. "Why don't we let the Master Interrogator do his thing?" Miko suggested to Youkai. She removed her hand and turned back to face Batman. "That is, only if you have questions that you want answered…." She said, a grin pulling across her face.

"Did she just-?" Kid Flash asked Zatanna.

"She did." Zatanna said back to Kid Flash, equally stunned.

"Anything else?" Robin demanded of her as she handed him the SD card.

Miko frowned at him; "EE was there. There were traces of her energy in the room."

"How long was EE there?!" Robin demanded. Immediately understanding that EE meant Emerald Empress, and the understanding came with knowing that these heroes didn't know about their dilemma, and it was best left that way.

Batman wasn't about to let the matter drop, "Who is EE, and why are you so interested in her presence here?"

Beast Boy was the one to ignore the question this time. "Who was it that you think has captured your Robin?"

Zatanna, startled, answered his question. "We're pretty certain it's a man called Slade Wilson."

Robin's eyes glinted behind his mask, and Star-Fire and Beast Boy immediately signaled ix-nay moves to Young Justice, their eyes wide in shock and horror.

"Slade huh?" Robin asked.

Miko and Raven exchanged exasperated glances, before Miko nodded with a sigh. "I'll be babysitter."

"Then I'll play Cowgirl and wrangle Robin." Raven stated, casting a droll look at Miko.

Youkai looked to Miko and then understood; through the mythic contract, Miko had a measure of control over Robin, as an older sister would a younger brother.

Batman seemed to understand that as well, and carefully looked over Robin and Miko. To his trained eyes, it became apparent that these two teammates had a bond that very few in the League obtained and retained. It was similar between the original seven of the Justice League, but particularly strong between he and Superman; for whatever reason, the two of them despite genetics, disposition and upbringing, they were practically brothers.

Youkai brushed a smirk off his face, as he looked on to Miko and Robin, he noted how their relationship was much like Kagome's was to his late uncle Inuyasha- in the end, very close friends; almost like siblings in their caring of one another. On one hand, it irked him, and on the other, it drew a smile to his face knowing that Miko had someone besides him looking out for her well-being.

A frown crossed Youkai's face when he felt Chuck try to get away. A quick flick of his wrist, using his whip, brought Chuck back to their group, and more specifically, Chuck's face to the ground Inuyasha style, right in front of Batman's booted feet.

"If you wish to question this person Batman, I suggest you do it now." Youkai stated as he glanced over the members of his team. He rested a booted foot to the back of Chuck's head, and pressed down.

Miko darted after Robin as he threw down a smoke pellet, obscuring the rest of the team's vision.

"How long has Robin been on his own?" Batman asked Raven.

Raven looked at Batman and then looked away. If this Batman was anything like their Batman, then there was no way that she was going to give away her team leader. "Robin's been with us for two and a half years like we've said. We've all come a long way since we left our mentors…"

"You didn't answer my question." Batman growled.

"Indeed, it is as if you are hiding something from us." Red Tornado stated, in his robotic voice.

Star-Fire looked concernedly at the robot. "It is not that at all… Merely that Slade is our Robin's Joker."

Batman's eyes widened and he slunk away, after Robin and Miko; judging Robin's abrupt departure, it wouldn't be that hard to track him… There might even be a few trackers in his costume that he could still trace if it came down to it.

The rest of the Titans looked to Raven. "If we're going to look for their Robin we need to progress. He's been missing for this long, he's no doubt going to be looking for a way out of his captivity, and had no doubt been trying to send some sort of signal." Raven turned to Aqualad and Black Canary. "Has there been anything stolen or missing from any labs?"

Black Canary looked taken aback. "I'm… Not that-"

Red Tornado spoke up. "According to my data, a Spectrum Chronometer was stolen last week; and a month before that a Ahlstrom Collider was also stolen, but there were no leads in either case. There did not seem to be any relevance nor any relevance to him missing now…."

"I have something that can track Chronotron Radiation…" Youkai volunteered, others from Young Justice and The Justice League looked at him in confusion; why would he have something that could track Chronotron Radiation randomly on his person?

"Good." Raven said, and turned to her teammates. "Star-Fire, you go with Youkai to track the Spectrum Chronometer down. Hopefully Slade will be close enough to at least tag him somehow; Beast Boy, you'll stay here with Young Justice."

"Wait a minnit! What're you going to do?!" Beast Boy demanded.

"Knowing how well Robin is able to quickly hack and decipher a signal, no doubt the enemy planned for something of the sort and Robin and Miko will be led on a wild goose chase to rescue the other Robin; so, I am going to try to track the other Robin by his mental energy to save us some trouble." Raven said and she floated until she was at waist height and settled into her meditation mode, slowly chanting: "Azarath, Metrion…. Zinthos."

She slowly opened her eyes to reveal them being completely black with a glowing white outline.

"Creepy…" Artemis muttered to Zatanna who more subtly agreed.

Miss Martian was weirded out. "How does- I mean, how can…"

"Raven's always been that way…" Beast Boy said with his arms folded behind his head in a semi-relaxing pose. "Aren't you going to send some of your teammates after ours?" BB asked Aqualad.

"Yes. Kid Flash, Artemis, you go after Youkai and Star-Fire," he looked belatedly in the direction where Chuck lay. "Superboy, Zatanna; question 'Chuck'. Get some answers about the robots, or at least his purpose for sending them after us." He paired Superboy with Zatanna for intimidation purposes, Superboy was still easily angered.

Miss Martian looked at Beast Boy. "So, how long have you had your powers?" She asked curiously. "I understand that you are a shape-shifter?"

"I can change into any animal!" Beast Boy declared proudly.

"But you are still green…" Aqualad stated.

"Yeah, that's why I don't have to wear a mask."

Wolf walked closer to Beast Boy and sniffed curiously at him before snorting and shaking his head in disgust; apparently BB still smelled like tofu. Superboy cracked a smile at that and when Wolf walked back to him, Superboy rubbed Wolf's head as Wolf shoved his nose into Superboy's chest.

"You do not need to wear a mask because you're green? Are you a Martian?" Aqualad queried.

"What? No. I'm 100% human!" Beast Boy declared. "…er- kind of…" he finished sheepishly, putting a hand behind his head, slightly embarrassed.

"How do the people react to you?" Miss Martian asked.

"I can go shopping or even out to eat without people swarming me or the rest of the team."

"You can?" Black Canary asked him, she'd been silent till now mostly observing the other team of young heroes.

"We're our City's protectors." Beast Boy said loudly.

"Beast Boy." Raven growled.

"Yeah Raven?"

"In order for me to glean where their Robin is, I need quiet. You are not being quiet."

"Oops. Right, sorry…" He hunkered down and pulled Miss Martian down with him.

"So, about Kid Flash, how old are he and Robin?"

Miss Martian felt like this wasn't pertinent information, so she had no problems disclosing the information.

"Kid Flash is sixteen and Robin is thirteen."

Beast Boy looked taken aback.

"Seriously? Our Robin is sixteen and Kid Flash is fourteen."

"Really, wow." Miss Martian said. "Wait, where did you come from?"

Beast Boy opened his mouth to answer, but a glowing black energy made a barrier across his mouth; just as their communicator's beeped.

Raven opened hers first, so did Beast Boy allowing Miss Martian and Aqualad to view what they were seeing. "Youkai to Raven, we've found the Spectrum Chronometer. We're at the old Canning Factory on 4th and Lex."

Raven opened her eyes revealing the black to be gone and her eyes back to normal her iris' a dark purple color. "Understood. Robin do you copy?" Raven answered.

The communicator screen flipped revealing Miko's form. "Robin's out Raven. The place where we took out Slade the last time is a bust, but Robin's-" A crash sounded in the background and there was yelling accompanying it. "Just a second Raven." The communicator was put on mute and Raven saw Miko move to Robin's side, smack him across the back of the head and make a hard point and when he didn't want to comply, she knocked him to the ground quickly and easily then she sat on him; quite literally. "Alright Raven I'm- we're back. I heard about the Spectrum Chronometer… What's our connection?"

"I don't know. Their Robin's signature is untraceable, despite Robin's skills."

Miko had a thoughtful look on her face for a moment and then fell off the screen as Robin dislodged her.

"How old is their Robin?" He demanded through Miko's communicator.

"Thirteen." Raven answered.

"What's the plan Robin?" Beast Boy asked over Raven's shoulder.

"30th Century: Lightning Lad, Beast Boy."

"Huh?"

"All the challenges we went through. We're going to replay them: His style."

"This'll be fun…" Youkai told Star-Fire just before he closed his communicator, Star-Fire asked:

"In what way will the challenges that the lad of lightning put you through be fun for us?"

Beast Boy nodded harshly, and turned to the remaining teenagers and mentor. "In order for this to work, we need to work together; so I need to know your strengths. The Aqualad I knew was telepathic with all fish life; what can you do?" He questioned Aqualad, he figured that Miss Martian was much like the Martian Manhunter in regards to her powers, so he didn't feel the need to question her.

"I have a measureable control over water and its mystic forces as well as electricity." One by one, BB questioned the Young Justice team; Beast Boy nodded after his interviews and walked over to where Raven was located and spoke with her.

She seemed to be taken aback at BB's show of leadership, but provided answers, and together, they came up with a plan.

Raven bit her lip several times. It appeared that Beast Boy while was the jokester normally, there were times that even he could be serious and take charge, not counting his gerbil-commando moment with Mad-Mod. He clearly wasn't as adept at leading like Robin, Cyborg or even Miko were, but when it came to it, Beast Boy would pull through for his friends. Internally Raven smiled and felt 'Happy-Raven' give a cheer.

They quickly finessed their plans and informed Miko and Robin as they were on their way back; with Batman no doubt following.

When Miko and Robin returned, as well as Youkai and Star-Fire between they and Robin and Miko, the high-gloss was added to the plan and they left Raven to finish finding Young Justice's Robin as Miko could not yet teleport to any location.

Robin took a deep breath and released it slowly, and as he centered himself, "Anything?" Robin asked his teammates.

"It's… smaller than I'm used to…. Youkai admitted, handing the Spectrum Chronometer over to the Titan's team leader; "but I've been getting the feeling that this is only part of the problem. There's another piece to the puzzle that we're missing."

"But what is it?" Kid Flash asked.

It was Superboy that spoke out, "Isn't the Spectrum Chronometer supposed to be larger, I mean that's the heart of the Chronometer, but where's the outer casing?"

Miko furrowed her brow as nothing for the Spectrum Chronometer made sense for this dimension, especially since it was charged and operational; but put in terms of the issue they were dealing with…

As she focused her thoughts, Batman appeared behind Robin startling the rest of the Titans minus Miko as she was concentrating. And like Archimedes in the bathtub, Miko had a Eureka moment: "With the Ahlstrom Collider and the outer casing that held the Spectrum Chronometer they're planning on synchronizing the timelines and dimensions!"

"But that would mean only-" Kid Flash started, instantly getting what Miko was saying.

"Robin, if we don't stop EE and Klarion here, then we're going to have more issues than we're already dealing with back home!" Miko asserted to her team leader.

"Then why do they need Robin?" Star-Fire questioned Miko.

"More than likely they need his DNA in order to use a frequency to get the device to key into certain times and dimensions!"

Star-Fire gasped, instantly getting quantum physics and the string theory conundrum.

"What would they use to power it?" Raven asked.

Robin grasped what Miko was saying and turned to his, this dimension's mentor, and Aqualad; "Have you heard of something called Xenothium?"

He got a negative in answer from both.

"Then that's why we're seeing a mass of events back home!" He declared to his teammates;

"It's Ground Zero! Like how I used its properties when I was undercover as Red X!"

"Due to the innate capabilities of Xenothium, it can be used as a perpetual energy source and has the added bonus of multiple defensive and offensive capabilities and it would have reverberating results back home." Raven explained to the others. "It's main properties are alter in consistency and its state alters to the users commands, from a gas to a solid to a iquid state and anywhere in between. The repercussions of its use however, destroys; in totality."

Beast Boy's eyes widened in horror. "It's that bad?! As soon as we're done here, we have to get back!"

"What about EE and Klarion?" Youkai asked Robin.

"Klarion brings the chaos and EE is from the 30th century… Klarion brought her here to try to throw us off our game."

"We need a trump-card." Raven said.

"Perhaps even the Hail of Mary?" Star-Fire offered.

"And we'll get one." Robin said, nodding to both of them; "but as soon as we get back, we need to get Cyborg and tell Fate and Etrigan what we've discovered in the meantime."

"But what about no one noticing the incursion into the Vault City Justice League Tower?" Star-Fire asked. "And the idea of missing yet not missing League Members?"

"Cloning." Superboy spoke up. "They're probably trying to get someone into one of the original seven's positions and they're trying to see how far they can go."

"When we get back, we need to talk to Long-Shadow." Miko said her eyes wide in realization.

"I've got a lock on Robin's energy." Raven stated. "He's near Slade." She said disgust nearly dripping from her monotone voice.

"Let's go get him." Robin said. "Titans! Together!"

"Dude, you seriously say that with a straight-face?" Kid Flash asked Robin.

* * *

Batman had Miss Martian summon her bio-ship and soon everyone was onboard and they were on their way.

With Miko and Raven following the energy of the Emerald Empress' mystic energy, and giving directions as they went, they found themselves on the bank of Lake Eerie in Michigan of all places. The lake was glowing green, and above it floated the Emerald Empress, Klarion the Witch Boy, his familiar Teekl and Joker.

With the mist coming off the lake, Kid Flash and Superboy made mention that the scene was just a little creepy.

"Dude, for a bad-guy, she's hot…" Kid Flash muttered to Artemis, who merely whapped him upside the head.

"You! You're here?!" Klarion demanded of Miko.

"I go where and when I'm needed Witch-Boy!" Miko avowed.

"Whatever, we're not here to tangle with you… We're just causing a little chaos along the way, nothing harmful…"

"Where's Robin?!" Batman demanded.

"Sorry Batsy, but they're not through playing yet." Joker said.

"Yeah! We're having way too much fun than to worry about you stopping us!" Klarion said with a smirk; Teekl who was resting on Klarion's shoulders glared at the groups below them and hissed.

Miko glared and fired a bright-pink arrow up at the floating group.

"Holy Carp!" Klarion grabbed Emerald Empress' hand and jumped backward into a red and black portal, making Miko's Holy-arrow just miss them by inches. Leaving Joker to jump and land on the ground, just as another portal opened along the lake shore and hundreds of Slade-bots came pouring out to back Joker up.

"I think I'll leave the Lady of Order with this little present; if you and your little group survive that is, I'll deal with you later… We'll see you later Armadillos…" And the portal that Klarion and Emerald Empress were in disappeared.

The onslaught of over 400 robots stalled and formed ranks before the two groups of teenage heroes, and their three mentors.

"I see you've replaced one bird-boy with another…" Joker jeered at Batman. "This one's older than this little Robin… And he seems to be going all out with no hope against our Robots… Aww so sad… Are you tired out little Robin? Is that why the bird-boy has made new friends…?" Joker taunted.

"As John Paul Jones said at the battle of the Alamo, I've only just begun to fight!" Robin paused in retrospect. Had it been Flash there instead of Batman, there would have been outright guffaws, and he would have clutched his stomach in laughter.

"Actually…. that's wrong… Beast Boy! You're rubbing off on me!" Robin yelled at his teammate; shaking a fist in Beast Boy's direction.

Beast Boy merely grinned weakly at his team leader, across their "battle line"

Kid Flash looked at the Teen Titans and shook his head. "You guys act more like kids than we do!"

"They've had more practice." Black Canary said, shaking her head.

Superboy looked at her and then back at their enemy. "Am I the only one who realizes that we have a battle to fight?"

Youkai shook his head and placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder directing his attention to the Teen Titans. "They're trying to alleviate the tension, if there were any more between the members of my team, then the fight would be sloppy and uncoordinated. This is their way of getting ready for battle."

"By cracking jokes?"

"Our group has faced worse odds in the past;" Youkai informed the heroes. "Robin, Raven, and Miko have already over-prepared for this fight. Beast Boy has mentally gone over how many animals he can change into without rendering himself disabled, while still aiding his teammates. Star-Fire has been raised for battle, as have I. We are the two that are most used to it, but it is Robin and Miko, who have seen the most battles and how far the damage and casualties can spread."

Batman approached Youkai and Superboy, "what are you up against?"

"Have you not seen the people we're going to fight?!" Beast Boy demanded, storming up to the Dark Knight. "They're major baddies! I would have thought that a founding member of the JLU would know the enemies we're about to face!" BB complained, then he took a second to realize just whom he was reaming and eeped and hid behind Raven's cloak.

She merely raised an eyebrow at her short friend and rolled her eyes; "Pin-head." She muttered, though it was loud enough for the rest of the battle-line to hear.

If only just to himself, Batman mentally smirked at the discomfit of the young male hero. While Batman didn't normally like someone speaking up against him, it was amusing to see them do so without realizing and then immediately backtracking in sudden realization. He spared a glance the other way, past his alternate partner/ward; Miko as she was called by her teammates seemed to understand the weight of the battle, and carried it more like himself. She wasn't quite as attuned to her team as others thought, and less so Youkai, but he saw some similarities between her moves and that of her Robin.

Miko's form was tense, although she was chuckling at the antics of her teammates, she stood next to Star-Fire her form coiled tightly, ready for anything. While she wore a bow and held a quiver of arrows against her back, she didn't hold the bow; instead her fingers tightened on a large fan, that what her name and lineage suggested was a Tessen, the war-fan.

Star-Fire was less-tightly strung and held her stance easily, but she was too emotional, and her species used their emotions as fuel for their capabilities. She was the most at ease with herself of their team, holding her form easily and yet as young and least powerfully built, she was more than likely the strongest of the group bar Youkai, nearly being on-par with Superman in ways of abilities.

Raven was the complete opposite of Star-Fire, keeping her emotions tightly packed so that there was no way to tell what she was feeling. There needed to be more time for hypothesis, however, Batman (from overhearing the earlier conversation between she and Miko) came to the conclusion that Raven was at least part demon; which made him wary, but she seemed to balance Star-Fire's emotions which was good for the team.

Youkai, was an interesting being; he held himself aloof, and yet he was deeply invested in his team, and he held an almost romantic interest in Miko, although it was newly wrought; he was tall for his age, and that his name was youkai meant that he was a higher and older form of demon of Japanese background, he resembled an old painting of Japan's Western Ruler from its Feudal era. The last current member of the team was Beast Boy, and although he was outspoken and without doubt the comic relief of the group, and more than definitely reminded Batman of Flash, he was a worthy comrade for Robin, allowing Robin to be a teenager and not the adroit-comedic balance that Batman needed.

Batman considered the team that made up the Teen Titans, and decided that it was as good a team as the original seven of the Justice League.

Batman heard the cackle of Joker into the loudspeakers and tensed, seeing out the corner of his eye Robin do the same. He found it interesting that the Titans had closed ranks in front of his covert team, even if his team, Young Justice, was new- they could more than handle themselves if their missions were anything to go by as well as their social interaction.

Joker whipped out his switchblade, "Alright Bird-Boy, let's do this: Robots! ATTACK!"

The Titans didn't make a move, not even when the robots enveloped them, causing Young Justice to jerk and make a forward move; the Justice League members' eyes widened and they took a breath of dismay. The errant group of heroes from another dimension had just stood there and let themselves get swarmed without even putting up a fight.

"Delivery of Specialty!" Star-Fire declared from somewhere over their heads as a green humpback whale dropped on the mass, pulverizing them. Heads jerked up and around, seeing Star-Fire in the sky but no other member, their eyes were drawn back to Beast Boy.

"Whoa." Was all Superboy could say as he viewed the scene in front of him.

"And she still misses on punnage!" Kid Flash muttered to himself, Zatanna between gaping at the scene in front of her, spared a smile to her speedster teammate.

"In one blow, they- Beast Boy flattened an army!" Artemis gaped.

Those robots that escaped the flattening by the humpback whale form of Beast Boy were quickly taken down with an acid-whip and star-bolts; so that accounted for three of the six, but where were Miko, Raven and Robin?

"And used some interesting technology in order to fool even us that they were still in the direct vicinity…" Zatanna said picking up one hologram-projector that shut off as she picked it up, turning off the image of Beast Boy Robin and Youkai; the other holo-projector of the female Teen Titans shut off simultaneously.

"You Can't Do That!" Joker screamed.

"Really?" Miko asked from behind him, "Because I'm pretty sure we just did."

Joker spun to face her only to have his hands cuffed behind him by Robin who'd just stepped out of a deep shadow on the ground.

Batman was suitably impressed; the battle was quick and with zero fatalities or casualties…

"Where. Is. Slade…?" Robin ground out pulling Joker up by the lapels of his suit.

"Now what would be the fun in telling you?" Joker asked, a sick grin sliding across his features.

"Not fun for you or I…" Robin agreed, "however- Youkai here is Very good at getting information… Not to mention Raven;" A dark look crossed his face. "And if you don't tell me where Slade is…."

"Oh, is the little bird angwy?" Joker laughed in Robin's face. "Sorry, I have to get my chuckles, especially at your expense… And without me you'll never know where Slade or Robin is…"

Youkai took a threatening step towards Joker, only to have Joker sneer at him; "Ooh, tough-guy…"

Miko placed a hand on Robin's shoulder and Robin reluctantly let go, and smiling sickeningly sweet, she turned Joker to face her before glowing a bright pink.

Joker screamed in agony and anguish before he began informing them of every little thing that pertained to what they wanted to know and a few things that Batman had an inkling that Joker was involved in but hadn't had valid evidence until now.

"Now then, where is ROBIN?" Miko demanded, making her hand glow pink; Joker shied away, quickly blurting out the information they wanted.

Robin, using his communicator, quickly patched into the local dispatch and told them to pick up the Joker at the coordinates given.

"What did she do?" Artemis asked Aqualad who was stunned at the goings-on.

Aqualad had no words.

"She, Miko is a Priestess from Japan; their powers are from olden days and times well-past, Miko were able to purify anyone of evil in them, presumably, Miko just purified the Joker into giving us the pertinent information involving the attack here…" Batman informed Young Justice.

"She can do that?" Superboy questioned Miss Martian.

"It's something not even the great Priestess' on Mars can do; but apparently, Miko can…" Miss Martian stated with awe striking her features.

"It is not something that we were taught at the conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis either, on my next trip there, I shall inquire whether the idea is at all probable." Aqualad promised his team; they nodded in acquiescence.

"Where did they go?" Zatanna asked, the team looked around to realize that everyone else was gone.

"They're heading to the warehouse district; that's where Slade is holding Robin." Zatanna informed her team, she had been paying close attention, while the rest of her team were somewhat distracted.

"Batman left with them," Superboy added. "We're to be outside the warehouses to give backup if needed."

"Then we leave now." Aqualad said. "Miss Martian, summon the bio-ship."

Miss Martian raised a hand to her head and nodded to Aqualad. "Done."

* * *

Black Canary looked at the team she was the den-mother of in admiration. They were learning a lesson here, they didn't know it, but it was a lesson all the same. Not everyone did everything the same way, the Robin associated with the Teen Titans still retained the training that Batman had given him, but he was a team player; still a Bat was a Bat, and this Robin was obsessed with this Slade character. Black Canary could only hope that Titan Robin got some down-time from taking out Slade and their other villains, but it seemed that despite his age, Robin was a full-time hero with no civilian identity, which could not be healthy, as she knew Batman could attest. Batman was viciously obsessive about keeping Gotham safe.

When they arrived on the scene all was not quiet. There were robot parts all around the warehouse grounds, along with energy burns and acid-scoring and various arrows and bat and bird-a-rangs littered about. One of the warehouse's doors had been torn from their hinges and the team could see large blasts of Star-Fire's green energy, the tell-tale green-yellow of Youkai's whip and several explosions from various things from the bat-arsenal.

Soon everyone emerged from the building; Batman had Slade walking in front of him in handcuffs, which Titan Robin could only smirk at. And young Robin was shakily walking between Miko and Beast Boy.

With Robin recovered and not wounded, but slightly dizzy all the same, Batman had Titan Robin call the Police again and have them take custody of Slade. He informed Miss Martian that they would be heading up to the orbiting Justice League Headquarters, so she sent the bio-ship back to Mount Justice.

Once the Police arrived, took custody of Slade and left, Batman escorted the teenagers to the nearest Zeta-beam teleporter (or Zeta-Tube as Kid Flash informed them) and had them all zeta-beamed up to the Justice League's orbiting headquarters. The Teen Titans were only mildly impressed, when they were asked why, Miko and Youkai responded for them.

"Back home, there is not one base for the Justice League, but several both based on Earth, and orbiting it as well…" Miko said shrugging.

"Not to mention the several off-world missions we and the League have been on; this is a regular Thursday-night for us…" Youkai finished.

Robin looked to his mentor and to Titan Robin. "Okay, did I miss something here?!" The younger Robin demanded of his mentor/partner. Batman gave a minute shake of his head and Superboy shrugged.

"Not much, just your alternate-dimension-self came here with his team to save you…"

Robin the younger looked shaken; "…Seriously?"

"Whelmed yet?" Titan Robin asked the younger Robin.

"If he isn't, he's gonna feel the aster…" Youkai said, clapping a clawed hand to the younger Robin's back; the small group of Robin, Youkai and Robin chuckled, seriously weird-ing the rest of Young Justice out.

Batman merely looked on as Black Canary chuckled slightly, she was made of stronger stuff however, and she quickly stifled her chuckles. Red Tornado was as confused as an android could get; "I still do not understand human reaction…"

Miko approached the android, "Uh, Not quite, but don't worry about it- Only two of us on our team are actually human; it's more of a…" she paused to think of the right word, "Humanoid… thing."

Dr. Fate then appeared walking from the Zeta-Tube to approach Batman, who'd requested his presence. "I apologize for my tardiness, I was-" He stalled and looked at Miko in disbelief. "It is you!"

Miko spared a glance at the other version of Dr. Fate. She could immediately see the difference between the two hosts. She could say with absolute certainty that she preferred their Nabu to this one.

"_Miko, I give you permission to remove my presence for ten-minutes, from my host there. Tell his daughter why it was best that I and my host did what we did."_ Miko remembered and she approached Dr. Fate, tapping just once on his helmet before removing it easily, and holding it in her arms.

Zatarra looked at his daughter and smiled, largely before turning to Miko.

"I can only give you and your daughter ten-minutes before you must don the power of Nabu again."

Zatarra nodded thankfully and pulled his weepy and thankful daughter out of the room for the brief time they had together.

Kid Flash looked outraged. "Why only Ten MINUTES?!" He demanded, storming up to Miko.

"Balance needs to be kept. The lack of Dr. Fate in one dimension, leads to unbalance and chaos in others." Miko told him point blank; she didn't know why she knew this, she just did.

When Kid Flash looked like he was going to demand more, Robin asked for the package Wonder Woman had handed Miko.

Miko nodded and removed it from her quiver, and walked it over to where Titan Robin, Youkai, Batman and young Robin were standing. As she walked, she unwrapped it, revealing a device no-bigger than the average man's wallet.

"What is it?" Batman asked them.

"We were only told that it could help…" Youkai answered for Titan Robin and Miko.

Batman nodded and swept from the room dramatically.

Miko turned to Titan Robin, "Are you sure that you and Batman aren't involve in some kind of theater?"

"Are you saying that we're drama-queen's?!" Titan Robin demanded of Miko. Younger Robin's jaw dropped, and then he cackled in glee.

Beast Boy burst out laughing, "You said it, she didn't!"

Black Canary's stuff wasn't that strong and she burst out laughing, and had to leave the room barely able to contain her giggles. When she ran into Batman, she tried to stifle her laughter and failed, and then she resorted to darting around Batman and down the hall into her quarters.

Batman came back into the area where Miko was getting a spluttered lecture from her team leader, who was red in the face; and the rest of Young Justice were staring in stunned silence.

Batman only had to plug it into the Justice League mainframe and the device booted up. "The device is a stabilizer. Whatever should happen in your dimension should not affect ours as harshly, if the glowing green of Lake Eerie is anything to go by, you and your team have a lot to deal with." Batman told Titan Robin.

"We can handle it." Robin said, a smirk crossing his dominoed face as he looked up into the cowled face of his mentor in this alternate dimension.

Batman grunted in response, and then he addressed Young Justice. "When Zatanna returns you are to return to the Mount." He turned slightly to address Miss Martian, "There's someone there that you need to see."

Young Justice looked to one another in slight confusion, but nodded, Miss Martian was slightly trepidatious.

With the Ten-minutes up, Zatarra and Zatanna walked back into the room. Zatanna was teary eyed and had been crying, but she approached Miko and gave her a hug that made Miko gasp for air.

"Thank you," Zatanna whispered in Miko's ear, before letting go.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter," Zatarra addressed Batman and Young Justice. He approached Miko and took the Helmet of Fate from her arms, "Thank you Lady of Order for allowing me more time with my daughter…" and with one final smile to his precious daughter, he replaced the Helmet on his head again.

"Fate and Zatarra thank you Lady." Dr. Fate said to Miko, who merely blushed in slight embarrassment.

"I didn't do anything…"

"Yes," Batman addressed her. "You did."

"It is time."

* * *

After Dr. Fate returned them back home, they met with Dr. Fate again, as Wonder Woman had returned home. As promised, it had been no more than a week, five days at most that they'd been gone; and Dr. Fate handed Raven one book and Miko the other, and then he teleported out of the building by the use of his glowing ankh.

After a quick restroom break the group was in the multi-purpose room and after Miko read through the book she had, she informed the team of just what they had to do. As soon as she did so, the book in her hands disappeared in a flash of golden light, startling her and the rest of the Titans present.

"Alright you three, I've got the frequency, match it and let's bring Cyborg home…" Robin said.

"We have much faith in your abilities!" Star-Fire cheered.

"Great…" Youkai muttered settling himself to the ground and centering himself, sensing Miko kneeling in front of him and doing the same as Raven settled herself across the room and summoned her soul-self.

"So no pressure then." Raven said.

With Miko Focusing on making a whirlwind with her and Youkai's powers, which was hard for her to do, but she still managed it; Raven was able to use her soul-self and pull Cyborg back from the past 3000 B.C..

Cyborg landed at the feet of his team, dressed in clay and leather armor; '"…I think it worked,"' Raven said, questioning herself as the team leaned over Cyborg's prone body.

Miko was too busy trying to catch her breath from exerting her powers in a way they'd never been used before, and was lying spread-eagle on the floor just behind where she'd initiated the whirlwind. Youkai was kneeling behind her, breathing hard himself; he'd never had the opportunity to use his mother's powers, or even train them- now that he knew he had them, he was going to have to go to her to help learn how to control the wind, something he wasn't too keen on.

'"Cyborg?"' Robin asked, as Cyborg suddenly leaned up as Miko and Youkai let go of the whirlwind portal in exhaustion.

'"Sarasim! No! Send me back!"' Cyborg leapt to his feet and charged toward the portal intent on finishing the battle that Krall began. He stopped just short of the prone forms of Kikyo and Matsurokan, and turned viciously on his team.

'"Cyborg, it is us! Your Friends; you are home!"' Star-Fire exclaimed to her armored teammate.

His team didn't understand, Sarasim needed him! '"The village, it's under attack! They need me!"' He walked forward and grabbed Raven by the shoulders dislodging her cloak.

Raven looked slightly alarmed, '"It was kind of a one-way deal."' She looked almost sorry that she'd had to pull him back when and how she had at the very least.

Beast Boy spoke up; '"Besides, do you have any idea how hard it is to lock on your sonic cannon's frequency 5000 years away?"' Beast Boy tried to placate his teammate and close friend.

They didn't understand; '"I made a promise. They were counting on me…"' Cyborg drooped in resignation.

Robin approached his friend in contrition, '"Cyborg, I'm sorry. We had no idea…"'

When Cyborg turned from Robin in slight depression, Robin easily gained a frown on his face; apparently Cyborg didn't appreciate everything the team went through to try and bring their taken teammate back, and they still had no idea WHY he'd been suddenly taken. However, day two of Cyborg's disappearance had Robin and Youkai dismantling the equalizer and the phase-shielded amp as well as the Game Station X-L just in case.

'"I didn't even get to say goodbye…" Cyborg bemoaned, leaving the multi-purpose room and his teammates to go to his room and re-fit himself.

* * *

Hours later, he was finished. '"Welcome to the future…"' He sighed, before placing his sword in front of his armor that were on a stand against the far wall of his room. "Wonder if this is how Miko felt…?"

The door to his room opened revealing Raven. '"I have something to show you…"' Raven said and they both approached Cyborg's workbench. Raven placed an old tome on top of it, opening it to a specific page, it was the book Dr. Fate had given her.

'"Sarasim, she did it!"' Cyborg said looking at the image depicted on the page of Sarasim standing victorious over the downed form of Krall with the rest of her warriors behind her. '"They won!"'

Raven turned another page, and smiled slightly. '"Apparently, they had help."' She pointed to another image; '"That's you, isn't it?"'

Cyborg could only nod.

'"Interesting. You're the only one without armor…"'

Cyborg's face grew a slight smile. '"Yeah, didn't need it…"'

Raven left the room, allowing Cyborg time to himself and read for himself.

Cyborg looked up from the history book he was reading about Sarasim and the battle she'd won when he'd been taken back home. The doorway opened and Miko stood in it, leaning against the door-frame. Looking at her teammate with a slight grin on her masked face; "So, how was it?"

"Cyborg looked at her, "I think I understand why you had such a hard time leaving things the way they were; it's hard not to want to stay to help…"

"It's harder, leaving them behind…" She said. "It's hard on both ends," Cyborg stood and hugged his teammate, amongst all of them, she was the one who really understood.

"I'm glad you're back." She said, stepping back.

"Me too." Cyborg said. "How long was I gone?"

"A little more than a week;" Kikyo said leaning back against the desk. "Robin and Matsurokan took apart the huge equalizer, the game-station and the phase amp thingie (which was actually put in the squad-room for use there). But we made sure they left the TV and the waffle-maker alone…"

Cyborg grinned widely at Miko. "What else happened while I was away?"

"Nothing much: Met with Wonder Woman, saved another dimension, found out what's being used to wreak havoc here, brought you back from the past, you know, Just a regular Thursday for us…"

"Oh, as long as it's-" Cyborg stopped, replaying what she said. "I'm sorry, did you just say: 'Saved Another Dimension'?"

"I'm not gonna say any more… You're going to have to come out and speak with Robin and Beast Boy if you want the particulars…." She taunted, "we're having waffles for dinner- and if you don't come out of your room, BB has threatened to replace all your meat with Tofu."

Cyborg's eyes, grew wide and raced out of the room yelling, "Yo Rob! What's this about another Dimension?! BB you stay the heck away from my food!" His sudden rush from the room caused Kikyo to spin in six dizzying circles and fall down in a flop, where she shook her head, closed the tome and left the room after her exuberant cybernetic teammate and friend.

Even with all this happening, they still had to take down Slade and Terra, and that was just the beginning of what they had to deal with.


End file.
